DragonballBC Bardock Chronicles
by Una Morgan
Summary: Very bad language, short episodes some PG13 chapters later. Ever wonder what Bardock was like growing up? Well, here it is! Goku's dad as he was making friends, training, and falling in love. R&R!
1. Prologue: The Justice Elemental Them...

Prologue: The Justice Elemental  
  
My name is Una. I am Empress of the Cloud Tower and Elemental of Purity and Goodness. If you don't know what an elemental is, allow me to explain.  
Elementals are what you mortals would call gods. We watch over life on different planets, making sure that each of the elements we take care of are, well, taken care of. For example, Marina, Elemental of Water, has to make sure that the temperature of the oceans of the planet Sephala stay at a constant 10 degrees without freezing. It may seem impossible, but Northos, Elemental of Ice, allows this for the sake of the people on that planet.   
In all, there are seventeen of us: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Metal, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Ice, Time, Life, Death, Animal, Plant, Good, Evil, and Universe. We all live in the Celestial Heavens in our own towers. My brother, Uno, and I are the only Cosmics. That is, we are the only children born of Eternity, Queen of all elementals. Because of this, we three are the only elementals who live on while the others die after ten thousand years. This is why Uno and I are also in charge of selecting replacements for each one every ten millenniums. "Nothing lasts forever," my mother constantly reminds us. "Only the universe, good, and evil will always remain."   
Evil. That is not only my brother's element, but also his most prominent characteristic. I talk about him as little as possible, though at times it seems that I must.  
This century, I must. In about sixty earth years, we are required to present our new choices for elementals. This time, however, I went to Eternity to ask for permission to create one more. My brother, of course, followed in order to stop me.  
"My only wish is to protect the innocent on the planets which you have born," I pleaded. "If I create one more elemental, one who will uphold justice . . ."  
"Bah," snorted Uno. "If you can't do your own job, why must you create one to do it for you?"  
I scowled. "Good and evil is a different opposition to Right and Wrong. One can be pure of heart, but still do nothing when evil is dancing naked in front of their eyes."  
"Bullshit! You only want a friend to aid you in your efforts to ruin me!"  
"Enough," my mother shouted in her deep, booming voice that made me and my twin quiver. "Una, I will allow you to create a Justice Elemental on the condition: that he or she comes from a race which Uno has control over." I dared not argue. There must be at least one member of one race that I can manipulate into coming to my side. But who, and from which? Oh why couldn't Eternity allow me to pick a Shik, or a Mobian, or an Obtwikiean, or even a Namekian!  
Uno smiled, thinking that I would just give up. It did seem hopeless. But my thoughts trailed to the planets which needed justice the most. Planets like Arrlea, Earth, and Plant. I could not let them down. "As you wish," I said bowing.  
"And," added Eternity quickly, "You must choose which race now, to prevent confusion later."  
Which race? Which race? I had to choose one now . . . ? This was too much! There had to be a culture with enough respect, but still strong enough in spirit . . .   
Then it hit me; the perfect race for a warrior to ensure justice and honor what is right, if changed properly. "I choose the race of the Sayins from Planet Vegeta in the North Galaxy."  
"So be it," she nodded.  
I rushed out of the palace in order to start. He had to be male; women may become too emotional at times, even Sayins. He must be strong, oh yes, very strong, with the knowledge to fight and the right experience to guide him. He must also be friendly to gain good allies, and cynical enough to know his enemies. Oh, and I had to give him a strong parental figure; one who has conquored much adversity and hard to the core with some compassion. Darn! I had to make two Sayins?! I didn't stop running until I reached my balcony. What now? Elementals rarely get involved in mortal affairs.  
"Stuck, dear sister?" My brother leaned against the door post and smiled.  
"No," I said smiling.  
"You'll fail, you know," he said. "Sayins may be strong, but far from being serene."  
"I don't wish him to be serene. I wish him to . . ."  
"Fight me," he finished. "I know what you want. You want to be better then me."  
"No. I just want to protect . . ."  
"But he won't be able to! No matter how strong he gets, even if he is a Sayin, he will never rival me." With that, he turned away.  
My heart sank. What if he is right? I turned back to the abyss that was the universe outside my balcony. What if not even a Sayin can protect all of those innocent people. I imagined Freiza, one of Uno's strongest warlords, cornering a Sayin boy in an alley and raising his hand to destroy him. Then I saw Queen Beryl, an evil empress, sending her henchmen to attack a planet. I saw so many horrifying things that I shuddered with resolved. "No," I whispered to myself. "I won't let that happen."  
A golden tear fell down my cheek. It stopped in mid air and floated up before me. "We won't let it happen," I murmured as it flew off into space.  
That tear from my cheek will be the mentor. He will be a Sayin teacher of the one whom I choose to be an Elemental. But if he was created by me, he will be a good-hearted person. Exactly how many obstacles will he come across?  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N - This is how it works: In between the lines of the lyrics, I'll write a visual aide. If you know the song, you'll get the full enjoyment of the theme. If you don't, think of it as poetry. I'll post another version after about twenty eps; by that time, Bardock will be older, the plot different, and the song will include its other verses. I really like this song by Jon Bon Jovi: It's My Life.]  
  
Main Theme Song for  
DragonballBC  
(season 1)  
  
[Thump Thump! To the music, chibi Bardock punches a bag, while others laugh at him. Thump Thump! More laugh at him as he trains.]  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted"  
[Thump Thump! Two tears fall from Bardock's eyes while alone training]  
"No silent prayer for the faith departed"  
[Thump Thump! Punches the ground in anguish, again alone in the dark training hall]  
"But I ain't gonna be another face in the crowd"  
[Ground cracks and Bardock falls among Sayins' laughing faces]  
"You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud"  
[Falls into Celipa's laughing mouth and into complete darkness]  
  
"It's my life, it's now or never"  
[At "life" he powers up a Solar Strike to light his way, and releases it on the downbeat]  
"But I ain't gonna live forever"  
[camera follows the strike, which lights up the screen on downbeat]  
"I just want to live while I'm alive"  
[Bardock is now flying in the sunlight; Cole, Zucina, and Tora join him]  
"It's my life, my heart is like an open highway"  
[The four break through the sun at the word "life"; and there is a full screen of Sayins, with Celipa, Rubaru, and Nipper in foreground]  
"Like Frankie said, I did it my way"  
[Cole, Zucina, Tora, and Bardock in the foreground stand confident, power up suddenly on "my way"]  
"I just wanna live while I'm alive"  
[Nipper VS Bardock; Solar Strike VS Soul Fist]  
"It's my life!"  
[Words DragonballBC are flown in with Bardock lying on top smiling] 


	2. Episode 1: Col's Training Low Level Lo...

This is my first attempt at a script format. If you think I should switch back, say so in a review!  
  
Prologue:  
"I'm sorry, but your son will be a lowest class soldier."  
Disgusted by this news, the Sayin woman ordered the doctor to remove the child to be removed from her abdomen. "I have better things to do then carry a low level for two more months!"  
And so it was done. But the child was born with an incredibly low level of 0.001. It weak cries filled the room with a hint of mourning, but they was unheeded. No loving words or arms would touch the baby boy, who was only allowed to live for the purpose of further breeding later on in life. That baby was Bardock, future father of the Ultimate Super Sayin, Son Goku.  
  
  
  
********************Episode 1*********************  
**The Super Amazing Kid! Is He Really a Low Level?**  
  
[Scene - Child Training Area. A group of young Sayins are in a circle in center screen holding sparring matches. One Sayin, age fourteen Earth Years, stands to the side. This is Cole. He is wearing black and red leotard and third-class armor. His head is shaved, has one red glove, and a red headband.)  
  
Cole: (to himself) Silly children always playing games. Training is serious, not frivolous. (yelling) Zucina! How dare you pull your punches! Do you want to win or not?  
  
(Zucina is one of the present combatants. She is a small, even for an 8-year-old female, with very long dark-purple hair, and a widow's peak that curves into two drooping spikes. She wears magenta leotards and third-class orange/white armor.)  
  
Zucina: (nodding slightly) Yes sir, Cole-san!  
  
(Zucina defeats her opponent in two punches. The crowd claps and cheers.)  
  
Kid #1: Awesome power . . . for a woman!  
  
Kid #2: Sugoi!* She's so great!   
  
Zucina: (flings her hair back) No challenge! Who's next!  
  
Cole: (to himself again) Foolish girl! Not only is she playing with children, she's too cocky for her own good.  
  
(A boy enters. He is five-year-old Bardock. Same hair, same clothes, but no scars or red bandana. He heads to the black punching bag at the end of the room alone.)  
  
Kid #3: (whispers) Who's that?  
  
Kid #4: Don't know. Never saw 'em before.  
  
Celipa: (she is ten and wears a light-blue leotard) Oh, that's just the Low Level Loser.   
  
Kid #3: Really? I heard they were going to make a fourth-class ranking just for him!  
  
Kid #4: Yeah. I've heard he's never even been to a planet to take it over for King Kold 'cuz he's too weak. Is that true?  
  
Celipa: Uh-huh. My folks would've disowned 'em or killed 'em by now to save face, but he looks too much like my dad, so there's really no point. You agree, Olivia?  
  
Kid #3 (Olivia): No doubt! Look at that hair! Maybe you'll both get lucky and he'll stab himself with his own ridiculous hair! (all laugh)  
  
(Bardock hears them, but calmly ignores to concentrate on his training. He closes his eyes and focuses.)  
  
Cole: (thinking) Hmmmmm. What's the Low Level doing?  
  
Bardock: (very softly) Strike hard. Strike fast. Strike sure.  
  
(He screams "KIAI!!"** and begins a fury of punches to the bag. The bag wobbles very little, but the punches are extremely fast, almost too fast to be seen. When this surge concludes, he lands on both feet, body shaking with exhaustion.)  
  
Kid #4: Look at the poor baby! He can't even handle punching!  
  
Zucina: (after defeating another opponent) Whew! I'm bushed! (wipes sweat from brow) C'mon everyone! Let's go to the snack shop, my treat!  
  
(All the kids cheer and file out. The only ones left are Cole and Bardock. Bardock goes into another concentration stance, staring at the bag.)  
  
Cole: (thinking) This kid is weird! No comment, insult, or cuss back! He must have heard them. It's bad to keep that all in. (calls out to him) Hey, kid! Hey! Helloooooo!  
  
(Cole puts his hand on Bardock's shoulder. On instinct, mostly because of his sister, the boy gasps, phases out, and tries to knife-chop the other on the back of the neck. Cole easily turns to catch it and knocks Bardock off balance. The boy falls to the floor. and scoots away frantically.)  
  
Cole: Woah! Cool down, small fry! I wanted you to respond, but not like that!  
  
Bardock: (small voice, not used much) I didn't know you were talking to me.  
  
Cole: Well (points around the room) no one else is here.  
  
Bardock: (eyes narrow suspiciously) So why are you . . . Aren't they you're . . .  
  
Cole: Allies? Yes, but, eh, I only hand out with them because my student Zucina is so popular. I go where I want.  
  
Bardock: (snorts) Whatever. (gets up to leave)  
  
Cole: (grabs his arm) Wait! Who's your trainer?  
  
Bardock: I don't have one.  
  
Cole: (shocked) What?! Everyone is assigned a mentor when one starts training!  
  
Bardock: (pulls arm away) Why bother? (bitter) I'm just a "Low Level Loser," right?  
  
Cole: Oh, that's just Celipa mouthin' off as usual. Don't pay any attention to her, ne?  
  
Bardock: Why to you care? (stares up defiantly) What do you know?! You're strong already!  
  
Cole: Hey! Can't I ask?  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - Cool!  
** - Kiai! is a Japanese battle cry  
============================================================================  
  
Bardock: (walks to punching bag) Just leave me alone. Go with your girlfriend and allies!  
  
Cole: None of them are my girlfriend! (thinking) This ain't going too well. I think he has potential, but how do I make sure?  
  
(Cole snaps his fingers. He hurries over to the chalk powder table and brings the whole pedestal over closer to the punching bag. He proceeds to take a chunk of solid chalk and draw.)  
  
Bardock: (cynical but innocently curious) What're you doin'?  
  
Cole: Testing you.  
  
(Before Bardock can blink, Cole grabs a towel and wraps it around the child's head.)  
  
Bardock: (scared now) Hey, what the . . . ?  
  
Cole: Just bare with me, Spikey!   
  
(He covers the boy's fists with powder. He then leads Bardock to the bag like one being lead to a pinata.)  
  
Cole: Now, do the exact same exercise you did before.  
  
(Bardock repeated the stance and punches, not wanting to get beaten up by a boy nearly three times his age. Without a word after the exhibition, Cole removed the blindfold.)  
  
Cole: I drew a humanoid proportional to the size of the black bag. See? (points) I sensed that there was a reason for all the concentration. Each blow you dealt hit a vulnerable spot. The neck, the nose, the groin, etc. All perfect blows!  
  
Bardock: (arms folded) Okay, and?  
  
Cole: And what? No one your age is that accurate! This kind of level isn't reach until special force training!  
  
Bardock: But what did I do wrong?  
  
Cole: Well . . . Your punches could be more powerful. The bag should move more regardless of the accuracy, unless you dealt blows to the back.  
  
Bardock: (confused) Is that it?  
  
Cole: I guess.  
  
Bardock: (very confused) No laughing, no pointing, no making fun?  
  
Cole: What? This is impressive! Honest!   
  
(Bardock now looks very scared and runs out the door.)  
  
Cole: Huh? What did I say?  
  
(Scene change - Celipa says good-night to her friends and is on her way home. Her family lives in a small house just outside of the capital city. Its dark by now and the sky is turning purple. The trees aren't thick, but very large. Lights can be seen on in her home as she heads up the path. A few yards away from the door, Cole appears out of no where in front of her.)  
  
Celipa: (gasp) Oh! Lieutenant! (smiles and blushes) How nice to see you here tonight. Care to walk me home?  
  
Cole: (he is disgusted, but this happens often; he pretends not to notice) Don't be stupid. I came to ask you something.  
  
Celipa: (blushes brighter) Oh? What is that, Cole-san? (giggles)  
  
Cole: How often does your brother practice?  
  
Celipa: (blush fades slightly) Look, if you don't want him around, it can be arranged. He's never come in to the training hall during the day before.  
  
Cole: (enjoying the thought of disappointing her) I want to train him personally.  
  
Celipa: (shocked) What!?! Why!?! It's hopeless!!  
  
Cole: Not really. He's got talent, it's just never been tapped.  
  
Celipa: (as if trying to coax him to sanity) Losers remain losers, Cole-kun. That is the way of our race. It is the same reason why the Sayins are superior to any other elite in the Coled dynasty.   
  
Cole: Your brother is a Sayin. (folds are) And you are a third class, like him.  
  
Celipa: (angry and shaking) He doesn't count! He's too weak!  
  
Cole: (looks to the stars) I know I'm in the minority, but I don't believe class-from-birth makes a person who they are. Your brother just hasn't been trained properly to make something of himself.  
  
Celipa: He just hasn't been trained at all!!  
  
Cole: (thinking) Wow, so the boy was telling the truth! (out loud) Just give me an answer.  
  
Celipa: What was the quest?  
  
Cole: "How often does he practice and when?"  
  
Celipa: (scrunches face thinking) Ummmmm  
  
Cole: (anime sweat drop) Don't hurt yourself.  
  
Celipa: I think everyday after midnight. He sneaks in through the window. He's small enough.  
  
Cole: Good. Thanks Celipa. (about to leave) One more thing.  
  
Celipa: (hopeful) What is that?  
  
Cole: What's his real name?  
  
Celipa: (crestfallen) Bardock. (as Cole leaves) Zucina's gonna be pissed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
What is with this guy? Doesn't he know he'll get in trouble if he tutors me? Even if he hangs out with me? One thing's for sure, his other student isn't too happy. But I'll show her! I'll show them all I'm not just a Low Level Loser!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Channel Your Anger! Bardock Finally Defends Himself 


	3. Episode 2: Col's Training Channel Your...

********************Episode 2*********************  
**Channel Your Anger! Bardock Finally Defends Himself**  
  
(Training Room, nighttime - Lights are out and all is quiet. A small window opens a crack and Bardock, only wearing a black leotard, slips through. Cole has been there for hours and watches the boy from the shadows. Bardock finds the black punching bag. He stares at it for a moment, then gets to chalk dust pedestal. But instead of putting it on his hands he stamps it on his feet. He draws a humanoid stick figure [hey, he's five!], and proceeds to kick. Unfortunately, he falls before he does five kicks. But the four he made were perfect.)  
  
Cole: (thinking) Impressive! Very impressive! Not only are his punches accurate, but kicks too. (he puts on a scouter and presses a button) How odd. He has such a low power level.  
  
Bardock: (after falling) URGH! (holds his tail in pain, pouts) Kuso! That hurt! Why can't I do it? (shaking fists in anger) I am not weak! I am NOT!!  
  
(Bardock's power almost doubles in his anger. He jumps up and kicks harder and aster then ever before. All kicks hit the stick figure and turn it thick with prints. The air pressure from the force keeps him off the floor.)  
  
Cole: (slack jawed) Oh fuck! His power level jumped from 7 to 13!!  
  
Bardock: (power normal, panting) Woah . . . did I . . . do that . . . ?  
  
Cole: (out loud) What happened?  
  
Bardock: (breathing slowly getting normal) I don't know . . . When I get mad so- (spins around in surprise) YOU!!! Cole!!!  
  
Cole: (smiles) Me, Cole. You, Bardock. Confused yet?  
  
Bardock: (gives a Sayin bow*) I-I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I was only practicing!  
  
Cole: At ease, kid. I'm not going to reprimand you for entering unauthorized.  
  
Bardock: (still confused) Why are you so different? You've had so many opportunities to beat me up and insult me, but you haven't.  
  
Cole: (shrugs) Don't know. Kami knows, I want to. I guess I just see potential in you.  
  
Bardock: But, my power level-  
  
Cole: (interrupting) . . . will rise with time. Actually, your level isn't that bad for a third class. It only rises when you concentrate hard, or loose your temper. I can help you with that.  
  
Bardock: There you go again! Why do you want to help me?  
  
(Cole phases out in front of Bardock. Caught by surprise, he couldn't defend himself from being shoved down to the floor and pinned.)  
  
Cole: (thinking) Show your power or die, kid.  
  
(Unaware of his actions, Bardock's power level rose to about 17. He screamed in fright and rage, his battle aura pushing Cole off of him.)  
  
Cole: (stands up) See what I mean? You've got to learn to channel that anger inside to bring out that power. One thing to do is not be such a doormat and stick up for yourself. Above all, you must control your temper, or your powers will get the better of you. (thinks) And I think I know who can set it off.  
  
(Scene change - Same setting, but the next morning. Cole and Bardock have trained all night long, and are still training. Sayins go in and out around them without saying anything. Zucina enters furious. Many other Sayin children follow her.)  
  
Zucina: Cole-san!  
  
Cole: (pleasantly) Yes?  
  
Zucina: Celipa just told me something I want you to confirm!  
  
(The two fighters stop training. Bardock steps away from the crowd.)  
  
Cole: What? That her mouth is as big as the distance between her legs?  
  
Zucina: That you are training Bardock and not me! Is that true?  
  
Cole: About her legs?  
  
Zucina: (anime face vault) NO!!! About you and the Loser!!  
  
Cole: Not really. I'm training him on the side. You're still my pupil officially.  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - Sayin Bow - Something I invented based on the show. A Sayin Salute is cupping the left hand, palm up, and placing it across your chest. A Sayin Bow is the same, but bowing with a straight back at the waist.  
============================================================================  
  
Zucina: (calming down) Cole, you are my best friend and a wonderful mentor. I care about you. I just wanted to hear it from you (whispers) and not a single-minded slut like Celipa.  
  
Cole: (pats her small head) I like you too, Zuni-chan. Would you like to meet my new student?  
  
Zucina: (glances at the crowd) Cole-kun, you shouldn't sacrifice your popularity by fooling around with this runt.  
  
Bardock: Look who's talking. You're as small as me!  
  
Zucina: (snorts) It talks! This doesn't concern you!  
  
Bardock: If its about me, its my business!  
  
Zucina: (narrows her eyes) Listen kid . . .   
  
Bardock: No, YOU listen! (stands tall and proud) Cole-san is the first person who taught me anything! You can't take him away from me! I won't let you!  
  
Cole: (to himself) Do me a favor, and don't stick up for me again!  
  
Zucina: (smirks) Is that a challenge?  
  
Cole: Bardock, don't you dare! You're not ready!  
  
Bardock: I've never been able to call anything mine before, but I know you have to stick up for what is yours. You are my mentor, and she insulted my pride!   
  
(Cole takes a step back, horrified yet impressed with Bardock's sudden boldness. Zucina flings back her magnificent head of hair and smiles evilly.)  
  
Zucina: Then I accept. You've dug your own grave.  
  
(The children form a circle for a battle arena. Bardock and Zucina, easily the shortest of the lot, stand face to face on opposite sides of the circle. Cole leans against the wall, not wanting to take sides.)  
  
Cole: (thinking) Kuso! Curse them both! I wanted Zucina to fight him, but not so soon! Both have incredibly obvious flaws. This won't end well.  
  
Rubaru: (between the competitors) Okay, five minute time limit. If one of you falls out of the circle, you lose. Ready? (looks at his watch) Begin!  
  
(Bardock charges at Zucina. She phases out, and phases in behind him. Bardock expected this, from his experience fighting Cole, and ducks her kick.)  
  
Cole: (smiles) Not bad. A little slow, but not bad.  
  
(Bardock, still ducked, tries a ground kick. his boot only brushes against Zucina's tail as she gracefully jumps over him entirely. Her hair flies on Bardock's face, blinding him. She does a high tornado kick to his back and gets Bardock square between the shoulder blades.)  
  
Cole: That blow was almost flawless! Great, now she'll get cocky.  
  
(Zucina charges at the fallen boy, and jumps to pounce on him. But Bardock is ready. He stays on his back and concentrates on his legs. When Zucina lands, he kicks up his legs at an immense speed. Zucina soars up and hits the florescent light above the ring. She and the glass fall to the floor.)  
  
Cole: Urg! That was even painful to watch!  
  
Zucina: (thinking) Fuck! I was wrong! This kid's good! I won't let him make a fool out of me!!  
  
(She jumps up and begins a punching fury! Bardock counters. They collide in the center and the group surrounding the fighters step back from the force of the auras. Zucina is far stronger, however, so she ends up using him as a punching bag. With one wind-up blow, she sends him sailing through the air and on the floor out of the ring.)  
  
Zucina: (panting) Well, so much for that! It was easier then I thought.  
  
(Bardock tries to get up but falls back down.)  
  
Zucina: (flings hair back) Just stay down. You might hurt yourself, Low Level Loser!  
  
(The last three words are said with emphasis. They ring in Bardock's ears to the point when he can hear nothing else. Rage and power rise through his veins and becomes a burning, blinding sensation throughout his body. Hardly knowing or understanding what he is doing, he garbs the sharpest piece of glass on the ground and lunges at Zucina.)  
  
Bardock: (really, really pissed off) KIAI!!!!!!  
  
Cole: ZUCINA!!! HEADS UP!!!!  
  
(Zucina powers up her trademark Ki Katana** attack. A long purple blade of energy appears in her hand. She swings around, hair flying, just as Bardock reaches her. There is a flash of purple and gold, and they end up on opposite sides of the ring, still and quiet.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** - Ki Katana - Power Sword  
  
  
Sup! It's Cole!  
Well, I warned them not to fight, but Zucina's pride and Bardock's temper got the better of them. At least now they'll both listen to me. Too bad their scars'll remain for the rest of their lives.  
Training begins next time on DragonballBC: Battle Scars; The Painful Alliance 


	4. Episode 3: Col's Training Battle Scars

Raven - Thanks a mil for the heads up. I chose Bardock because no one writes about him (and I think he's so cool!). The play format is definately out! I only worte it like that cuz its faster. but the regular third person past tense is way easier.  
  
************Episode 3************  
**Battle Scars; The Painful Alliance**  
  
The training hall remained silent and motionless. No one had expected Bardock to retaliate like that, especially Zucina. The only movement in the room was her hair. It swept past her face and fell off completely! The glass shard had cut it unevenly near the base of her neck. The silky purple cloud landed at her feet without a sound.  
Zucina stared at it for a moment. Then she ran out of the room hiding her face in shame and embarrassment. (Sayin hair doesn't grow back.)  
Most kids ran after her. "Zucina," one called out, "are you okay?"   
"Too bad," one girl said. "Her hair was so pretty too."  
The only ones left in the room are Cole, Bardock, and another girl named Olivia. Cole shook his head as he watched Zucina run off. He didn't see what the big deal was; he'd shaved his head years ago. Still, he'd comfort her later.  
"OHHH!! BARDOCK!!!" Cole was shaken from his thoughts at Olivia's scream. He turned around to see her standing over Bardock, who was still frozen on his knees, eyes cool but blank. A burned slash was deep on his left cheek. Blood dripped down from the hole, down his chin, and into his mouth. His teeth and jaw bone were visible through the blood.   
Olivia started to become hysterical. "Col! We have to-"  
Without a word or pause, Col lifted the boy and hurried to the medical ward, Olivia at his heels.  
Two hours later, Bardock emerged from the rejuvenation tank fully healed except for a long scar on his cheek.   
"There was simply too much flesh burned away," explained the green alien doctor. "I'm sorry, but that scar will stay there for the rest of his life."  
Bardock walked over to the window of the tank next to him. His reflection was blue tinted, but the scar was clearly visible. "Kuso," he swore, tracing it with his finger.  
"It's your own fault," Cole scolded him. "I warned you about fighting her. Well, experience is the best teacher, and this proves it."  
Olivia smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Bardock. It doesn't look that bad. In fact, it makes you look . . . I don't know . . . dangerous."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah! No one can call you a loser now! You've made your mark on Zucina too, and she was the best in our age group!"  
Bardock gave a weak smile, feeling better. "I guess you're right."  
"Anytime. My name is Olivia, by the way. I train every other day."  
"I know," Bardock said scowling. " 'Maybe you'll both get lucky and he'll stab himself with his ridiculous hair!' "  
Cole laughed. "Better watch your own hair, Ollie. He's proven himself a good barber already!"  
Olivia blushed. "Gomen."  
Bardock snorted, paying no heed to her apology. "Humph! I don't respect those who can't keep their mouth shut!"  
"And don't respect those who lose their tempers," retorted Cole for Olivia.  
"But you said-"  
"I told you to stick up for yourself, not get killed!"  
Bardock looked down at his feet. His world had changed so much in the past few days. His family hated him, and he never had any friends. Now he had a trainer, whom he considered a friend and got his face sliced by a crazy brat! He had always tried to keep a low profile so he wouldn't get hurt. Now he was the talk of the town! No turning back now.   
"Please train me some more, Cole-sensei," he asked. "I don't want to be called a loser anymore. I will not be sold short!"  
"I'll say," commented Olivia.  
It was then that Bardock realized that he was still naked and Olivia, who was about his age, was staring at his boyhood.  
Cole handed Bardock his pants. "Cover up and rest up, kid. We'll start some serious training tomorrow. See if you can stay overnight. Meet me at Vine Falls at 10."  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
Planet Vegeta was known for two things: It's incredible warriors and its large cities. Because of the growth of the urban community, the natural forests of the planet were disappearing. Vine Forest, along with Vine Falls, was one of those rare places.   
At 10:10, Cole was sitting atop a rock near the base of the waterfall. He had to ask his captain for a couple days extra off for this training session. "He's late," he said aloud. "Hope his mom didn't give him no grief."  
At that moment, Bardock landed from flying ahead. "Gomen-nasai sensei. I'm not a fast flyer, and my sister didn't wake me up."  
"You get in trouble for the scar?"  
"Nah. My mom didn't even notice. Celipa was plenty pissed though. She likes Zucina. She said that she wouldn't be able to leave her home with such a stupid haircut."  
"I'm not afraid of a few snide comments."  
Bardock stepped back in surprise and saw Zucina in the tree branch above him. She jumped down next to Cole, folding her arms. Her hair was straightened out so it was now even across the middle of her neck. Only her two spikes in front remained the same length.  
"You set me up," Bardock accused Cole.  
"Don't be dumb," Cole replied. "She's here to train too."  
Zucina looked down for a minute. "I just wanted to say . . . you're a better fighter then I thought. So . . ." She stuck out her hand. "Friends?"  
Bardock raised an eyebrow. "After all that bullshit, you expect me to forgive you just like that?"  
"I never asked for forgiveness," she snapped. "I'd just rather be your friend then your enemy!"  
"Fine then," Bardock groaned as he shook her hand.   
Cole looked at the two kids' eyes. 'Permanent or temporary, as long as they don't kill each other.' "So, how much ki energy attacks do you know?"  
"None," Bardock admitted.  
Anime sweat drops appeared on Cole and Zucina. "Oooookaaaay. This is going to take longer then I thought," said Cole.  
The entire day was spent teaching Bardock how to control ki into laser attacks. Sure, he had the power and know-how, but not the confidence. The thought that these Sayins would still betray him at moment remained in his head. There just HAD to be a catch!  
By sundown, he had the Sayin Shower down pat. But the single-beam attacks were giving him problems. "You need to concentrate your ki more," instructed Cole. "You have control of your body, and that helps with the Shower, but beams are solely mind over matter."  
Bardock was aching all over from concentration. "FINE," he shouted in irritation. "Give me an example."  
"Zucina," prodded Cole.  
Zucina saluted and held out her hand. "Watch this," she said. Slowly, and with ease, purple light glowed in her hands. The light turned into a ball of ki, which she promptly began to bounce as such. "Now, this one is no big, so you can block it." She wound up and pitched a small purple beam right at him.  
Bardock crossed his hands across his chest to block. The beam hit the cross and pushed him back a couple of feet before it dissolved. He looked up at her and growled. That settled it! If she could do it, so could he!  
He powered up as much ki as he could in his hand and fired. A large gold beam shot out of both his hands, spun together, and directed right at Zucina. She crossed her arms and blocked it easily.  
"Much better," said Cole, "but not powerful enough. You have to work on the strength. Style comes later. Observe." Cole put up a fist and allowed it to glow gold. He sent out a small but very powerful ball into the air that lit up the sky.  
"Very nice," Zucina commented in earnest.  
Bardock folded his arms and pouted.   
"That is my trademark move," boasted Cole. "It's called the Solar Strike. Enemies usually think it's not very destructive because of the size. But in fact, it could destroy three aliens at a time!"  
"Style only comes later," Zucina stated in a patronizing fashion. "Here's my trademark move. You've already seen it." She held out her hand flat palmed. Her ball of purple ki appeared. She closed her hand tightly and the ball became a long sword.  
"Ki Katana," said Cole proudly. "Her own concoction. I taught her well."  
"When you two are done patting yourselves on the back," sneered Bardock tapping his foot, "can you teach me something while I'm still willing to learn!"  
"Calm down," cooed Zucina. "We're explaining vital character moves for the readers on the net."  
Cole rolled his eyes at the incredible chiche as the old "Ignoring the Invisible Fourth Wall Rule." "Since the moon is already starting to rise, I think we should get down to eating."  
Both kids cheered. "Finally! Food!!"  
Cole opened up his pack. "Bardock, you get some grub. Zucina, you gather firewood. I'll-"  
"Wait a minute," interrupted Zucina. "Firewood? As in camping!?!"  
"What the Hidey Ho did you expect," asked Bardock.  
Zucina started floating in the air. "This is where I leave you, boys. I don't camp."  
"Fine," said Cole. "But consider yourself enrolled in Special Training Program when you get home."  
Zucina halted in mid air, then zoomed down. "Not nice."  
"What's the matter," said Bardock mimicking her patronizing tone. "I'll help you with the firewood after I hunt."  
"Oh, sod off!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Kuso! Zucina's so hard to work with! Why is she such a stubborn brat anyway? There has top be a reason. At least I'll find out in the next episode.  
Next time on DragonballBC: Cry of the Spoiled Brat; What Makes Zucina Tick? 


	5. Episode 4: Col's Training The Spoiled ...

*******************Episode 4******************  
**Cry of the Spoiled Brat; What Makes Zucina Tick?**  
  
"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Bardock didn't flinch as large creature fell to the ground in front of him. How weak! One well placed kick and they fall flat.  
He took hold of the pink-furred tail, which was as thick as his arm, slung it over his shoulder, and started dragging it to the campsite. As he did, it stuck him how odd his new cohorts were. First there was Cole, wise and strong, but seemed to have a sense of humor. Then Zucina . . . he didn't know WHT to make out of her. Except that she acted like a bitch!  
What really got him was how nice they were being. He had always been taught to loath those less powerful then him, if any possible. No one had ever before shown him any kindness. Why them? Were they setting him up?  
He had find out!  
Cole was setting up the firewood that Zucina had brought when Bardock arrived. He was lecturing the girl on how to behave better to his new pupil. Feh! Like he really cared!  
"This okay for now," he asked.  
Cole turned and saw the beast, four times Bardock's size! "For the night," he said with a chuckle.  
Zucina turned her nose up and went back to her current occupation: getting the darn splinters out of her hands.  
Soon the three were eating. Cole was telling some stand-up for the kids to amuse them. Bardock could only smile. He was still on his guard in case either of them pulled anything. This didn't go unnoticed.  
"No funny bone in ya, kid," asked Cole in mock insult.  
"I don't laugh," he stated.  
"Too bad," said Cole sitting down by the fireside. "My brother used to make me laugh all the time. He was so great! I remember thinking that he could have made even king Vegeta bust out!"  
"What happened to him," asked Zucina.  
"He was killed on a mission."  
"Shit happens," muttered Bardock. "What about your folks?"  
"Also dead," said Cole, now looking a little miffed.  
"Lucky. Wish mine were."  
"That bad, eh?"  
"Let me put it this way. I was late getting here really because my sister made me swear not to say any shit about her in front of Zunica. When I said I wouldn't, she still kicked me in the balls til I screamed."  
Zucina turned pale. "Your kidding!"  
"If you want to see the bruise -"  
"That won't be necessary," Cole said quickly.  
"I told you he's a weirdo," said Zucina to Cole.  
Bardock turned to her, eyes flashing. "Ya know, I ain't the only low level in this clearing! Ya might as well be a little nicer to me!"  
"I thought you had learned to hold your temper," said Cole.  
"Not until I find out why she is such a bitch!"  
At this, Zucina got up and walked off into the woods in a huff.  
Cole sighed. "You're a real 'people person,' ain't ya?"  
"Not my fault she's so uptight!"  
The other patted the ground next to him. When Bardock didn't move, he said "I don't bite!" Bardock slid over a few inches, but it satisfied the older Sayin. "Look, you think its hard having parents-"  
"Parent," Bardock corrected. "My father died before I was born. That's why Kara, my mom, keeps me around, cuz I look like him."  
"-a parent who doesn't care about you? Zucina's mother and father think the world of her."  
"Well, fucking good for her!"  
Cole put his face in Bardock's. "Shut up and listen! Her folks are second class Sayins who were told they couldn't have any childern. Zucina was a miracle to them, third class or not. They only care for her beauty and not her brawn. My guess is they want her to mate with some kinda noble first class and improve her status. That's why Zucina trains so hard, to prove that she's worth more then being bonded off like a piece of meat!"  
"Think I care," Bardock said. But he didn't mean it. He had feelings, more so then most Sayins he knew. It was part of what made him different. Maybe that's why these two had taken a liking to him. They were pathetic, too.  
"I don't give a damn whether you care or not," Cole said in a low and dangerous tone. "I care, and to you, that had better matter! Now go find her and make peace!"  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
Bardock groaned as he got up to go find her. He walked in the direction she had taken for a few minutes before coming to the waterfall. Zucina had decided to take a swim to calm down. Her clothes were hanging on a branch near the edge. Zucina herself was bobbing in and out of view, humming to herself. She stood up, so the water was to her stomach, and sang happily.  
"I'll give you one thing," said Bardock. "You got a nice voice."  
Zucina turned bright red and dove. Her head came up and glared at the boy. "What the HELL is your PROBLEM!?!?"  
"I just came to apologize," he said. "Catch you at a bad time?"  
Her jaw dropped. "Have you no morals at all?!"  
Bardock's head cocked to the side. "What's that?"  
"I'M NAKED!!!"  
"So?"  
"SO!?! You're a boy and I'm a girl! It's not done!"  
"Why not," asked the boy. (remember, he's about five)  
"My mommy said that no man is allowed to see my chest until I'm ready to mate! And even then, its supposed to be a high ranking officer to the king!"  
"Your what?"  
Zucina was turned a brighter shade of red. "MY BOOBS, YOU MORON!!!"  
Yards away, Cole heard the last part and quietly wondered what they were talking about!  
"Boobs? You mean those mosquito bites on your chest? You're like three or four zurals* old, fer cryin' out loud!"  
Zucina screeched, grabbed her clothes, and ran faster then Bardock could blink deeper into the forest.  
Cole was very angry when Bardock explained what happened. "Just leave her be. She'll come back when she cools off. Just get some sleep and I'll wait up for her."  
But as Bardock laid down on the moss Cole had collected for the beds, he felt bad. He'd never felt guilty about anything before. He didn't like it. But he didn't cry; Sayins don't cry.  
Hours passed. Every minute seemed like a week. Yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not knowing if Zucina was alright.  
Finally, Cole shook Bardock's shoulder gently. "I'm going to look for her. Stay here." And just like that, he was gone, and Bardock was alone. This was worse then before.  
After another eternity of waiting, he heard something that made his blood run cold. A scream. Zucina's scream!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*zural - a measure of time; approximately 2.43 Earth years (so Zucina's about 8)  
  
Hi! Its me, Zucina!  
Urg! Why do boys always have to be so mean to me? I hate them! I hate them! And now I'm up against this creature. I hate boys AND animals! What could be worse?   
Next time on DragonballBC: The Parting of Ways; Special Training Program of Hell! 


	6. Episode 5: Col's Training Parting of W...

*********************Episode 5********************  
**The Parting of Ways; Special Training Program of Hell!**  
  
Without so much as a second thought, Bardock jumped off the moss bed and took off toward the sound. A mile away, a beast twice the size of the one Bardock killed earlier cornered the small frightened girl. Zucina's back was against the wall, and she searched blindly behind her for an exit.  
"Get away get away get away," she pleaded panic-stricken.  
The creature only growled menacingly. It took two more steps forward, closing the distance between itself and Zucina. It's large teeth reflected her horror twisted face. She screamed one more time as the creature opened its jaws around her head.  
Before it closed it's teeth, Bardock jumped in front of it and closed it's mouth. He stared it in the eyes. "Get outta here, ya damn hairball!" With that, he kicked the large nose.   
With a terrified squeal, the animal ran away with its tail between its legs.  
Bardock snorted at the animal's backside. "Stupid thing! It shouldn't have attacked a Sayin!" He turned around. "Are you okay? You could have obliterated that thing with one finger! What kept you?"  
Cole landed from flying above next to Bardock. "Zuni-chan, waht happened?"  
Zucina was shaking and her face was still blue. "I h-hate animals," she stammered.  
Cole and Bardock looked at each other in bewilderment. Afraid of animals? "Well, she is a girl," reasoned Bardock.  
Zucina glared. "I've never liked animals. AND ITS NOT CUZ I'M A GIRL!!!"  
"You mean Bardock saved you," Cole asked.  
"Yes," Bardock said at the same time Zucina answered, "Sort of."  
Cole smiled brightly. "That's great, kids! That means you two have completed one of the most important Sayin bonds!"  
"The whodeda shimea what?"  
"A Sayin bond," Cole explained. "There are four. When one Sayin saves another's life, it creates a special bond between the two. Its known as the Bond of Alliance. It normally means you two will become good friends."  
"What are the other bonds, Col-san," Bardock asked.  
Zucina threw up her hands. "Do you want a lecture NOW!?" She started walking off. "I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed."  
Cole smiled and checked his watch.  
"What are you-," Bardock started to ask.  
"Shh. Wait for it." Cole mentally counted off three . . . two . . . one . . .  
Zucina came back. "Um, which way is the campsite?"  
Bardock face vaulted. Cole sighed.  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
In no time at all, Cole woke the two up to train more. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! Time to spar!"  
Bardock sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why's it still dark?"  
"The sun is rising over there. You've slept for five hours."  
Zucina just rolled over. "Just two more minutes, Aspa. Time Mom I'll be down in a few . . ."  
Bardock had the same attitude as her and laid back down. "Wake me up when its at least light."  
Cole shook his head. 'If they insist,' he thought. He grabbed the edges of the moss beds and pulled. Both Sayin kids toppled out and landed on the remains of the fire. Bardock yelped, jumped up, and smashed his head on a tree branch.  
"Awake now," Cole asked in a sing-song voice.  
Zucina gave a classic glare of hers; Bardock rubbed his head whimpering.  
"Glad to hear it! Get up! No breakfast until you spar."  
The entire day was spent of sparring methods and tips. Bardock had never realized that he left so many openings for an attack when he gave a round-house kick. "Its a common mistake," said Cole. "You'll never believe how many time's I have been hit in the groin for not paying attention to my form."  
"Ouch," said Bardock simply.  
"Yeah. That bad thing about experience is that it teaches you the stuff you don't WANT to know!"  
Finally it was time to go. The sun was setting again, and Zucina kept complaining that she wanted to eat some "civilized" food. "Alright, alright! I have kept you guys at a good pace. Now," Cole said, giving a mock air of an old English teacher for children, "what have you learned the past couple days?"  
"That Zucina is a coward when it comes to animals," said Bardock proudly.  
"That's . . . a good start," said Cole, and anime sweat-drop on his forehead. "What about you, Zuni-chan?"  
"I've learned that Bardock likes to pick his nose after every fight," she responded.  
"And what's wrong with that," asked Cole, stifling a laugh.  
Bardock scowled at his training partner. Then he smiled and started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a fit of laughter.  
Zucina and Cole couldn't help but gape at him. "It wasn't THAT funny," admitted Zucina.  
"I kn-now," Bardock rasped through his continuing laughter. "It's just that I've never laughed before! It feels good, but it hurts at the same time!"  
As they flew back toward to city, Bardock couldn't help but smile. The strange look on his friends' faces . . . His "friends?" Did they deserve to be called that? Yes, he decided. Both of them were his friends, his first and best ever!  
Bardock had never felt so happy! He had friends! Two! Celipa was gonna be jealous of him having bonded with Zucina, whatever that meant.  
"I go this way," Zucina called. "Catch ya on the flip side!" She somersaulted in the air and turned to the right.  
"Bye, Zuni-chan," Bardock yelled, sporting a big grin.  
"My, aren't you a changed man," commented Cole.  
"I guess so," said Bardock. "Thanks a lot, Col-sensei."  
"For what?"  
"For saving me from being alone. For believing in me and giving me a chance." Bardock felt a pain in his chest, but it was a good pain. "I owe you a lot."  
Cole smirked. "No prob, Spikey. Glad to help."  
He chose to follow Bardock home and see the angry look on Celipa's face that everything was going so well. Bardock's skills had improved. He could form a ki shower with ease. But most importantly, he now had confidence.   
But when his house came in sight, Bardock felt there was something very wrong. The lights were on, the door opened wide, and two figures talking on the front lawn. Cole frowned when he recognized one of them. The strong, tall Sayin around 15 zurals old*, wearing a blue and white uniform and black buzz cut was a familiar face. Next to him was a woman who looked too old for her age. She was short, stout, and had very messy hair and a sickly face.  
"That's my mom," Bardock said. "Hey, she looks sober! I wonder who that guy is. Maybe her latest date."  
Cole knew that the male was definitely not her date. "That's my captain, Snoino." This didn't bode well.  
The two landed a few feet away from the couple talking, who had stopped at their arrival. Kara looked at her son and gave him a forced smile. Captain Snoino gave Cole a cold intent look.  
Cole, not forgetting his manners to a higher ranking officer (especially his), gave him a Sayin bow. "Greetings, Captain. I had no idea you were here."  
"Apparently," snarled Snoino.   
Cole didn't flinch. "May I ask why?"  
"You may."  
Kara didn't take her eyes off her son for a long time. There was a sense of longing in her eyes that quickly faded when she spoke. "You've been recommended," she said, "to the Special Training Program in Sector 4D."  
Bardock's face turned white. "NO! I can't! To be put into STP, I'd need a trainer to place me!"  
"Or an officer," finished Cole. He understood, and was furious.  
"I will not have my lieutenant associating with lowest class soldiers," said Snoino. "The crew is going on a mission tomorrow."  
"But . . . Zucina -"  
"Is no longer your student! That is an order!"  
"Isn't it wonderful, Bardock," said Kara, again forcing a sweet tone. "You're finally going to get the help you deserve."  
"NO!!" Bardock screamed. He had heard horrible rumors about STP, and wasn't going! He had no choice, so he took to the skies to fly away. But Captain Snoino was too fast. He intercepted the boy and shocked him with an electric rod. The last thing Bardock heard before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground was Cole calling out his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*15 zurals - to save the time of calculating, think mid to late 30s  
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Dammit! Now I'm in a fix! I'm forced to go to the Special Training Program. I'd better find out what they expect for mere survival!   
Next time on DragonballBC: The Evil Rubaru; Bardock's Enrollment in Boot Camp! 


	7. Episode 6: STP Boot Camp Begins

*********************Episode 6********************  
**The Evil Rubaru; Bardock's Enrollment in Boot Camp**  
  
The following day seemed to pass by in a blur. Bardock had been woken up to find himself in a windowless shuttle headed for Special Training Program HQ. With him, packed in the small compartment, were children about his age. By the looks on their faces, they were fully aware of what was in store for them.  
After an entire day's travel they arrived in the underground station. The Sayin kids, in two straight lines, were escorted into a small white room with two door; a back and a front. There, they were stripped, given loose gray uniforms, and were led to the dormitories.  
The dormitory Bardock was assigned to, reserved for lowest classes, was called "Qelpex @4", or "Pad 84" in Basic. Every room thus far had been made of marble, but "Pad 84" was far from such glamour. The walls were made of bumpy stone and the floor of black asphalt. There were two rows of bunk beds, each made of stone and uncomfortably close to each other. Most of them were occupied by boys of various ages, some wearing pants, some nothing but their tails.  
One particularly hairy boy turned to Bardock and gave him a menacing grin. "Welcome to Hell," he cackled.  
Bardock, shaking slightly, pretended to ignore him. He simply marched down the long isle-way toward the back of the room.  
"I wouldn't do that," one said. "The entrance is the only way out. If there's a fire, you're toast!"  
Again Bardock ignored. When he reached the end, he noticed all four beds on the end were empty. "Good," he muttered. So he hopped onto the bottom bunk farthest from his dorm mates.  
The first thing he realized was that the bed had a hard straw mattress. Next, he felt a sharp pain spread throughout his body when he landed on his tail. He let out an uncontrollable shout of pain. The room burst into uproarious laughter.  
Bardock stroked his bruised tail in near tears. "Damn them," he said to no god in particular. "Damn them all."  
The next morning, all to the "trainees" were gathered into a very large auditorium. Bardock hadn't seen any of the other classes before, but he realized it was stupid to think only third class Sayins are sent to STP. The uniforms were of different colors, and all students were told to sit in accordance to their class color.  
The theatre itself was enormous. It was hard for Bardock to believe it was underground. The only lights were those onstage, so the ceiling seemed to disappear into oblivion. The marble stage was simple, no furniture or props, just the teachers lined up at attention, and a backdrop that bore the royal crest of their sovereign, King Vegeta I. It begs to note that the symbol of the Sayins seemed to glow, because the fabric was made of threaded ruby and gold. To the Sayins, young and old, felt it was a beacon of pride and glory upon the unworthy stage.  
Bardock found a spot in his section. He spoke to no one. Since most knew him by reputation, he wanted to preserve his anonymity.  
A hush fell over the crowd as the headmaster's footsteps sounded at the top of the theatre. Lord Saladus never needed to utter a word to make his presence known. The dark figure marched to a slow, steady beat, sending chills up the spines of those he passed.  
Bardock, normally cool and collected, bit his lip in fear as the tall figure bypassed. Even for creatures who were nearly a half century from learning to read ki energy, the negative aura given off by this being was unmistakable.  
When the lord stepped into the stage light, there was a great intake of breath from the younger students. He towered over the other faculty; about nine feet tall and four feet wide, muscles upon muscles, black and gold armor gleaming. The gold came from several medals and honors molded onto his person.  
But that wasn't what made the children gasp. Above the gleaming accessories, and below the white mohawk, there were two glass red eyes, a gaunt face, and no nose. The creature was hardly Sayin, too hideous to be real.  
And when it spoke, the voice was low, deep, and in a whisper that could be heard from the top of the audience from whence it came.   
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
"For those who do not know me, I am Lord Saladus. Welcome, new students, to the Special Training Program of Sector 4D. I trust that you are all willing to learn what it is meant to be a true Sayin. I will not lie, the process is more difficult then you could ever imagine. A genuine test of physical endurance, mental exhaustion, and emotional obliteration. This is not a school of honor, it is a school of total submission for disgraceful Sayins such as yourselves. Once you are deemed fit to leave by a high ranking officer, you will be chosen by a captain and taken to a team for space pirating for King Kold. Until then," there was a dramatic pause, "your little minds and bodies are mine to toy with."  
Bardock tightened his fists, trying not to cry out.  
"You have already been assigned to your barracks and class colors: Red for first, green for second, and gray for third. Boys and girls are not to associate outside of practice time and Mess Hall. And there is to be no inter-class association at all! Understood?"  
"YES SIR," came the response of the students.  
"Excellent. You are to have no material possessions not required or allowed by officers. You will respond when spoken to, eat when ordered to, and laugh when allowed. Any insubordination will be met with swift punishment."  
One teacher stepped forward. He was tall (though not as tall as his superior), with green armor and blue pants, had short, black, spiky hair, and a scar that ran from one ear, across his eyes, and to the other.   
"Allow me to introduce you to my deputy headmaster," said the icy Lord Saladus, "Sir Rubaru."  
One kid near Bardock snickered at the name, which was normally given to females. Bardock took a sidelong glace of the boy's face, memorized it, then turned back. The adults hadn't heard; lucky for the boy.  
The deputy held out a paper in front of him, studying a picture clipped to the documents. Sir Rubaru, unlike Saladus, had a mega-phone loud voice. "I have been informed by my son, Captain Snoino, that one student we have just received is not only a troublemaker, but the weakest of our respected race. Will the one known as 'Bardock' come forward."  
At that moment, Bardock would have preferred being at home with his mother drunk and abusive, and Celipa laughing at him, then the spot he was in now. The blood drained from his young face, and he felt like self destructing on the spot. But the damage was done. Rubaru knew his name and past. There was no backing out.   
Slowly, like a boy heading for the gallows, Bardock stood, and crept quietly down the steps. He was so small, that most of the others had to crane their necks top get a better look. His footsteps made no sound. And by the time he got to the steps to the stage, he felt sick with fright that he was ready to turn inside out from puking.  
Bardock tried not to look at the awesome Saladus, but instead at the Sayin who had ruined his chance at a new start. Rubaru looked a lot like his son close up, but then again, most Sayins looked like their father or family member. Still, the resemblance brought no comfort to the Sayin boy.  
Rubaru faced the crowd and circled around Bardock. "This boy was born the lowest in our proud history of warriors. He attempted to socialize with those beyond his reach and power. This . . . worthless piece of trash dared to disobey all rules that this system was built upon. Actions like his could crumple our status of living as we know it. I plan to make an example of him."  
Rubaru snapped his fingers and two Sayins brought out a small stool. It was placed in the center of the stage, right next to Bardock and Rubaru. The latter pointed down to the former. "We shall witness what you consider to be worthy of training, young filth. Stand on this stool. If you can last two days on it without dropping from your inherent weakness, you will join your classmates in training. If you succumb to it, you shall die! Refuse altogether, you shall be sent home in disgrace. What do you choose?"  
To many, the obvious choice was to ask to be sent home. Life was certainly more important then death. But Bardock could hear Col's voice in his head. "I see great potential in you." If Col meant it, it had to be true. The Bond with a Teacher is strong.  
Without a word of acknowledgement, Bardock climbed onto the stool, and faced the audience with full and undeniable confidence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
My first week in school, and I already am getting enemies. Big surprise! I was never popular. At least not everyone is out to get me like before. I miss Col and Zucina so much! I need a friend!   
Next time on DragonballBC: The Dreaded First Week; Bardock Gets a freind 


	8. Episode 7: STP Find A Friend

******************Episode 7*****************  
**The Dreaded First Week; Bardock Gets a Friend**  
  
Bardock stood in his place of disgrace/honor for the full 48 hours. During that time, first class students were allowed to pass by and jeer and spit at him. Bardock would call back names, but he never moved his feet or arms. He never felt cheated or wronged; he had expected this.  
He spent the time thinking. The thoughts weren't random but well thought out, far more advanced then the average five-year-old. In fact, they were thoughts not meant for a five-year old:  
'Sayins are so power-hungry and violent because we can be. It is in our nature to be violent, and when we don't have other creatures to pick on, we can easily pick on each other.' He sighed when he came to this conclusion. 'Makes me almost ashamed to be a part of it, but what else can I do? Nothing, that's what. Just gotta bare it day by day.'  
Once his sentence was up, he was allowed two hours of sleep, then was to report to his class.   
Bardock opened the door to the classroom and stood there in silence. He checked the paper he was given with the name of the room. It was correct. But it looked more like an interrogation room filled with zombies!  
Each student, all wearing gray, looked tired and bored. Again, there was only one light source above, and it made the students' eyes have deep circles and pale skin. They slowly took down notes from a droning teacher who didn't even glance at the new occupant of the room. The Elderly Sayin continued to whirr on and on about famous battles and wars.   
Bardock slid into the back seat. Notebooks and pens were provided, so he took out a pen from the desktop and began to write. Of course, never being taught *how* to write made the task all the more difficult. By the time the lesson (which lasted what felt like five years) ended, one could have thought a chick had run across the paper. Perhapse the next full day would be better.  
Because it was already dinner time, Bardock planned to go straight back to bed and hope that this was all a nightmare. The teacher said that he was allowed to keep his notes for one week. Then they were to be destroyed for security purposes.  
'Who'd want these things,' Bardock said to himself. 'Even I can't read 'em. I just hope I ain't gonna run inta anybody.'  
But any television fan knows that these words are the immediate death sentence.  
Up the corridor, nearly to his room, our young hero passed the Mess Hall. A group of third class teenagers were bustling out and joking when Bardock ran into them. To the head boy, it didn't feel any more threatening then a light tap. But Bardock crashed to the floor from the impact and accidentally tripped another boy.  
"Hey," he cried, falling flat on his face.  
"What happened, Turnook," another asked.   
Turnook, who was easily twice Bardock's height, pointed at the fallen boy. "He pushed me! He attacked me!!"  
The head boy, a bowl-cutted, broad shouldered, chisled faced boy named Nipper, turned and glared at Bardock. "You piece of rookie gutter trash! You gotta lotta balls pullin' a stunt like that!"  
"Ano*," considered another, "isn't that the low level kid?"  
Bardock's ears burned at the words. He stood up and declared, "I'm no Low Level!!"  
Nipped smirked, showing pointed teeth. "Oh yeah? Whatever Rubaru says goes. You callin' him a liar?"  
"I'll show him!" screamed Bardock, forgetting himself. "I'll prove it!"  
"I dare you to." Nipper folded his arms and looked down at the runt. "Prove it now."  
For the first time, Bardock regained his senses and realized the size of his opponents. A sweat drop grazed his head. "Uh . . . hehe . . . gomen-nasai, but I remember that we ain't allowed to fight in the halls, so -"  
Before he finished, he was dragged by the ears into the nearest classroom. On the floor once again, Bardock saw a semi-circle being formed around him with Nipper in the middle. "We ain't in the hall no more," the tall boy said. "Prove it now."  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
The boy's small frame shook. The teens towered like redwoods above him. Sweat poured down his face. "Um . . . I don't-"  
"Scared kid," questioned Nipper. "You oughta be. 'Cuz no one messes with 'Nipper the Face Ripper,' not even Rubaru."  
"Really," came a voice from the door.  
The teens turned around. Bardock couldn't see through the wall of boys, but by the sound of the voice, the kid couldn't have been much older them he. "Ya know, these handy-dandy hidden vids o' mine come in real clear. I got your little challenge to Sir Rubaru himself on this very tape. Care to say anything else to your adoring public before you beat up a puny rookie?"  
Turnook whispered to his leader, "It's the Squealer."  
Nipper glanced back at the kid, gave him a farewell kick in the gut, and stormed out the door, his posse following him.  
Bardock clutched his stomach in agony. He had skipped six whole meals just to avoid trouble, and now it was torturing him. Just as he felt ready to scream, a piece of bread fell on the floor in front of him. "Thanks," he said, not bother to glimpse at the sender, he grabbed the offering and gobbled it down.  
"Next time, don't pick a fight with those guys. They are the enemy, only wannabe tough kids."  
"Fanks," muttered Bardock through a mouthful of food. "You really saved my life." He paused at the words, remembering ones that he had heard before:  
'When one Sayin saves another's life, it creates a special bond between the two. Its known as the Bond of Alliance. It normally means you two will become good friends.'  
He finally moved his head up to look upon his savior. The Sayin boy, about eleven or ten Earth years, was already heading out the door. "WAIT," yelled Bardock.  
The other turned around. Bardock figured out with a jolt that it was the same boy who had laughed during the orientation speech a couple days before. He was tanned, had short black hair on top, but came into a small ponytail in the back. "What," he asked.  
Still hurting and awkward, Bardock stood up. "What was he supposed to say? "Ano . . . thank you."  
"You already did," the other smiled. "Turning into a broken record? Just know better next time." Again her turned to leave.  
"Wanna be my friend," Bardock asked in a small voice.  
The kid stopped. "I don't make friends," he said, not turning this time. "I just help the pathetic." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Hours later, when most of the others had gone to sleep, Bardock lay awake. He felt too tired to sleep, and too empty to try. What was the point of trying to stay alive in this Hell hole if he was to suffer alone?   
He shifted positions for the fiftieth time. A week ago, just a week ago, he would have thought such behavior for him was impossible. Pining for, longing for, wanting for some other person to talk to was absurd! Friendship was not meant for 'Low Level Losers'!  
But now that he had had a taste of friendship, he knew that it was more worthwhile then anything else in the world. He would trade all the gold of the Kolds for one now.  
A terrible ache formed in his heart. He thought of Cole, his first friend, so strong and smart. His voice made everything seem possible, like he was special! And Zucina, so energetic and spunky, with her own charm that made her irresistible to be fond of once you met her. She may have been mean sometimes, but even that grew in importance.  
Something wet streamed down his face. He looked at his pillow in curiosity at the growing dampness. He was leaking from his eyes, and he didn't know why or what it meant. But for some reason, it helped. He lied back down, ignoring the tears, and sobbed. "I wanna go home! I wanna see Cole-sensei again! I wanna fight with Zuni-chan! I wanna be happy!"  
A hard pillow bonked him from the top bunk. "Shut up and go to sleep," the owner grumbled.  
Bardock massaged his head, forgetting his tears. He didn't notice someone had moved in above him. "I will when I like ta," he retorted back.  
The Sayin above him hung his head upside-down to see Bardock. "I'm trying to-" But he stopped in surprise.   
"You again!?!" they both cried. It was the same boy who saved him!  
The boy laughed. "Small world!"  
Bardock chuckled nervously. "I didn't know you were new."  
"I'm not. I just got demoted by Rubaru for starting a food fight." His face fell to that of concern. "You okay?"  
Bardock wiped his face. "Yeah, fine." He stared at the boy.   
"So . . . what's your name, small fry?"  
"Bardock. What's yours?"  
"Tora." Tora looked down (or up, in his case), and said, "Look, I'm not saying I'll be your friend, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. I'm a good listener. Its what I'm famous for."  
If Bardock had known what one was, he would have hugged Tora. "Can we talk? Really?"  
"Sure. But tomorrow. You look like shit. Get some sleep, and we'll swap stories during free time."  
Bardock nodded and lied back down. "Goodnight, Tora."  
"'Night, Bardock." And Bardock finally went to sleep, with a happy feeling in his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* Ano - Japanese term for "Um", "Er", "Well   
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Every day is the same ol' thing! Boring, boring, boring! I hate Nipper and his gang always givin' me an' Tora Hell. I hate Sir Rubaru's classes. And I hate the slop they call food! Whe will something good happen?  
Next time on DragonballBC: Routine School Days; The Big Surprise Coming? 


	9. Episode 8: STP Ordinary School Days

*****************Episode 8******************  
**Routine School Days; The Big Surprise Coming?**  
  
Everyday that passed after that was the same. The reveille would sound around 5 AM. Bardock would get up, nearly get squashed by Tora climbing down, and fix his bed before first roll call. Winters and summers were the worst: The cold cement made the boys' bones numb, and the heat of summer nights would heat the asphalt floor, making it hard to stand on.  
Still, occasionally Bardock got a laugh tickling Tora's feet as they hung in his face! ^_^  
After first roll, they went to Mess Hall and ate. It was usually oats and hot water. Not very appetizing ("Its horse food," Tora would complain.), but it was better then nothing at all. It there was time left, Bardock and Tora would race over to their dormitory and play tag. This was a treat; Bardock had never played games before.  
When breakfast hour was over, students reported to their training classes. Tora and Bardock made sure to team up as often as possible, mostly to back the other up. You see, Rubaru was the instructor and didn't take kindly to Bardock's willingness to stand on the stool the first day. To him, it proved only arrogance and defiance; something he was willing to strip Bardock of both physically and mentally. And as if Rubaru wasn't enough, Nipper and a couple of his buddies were often called in from other classes as assistants.  
Morning classes took three-and-a-half hours before a thirty minute break (and you thought your school was tough). By that time, if Nipper was present in his class, Bardock was massaging a sore shoulder or twisted ankle. He would sit and study his notes for literal class while Tora tried to beat the newest VR game.   
Once the time was up (around 10 for those of you keeping track), every student was to report to their literal class, grab some notebook pages and pens, and get down to taking notes. Bardock had a different teacher then Tora, but Tora still tutored his friend. (His first task was teaching Bardock how to write!)  
During class, Bardock would zone out and think up strategy tactics to practice and new moves to use for PE. As a result of his daydreaming, he did poorly on written exams and papers. All-in-all, he didn't regret this; class is boring on any planet.  
One o'clock began lunch hour, supervised and kept quiet.   
At two o'clock all students of all grades gathered in the auditorium to watch a movie about Sayin history or to be lectured by old veterans of Sayin wars. The most interesting by far were the tales of the Great Tsufuruu Conquest Since it happened so recently, most of the warriors were still alive, and the battles fresh in their minds. By nature, Sayins love to fight and thirst for battle. Every student looked forward to these classes and lectures most. It never failed to get their blood pumping and their minds set for war.  
By five, the students were ready for independent study. Bardock and Tora usually went to the VR games to battle each other in simulation. The games had limitations, but they weren't allowed to go to the training rooms, so they had no other choice.   
There was a reason Tora was known as "The Squealer"; he had almost every Sayin in the school blackmailed. And even those he didn't, he pretended he did. In return for his silence, Tora got free passage to all VR games for as long as he wanted.  
All activities were supervised and studied. Sir Rubaru always seemed to be around whenever Bardock was doing even the slightest thing wrong. Naturally, discipline was provided on these occasions.   
Bardock couldn't help but notice that, while he was picked on by Rubaru, Tora was left alone. "It's your imagination," Tora said whenever Bardock complained. "What could I have over the deputy headmaster?"  
Regardless, Bardock kept the fact in mind for further use. He truly considered Tora as a friend, but he never trusted anyone completely.  
Mail was given/taken around seven, at dinner. A student had to spend a week of passing out mail and service to earn the right to send a letter. Lucky for Bardock, he never had to. Celipa wrote him once saying that Cole was kept too busy by Snoino to do much else, and Zucina was taking beauty school classes (by order of her parents). So, none of them bothered.  
Tora, on the other hand, constantly got letters from his mother, three brothers, and two sisters. It always made Bardock curious when Tora read his letters with such longing; how could anyone care for their family so much?  
Everyone was given the rest of the time as "free time" before lights out at ten.   
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
  
Not much time had passed, only two Earth years, when something happened that broke the monotony of their lifestyle. Posters were put in every room as an advertisement:  
Special Training Program's annual Student Tournament  
Participate in the nationally known championship!  
Elite winners participate in the Intergalactic Tournament  
Sign up by classes and win your place of honor!  
"What's this all about," Bardock asked Tora.  
"That's right! I forgot your weren't here last zural. Once a zural the we're given this little tournament to see whose the best of each division. There are different levels for each class, but I guess we only have to worry about third. First, all the third class battle in a free-for-all match until there are eight left in the ring. Those eight are broken up into four matches for the quarter-finals. The four winners go one to the semi-finals, then the last two fight in the finals."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know how a tournament works. But what the Hell are fight fightin' for anyway?"  
Tora thought for a moment. "Well, first of all, the king himself watches the matches, so part of it is for the pride of winning in front of the king. And there's a special medal designating you as the winner . . ."  
"So in other words about Jack-Shit. Makes sense to me!"  
Tora folded his arms. "Does that mean you don't want to enter?"  
"Why should I," Bardock shrugged. "I'll probably get 'booed' outta the standings anyway 'cuz I'm a 'low level'."  
At that moment, Rubaru appeared and towered over them. "Loitering, boys?"  
"No sir," they both said and ran to their places in line for PE. All the talk around them was on the tournament. Bardock snorted at the jabbering on. 'You don't even get money or a day off outta it! Why enter?'  
"Entering the tournament, trash," came Nipper's voice from behind.  
Bardock pretended to ignore him.  
"Too bad. I'll bet they don't even make a division for your level. Must be embarrassing!" Nipper laughed and walked over to his place beside Rubaru.  
"Ain't he si high-and-mighty today," Bardock commented to Tora.  
Tora sneered. "He won last time. That's why his nose is in the air like its attached to a hook."  
Bardock siggered at the simile. "Like a fish hook!"  
"Nipper the Kipper!"  
Bardock couldn't help himself. He laughed so hard he nearly fell to the ground. It was worth the five punches from Rubaru for "disrupting the class" any day!  
  
After class, Bardock headed straight for the sign-up sheet. He wrote, his tongue between he teeth out of concentration, him name and class.  
"I thought you weren't entering," Tora commented.  
Bardock gave a jovial laugh and tossed Tora the pen. "If Nipper's gonna enter, I'm gonna win! I wanna see the look on his face when I prove I'm not trash!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
With the tournament only a couple weeks away, Tora and I have to come up with new moves and strategies. But how can we do that in the VR room when it's so sensitive to ki blasts?  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Tournament Approaches; A Special Place to Train  
  
  
  
  
  
Note to all reviewers:  
Please give me some input! Should I speed up the pace and just add in side stories later? I mean, I haven't even gotten to the romance yet! ~Una 


	10. Episode 9: Tounament 1 Special Place ...

********************Episode 9********************  
**The Tournament Approaches; A Special Place to Train**  
  
"That's enough!!!" screamed the old Sayin. "I've heard enough about the upcoming tournament for one lifetime!"  
That was only thing on everyone's mind: the tournament. Every person was too excited to concentrate on much else, so the disciplinary punishments had gotten worse. But that didn't stop students from talking about it, making bets, fitting matches, and having preliminary scuffles in the halls. The entire school was a buzz!  
Bardock was no different. Though he originally signed up just to beat Nipper, he couldn't help getting swept up in the anticipation of such an important event. He could finally prove himself worthy of respect, as long as he made it to the finals!  
But the finals were farthest from his mind. He wanted to win! He had to win! That's all that mattered for the next week before the tournament took place.  
But how to win was the real problem. As much as he hated to admit it, everything he'd learned was under the close direction of Rubaru and/or Nipper. He knew all of his moves. How could he defeat someonw who knew how he fought?  
"This ain't gonna work," he said without thinking on day at dinner.  
"Sure it will," said Tora, who was playing with his food (which looked similar to an Earth hotdog). "Its easy. Watch." He tossed the meat into the air and let it plop in his mouth. There was a large gulp and Tora gave a satisfied sigh. "See? No chewing! It goes right down . . ."  
"I ain't talkin' about that," snapped Bardock. He folded his arms in deep thought. "If we have any chance on winning the play-offs, we need to come up with stuff of our own. But we'll never be able to, not with Rubaru always on our hides."  
Tora thought that his young friend was becoming too obsessed with the tournament and tried to change the subject again. "We can't without getting caught. Look, I'll give you a head start if you want to have an eating contest right now."  
Bardock ignored the attempt. "We gotta find a place to practice without anyone knowin' where we are, and not get in trouble. I wonder if there's a way into the practice arena besides the main doors."  
Tora played with his other hotdog with his fork. "Don't worry so much. That's what you always do! Hey! Check this out!" He lifted the dog onto his fork and balanced it with the tip of his finger.  
Bardock was very angry by now. He grabbed Tora by the front collar of his uniform. "WILL YOU STOP PLAYIN' WITH YOUR WEINER AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!"  
His voice seemed to echo throughout the hall. In a second, almost every face was turned to them. Both of their sets of pupils shrank. Bardock froze in place out of discomfiture. Tora's face turned bright red. "C'mon, you weirdo," he grumbled, and grabbed his frozen friend to leave.  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
That night, Tora woke Bardock up about an hour after lights out. They had gone to bed early so they could use the whole night to search.  
Grumbling, Bardock got dressed and looked around at the sleeping Sayins around him. This was going to be difficult, but his adrenaline was pumping and he wasn't going to back out now. The two crept as quietly as possible past the rows of beds. For once Bardock felt he had made the wrong choice sleeping in the bed at the end of the room.  
Accidentally, Bardock tripped on a stray boot, cried out, and fell face first onto the floor with a loud thud. He jumped back up and held his bruised nose, calling "Dei*, dei, dei, dei!"  
"Baka," Tora rasped. He grabbed Bardock's mouth to shut him up. There was a very pregnant pause as they waited for someone to wake. But it never happened.  
"Why didn't they wake up," came Bardock's muffled whispered.  
Tora let go of his friend's mouth and walked over to one of the bunks. "What are you DOING," Bardock screamed softly, panicking. But Tora waved a hand in front of a Sayin's face. Nothing. He clapped his hands. Nothing still.   
"I'll bet you couldn't wake them up if you lit firecrackers in their nostrils," he said.  
The two made their way out the door and down the main hall. "Now what, genius," Tora asked.  
Bardock scanned the area. Sayins had very good vision, even in the complete darkness. He searched the walls for some sort of clue. "The air duct."  
"Nani?"  
"We can use the air duct." Bardock ran toward the vents to start looking for an entrance.  
"The old 'escape-through-an-air-dict' bit, eh? You'd think we'd be more original then that!"  
"Shuddup! I'm not the one writing this!"  
  
After the stupid boys finally got their fat asses in the vents-  
"UNA!!!!"  
Gomen. Anyway, in the vents, Bardock traveled blindly down the twisting and turning passageways. After an hour, Tora opened his mouth to complain. Luckily, Bardock's tail shot up and covered his mouth before he could utter a syllable. Using code sign language, Bardock was able to signal, "Baka!! These vents connect to all of the rooms in HQ! One word and it'll be broadcasted all over the school!"  
Tora spat out Bardock's tale and signaled back, "When the the last time you bathed? Disgusting!"  
They continued down the paths until Bardock guessed they were over the gym. He turned slightly to signal Tora, "There's a mesh opening next to you. Look through and see if we're there."  
Tora squinted into the mesh. "I can't see a goddamn thing!"  
"Try harder!"  
Tora leaned forward a bit more so that he nose touched the wire. "Feh! Forget it! You couldn't see through this if you had x-ray vision!"  
Bardock was getting frustrated. "Here, let me," he signed. He tried to push Tora out of the way, but Tora was too close to the side. His head knocked the mesh out of its position. He tumbled forward, out of the duct. Bardock only had moments to act. His hand shot out like lightening and he grabbed Tora's pant leg. With that, they both saw with horror that their travels had lead them right above the teacher's bedrooms: and above the sleeping Rubaru himself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - dei - means "ouch"  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Kuso! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! We only wanted to find the damn gym! Now what are we going to do? Rubaru's on our case, amd the tournament is coming up!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Improve Your Own Skills; Everything On the Table 


	11. Episode 10: Tournament 1 All On the ...

Thanks for all of the recent reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this! ^_^  
  
  
******************Episode 10*******************  
**Improve Your Own Skills; Everything On the Table**  
  
Bardock held his breath as he tightened his grip. Tora was suspended in midair right above the deputy headmaster of the school! In the middle of the night!   
Somewhere, off in the distance, Bardock could here the phrase: Third class soldiers should always submit to those more powerful then them. I am happy to be a third class soldier. I always want to be one. I am special because I am a third class.  
It was something the teachers always repeated. Something Bardock had always spoken out against. Now, if he got caught, he wouldn't even speak for weeks from pain!  
The room was large and spacious. However the only furniture in the room was a bed and a trunk with clothes. Sir Rubaru was fast asleep in the bed below, looking as surly in the Land of Nod as he did awake. He snorted, turned, and fell back into a deep slumber.  
Tora tried to steady himself by moving his arms around. He could fly up because the ki would wake up the teacher. Still, without ki there wasn't much either could do. Bardock was only seven Earth years old and not very good with gripping. "Dammit, he's heavy!' he thought to himself.  
Tora looked up/down at Bardock with wide eyes. "Pull me up!! Pull me up!!" he whispered harshly.  
Bardock started to work his way on pulling him up, when Tora instead began to rasp. "No!!! Lower me down!! Lower me down!!!"  
Shocked Bardock peered at his upside-down friend. "Nani?"  
Tora was reaching for something. "Just a little lower," Tora instructed quietly.  
Bardock lowered Tora a little to grab what he wanted. It looked like he was reaching for Rubaru's pajama pocket. There was something shiny sticking out of it that Bardock couldn't make out. Whatever it was, Tora was after it. There was a tense moment as he reached down; Bardock held his breath. As carefully as possible in such a situation, Tora slipped his stealthy fingers around the object and pulled it out.  
Bardock breathed a sigh of relief, and in the process loosened his grip on the pant leg of Tora's pj's.   
Without warning Tora slipped a few inches, and landed only centimeters right above the teacher's face. The boy's face broke into a sweat. "PULL ME UP!!!! PULL ME UP!!!" He whispered and screamed at the same time.   
Too scared to think on his own, Bardock pulled with strength he had never known he had. His adrenaline was pumping and his heart was in his mouth with fear. If Rubaru caught them . . .   
Before they knew it, Tora was safely in the vent, drenched with cold sweat. Both panted silently, recovering from the nerve-wrecking experience. Tora looked up at Bardock and signaled, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Bardock dropped from the air duct with a soft tap. His heart was still pounding in his ears. "What the Bloody Hell could have been so damn important that you had ta . . ." But he stopped as Tora held up his prize.  
"Kami, I'm good," Tora crowed. "This, young one, is the master key card. See how its all silver and red? That means we now have access to any door in the school we want, and won't get caught!"  
Bardock stared dumbly for a moment. Then he grinned from ear to ear. "Tora, I could kiss you!" he said.  
  
Every night for the next week, Bardock and Tora would turn in a couple of hours early, then wake up late at night to go practice in the training hall. This was ideal; the hall was sound-proof so there was no way for anyone else to hear their progress. They'd spar until it was nearly time for morning roll call, then they would sneak back to their beds before anyone noticed.  
Rubaru snapped at everyone who talked to him, but he didn't mention the key card. The boys guessed that he was too embarrassed at losing it. Still, Bardock remained Rubaru's main target of offence.  
Bardock enjoyed the practices the most. Now that they got extra time, he could get some more advice from Tora on battle techniques he'd learned in his upper-level class. Bardock's goal was to win; nothing would stop him.  
Tora, on the other hand, took a more laid back approach. He was excited about the extra practice time, but he noticed that the tournament was soon the only thing on Bardock's mind. Bardock worked for paper and pens, but instead of sending a letter, he would think up new moves and strategies. He didn't eat as much, he slept even less, and his sparring was more and more vigorous.  
Tora had never seen a lower class fighter sink so far into his training. And it scared him. It was like Bardock was a different person. And if he kept up such a lifestyle, he'd lose out of fatigue.  
  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================================  
  
Bardock released a long barrage of kicks at Tora, who blocked them as best he could. Bardock phased out above Tora and tried to bring his elbow down hard. But Tora punched upward, and the length of Tora's arm exceeded Bardock's. The younger boy flew upward and landed in a heap a few feet away.  
"Looks like your size may determine the matches," Tora commented jokingly.  
But Bardock didn't find it funny in the least. "Your move was too easy to predict! I was just too tired to dodge it! That's all!"  
Perfect! "Bardock," said Tora reproachfully, "I think your cracking up! The tournament is only the day after tomorrow. Your pushing yourself too much so close-"  
"I am NOT pushing myself TOO MUCH," snapped Bardock, standing up and dusting himself off. "You just can't keep up!"  
"Listen to yourself, baka," yelled Tora. "Your obsessed! You aren't sleeping as much as you should! You can't even think straight!"  
"I'm fine," Bardock callously said. "There's nothin' wrong."  
"You didn't even want to enter until you heard that Nipper fights in it every zural! Is your hatred for that stupid bully so great that you would risk your sanity?!"  
Bardock's eyes were cast in shadow. "Its not only Nipper," he rasped.  
Tora gave him a blank look. "Nani?"  
Bardock was silent for a minute, then finally, "I'm riskin' more then you can imagine. More then my life's worth. I'm riskin' my honor.  
"You can't understand what its like to be sneered at all of your life, just because of somethin' you couldn't help. I didn't want to be born a third class Sayin. I wish I wasn't even born a Sayin! But people still look at me as if I meant to be weak and shame our race! Well, I'm gonna show them! When I win that tournament, I'll show them I'm not a disgrace! I'll win! I swear it!"  
His eyes lifted upward, so the shadows cast an eerie accent to his eyes. "Every student in the school is my enemy. They won't stop laughing at me until I show them who's boss! I'll show them I'm the strongest!"  
Tora's mouth stayed open a long time. "This isn't the Bardock I befriended," he murmured.  
"I know," said Bardock, in a whisper that sounded unlike his real, jovial, happy voice. "I'm not the pathetic pee-on you saved in that classroom. I'm better then that now."  
'I have to make him snap out of it,' thought Tora. "You know, if all of the kids in the tourny are your enemy, why do you spar with me?" He turned around to go. "If I'm your enemy too, I'll just leave." He opened the lock.  
"OY! You'd better not tell anyone what we've been doing!"  
Tora smirked. "What, and get caught too?" 'Kuso, he's not going to come with me! Damn kid!'  
Bardock pushed Tora from behind. "Oy! I mean it, Squealer! If you do, I'll tell Rubaru that you were the one who stole the key!"  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I MEAN IT!!!"  
Tora glared at his junior companion. "Throw away you life for all I care, bakayaro*! You keep pushing people's buttons like this and you'll get hurt! Good luck in the tournament. The Great Being knows I won't be rooting for you!" That said, he went out and closed the doors behind him.  
Bardock stood still. "That's your choice, Tora. Take the easy way. I'm in this to win!" He held up the key card he had pick-pocketed from Tora when he pushed him. "No turning back for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - bakayaro - means "filthy-son-of-a-whore"  
Heya! I'm Tora!  
So much for enduring friendship! Bardock won't even talk to me anymore, and its killing both of us! Will his desire to be accepted in our society drive him crazy, or only break up our bond? But we can't focus on that now.   
The preliminary matches start next time on DragonballBC: All Out Battle Royal! By Myself 


	12. Episode 11: Tournament 1 By Myself

***********Episode 11***********  
**All Out Battle Royal! By Myself**  
  
Bardock kicked into the air, imagining the face of some random Sayin in its place. The face was laughing at him. How dare he! How dare he!!  
What do I do to ignore what's behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride and wait for these bad dreams  
To give into sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I let it go and try to stand it  
Or do I try to catch them red handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or trust nobody and live in loneliness  
Bardock panted from exhaustion. He couldn't stop. It didn't matter to him that every muscle in his body was throbbing. It didn't matter that his eyes burned for sleep. All that mattered was winning. Winning the tournament. Winning respect! Winning peace! It all depends now!  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again   
By myself  
By myself  
I can't hold on  
Its all too much to take in   
I can't hold on  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
He punched the training bag rapidly. Tora's cold glare, Zucina's face before they fought, Cole's pushing hi on . . . they didn't understand. They don't know what its like to be alone. To be hurt, to be mad, to be afraid, to be angry all the time!  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
But to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
Then They'll take from me 'til everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try then I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
By myself  
Bardock sent a course of ki through his body and sent it skyward, forcing it down on him. He blocked the ball of white ki, forcing it up inch by inch. No one around to hear him struggle. No one to know how hard he tried or what this fighting meant to him. All they cared about were results! No one cares about trying. No one! No one!!  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
After the ki crashed against the ceiling, Bardock fell face first on the ground. He got back up, tried a round-house kick, and landed right back where he started. More tired then hurt, Bardock stared into the darkness, sweat dripping from his face. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to torture himself to be accepted? Should he stop and just remain an outcast? Why? Why!?!  
By myself  
I can't hold on  
Its all too much to take in   
I can't hold on  
With thoughts of failure sinking in*  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - lyrics from Linkin Park's "By Myself"  
============================================================================  
  
Something tickled his nose. It was fuzzy and soft. Bardock rubbed his nose, not opening his eyes, but it continued. Unconsciously, he sniffed. The dust bunny only came closer, until the young Sayin sneezed. He finally opened his eyes and looked around curiously. He had fallen asleep in the training arena!  
"Uh? Wha-? Huh?" Bardock mumbled, trying to fully get his bearings. "I was trainin' and -" It dawned on him: The tournament was today!  
His eyes went as huge as dinner plates and he let out several colorful words. "How long did I sleep!?!?!" He checked the arena clock. Four minutes to 10. The tournament's third class division started at ten!!  
Screaming and running to the point were his legs blurred and a smoke trailed him, Bardock sped to the barracks, put on a clean uniform, and sped to the sign-up sheet.  
Tora sighed. The sign-ups closed in two minutes and Bardock still hadn't showed. 'Maybe the runt chickened out,' he thought, 'or over-slept. Serve him right!' Still, even as he thought it, he couldn't help looking back at the clock and down the passage anxiously.  
"One minute," called Turnook, who was in charge of sign-ups. He smiled. There was no way the Low Level Loser would get there in time.   
The seconds hand ticked louder then usual as time passed. Bardock had thirty seconds. Then fifteen. Then ten . . . . nine . . . eight . . .   
A gray blur crashed into the table, causing all of the paper to fly. Turnook called out in surprise. Two girl next to him scrambled away, caught off guard. In the confusion, Bardock grabbed the pen, the paper, and held it up. "TIME," he cried in jubilation!  
Turnook stared in disbelief. There was no WAY the kid could have signed his name so fast! But sure enough, the word "Bardock" was scrawled at the bottom in ink splats. And the small Sayin grinned in savage triumph.  
  
The preliminaries were simple enough: Be the last two left in the ring when time was called. The areas were in a large, but confined room. The real competition wouldn't take place here, only the elimination rounds. Bardock was assigned his area. "Phooey," he said aloud. "Nipper ain't in mine. I coulda gotten rid of him early."  
"Good luck, kid," one of the girls said as she passed by.   
Bardock memorized her face. Whenever someone talked to him on their own accord, he wanted to make sure he knew what they said.  
Tora also passed by to another area, but they both said nothing. Bardock was still sore on Tora abandoning and betraying him. Tora wouldn't have minded quite as much . . . if Bardock hadn't pick-pocketed the access key from him!  
The referee blew his whistle. Bardock scanned the fighters in his ring: 45 of them, and not one looked that strong. Frustrated with being thought of as weak once again, Bardock simply sat down on one side of the ring and waited.  
He kept his eyes open to watch for possible opponents. 'That big one is strong . . . kuso! He just got booted off by that girl. Maybe he is . . . no, he fell out. Idiot! How about that guy with a mustache? Naw, he's too much of a push-over. That girl was able to . . . Waitta sec! That girl! She's pushin' out almost everybody!'  
It was true. The same girl who wished Bardock luck earlier cleaned house! With nothing more then a few kicks, she moved from here to there knocking everyone out of the ring. Unfortunately, she was moving right at Bardock!  
'So much for waiting,' Bardock thought. He jumped over her head, did a couple of well placed round-house kicks, and domino-knocked all of the rest of the fighter in the ring, save the girl.  
"Wow," she said. "That was a nice move. What's it called?"  
"You mean those silly round-houses? They're called Clean-Houses**'. My friend Tora . . ." but he trailed off, almost forgetting he wasn't speaking to Tora, much less of him. It didn't feel right. "You're good, too. There aren't that many female warriors around."  
"That's because there aren't as many females as males anymore," she replied without emotion.  
"What's your name?"  
"Fasha." She winked at him. "See ya in the next round!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** - Clean-House Kick - think of a domino effect; this kick takes a lot of concentration and planning, but Bardock can do it effortlessly!  
  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Numbers are drawn, and I have to fight a totally gay opponent! But if I win, I'll get to face Nipper in the next round! But this guy is a lot stronger then he looks! Then again, so am I!   
Start the first round next time on DragonballBC: Round One Go! The Song of the Squash 


	13. Episode 12: Tournament 1 Song of the ...

**************Episode 12**************  
**Round One Go! The Song of the Squash**  
  
Bardock joined his fellow combatants in a separate room just outside of the arena where the tournament would take place. The small white-marble room was beautifully furnished with plush sofas, tables, a vending machine, and locker rooms off to the side. A large box sat on the table in the center of the room filled with marked tennis balls.  
"Thank the Goddess," exclaimed a tall, fat Sayin teen. He hurried toward the vending machine. But suddenly Rubaru phased in front of the boy, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Reserved for first class only," snarled the Deputy Headmaster.  
"Y-y-yes ssssir," stuttered the boy, and he quickly backed away.  
Rubaru snorted and went over the rules of the usage of the waiting room. Basically, third class warriors were only allowed use of the sofas and chairs. No food, showers, or rough-housing allowed ("Darn," joked Tora to no one in particular.). Participants are permitted to watch the matches, provided that they do not, under any circumstances, set foot onto the field during a fight.  
While Rubaru went on and on about rugged third class discipline, Bardock looked over his opponents. Nipper was present, of course, as were Tora and Fasha. Then there was the large, fat boy Rubaru had frightened ('Not too tough if he's so scared of Dickhead!' he thought.), a skinny, pretty-boy Sayin with a pink bandana and white fencing gloves ('Now, THAT'S scary!!'), and a set of identical twin boys that were about Tora's age. 'I'm the youngest one here,' Bardock realized. 'I wonder how this'll affect any opinions when-'  
"When I call your name," Rubaru's voice came over Bardock's thoughts, "step forward to draw your number. Once it is drawn, it cannot be changed. It is final!" He held up a list. "Bardock!"  
Bardock stepped forward and put his hand in the box. He could hear snickers from the Sayins behind him. "It must have been pretty easy to cheat in the elimination round," whispered Rubaru, "but it's impossible in the battle arena. I hope you realize that."  
Bardock ignored him and drew a number. "Number 4," Rubaru said. "Beanu!"  
One of the twins stepped forward, and drew the number 2.  
"Bumpkin!" The fat boy drew number 8.  
"Fasha!" Fasha walked by Tora, stroking the pre-teen Sayin with her tail playfully, making the male blush. She took out her number. "Number 5!"  
"That was close," muttered Bardock. "It'd be weird fighting a girl!"*  
"Limu!" The other twin marched up and drew number 7. He fights Bumpkin.  
"Nipper!" Bardock held his breath as Nipper reached his hand in to pick his number. It took him longer then the rest ("What a ham," commented Tora to Fasha.), but he finally drew . . . "Number 1!" He fights Beanu.  
"Kuso!" Bardock swore allowed. He wouldn't get to fight Nipper right away! What rotten luck! But another notion crossed his mind: He could fight Tora first! 'Oh no! Not now! Not Tora! I couldn't!' He shook his head. 'What's wrong with me? Tora's my opponent! We knew this coming into the Tourny! But, why'm I so sad?'  
"Number 3!" It was the bandana guy, Squashu. He fights Bardock.  
"Whew!" Bardock gave an audible sigh of relief. Squashu looked like a push-over compared to all of them!  
"S'matter," Tora asked smugly. "Scared to face me?"  
"You wish! I just don't wanna embarrass you so early!"  
Tora pretended to ignore the boy as he went up to make an official draw. Tora fights Fasha as number 6.  
============================================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - A/N Don't forget that Bardock doesn't consider Zucina a girl because he got such a negative impression of her; its derogatory. Plus Zuni-chan's more powerful then most girls he's encountered.  
============================================================================  
  
Never in his short life had Bardock felt so small. The warriors stepped out throught the door and into the arena to be presented to His Majesty, King Vegeta CCCXXXI. But it wasn't the same stadium where the lads normally trained, nor was it the same as where they normally assemble. The tournament field, made specifically for the events, was at least twice as large. The top, cushioned seats were filled with aliens of all distinguished races, richly dressed in the finest robes. The lower sections had students come to watch their classmates beat the living crap out of each other. And high in the center section was a red curtained box where, atop a golden throne and surrounded by top elites, was King Vegeta himself.  
The ring was square shaped, about 50 yards squared, and separating the audience by thick metallic fence. The walkway to it was carpeted in red velvet.  
Bardock's mouth hung open all the way to the field. Sir Rubaru gave a short speech, honoring the king. K. Vegeta, who was talking to a tall, horned creature, didn't even turn his head, and waved and acknowledging gloved hand to dismiss them. The nine Sayins on the field bowed in the Sayin manner, and backed away to return to the room.  
"Oh," breathed Fasha. To be in the presence of the king himself!"  
There were stars in Squashu's eyes. "Didn't he look magnificent!?"  
"Makes you proud to be a Sayin," said Nipper, puffing out his chest.  
Bardock snorted. 'He didn't give a damn about us, bakas,' he thought.  
Rubaru announced Nipper and Beanu's time to enter. The two Sayins marched through the doorway, heads held high and confident.  
'Perfect,' Bardock inwardly cheered. 'Now's my chance to see Nipper fight solo!' He ran to the door to watch. Like a small Earthling waiting for a great spectacle.   
Unfortunately it was over before he knew it. Beanu ran forward to attack. All Nipper had to do was dodge, hit a back blow, and the twin was out of the ring. Nipper had won in less then a minute.  
The stands erupted with boos. The spectators wanted action, not quick fights! So Nipper went outside the ring and started beating the other up. The senseless beating went on for over five minutes. Seemingly no technique at all, just merciless punching and kicking.  
Albeit Bardock's original purpose to watch the match was to pick up on Nipper's style, he couldn't concentrate on it at all. He clenched his teeth harder and harder with every moan, scream, or grunt from Beanu. It was as if he was already in the ring and getting hurt. The memory burned into Bardock's mind.  
Nipper finally released his bloody opponent and crossed the carpet back to the resting room. He turned to Squashu; "Can't wait to see you in the next match," he said.  
Bardock stared at Nipper's back with a new feeling of disgust. The bully was so certain Bardock would lose . . .   
"THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!!!!" screamed Tora. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT GUY!!!! HE'S A SAYIN TOO!!!"  
"He was my enemy," said Nipper, "and the crowd wanted more!" The winner flopped on the couch and closed his eyes.  
Bardock's fists clenched hard. This was SICK!!! How could Sayins mistreat each other so - on such a huge way!  
The names "Squashuu" and "Bardock" were called out. The two walked up the carpet and onto the platform. Bardock scanned the crowd. 'Blood-thirsty devils,' he thought. 'I'll win this tournament, but it won't be for their love. It won't be for their friendship. It DEFINATELY won't be for their acceptation. It will be proof that I'm worth more, alright. It'll mean I'm right and they're wrong!'  
Squashu waved his gloved hand. "Please, please. I'm not interested in getting dirty-"  
"Then why're ya here," asked Bardock going into a martial arts stance. "I'm here ta fight!"  
"Child, I merely mean that I can defeat you with just one sonic attack."  
Bardock's ears perked. Sonic attack? "Whaddaya mean?"  
Squashu snickered. "I'll demonstrate." He flew into the air a few feet, took a deep breath, and . . . did he scream? It looked like a scream, but to all in the stands it was silent. But to Bardock . . .   
"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The noise was deafening! Concentrated sound waves directed at him! The noise was bad enough, but the waved themselves pushed his chest in like a continuous kick! He couldn't breathe! He couldn't think! Couldn't hear!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! I'm Bardock!  
Boy, that Squashu can sure hit a high note! But how good is he at hand-to-hand combat? I doubt he'll take me! But the real excitement is when the next round begins!   
Next time on DragonballBC: Round Two Begin! The First Encounter 


	14. Episode 13: Tournament 1 The First E...

**************Episode 13**************  
**Round Two Begin! The First Encounter**  
  
Bardock's head was pounding from the long, continuous note. His vision was getting blurred. Realizing that his only chance of winning was to shut the guy up, he charged. Pain racked his body as he fought against the sound waves. With one jump, Bardock brought his fist in connection with Squashu's cheek.   
Squashu fell back in pain. Bardock couldn't hear the Sayin's cries; his ears were ringing too much! Still, Bardock walked over to the reduced teen, and in a voice a little louder then necessary, he said "WELL, DO YOU QUIT YET?"  
He had expected the lad to deny such a disgrace. But instead, something strange happened: Squashu ran screaming out of the ring in panic! He was so scared, he ran straight into the fence and knocked *himself* out!  
Every creature in the stadium froze dumbfounded for a minute. Many started laughing. Some face-vaulted. The king was furious! "Boy," he ordered Bardock, "I want you to kill that disgrace of a Sayin immediately!"  
Bardock, who had been stunned himself, an anime-sweat-drop on his head, straightened up and cupped his ear toward the king. "HUH!?! NAN-DA*?!? GOMEN-NASAI,** YOUR MAJESTY, BUT I CAN'T HEAR YA!!"  
Rubaru came out, ordered one of the guards to tow Squashu away, and signaled for Bardock to follow him. The crowds booed as the match officially concluded, Bardock the winner by default.  
Tora laughed so hard, his face turned red. Fasha cheered as Bardock re-entered. Nipper just glowered. "Not obeying a royal command is a punishable offense, Loser."  
Bardock stared at Nipper in innocent annoyance. "NANI? I CAN'T-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Rubaru. He yanked Bardock into the bathroom area, where a rejuvenation tank stood open and ready. "This is for winners only," signed Rubaru. "You have to use it also if you are to compete in the next round."  
"BUT I'LL MISS THE NEXT MATCH!!"  
"GET IN THE DAMNED TANK!!!!" With that, Rubaru thrust the boy in, clothes and all, closed up the tank, and started it up.   
  
By the time the timer sounded, Tora's match against Fasha was over, Tora being the victor. Tora waited by the tank as Bardock disembarked, and remained watching as the kid changed into his other set of uniform clothes. "What," Bardock snapped. "Why're you smilin' and starin'? I don't swing that way."  
Tora smirked at the joke. "Baka. You could still hear."  
Bardock smirked knowingly. "How?"  
"You wouldn't have known it was the king ordering you to off that wimp if you couldn't hear him."  
The other snickered. "Not bad. Hopefully no one else figured it out."  
The two glanced at each other momentarily. The bond from their alliance was strong, but so was Bardock's pride. He strode past Tora without making any signed of familiarity.  
"Where're you going," asked Tora, hoping they could still be friends.  
"None of you're business!"  
Nipper watched the boys with interest. It intrigued him that the two inseparable low levels were fighting so bitterly. He strode over to Tora. "Bit crazy, isn't he?"  
"Tell me about it," muttered Tora, not looking at Nipper.  
Nipper put on a charming smile and placed his arm on the wall next to Tora's shoulder. "Listen. I fight him in the next match after Limu and Bumpkin. Now, if he could withstand Squashu's Sonic Attack, he must be more powerful then I had initially anticipated."  
"He is."  
"So, tell me, how good is he?"  
"If you want me to give away the secrets of his fighting style-"  
Nipper leaned in very close to Tora, so that their noses were almost touching. "Tell me, or I'll tell everyone who your real father is."  
  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
* - Nan-da? - What'd you say?  
** - Gomen-nasai = I'm very, very sorry  
===========================================================  
The match ended. The schedule for the second round read Nipper VS Bardock; Tora VS Bumpkin. Only the third class students in the cheapest seats knew the build up of the next two combatants. Most of them, having heard rumors of Bardock's new fighting techniques, tried to sneak into closer seats in order to see. The first and second class students didn't mind; they were bored with all the hokey fights thus far. "The only interesting one was between a boy and a girl," one complained. "And it was obvious from the start that the guy was going to win! These low class buggers are pathetic!"  
Trumpets blared, and Rubaru announced the match about to commence. Nipper entered first, a smug look carved into his face. Bardock entered, causing a mixture of cheers and boos. "At least it's both," he muttered.  
The two boys faced each other, each wishing the other nothing but the worst. A hate built up in Bardock that made his ears turn red. His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Nipper's smug, confident face. "Ready to lose, Low Level," asked Nipper.  
"Never!"  
Bardock charged for Nipper, but just as he was about to strike, he seemed to freeze. A semi-transparent image of Bardock remained in front of Nipper for a couple of seconds. Nippers understood the move, and took a wild punch behind him. Bardock went flying and landed on the opposite side of the ring.  
The boy held his already bloody nose. How could Nipper have known about his Double Take Technique?! He never used it in class! Undaunted, Bardock jumped up and feigned a punch. Instead, he tried a drop kick at the last moment. But again this was expected. Nipper countered by jumping and kneeing Bardock in the jaw. The younger flew into the air, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Nipper hopped up and delivered an elbow to the ribs, hard!  
Bardock only realized not a moment too son that he was headed straight for the ground outside the ring! Pushing up his ki, he floated above the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at his opponent in bewilderment. How-?  
It didn't matter. He stepped back into the ring. If Nipper was aware of his new moves, he'd simply make up some others. Or at least improve the ones he had tried.  
He lifted off the floor at top speed, balling up a fit to the air. Inches below Nipper, he phased out again using his Double Take Technique. "Don't you know how stupid it is to use the same thing twice," Nipper laughed. He punched behind him again, right into another phased out image!  
Nipper's eyes widened, but then turned into stars as Bardock kicked into the bully's neck. He caught himself before he hit the floor and flipped over to land on his feet, dazed but not knocked out.  
" 'Don't you know how stupid it is to use to same thing twice,' " mocked Bardock from above.  
Nipper, fuming and furious, roared savagely and shot at Bardock. The two entered into a punching/kicking frenzy, Bardock doing most of the blocking. 'Kuso! There's no doubt that he's a Hell of a lot stronger then me! I have to outsmart him! But how come he knew my new moves? No body knew them accept . . .' And then it hit him. Well, two things hit him. First of all, he realized that Tora must have told Nipper about the Double Take. Second, Nipper's fist connected with Bardock's nose yet again, completely breaking the kid's nose.  
He landed head first into the stone floor. Weakened, arms bruised, and nose reduced to jelly, Bardock looked towards the locker rooms. Tora watched from the doorway with a blank expression on his face. Bardock signed just one word: Why?  
Tora stared for what felt like hours, but his face broke into a smile. He balled up his fist, held it up behind him, and pitched it like a baseball.  
Bardock stared back, confused. His young mind tried to interpret this signal. It didn't make any sense. Still, Tora must have thought up a plan for Bardock to escape this predicament. Foolish or not, he had learned trust Tora***, so before the ten count ended, Bardock was back on his feet, trying to figure out what the throwing motion meant.  
Around him, yet far away at the same time, the crowd cheered, booed, and made as much noise as it could. THIS was a fight! THIS is what they had come to see!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*** - A friend of mine mentioned that the name "Tora" is the English dubbed version, not the character's real name from the Bardock Special. I'm an avid FUNimation basher, but I watched the English version first, and I got used to the name "Tora" and not "Toma". I apologize for the confusion. Oh yeah, "Fasha" is really the girl on his team in the special. I've   
  
Hey! It's Tora again!  
Bardock knows that I'm not about to give away all of his secrets. There's still a lot that I didn't tell Nipper. But I had to say something or else he'd tell the school my deepest secret!   
Even if Bardock figures out what I held back, will he still win the match? Who else is against him winning? Find out next time on DragonballBC: End of the Match? The King's Decision 


	15. Episode 14: Tournament 1 End of the ...

*************Episode 14***************  
**End of the Match? The King's Decision**  
  
"So, you want to continue the beating?" Nipper snickered and strolled to the boy half his size. Bardock, severely injured, didn't put up a struggle as Nipper pulled the boy off the ground by the front of his collar. "Pathetic! All the fight's outta ya!"  
Bardock didn't pay attention. Tora's motion played out in his mind. Fist, draw back, punch? Was it a punch or throw? A throw of what?  
KI!!!!! THAT'S what Tora didn't tell him! His secret weapon!  
Nipper threw Bardock into the air as hard as he could muster. Through the air, Bardock took his time to gather his ki. This would be it! The moment of truth!  
Bardock turned around as soon as he reached the ceiling (a very long way up!). He launch himself, kicking his feet against the ceiling, and bulleted downward. The added momentum created a sonic boom that shook the stadium. The crowd hushed in awe.  
"SOLAR STRIKE!!!!!!!" A blue-white beam shot from Bardock's hand, which he pitched like a baseball (get it now?).  
Nipper called out his own beam, but it was lost in the forced down ki. Bardock gave an extra push to the Solar Strike, and finally it hit Nipper. The bully blocked as best he could, but was knocked unconscious from the effort.  
When the smoke cleared, Bardock rammed face-first into the ring, knocking stones out of alignment. Rubaru appeared, and started to make the ten count. Nipper's clothes were smoking from the blast, and Bardock was now bleeding profusely from his head.  
"1 . . . 2 . . ."  
"What's going on," asked Fasha, just joining Tora in the locker room by the door. "You're blue. Haven't you been breathing?"  
Tora had in fact been holding his breath, but still didn't bother to breathe now. 'Come on come on come on come on come on come on!'   
"3 . . . 4 . . ."  
Bardock's eyes opened. He blinked away some of the blood, trying to see straight. What was going on? Where was he?  
"5 . . . 6 . . ."  
"He's not moving," Fasha screeched in horror.  
"He has to," muttered Tora. "There has to be a way to help him!"  
"7 . . . 8 . . ."  
"I know," Tora cried. He cupped his hands together. "Yo, Bardock! If you win, I'll treat you to some ice cream from the kitchens!"  
"9 . . ."  
Bardock's ears twitched. Ice cream?  
Before the ref said ten, Bardock hopped on his feet and held up two fingers as a sign of victory! A grin spread across his face as he heard the count of ten for Nipper. "That was for Beanu, fucker!"  
The crowd exploded into cheers. The room crammed with so much noise, Bardock felt he could have ridden it to the ceiling. It was a wonderful feeling, Victory. He won! He beat Nipper! And his classmates loved him for it! Not only was has accepted, he was LOVED! Beanu beat-down had been avenged, and Bardock proved himself stronger then Nipper!!  
"MATTE*," Rubaru called over the crowd, rushing up into the ring. "BARDOCK IS DISQUALIFIED!!!!"  
Boos echoed throughout the audience. Bardock stood stunned. "Why?"  
"His Majesty King Vegeta saw you touch out of bounds," Rubaru declared. "Did you or did you not touch the ceiling?"  
"Y-yes, I did," answered Bardock earnestly.  
"According to His Majesty, that is considered out of bounds." He leaned down and grinned at Bardock. "Nipper wins by default."  
"Bu-bu-but," the child stuttered. His perfect world had been broken. He looked up at the king, who stood and gave a thumbs down signal.  
Bardock felt numb. "Your Majesty," Bardock whispered out of grief.  
King Vegeta cupped his hand to his ear. He then mouthed so that only Bardock truly understood. "Nan-da? I can't hear you."  
  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
* - Matte - Wait  
Gee, I'm kinda mean, ne? ~Una  
===========================================================  
Bardock never will remember leaving the arena, with Fasha ready to lend him a sympathetic broken arm, with Tora spitting words that are too dirty for a rated PG story, with the other contestants clapping in his honor, especially the newly revived Beanu. All he knew later was that he ended up in the empty barracks, alone with his equally empty head and heart.  
Slowly, the paddock mates filed in for bed, but no one disturbed him. They understood that he wanted to be alone. Even if he didn't no one knew what to say. Sayins suck at comfort.   
Bardock just stared blankly at the wall, not wishing or wanting anything, just barrenness.  
Later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "You okay," came Tora's voice.  
"Congrats on winning the tournament," Bardock whispered in a far-off voice.  
"How'd you know?"  
"You VS Nipper? If I almost won-"  
"You DID win!"  
"Just leave me alone." He pulled the blanket over himself and pulled away from Tora.  
  
Bardock didn't speak to anyone for the next few days. Even when people congratulated him on his match against Nipper, Bardock didn't respond. It made Tora uneasy.  
Less then a week after the tournament, Bardock sat alone eating breakfast as usual, when an envelope landed on his plate. He looked up at the Sayin who delivered it, wondering if there had been a mistake, but there wasn't. The letter was clearly addressed to "Bardock, student class number 00564110".  
Bardock held it as if it were a priceless gem. It took him several minutes before he opened it, very, very carefully, so as not to tear it.  
The handwriting was of messy print (the author didn't write much), but very precise and clear:  
"Heya Spikey!  
I've gotten a few letters from STPHQ about your performance in the Tournament. It was announced in the papers. Got a good picture of your Solar Strike on Nipper (no mention of me though, and I taught it to you!).  
Your friend Tora wrote to me and said that you were kind of depressed about the results. Why? From what I heard, you won the fight, and did it for a noble cause. In my book, technicalities don't count, so you oughta be proud of yourself.   
You've come a long way already. I'll bet I won't recognize you the next time we meet (and we will, as soon as I can gather a team of my own, you'll be my lieutenant). Don't worry about Nipper and company anymore, they're history after that!  
My uncle works at STP, and he agrees that you have a lot of hidden potential, so never give up reaching high! I can't get you out of there yet, but I will soon.   
Your mentor and friend;  
Cole  
PS - Did you know Tora was offered a captain's position as first prize? He turned it down. His official reason was 'Alliance'."  
Bardock stared at the letter, then scanned the table for Tora. Tora, like he, was sitting alone, picking at his food. Bardock picked up his tray of food and sat next to Tora. "Wanna race?"  
Tora stared at Bardock. "Huh?"  
Bardock grinned in his childish way. "Bet I can finish this oatmeal before you!"  
It was as if nothing had happened.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hi everyone! Zucina here!  
Surprised to hear from me? So is Bardock! Its almost time for the next tournament, but now he (and his readers) take a time out to find out what's happened to me for the past few zurals.   
I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do! Next time on DragonballBC: Porcelain Doll Blues part 1 


	16. Episode 15: Porcelain Doll Blues part 1

*********Episode 15**********  
***Porcelain Doll Blues part 1***  
  
Another zural, another tournament coming.  
Bardock and Tora hadn't stopped going to the training room after hours every night, but their pace had decreased greatly. Bardock felt more confident in his natural abilities, so he didn't attempt to kill himself trying to get stronger.  
Tora explained his reason for telling Nipper some of Bardock's moves: He was a bastard.  
"But what's so bad about that," Bardock immediately asked. "My dad died before I-"  
"Mine didn't," Tora whispered. He seemed extremely nervous, even in the sound-proof hall.  
"I don't get it."  
"That's because its so unheard of in our society. Mates remain with their mates, even if they hate them, especially since males outnumber the females three to one." Tora leaned closer and whispered softer. "Bastards are considered lower then the lowest of classes. They are scum! That's why my mother mated with another Sayin right away, so I wouldn't be found out."  
Bardock nodded, understanding now why Tora so easily sympathized with him. "So, do ya know who your father is?"  
Tora looked down uncomfortably. Bardock's brow furrowed. "If ya don't wanna tell, me . . ."  
"Rubaru," Tora admitted. "Rubaru is my biological father."  
Bardock's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "RUBARU!?!?!" Tora waved his arms for quiet. "Does he know who you are?"  
"Yes, but he leaves me alone. If I'm found out, so is he, and mating with a woman of lower class is even more scandalous."  
"Just so that the readers on the net have it straight (and me too), what is the lowest in our society?"  
"Half breeds."  
  
Agreeing to keep the night training to themselves, Bardock and Tora both held back on their day-time sessions in PE. In history, Bardock struggled, but in Strategy and Logic, Bardock had top marks. All of his teachers predicted he'd be a general in a Third Class Commando Army someday.  
Third class Sayins respected Bardock far more then before the tourny. Girls nearly twice Bardock's age flirted with him, boys half his age idolized him. Never had such a low level achieved such status.  
But there was one that made Bardock uneasy. A couple of months before the next tournament, a new third class boy arrived. His name was Terrack, and he seemed to be stalking Bardock. It got him creeped out all the time. And it didn't help matters that Terrack moved into the sam paddock, and in the bunck across Bardock and Tora.  
"Maybe he has a crush on you," suggested Tora playfully. "You're going to be a real heart-breaker as you grow, eh?"  
"I ain't foolin'," Bardock warned. "Can you find out what he wants?"  
"Ya mean beat it out of him?"  
"Just scare him, okay?"  
Tora snapped his fingers. "Darn! Kill-joy!"  
After class one day, when free time had started, Terrack followed Bardock out of the room as usual. Tora crept up behind the boy and grabbed his midsection. "Alright kid! I want answers, and I want them now!"  
"Let go," Terrack shouted, struggling to evade Tora's bear hug. But Tora only tightened it, and raised his arms to get a better grasp.  
Suddenly, Tora's face went blue, his eyes huge, and his pupils tiny. Terrack's face went pink. "You . . . YOU PERVERT!!!!" He flipped Tora over his head so Tora landed on his back. But, strangely, Tora seemed frozen in place.  
Bardock rushed closer to Tora. "What's up?"  
Tora's voice had raised about half an octive. "He's . . . he's . . . he's got boobs!!"  
Bardock's face snapped up in surprise! "Who-" But he then got a better look at Terrack. The boy was about five feet tall, skinny, and had purple hair. "No way!"  
Terrack smirked. "I wanted to tell you when you were alone, but this baka follows you more then I do!" The new student took off her head band and let her shoulder length hair fall.  
Bardock's eyes bulged. "ZUCINA!?!?!"  
  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
"What the HELL are you doing here," cried Bardock. "Of all the women in this world . . . I heard you went to beauty school!"  
Zucina's smirk disappeared. "I graduated with honors," she said sarcastically, "only because I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. You can't imagine the girls you meet in that bloody place!"  
Tora stood up, his face a little red, and his tail twitching. "Love your accent, babe. You felt kind of tight; do you tape bust or something?"  
Zucina blushed crimson and glared at him. "Tell me, Bardock-kun, why do you hang out with such a horrid person?"  
Bardock shook his head. Zucina gave him an odder impression then last time. "What happened? Why're you here?"  
Zucina looked down. "That's a long story."  
"I'm willing to hear it."  
  
"Yes, I did go to beauty school; Madame Baskerville's School of Ediquette. But she was a real monster. I only stayed for one zural before I escaped. But before I left they locked this green bracelet on me that prevented me from using my powers.   
"Naturally, went I arrived home, my parents were more then displeased. It was only then that I learned of yours and Cole's predicament. They refused to remove the bracelet, and continued my training of manners at home. The only one who showed me any kind of compassion was my dear, dear nanny, Aspa. At least she taught me more worth while things, and at my leisure!  
"Still, I prayed every day to every kami in the universe to give me some redemption from my hellhole! I at least wanted to be able to soar up in the sky once again on my own ki! It wasn't for lack of trying! But my father and mother had me under lock and key!  
"Finally, a couple days ago, I thought I'd be trapped in that world forever . . ."  
  
Aspa, Quenzian servent of Zucina, searched through the girl's racks and racks of dresses. "Mistress must look nice for suitors. Mistress must look best." The small, blue alien ultimately picked up a fancy magenta and gold dress and ran with it to Zucina.  
Zucina was in her underslip and nylons. She stared at her own reflection in disgust. "Why do I have to mate now? I'm only a little over five zurals old!"  
"Mistress Zucina is ripe, though," argued Aspa good-naturedly.  
"RIPE!?! For Goddess' sake!"  
Aspa flinched at the violent outburst. "Aspa sorry, Mistress! Aspa sorry!"  
Zucina's eyes turned to cold fire as her eyes landed on the dress. "I want out I want out I want out I want out I want out I Want Out I WANT OUT!!!!"  
Aspa fussed with Zicina's hair in a frightened manner. "Mistress must stay calm! Mistress will get in trouble again."  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Zucina fell to the floor, nearly in tears. "I'm being forced into intimacy before I'm ready! I'll have to . . . to . . . make love to a man I won't even love!"  
Aspa held her ward's hands like a gentle mother. "Zucina-sama mustn't forget, she may find her true love."  
"True love is only in your stories! And this proves it!"  
"Mistress must calm down." She lifted Zucina's chin so their eyes were facing each other. "Now, sing a song, and get dressed. Aspa will help."  
Zucina stood up reluctantly and held up her arms. Aspa elevated the dress and slipped it on as Zucina sang:  
Yes, the pretty face,   
Yes, the sunny smile,  
Yes, each hair in place,   
And yes, she can be guile  
Proper and polite   
Never makes a wave  
Born just to delight  
And bred to behave  
But she is more than this,   
There's a mind in the body of this pretty miss  
She is more then this  
So much more, so much more  
She is more then this  
Aspa straightened the dress. "Such a nice voice Mistress has! Now, for your make-up." She escorted Zucina to the dresser.  
Outwardly she's free  
Inwardly she's bound  
Given half a chance,   
She might prove profound  
Spirit building up**  
Constantly suppressed**  
Has a point of view  
That needs be expressed  
But she is more than this,   
There's a mind in the body of this pretty miss  
She is more then this  
So much more, so much more  
She is more then this*  
Zucina stared at her new reflection. Her face was white and painted elegantly, clipped on jewels bedecked her, her hair was fluffed and sparkling, and her gown flowed down her shoulders perfectly accenting her soft features. In a word, Zucina truly was beautiful.  
"What does Mistress think?"  
She frowned mournfully. "I believe I'm nothing more then a porcelain doll my parents want to sell. Aspa, I have to get out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - "More Then This" from The Theif and the Cobbler  
** - I rewrote these lines  
  
Hi everyone! Zucina here!  
Most of the men after me want to mate , but I choose the only one with an earring. Aspa believes maybe I can undo my bracelet clasp with the metal! Its worth a try! But if I escape, what do I do? Who do I turn to?  
Next time on DragonballBC: Porcelain Doll Blues part 2 


	17. Episode 16: Porcelain Doll Blues part 2

*********Episode 16********** ***Porcelain Doll Blues part 2***  
  
"My only plan was to escape or succumb to my destiny. Nothing would ever be the same either way. Unless I got rid of that damn braclet, I'd be the mate of some baka tyrant by the end of the night . . ."  
  
Zucina entered the hall of her parents' mansion, her prison. A dark fire blazed in her eyes, filled with maliciousness and hatred for the men before her. There were four in all, each much older then she. Descending the steps like a princess to a ball, Zucina held her head high and mightily.   
Upon seeing the beauty, the men gathered began setting their prices. The auction had begun from them merely gazing upon her splendor.   
One bold member of the group, the only who didn't set his price immediately, strolled forward and circled the item for sale. The nobleman, whose name was Paragus, allowed his eyes to travel up and down the figure, inspecting every curve, every angle. Zucina remained still as the vulture continued his rounds. He flicked her hair to the side. "Cut, but more womanly," he commented. His eyes went to her substantial bosom. "Plump, admirable."   
'Asshole,' she thought in disgust.   
Paragus' hands finally moved in behind her. "Wide hips, good for child baring." He touched. A loud *SMACK* rang through the hall, silencing the auction. Paragus crashed into the table on the opposite side of the room.   
Zucina's father, a small, slimy looking man, scurried over to his fallen guest. "My deepest apologies, Lord Paragus. My daughter is a spirited girl, but she has more power then I can handle. I had to restrain her ki with a 'Kistran Ail' Bracelet."   
"If that's how she hits with the bracelet, she must have extraordinary power without!"   
Zucina smiled to herself. 'That's it, that's it! The others are backing off! I've done it!'   
Paragus stood up, massaging his red cheek and knocking his earring into the light. "I love it! So strong, yet elegant! Such an incredible lass! Its her destiny to bare a strong boy! I'll conquer a planet just to have her to bare my son!"   
The other suitors stared a him in shock. Allowing a woman the free right to her own power was only given in the lower classes, and Paragus was a first class! Zucina snarled. Not training, just enough allowed to bare children. Sick jerk!   
"That is not her only talent," the mother interrupted hastily. "My servant has taught her a special, exotic trick that no other Sayin woman can do! It adds to her appeal, and is entertaining!" "Really," asked one suitor.   
"Let's see!"   
"Princess," her father said forcibly. "Display your trick."   
"Do I get a treat afterwards," she spat.   
A vein convulsed in her father's temple, but Paragus grinned. "If you're good, I'll give you a treat, my dear."   
Zucina turned to Aspa, who was preparing her string instrument. I can't, Aspa! I can't do this!*   
Zucina, you must! Didn't you notice that man's earring?   
Yeah, but-   
Use it to pick the lock of your bracelet!   
Zucina's eyes lightened in understanding. "Play the vulnerable song. If I'm going to do this, I'll do it right!" Zucina lifted her arms and began dancing seductively:   
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes   
I'm exposed and it's no big surprise   
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?   
This world is forcing me to hold your hand   
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me   
Don't let me out of your sight   
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite   
So don't let me have any rights   
Oh... I've had it up to here!   
  
She had made her way up to Paragus, and sat on his lap.   
  
The moment that I step outside   
So many reasons for me to run and hide   
  
She pick-poketed the earring from his ear, pretending to caress him.   
  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear   
'Cause it's all those little things that I fear   
'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be   
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night   
I'm just a girl, Guess I'm some kind of freak   
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes   
  
She put her hands behind her back and picked the lock frantically, moving her hips to draw attention away from her hands.   
  
I'm just a girl, Take a good look at me   
Just your typical prototype   
Oh... I've had it up to here!   
  
She threw her bracelet away and powered up such a huge aura, it broke through the second floor ceiling. The Sayins were knocked back.   
  
Oh... am I making myself clear?   
  
In the midst of her father's cursing, Zucina took off. One of the moronic Sayins commented, "Wow! What a show" Zucina soared through the air, jubilant in her escape, and changed the lyrics of the song.   
  
I'm just a girl   
I'm just a girl in the world...   
That's all that they'll let me be!   
I'm just a girl, living in captivity   
Your rule of thumb made me worry so   
I'm just a girl, fuck my destiny!   
I won't succumbed to their rules so I'll go   
I'm just a girl, my apologies   
I'm glad that I've become burdensome   
I'm just a girl, lucky me   
Living large, there's no comparison   
Oh... I've had it up to!   
Oh... I've had it up to!   
Oh... I've had it up to here  
  
=========================================================== [Commercial Break]   
* - means another language, in this case, Quenzian   
===========================================================   
  
Sprouta stumbled out of the back door of Ancho's Bar. She giggled as her lover chased after her. The tall Sayin, handsome in face and stature, pinned her playfully to the wall. "So, you think you can escape me, my devilish vixen," he asked in a drunken tone.   
Sprouta giggled harder. "Oh, lieutenant! You're sooo . . ."   
But exactly what he was, she never said. She gasped in surprise as Zucina, exhausted from traveling for a full day without food or rest, staggered out of the shadows. The couple half stood to get a better look at her, suddenly sober.   
The male gasped in surprise. "Zuni-chan!?!"   
Zucina raised her head weakly. "Help me, Cole-kun!"  
  
Cole laughed heartily at his pupil as she ate her fourth portion of food. They were in Cole's apartment house, and Zucina lay in his bed, neatly bathed and rested.   
"Its not funny, dearest," muttered Sprouta. She brushed the girl's hair as she ate. "The poor thing has been through a lot, and she may get arrested for it."   
Cole didn't stop. "I just can't get over your song and dance! Man! The look on your father's face must have been sweet! Wish I was there!!"   
Zucina took a breath from her scarfing. "So, you found a mate, did you?"   
Sprouta blushed. Cole grit his teeth and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I, uh, hehe, was gonna ask her tonight if-" "YOU WERE!?!?!"   
Sprouta grabbed Cole in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug. "OH, GODDESS!!!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!"   
It was Zucina's turn to start laughing. "Good luck and best wishes to you, Cole-kun!"   
Cole, whose face turned a nice shade of blue, choked, "Th-thanks . . . Zuni-cha . . . 'preciate it . . ."   
After a couple more minutes, and Cole's second wind, he asked, "Now what are you planning to do?"   
Zucina paused in mid-bite. "I . . . uh, never thought of that!"   
Sprouta and Cole face-vaulted. "You didn't huh?" "You can crash with me," Sprouta offered.   
Zucina folded her napkin and set her fork down. "Thank you kindly, but I don't wish to impose any further."   
An anime drop formed on Cole's head. "Zucina, please cool it with the prim and proper crap. If you're gonna hide, you've gotta go to the last place they're gonna look."  
  
"And that's how I ended up here," Zucina finished. "Cole-kun believed it was the least conspicuous place. And now that I'm posing as a boy named Terrack, I won't be found by the cops!"   
Tora stared at her in amazement. "Wow! You are one hard bitch!"   
"Thanks . . . I guess . . ."   
Bardock smirked. "Fine, we'll keep your secret. Good to know Cole is still lookin' out for us, ne?"   
"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. "Well, guess we're roomies, too!"   
"That's right," said Tora, nose starting to bleed. "We sleep right across the way from a girl!! Score!!"   
*SMACK* Tora's cheek had a deep red hand imprint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*   
Hey! Tora here again! Man! This bitch is something else! She's only been here a week and she's getting detention right and left! What!?! Now she's provoking Nipper! Is she CRAZY!?!?   
Next time on DragonballBC: Zany Zucina Strikes Back! The Ultimate Rule Breaker 


	18. Episode 17: Zany Zucina

AN - I messed up on the last chapter and said that this one takes place a week later. Its really a month. Gomen! ;p  
  
********************Episode 17*********************  
***Zany Zucina Strikes Back!! The Ultimate Rule Breaker***  
  
"She has GOT to be STOPPED, Bardock!!"  
Bardock sighed and continued eating hid dinner. He had heard this argument from Tora a dozen times in the past month. "You know that I can't do nothin' about it."  
"Well . . . these has to be SOMETHING we can do!!" Tora threw his fork onto the table in frustration. "Zu- I mean Terrack has been here only a few weeks, and this is the tenth time sh- he has gotten detention."  
"I know, I know! He is a fool calling attention to himself, but that's just how he is! He can't help it!"  
Tora sat down and eyed his friend. "At least you don't have to put up with he- HIM all day! Terrack is in my advanced classes. You know," he whispered this part, "for a girl, she's not a bad strategist! Especially with no extra teaching for the past couple zurals."  
"Cole did say she was a gifted student."  
"Yeah, but she's also arrogant to a fault!!"  
"That hasn't changed either, I promise." Bardock motioned for Tora to leave with him. Tora picked up his tray and can to return to the kitchen. "You weren't there when she told Nipper off. Got to admit, I laughed til I burst!"  
"What'd sh- he say?"  
"Picture this! Nipper enters the classroom to deliver a message to Professor Kimp. He 'accidentally' knocks into Terrack's desk, making her spill ink all over her notes. I couldn't see her, uh, HIS immediate reaction, but it was quiet for a while. When Nipper turned back to the door, Terrack called out, 'Ya know, when ya get mad and yer face turns red, ya look like a wiener with a suit!' "  
Bardock burst out laughing. "Talk about pokin' a sleepin' dragon in the ass!!"  
Tora laughed too. "I'll say! With that potty mouth we gave her to talk like a guy, you'd never know-" Tora was cut short by Nipper skulking past.  
The setup was too good for Bardock to resist. "Don't look so down, Dickhead! No one'll remember tomorrow!" The tow boys ran off to their dormitory before Nipper could report them.  
  
At one hour past lights out, Bardock began to worry about Zucina. Her detentions usually were over by now, but she still hadn't returned. He lay on his back wondering where is friend was, trying not to look worried, just in case Tora took a peek to see if he was awake.   
Finally, Bardock felt a tap on his shoulder. Surprised, he jumped into the air, hitting his head on the bed above him. Tora snorted awake.  
Bardock rubbed his head and turned. It was Zucina, sporting a black eye and a big smile. "Up for an adventure?"  
Bardock snorted, but started getting excited. "What kind?"  
"A dangerous kind, I hope not," grumbled Tora from above.  
Zucina bent down close to Bardock's ear. "I think Rubaru's on to me."  
"That ain't funny, Zu-"  
"I'm serious," whispered Zucina, now looking scared. "Ol' Dickhead told him about your crack at my joke, so Rubaru beat me to knock some sense into me." She gave a dry chuckle. "As if!"  
Bardock rolled over to fall asleep. Tora was already snoring. Now that he knew she was okay, there was no reason to . . .  
"One of the teachers, I don't know who, came in a began talking to him in a different language."  
"That's what they do," Bardock grumbled, trying to fall asleep. "To make sure we can't over hear anything, they talk in a tongue students don't know."  
"Like Crraxian?"  
Bardock sat upright. "You can understand 'em?"  
Zucina smirked. "In beauty school, we had to learn all sorts of languages for diplomatic purposes. Anyway, the teacher said, 'Lord Gourd's daughter is still missing.' That's my dad's name! Rubaru replied 'Tell him not to worry. If she's here, we'll know after the physical examinations for the tournament this month.' "  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
Bardock tried to put on a callous face. "Maybe, its a coincidence!"  
Zucina grabbed Bardock's collar. "COINCIDENCE?!?! I am NOT going back home! Never never never never-"  
"Okay okay! Chill out!" He pinched Zucina's cheeks to make her smile. "Listen, I'll help you. Cole put you here so I'd watch out for you. I promise, I'll do everything I can for you. Okay?"  
Zucina nodded.  
"Well, well, well," came Tora's voice from above. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
It had never occurred to them how awkward a situation they appeared to be in. While Zucina held Bardock close top her, Bardock looked as if he drew her face to his to kiss her.  
Both kids threw each other away and straightened themselves out. "We did nothing! Nothing at all!"  
Tora laughed and turned back to sleep. "Hold it," said Bardock. "You're comin' too!"  
"Like Hell I am! Where and why?"  
Zucina smirked. "I know where the Super computer is! All we have to do is rearrange the files so I won't have to take a physical!"  
"Why not just not enter the tourny," asked Bardock.  
"Because then it wouldn't be an adventure, would it?"  
Tora rolled back so his face was visible. "Look, Psycho-Bitch! Unless you can give me a better reason-"  
"The Super Computer controls all of the cameras in the school. If you want, while we're there, you can take a peek at the girls' locker room footage for a bit."  
There was a pause. Suddenly, Tora was dressed and ready. "Let's go!"  
  
Several hours later, Bardock's head emerged from the air duct into the Control Room. "Yep, big computers, lots o' lights, camera screens . . . we're here!"  
He hopped out followed by Tora, and then Zucina. The latter wiped the cobwebs off of her person. "Ulg! You'd think they'd CLEAN the filter of the air we bloody breathe!"  
"Sorry Princess," said Tora moving towards the screens. "I guess they don't expect a bunch of kids crawling around in there, especially a spoiled little priss like you."  
Zucina ignored, too frantic to retort. "We have to find my file."  
Tora typed for a while. Both Zucina and Bardock held their breaths as he searched and searched. Finally Tora announced "I found it!"  
"My file?"  
"Now, the girls' locker room tapes!"  
The other tow face vaulted. "FIND THE DAMN FILES!!!!" Zucina scream/whispered to Tora.   
The elder Sayin teen growled, clicked a couple of buttons, and 'Terrack's' stats appeared on the screen. "Now what?"  
"Well, we have to put some kinda reason for her not to be examined," said Bardock.  
The group thought seriously. "Let's make something up," offered Tora. "Something totally scientific sounding so they won't know it! Like, uh, a contagious infection of the medulla oblongata."  
"Baka," snapped Zucina. "That means I'm crazy in the head!"  
"Works for me," grinned Bardock.  
"Me too," chuckled Tora.  
Zucina shoved the teen out of the way. "Sod off, both of you!" She typed: Suffers from mass hysterical seizures if left unclothed and uncomfortable.  
"Doesn't that also mean that you're crazy?"  
"No, its at least a medical condition, and a believable one! Now lets get back to bed!"  
  
The next day, in training class, Nipper showed up to aide in teaching. As soon as he spotted Zucina (or Terrack, as the case may be) he shoved the youth against the wall. "You'll pay for humiliating me yesterday!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! Bardock here!  
Zucina, if you play with fire, you're gonna get burned! And here's Nipper, the Sayin torch! I don't care how strong she thinks she is, but this can't be good. How'll I get her outta this one!?!   
Next time on DragonballBC: Start of the Next Match! Bardock, Protector of the Weak 


	19. Episode 18: Bardock the Protector

SSJ-Mirai-Trunks - Just to set the record straight, Bardock is 11, Zucina is 13, Tora is 15.  
Aqua Illusion - I don't mean for Tora to be an extreme pervert; he just acts like any other high school boy who has been deprived of extra time with members of the opposite sex! ^_^  
  
  
*********************Episode 18**********************  
**Start of the Next Match! Bardock, Protector of the Weak**  
  
Zucina (as Terrack) played it cool at first. "Hey, Dickhead. How're you?"  
"You're pretty cocky for someone I'm going to gut like a fish!"  
"You can't start a fight with me, unless it's a punishment. You'll get into trouble." Terrack smirked evilly. "Pity, I'd like the challenge!"  
Nipper glared at him / her, and shoved Terrack into a trashcan nearby. She/he didn't struggle.  
"What's going on here," demanded Rubaru. Most of the kids began to gather around. Bardock, pushing to the front, muttered to himself "Please don't be Zucina, please don't be Zucina . . ." He ducked under a tall Sayin's legs and groaned. "Argh! Its Zucina."  
"Master Terrack here just knocked over a trash can, Sir! May I be the one to dispose of him?"  
"That's a lie," yelled a kid, most likely new. "I saw the short guy get pushed by the big one!"  
Nipper growled in agitation. He flung a ki bolt at the boy, who screamed in surprise. Before it landed on its target, another ki blast canceled it out.   
The crowd parted away from Bardock, whose arm was still out-stretched and palm smoking. "That's not very nice, Nipper! The kids said what he saw, so let Terrack go!"  
A sneer grew on Terrack's face. "I'll fight my own battles, Bardock!"  
"Not against Nipper. You ain't got a clue how strong he is!"  
"That's enough," shouted Rubaru. "If Nipper claims the boy kicked the trashcan, then he kicked the trashcan. Besides," he added, eyeing Terrack, "this boy finds particular enjoyment in breaking the rules! Nipper, proceed. And if anyone lays a hand on you as an assault in defense, that Sayin will be expelled!! This includes Terrack!!"  
"Kami-sama has spoken," Tora yelled from the crowd in satire.  
To Nipper, it was ideal. If Terrack fought back, he'd be expelled. If Bardock fought back, he'd be expelled! Nipper parted his legs and raised his arm to punch. Terrack, for all his/her confidence, sweated bullets, but tried to look passive.  
Suddenly, a board from the floor leaped from its place, and nailed Nipper right between his legs (and I'm not referring to his tail! o).   
Bardock lifted his leg from the board he kicked and stood tall. The crowd cheered, laughed, and groaned. Bardock grinned at Rubaru. "I never laid a hand on 'im!"  
When Nipper got off the floor, he roared in anger. He charged at Bardock, who dodged the onslaught. The older Sayin was just too pissed to realize Bardock moved easily through the punches and fury.   
"Nipper," yelled Rubaru. Nipper stopped. "Concentrate on the other runt! Bardock will be dealt with later!"  
Nipper nodded and turned back to Terrack. Terrack braced him/herself for the blow, but felt a grab instead. He/She opened his/her eyes to see Bardock using himself as a shield to protect him/her. "Bardock, you dummy! What're you doing?"  
Amused, Nipper powered a ki blast instead and sent it flying. It hit Bardock hard on the small of his back. Bardock winced in pain.  
"Bardock!?!" screamed Terrack, forgetting to act like a boy.  
Bardock looked up with a goofy, weakened expression (think of Goku, folks). "Heh! Told ya . . . he was stronger . . . then you thought."  
Nipper proceeded to deal punch after punch after punch. He paused in between, so as not to let the pain of the last blow dull into the new; a true torture artist at work! And each time Bardock gave only a small grunt, no scream, occasionally a wince, his hands planted into the wall on either side of his cross-dressing friend.  
Tora ran up to Rubaru. "Stop this! Make him stop!"   
Rubaru only looked on. "The choice of weakness was Bardock's, not mine. If he chooses to suffer for such a person, I shall not hold him back."  
"I meant Nipper!"  
"I know, so did I. I shall not hold him back."  
Tora bit his bottom lip and turned back to watch. Blood trickled down the boy's mouth, and he closed his eyes tightly to deal with the pain. It was too much! The ki blast to the back alone was enough to knock out a child his age, yet still he endured it. What was it, Tora wondered, that drove Bardock to do such a foolish thing? Loyalty? Stupidity? Daring? Rebellion? Whatever it was, Tora respected Bardock more than he had never respected anyone else before.  
  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
  
Bardock regained consciousness slowly. His blurred vision informed him he was in his own bed. He groaned sorely. His back had been braced and wounds cleaned. It took him a couple more moments to realize that he was completely naked, and that Zucina was bandaging up his leg.  
His tail bristled, grabbed the sheets, quickly wrapping himself up, ignoring the extreme pain, and jumped onto Tora's bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!"  
"Patching you up," replied Zucina non-chalantly. "You were pretty badly hurt-"  
"DIDJA HAVE TO TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES!?!?!?!"  
"Yes. Your back was bloody, so I cleaned you."  
"You CLEANED ME?!?!?"  
Zucina put her hands on her hips. "What is this, Twenty Questions?"  
"But . . . I'M NAKED!!!!"  
To this, she laughed. "Of course! How else could I get to your back? Tora took your clothes to the laundry room, and I took care of you. Now come back down here like a good boy and let me finish your leg!"  
Bardock moved away. "This ain't right!! I'm a boy, your a girl . . . this AIN'T RIGHT!!!!" He tucked his head under his sheet.  
Zucina smirked and sprung up onto the bed. "I seem to recall a similar conversation a couple of zurals ago."  
"That was different! I didn't know, I didn't even CARE about pretty girls lookin' at me back then!!"  
Something about that last phrase made Zucina's heart skip a beat, but she ignored it. "You'll hurt yourself even more at this rate!"  
"I only got hurt 'cuz of you!"  
"I didn't want you to help me, you bloody welp! In fact, its insulting that you did!"  
Bardock peeked through the covers. "Insulting? To who?"  
"To ME!! I refused to be looked upon as a weakling, and you did just that! I am not a damsel in distress for you to rescue!! Didn't you hear what the litluns* were saying!?! They called you a protector of the weak; LIKE I WAS WEAK!!!"  
"HA! It's called 'Helping a Friend', Ms. Priss! Even the best of us need help sometimes!"  
"Do NOT patronize ME!!" Zucina dug her fingers into the bed. Emotional pain filled her body. "You, above all, should understand the desire to be better then your station! To want to do summut* to prove you are not WEAK!!!"  
"More then you'll ever know," Bardock responded quietly. He sighed, wrapped the sheet around him tightly, and sat up. "Listen, the best way to show your power isn't through random acts of mayhem! The tourny is only a couple a' weeks away. Let's all train together, the three of us, and make it to the top standings." He held out his hand as a truce. "Waddaya say?"  
Instead of taking his hand, she touched the back of it. "I will train with you, my dearest friend, I will even fight beside you. But when we face each other, be it in the finals or not, I will not let you win." She ran her thumb along the back of her neck, where her hair had been cut. "In fact, I will do everything in my power to defeat you and reclaim my honor." Finally, she shook his hand.  
Bardock, in turn, ran his thumb along his scar. He stared into the eyes of his long-time rival and ally. The passion raged like a fire within her soul, and it made his heart pound with excitement. He wanted to fight her in the ring, a true battle, to make up for their first. The pact was set; the two bonded Sayins remained as they were, their fiery hearts in sync.  
"Toga party?"  
Tora had arrived in light of yet another awkward scene. But this time, Zucina and Bardock were too emotionally drained to protest. The third had broken their eye contact, and as a result the younger two just wanted to go to bed. "Oh, sod off*," Zucina exclaimed.  
"Didja hear? The tournament is going to be broken down to two sets for the lower classes: Boys VS Boys and Girls VS Girls."  
"Which are you entering, 'Terrack,'" Bardock asked Zucina.  
Her eyes narrowed on him, and a smirk plastered her face. "Which ever one you are!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - "litluns," "summut," and "sod off!" are British slang for "kids," "something," and "fuck off!"  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
The next tournament is going to be a lot harder to get into, now the only boys enter our division. But that's not what worries me. I'm scheduled to fight Tora right off the bat! But who will Zucina face?   
The second tournament begins next time on DragonballBC: A True Test of Friendship; Friend VS Friend 


	20. Episode 19: Tournament 2 Friend VS F...

***************Episode 19****************  
**A True Test of Friendship; Friend VS Friend**  
A month later the tournament began. As planned, Terrack was excused from examinations ("Why are grown ups so easily tricked," Tora snickered.), and the elimination round went by without a hitch. Bardock, Zucina, Tora, and Nipper had all advanced.  
Bardock lagged behind his fellow competitors, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Bardock! Yo, kid!" It was Fasha, the girl from the last tournament running up to him.  
"Hi," said Bardock, politely shaking her hand.  
"Nice to see you again," the girl responded. She had grown a bit over the past zural, and now wore a gold earring on one ear. "Happy to see you participating . . . after what happened last year, I worried that you'd be too disappointed."  
Bardock blushed. Girls normally didn't worry about him so much, and say so to his face. "Well, I'm a lot tougher then ya think! I ain't no chicken!"  
Fasha giggled. "So I make out!"  
Terrack, from behind Bardock, cleared his throat loudly. "If you don't mind," he/she growled, "he has some numbers to draw!" His/her eyes glowed malevolently at Bardock and Fasha's hands, still together, then at Fasha herself.  
"Gimme a sec, Terrack," shouted Bardock. He turned back to Fasha. "Sorry about him. Terrack's a little mean."  
Fasha stared at Terrack, even as he/she left. The older, and far wiser Sayin smiled, understanding. "Hey, kid, where's that cutie you always hang out with?"  
Bardock head tilted. "I don't hang out with no 'cuties.' "  
"You know, that boy I fought last time."  
"Oh, Tora? Yeah, he's fightin' in the tourny with me."  
"Well, you tell him that I won the women's tournament. I'll see if I can get permission to watch with him later. OK?"  
"'kay," Bardock said. Then he ran off, pondering what could possibly make Tora be considered a 'cutie.'  
Rubaru arrived inside the waiting area with the box of numbers and a list. "Bardock," he called out.  
Bardock chose his number. #1. "Wow! Right away!"  
Bumpkin, whom Bardock recognized from last zural, strode up after his name was called. #5.  
"Safe and sound," Tora teased. He wanted Bardock to fight Zucina.  
"Limu!" Limu gave Bardock an encouraging thumbs up. 'He still must be grateful for me avengin' his brother Beanu from last time,' Bardock thought as Limu pulled out #3. Limu VS Nipper.  
"Ninjin!" A tall, gangly looking Sayin pulled out #6. Ninjin VS Bumpkin in fight three.  
"Nipper!" Bardock crossed his fingers and toes, wishing hard for Nipper to choose #2. Too bad, the former champ chose #4. "Kuso!"  
"Terrack!" Terrack/Zucina walked up, radiating confidence. He/she pulled out . . . "#8." His/her face fell. "Can't I go again?"  
"No," growled Rubaru.  
Tora chuckled at his friend's disappointment. "Next time, Psycho Bitch," he whispered. Bardock was still pissed about not matching up against Nipper right away. "Cheer up," muttered the equally upset Terrack. "You're so mad, I'm starting to feel sorry for the Sayin who fights you!"  
"Then start up with the patting on the back," said Tora, holding up his number. #2. Bardock VS Tora.  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
The attitude toward Bardock couldn't have been more different. When he stepped out into the main room of the amphitheatre, the younger third class section burst into applause and cheers. Bardock noticed the boy he had saved earlier jumping up and down, whistling. To him, and many of the lower class kids, Bardock was a hero!  
And Bardock? He snorted as he bowed toward the king, Lord Saladus, and their companion. He could still remember the jeers and taunting laughter of his fellow Sayins when he had first arrived. To him, Sayins were too evil to truly be heroes. [AN - Don'cha just LUV foreshadowing!!! He and Goku are the same, yet different, ne?]  
The warriors walked back to the resting room. The formalities over, Rubaru announced the rules, matches, standings, and finally the first two warriors. Tora looked down onto his long-time partner. "Friends going in . . ." He extended his hand.  
" . . . friends comin' out!" Bardock took the offer. They gave each other a warrior hand-shake*, then proceeded out into the ring.  
Fasha ran in and stood beside Terrack. "Has it started?"  
"Yeah," the cross-dresser said gravely.   
The battle took far less time then expected. Bardock and Tora entered a punching fury, in which they equaled in strength and agility. Then, after a couple of minutes, Bardock jumped backwards and phased out. Tora watched keenly and punched at the Bardock image to his right. His fist went right through and towards the ground outside of the ring. The real Bardock phased in and kicked Tora from behind.   
Tora landed face first in the stone floor outside the ring.  
"Winner, BARDOCK!!"  
The young third class erupted with cheers. The rest applauded appreciatively.  
Bardock hopped off the platform and helped his friend up. "You okay?"  
Tora groaned in pain. "Yeah. Noting a couple of minutes in the rejuvenation tank can't fix."  
Bardock lead Tora into the battle room and sat him down onto a chair. Fasha ran up and held Tora's hand. "How are you?"  
Tora at first didn't notice who had spoken. "I'll be alright. Just a swollen nose."  
Fasha gently kissed his nose. "Better?"  
Tora's face went pink, and he grinned. "Much better! But I also strained my lips. Could you-"  
Fasha winked. "Please! Not on the first date!"  
"Is that an invitation?!" Tora asked excitedly.   
Bardock ran to the doorway. "I'm gonna watch Nipper's battle. He might've learned some new tricks since the last time we fought!"  
Terrack, who had been leaning against the wall in the shadows, glared irritably at Tora. "You let him win."  
"Did not!"  
Terrack growled. "FINE!! Play dumb! But there's no way Bardock could have gotten that strong in any amount of time, ESPECIALLY if you two have been training together! I'm no fool!" He/She marched off to join Bardock in watching Nipper's fight.  
Fasha turned and looked straight into Tora's eyes. "Tell the truth. Did you throw the match?"  
"I swear I didn't!" He started right back, honest and serious. "But I will admit this: Bardock has unbelievable potential. I doubt any other third class warrior has grown in power so quickly. He is definitely no ordinary Sayin!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - "Warrior's Handshake" is a concept I take from watching a HFIL of a lot of Xena in my adolescence. [Okay, okay, so I'm still a teen!] Anyway, the warrior takes the other's forearm in their hand, and the other imitates. This is to guarantee no hidden weapons. Just decorum; no anti-trust.  
Hi guys! Tora talking!  
Okay, so I didn't advance. No biggie! I've won before. But Bardock hasn't . . . neither has Zucina. And she is sure a lot stronger then I thought! But the guy she's fighting is a bad loser. Will she be disqualified?  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Truth Discovered; King Vegeta to the Rescue!?!? 


	21. Episode 20: Tournament 2 Truth Disco...

*******************Episode 20*******************  
**The Truth Discovered; King Vegeta to the Rescue?!?**  
Zucina stood next to Bardock, pretending to watch the fight (basically a repeat of Nipper's slaughterhouse from last zural). Instead, she focused her mind on Tora's words. 'He swore he didn't let Bardock win! How is that possible!? Bardock's no different from any other Sayin. Sure he was born weaker, and he has become stronger then most in a matter of zurals . . .'   
She stopped there and stared at her rival. Bardock, frozen in concentration, studied Nipper's movements, memorizing them for any signs of weakness. In his eyes glowed all of the discipline of an experienced warrior. The boy, on the outside, stood no taller then four feet. How could such a small boy study an opponent's motions with such an apparent amount of knowledge?  
Zucina snapped her head away, teeth tightened. 'How could he be so good!? I was born with a higher power level! I have finer breeding! I was trained for ages by the best mentor that ever lived! It's impossible!!'  
Angered, Zucina marched away from the doorframe and to the opposite end of the room. "What's up," asked Fasha.  
"Preparing!" She tapped the shoulder of the Sayin she was scheduled to battle. "Excuse me. I wanted to know if you'd be kind enough to go easy on me."  
Tora's eyes widened and pupils shrank.  
The Sayin, a huge, bear-like creature named 'X', boomed a laugh. "And why is that?"  
"Ano . . . I'm such a girly man-"  
Tora's jaw dropped.  
"-I don't want to be embarrassed out there in front of all those people."  
Tora turned into stone in surprise.   
X boomed another laugh. "Sure, whaddever you say!"  
Zucina smirked. 'Perfect! I'll make this a quick win, and be fighting Bardock before the day is through!'  
  
When the names 'Terrack' and 'X' were announced, the two made their way to the ring. There was some sniggering about the size difference; X easily made eight feet, while Terrack was less then five. All-in-all, physical compensation had to be met in order for the latter to stand a chance.  
The referee barked and the match began. X stood still as Terrack made weak punches into his gut. He/she flew around his head, attempting to softly kick and punch. The big man thundered a laugh, and swatted at the fly bugging him.  
Tora scratched his head. "Okay, I'll buy it. What's the joke?"  
Bardock's eyes fixed on the cross-dresser, then he smiled. "Smart girl!"  
"Nani," asked Fasha.  
Terrack flew higher into the air. He/she put his/her hands together and raised them to one side, as if pitching a baseball. Purple energy gathered. His/her hair went wildly around him/her. If X hadn't been so confident about the feebleness of his opponent, he would had at least attempted to block.  
"Let's finish this match!" screamed the smaller Sayin. "GALICK GUN . . . FIRE!!!!!!" A purple beam with the intensity of a death laser shot from her hands and landed at the other's feet. An earthquake occurred from the blast, shuttering the whole stadium. Several audience members fell out of their seats. X was knocked backwards from the tremor, and landed outside of the ring!   
A roar of cheers came from the stands. Tora, Bardock and Fasha jumped up and down for joy. "Whadda fighter!" yelled Bardock, impressed expectation. "Whadda bluff! Genius! She's a friggin' genius!!"  
X, face down on the ground, growled. 'He tricked me!! Why that dirty, double-crossing-' He turned around to see the victor still in the air, arms folded, with a smirk. 'I'll show him!!' X set loose one of his own blasts.  
Terrack didn't have time to cancel it out. He blocked it partially, but it didn't really phase him/her. "HA! Was that supposed to hurt! That didn't even tickle! You're so . . ." But he/she stopped. The blast had burned away some of Terrack's shirt, leaving the chest exposed, as well as the tape wrapped around.  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
A hush fell over the audience. X froze, shocked at having fought a girl! Even Rubaru turned to stone is utter surprise. Not a movement was made, not even from Zucina, frozen in her humiliation.  
Bardock made an attempt to rush out, but Tora stopped him. "What're you-"  
"Don't get involved," muttered Tora, his eyes in shadow.  
Bardock looked past him at his friend. "Lookit her!! She's stunned! I can't leave her like this!"  
Fasha's eyes also remained like Tora's. "Too risky."  
"But-"  
Zucina stared off into space. 'NO!! I've been discovered!! I've been seen by thousands of people!! I'm going home!!' Her eyes nearly misted over. 'NO!! Goddess, please let me stay!!'  
Lord Saladus and King Vegeta spoke in hushed voices. Finally, the king stood. "You there! What is your name?!"  
Zucina snapped out of her thoughts. Assembling what lingered of her pride, she straightened up, head high, and addressed the king in her correct speech and accent. "My moniker is Lady Zucina, daughter of Lord Gourd of the House of Cucumbu. Please address me as such! I arrived at this school of my own free will under the assumed name of Terrack."  
The three Sayins in the locker room stopped squabbling to gape in disbelief.  
King Vegeta had never been spoken to so boldly by a third class. "Why would you accomplish such a heinous deed?"  
"My only wish, my liege, is to continue my training in the art of war in a more satisfactory environment. I have no wish to mate, only to serve Your Worship in battle some day, and give my life for the honor of my name. I pray thee will find this request simple for one of such power as yourself."  
Again, no movement for several seconds occurred. King Vegeta smiled. "We* admire your spirit, Lady Zucina. However, that is no excuse for fooling us into misjudging your gender. Tell us, do you still wish to continue training?"  
"I do, my lord."  
"Then hear this. I decree that, as your status implies, you shall fight at the level of second class, but only as a woman." King Vegeta sat. "Lady Zucina, you are henceforth dismissed from this tournament, but shall earn yourself an honorary position in the following one. If you prove yourself champion then, you shall be allowed to keep on as a student with my blessing."  
More pleased then surprised at her incredible luck, Zucina bowed to the king. "My thanks I give thee."  
Bardock pushed past Tora and finally arrived at his friend's side. He took off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. "C'mon, m'lady," murmured Bardock sarcastically. "Don't press your luck!"  
As Bardock lead her away, the king's guest leaned over to whisper. "Unusually generous of you, Vegeta."  
The king snorted. "We don't want peasants to hope for chances in gaining social status. This girl is already considered a lady of the court, therefore must be only allowed certain privileges."  
"But, she is classified as a-"  
"Don't forget she broke into STP to take refuge. We think perhaps she has lied about her true power. Did you not see how she carried herself? A princess could have done no better!" K. Vegeta relaxed. "The technicians must have misjudged her bearings. After all, her breeding speaks in her favor."  
The other shrugged. "The ways of your people are not mine to alter. You rule as you see fit."  
"Thank you, King Kold," said K. Vegeta.  
  
Before Zucina even entered the room, Tora commented, "You are one crazy Psycho Bitch!!"  
Bardock sat Zucina down. "That was incredible, Zuni-chan!"  
"Yeah," said Fasha. "If your Galick Gun was that strong, you're a shoe-in for the women's division, higher class or not!"  
Zucina shook her head. "To think, all that rubbish I have been taught by my parents really paid off here." She placed her chin in her palms.  
"Then why're you so sad," asked Bardock, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It worked out fer the best!"  
"You don't understand. I wanted so desperately to fight you! I still do! And now that I'm here as Zucina, I can't hang out with you lot. I've really grown quite fond of you all."  
Tora kicked the ground in exaggerated embarrassment. "Aw, garsh!"  
Bardock knelt down and smiled. "I promise I'll battle you someday, Zuni-chan. We're rivals, ne?"  
Zucina gave a weak smile back. "Arigato, Bardo-kun. Now, you have bigger fish to fry. The finals will be no problem, but-"  
Rubaru announced the next match: Bardock VS Nipper!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - Royalty normally refer to themselves as "we"  
  
Hello all! Zucina speaking!  
So much for a chance at Bardock! At least I can stay for good. Now all I have to worry about is Bardock fighting this Nipper bloke. I've never seen more hatred in Bardock's eyes; not even for me! Does my friend and rival stand a chance against this beast?  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Second Encounter; Bardock VS Nipper For the Title!  
  
  
  
  
  
Una: Okay, I know the fights have been sparce, but I want to get to the next season soon. We need a change of scenery, a little more adventure-  
Cole: And me! Don't forget about me!!  
Una: Don't worry Cole, I haven't. Just a couple more eps to go, then you're in it again. 


	22. Episode 21: Tournament 2 Second Enco...

********************Episode 21*********************  
**The Second Encounter; Bardock VS Nipper For the Title**  
Bardock (with a new shirt) and Nipper marched onto the ring, steps equal in value. Bardock ignored the cheers of his "fans" and turned to face his opponent. When commanded to bow, neither did more then incline their heads slightly. It was impossible to say which set of eyes displayed more hatred toward the owner of the other's.  
The ref shouted the start of the match. Like wild tigers, both Sayins circled each other, measuring themselves up before the fight. The tension mounted as they continued the ritualistic progression.  
After a few times around, both stopped simultaneously. They dove at each other, ending up on the opposite side. Bardock turned back, unharmed. Nipper turned back, a small scratch forming on his nose.  
"Its like a dance," muttered Zucina, heart racing in anticipation.  
"Why are they taking so long," asked Fasha.  
"They understand how important this match actually is," explained Tora seriously. "Not many know, but Nipper was offered a position as a commander in a private sector on Planet Kold 19."  
"Nani!?"  
"Yes, this is his last day. Bardock wasn't told, but he can sense it. Nipper is desperate to beat Bardock, and somehow, Bardock can sense it! He's feeding off of Nipper's urgency. It may even result in carelessness on Nipper's part."  
Zucina kept her eyes on the combatants. "What are you, a bloody commentator? Just watch the fight and shut up!"  
Bardock and Nipper had already begun a punching fury, going so fast the young students lost sight of them. Bardock dealt many hits, trying to gain the upper hand. But Nipper blocked each one, and delivered his own hit combination: uppercut, gut blow, jaw hit, groin, and back crunch.   
Bardock fell toward the floor, but caught himself, he hand-sprung up and darted forward. Nipper landed and sprinted forward, too. They collided, but Bardock was able to dodge Nipper's fist and serve his own uppercut.   
Nipper hurtled to the ceiling, but Bardock phased in front of him. Nipper recovered, and the two began a fury once again. This time, Bardock blocked the punches and kicks, trying to come up with a plan.   
Nipper, frustrated by the length of time that had already passed, tried to start his combo again. Bardock expected this and leaned back, dodging the blow. He phased out, and back in, grabbing Nipper's free arm. He pulled it behind the older Sayin, palm up, and pulled back hard. Nipper cried out in pain, his arm nearly breaking in the submission hold. With the palm up, there was no way out.  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
"Give up, Nipper," Bardock yelled. "I don't want ta kill ya!"  
Nipper growled in pain and anger. "Fuck you!"  
Bardock tightened his grip, forcing Nipper to grunt louder. "Wrong answer!" Nipper said nothing. "I oughta make you suffer for the terrible things you've done to people. But I ain't as ruthless as you. Disgrace yourself and live with shame; that'll be punishment enough! Now, GIVE UP!!"  
Nipper moaned. "Okay, I'll give up," he whispered, "if you let me go."  
Bardock lessened his grip, allowing Nipper to get free. Nipper turned around, grabbed Bardock by the tail, and swung him down hard on the ground.   
"BAKA," screamed Nipper insanely. "Did you think I'd submit to the likes of you!?!" He swung Bardock in the air by the tail and beat him down again. The helpless boy, powers drained, coughed up blood.   
As Nipper banged Bardock down on the floor over and over again, Zucina tightened her grip on the doorway so much, it cracked. "Argh! Bardock!!" She remembered his actions and offering to Nipper: I oughta make you suffer for the terrible things you've done to people. But I ain't as ruthless as you. Disgrace yourself and live with shame; that'll be punishment enough!" Why would he give Nipper the chance to recant?  
"Dammit, Bardock," groaned Tora. "Why'd you have to trust Nipper?!"  
"He was pretty pathetic," reasoned Fasha.  
"Mercy is a sign of weakness," growled Zucina, teeth grit in anger.  
"Agreed," both Sayins said.  
Each groan of pain Bardock emitted, each blood-spouting cough, burned into Zucina's heart. At that moment, she wanted to save Bardock with all of her being. His pain felt like her pain. "Oh, Goddess! Guys, there has to be summut we can do to help him! I can't take this!"  
"Here!" Fasha handed something to her. Zucina opened it: a Japanese style fan with a picture of the symbol meaning 'Bardock' on it. Zucina looked up curiously, an anime sweat-drop on her head, at her companions. Tora was sporting a "We're #1" foam finger, and Fasha waved a couple of pom-poms. Both were dancing and chanting, "BARDOCK, BARDOCK, HE'S OUR MAN!! IF HE CAN'T BEAT HIM, NO ONE CAN!!!"  
Zucina face-vaulted.  
Bardock screamed in pain. Nipper laughed, amused with his own method of torture. "You're nothing, Bardock. You never were. Just a stupid Sayin kid trying to play the hero. You'll never rise to greatness . . . Low Level Loser!"  
[Theme song begins to play in the background]  
Those words rang in Bardock's ears. He hadn't heard them in so long, but it brought back old memories, painful ones. His sister keeping up the rumor of his low power level, his mother beating him senseless when she came home drunk, sooo many times . . .  
The old flame burned in him. All of those laughing faces; he wanted them to stop! He was NOT a low level loser! In a distant corner of his brain, he heard Tora, Fasha, and now Zucina cheering for him. He knew Cole believed in him enough to send him Zucina to protect and train with. THEY didn't think he was a loser! THEY had faith in him! And he wasn't about to let them down now!!  
Using all of his tail muscles, Bardock coiled himself around, grabbed Nippers leg, and elbowed him in the back of the knee. Nipper, surprised, let go of Bardock's tail and fell face first to the ring.   
Shaking from pain and exhaustion, Bardock stood up and laughed a little. "Heheh! Shame on ya! I ain't goin' down so easy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hi guys! Its Tora!  
Kuso! Bardock had better end this soon, or else he won't have the strength to win at all! But after being beaten down so badly, is it possible to make a comeback now? Nipper isn't finished yet, either!  
Who will win next time on DragonballBC: End of the Match!! Come Out Swinging 


	23. Episode 22: Tournament 2 Come Out Sw...

*************Episode 22**************  
**End of the Match!! Come Out Swinging**  
You braced and hold it all inside  
Its more than you can stand  
No one around even tries  
Tries to understand  
Nipper shook his head. "You'll wish you'd stayed down!" He charged and clothes-lined Bardock into the ring, cracking it and releasing blocks. A hole had been made, revealing the floor below. Bardock balanced on spare pieces in the center. If he touched the floor, he'd be disqualified.  
Don't turn away  
Don't turn away  
Come out swinging  
Come out alone   
Or either way  
Throw it away  
As long as you're swinging  
One day you'll get by  
Bardock jumped onto the connecting parts of the ring. Nipper, still laughing madly, began blasting at Bardock. The youth had to perform gymnastics the avoid the blasts, but the ring became smaller and smaller.  
"He's limiting the amount of maneuver room for Bardock," Tora reported to the girls.  
"Why doesn't he just fly," asked Fasha.  
"He's trying to save his energy," answered Zucina, squeezing her fan. "Unfortunately, he's getting more and more hurt by jumping around like his tail's on fire!"  
You're place seems wearing out of line  
Right beside your bed  
The scene replays a million times  
Stuck inside your head  
Nipper paid no attention to his rampage. His only goal was to kill Bardock, tournament or no tournament. He didn't notice Bardock flipping and hopping his way closer and closer until it was too late.  
And though you've stayed in place  
You're mind escapes  
Read between the lies  
The smile that's on you're face  
You fake like you're ok   
Bardock rammed into Nipper's midsection with both fists. Nipper soared backwards, doing handsprings of his own, landing finally on a large chunk of the ring far from Bardock.  
Don't turn away  
Don't turn awayayay  
Come out swinging  
Out on your own  
They're in your way  
Throw it awayayay  
You may be stinging  
You'll get by  
Bardock skidded on his face on another big chunk of stone. Once he stopped, it took longer then usual before his head cleared. He raised his face to look around at the ring. Blood dripped from his mouth as he surveyed the destruction. He and Nipper were on the largest pieces of what was once the proud arena. His vision came in and out of focus, the light turning bright to gray.   
Don't turn away  
Don't turn awayayay  
Come out swinging  
Come out alone again  
Play inside then guide away  
Body totaled, Bardock powered up his body, prepared to fight as long as it took. Chips of the damaged ring floated around him from the ki.  
Midnight  
No sleep  
You're inside  
Nipper took off into the air and powered up his own major blast. An eerie green light enshrouded him. Bardock's light turned gold, centered on his now up stretched fist.  
You scream too  
No one hears you  
For daylight  
You need  
Today, today  
One more try  
"SOUL FIST!!!!" / "SOLAR STRIKE!!!!"  
The ki shot out and connected in the air. Bardock's gold ball met Nipper's green beam, beginning a pushing contest. Both Sayins strained against their load, trying to force their own ki against the other.  
Every single Sayin stared in savage interest, many shielding the light from their eyes. Zucina dared not blink. Awe and honor forbid her.   
Don't turn away  
Don't turn away   
Come out swinging  
Come out alone  
Or either way  
Throw it away  
You may be stinging  
You'll get by  
Several minutes passed, and the gold ball began losing ground. Mustering every last ounce of power left in him, Bardock roared, and released it into the ball. The Solar Strike almost doubled in size and overpowered the Soul Fist. Nipper had just enough time to set up a barrier to save his life. Out of power and burned from the ki, he fell backwards and landed on the floor between pieces of the ring, knocked out cold!  
The ref blinked twice, coming quickly back to reality. "The winner . . . BARDOCK!!!"  
Zucina rushed out to Bardock, who still stood frozen and panting. "Bardo-kun! You won!! You won!!"  
Bardock gave a small laugh. "Now, who's the loser assho . . ." But he slumped forward, unconscious, but with a smile on his face.  
Don't turn away  
Don't turn away  
Come out swinging  
Never alone again  
Pain inside  
Lead you (lead you)   
Through  
So you'll get by*  
===========================================================[Commercial Break]  
* - Come Out Swinging, by Offspring!!  
===========================================================  
Needless to say, Bardock next match was a breeze, and he won the tournament. The final match was still held on the broken ring, which was to be repaired afterwards.  
The next day, Bardock received a summons from Lord Saladus. Bewildered, he excused himself from class and was escorted to the lord's chambers.  
Like the rest of the rooms in STP, it was white marble. But the desk and chairs were stone. Portraits and statues lined the well-lit office, and the red carpet leading up to the desk was thickly velvet. Monitors covered the fore wall, playing surveillance camera videos. When Bardock walked in, they displayed he and his friends training in the practice room in the middle of the night.  
'Oh crap,' Bardock thought with fear.  
Lord Saladus, whose back was to Bardock, demanded simply "Explain this."  
Bardock's body trembled. He had the sinking feeling he'd spend another five hours in the rejuvenation tanks. "I-I-I . . . uh-"  
"Your have been training nightly with a stolen pass-key for over a zural," the disfigured lord answered for him, turning to face the boy. His artificial red eyes made him look demonic, causing the boy to cower. "You and your companions have also entered and tampered with the Main Computer, shattering almost every rule in this school's foundation!!"  
'Fuck the tanks, I'll be in the morgue!!' "I . . . I . . . can explain . . ."  
"No need to," Lord Saladus stated. He sat down. "SIT!!"  
Bardock sat. "Am . . . I expelled, Sir?"  
"No."  
'Nani?' "H-How long-"  
"The entire time." For some reason, his tone seemed far calmer then before. "And, in my opinion, such determination should be rewarded, not punished."  
Bardock straightened up. "Sir?"  
Amazingly, Lord Saladus smiled. The smile disfigured his face horrifyingly more, but the act still slightly comforted Bardock. "You are by far the most determined student I have had the pleasure to observe. Bardock, you are precisely the kind of material more Sayin generals need: Resourcefulness, strategic brilliance, skill with power, mind, and body, loyalty, bravery . . . The list goes on! My nephew taught you well."  
"Heki?"** Several small anime sweat-drops appeared on Bardock's head. Lord Saladus took advantage of the boy's silence. He opened his desk drawer, pulled out an envelope, and threw it to Bardock. The stunned boy opened it and read:  
  
Dear Uncle Saladus;  
Excellent news! I've finally been promoted to captain of my own squad! Most of them are old, rowdy veterans, but I'll break 'em in soon enough! hehe!  
I promised Bardock that's I'd get him out as soon as I gathered my own squad and make him my lieutenant. Well, I'm making good on that promise. Tell him that if he is prepared, I have one, and only one spot open for him.  
Sincerly, you nephew   
Cole  
  
Bardock nearly fell out of his seat. He knew that Cole's uncle worked at STPHQ, but SALADUS!?!?!  
"I take it, you'll be leaving right away?"  
Bardock's head spun. This was wonderful!! He could get out!! No more Rubaru!! No more class!! No more boundaries!! No more . . . His face fell. No more Tora, Zucina, or Fasha.  
"Gomen-nasai, Sir, but I can't." He set the letter on the desk carefully. "I can't leave my friends behind. Please write back and tell Cole I'm sorry, but I just can't!"  
Lord Saladus eyed the boy. "It may take zurals before Cole has four spots open on his team!"  
"I know, but that's how loyal I am to my friends."  
Saladus nodded. "Understood. You have exceeded all expectations of you, my boy. Your heart may prove a weakness. However, you may be the first of a new breed of Sayin; one who feeds its strength from those they love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** - "Heki?" is an anime expression of confusion  
  
Hey guys! Bardock here, once again!  
Lord Saladus was right! It took over two zurals, but Cole finally has four free spots on his team. There's a reason though; most of his last team died fighting off these creatures from a planet they were never able to conqour. Zucina!! Where are you going!! When will you stop being so damn curious every time some new dangerous adventure pops up!?!  
*sigh* Looks like I'll have to go get her next time on DragonballBC: Free At Last!! But Where To Now?  
  
  
  
end of season 1 


	24. Prologue 2: Danger Coming Theme Song...

Prologue #2  
Danger Is Coming  
I smiled proudly at the Argus cloud, my window into the mortal plane, clapping my hands together. "Wonderful! Bardock is learning his lessons with speed and ease. Now, if only I didn't have to isolate him more in the future." I sighed. The hardest part of my job was allowing Uno to manipulate my creations in order to make them stronger.   
The Argus cloud formed pictures of Zucina, Tora, and Cole. "Bardock will have to suffer the loss of these three in order to gain full strength and teach my chosen someday. The method in which they die will be difficult to choose." I stroked Zucina's image particularly. "So strong in pure energy, yet I never made her. Bardock's influence, no doubt. She will be the hardest to destroy."  
I turned my face away, not bearing to look upon their faces with the guilt inside of me. "I'll allow them more time to grow together, but not much. Oh Eternity! Why does My job have to come with so much impending heartache!?!"  
  
  
**Main Theme for Season 2**  
[Thump! Thump! Small Bardock morphs into adult as the camera does a 360 view of him on a mountain]  
This is for those who stood their ground  
[Adult Zucina jumps out from behind and starts sparing with Bardock against the cloudy sky]  
For Tora and Fasha who never backed down  
[Cole entire team emerge from spacepods, with Cole in the foreground]  
Tomorrow's getting hard, make no mistake  
[Swirling camera scopes of Nipper, Celipa, Olivia, and King Vegeta]  
Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own brakes  
[Thump! Thump! Close ups of Bardock, Cole, and Zucina's eyes]  
It's my life, it's now or never  
[They above spring forward at the screen on "life"; Cole powering up a Solar Strike, Zucina with the Idsa Sword, and Bardock with a Double Solar Strike]  
But I ain't gonna live forever  
[Tora, Fasha, Totepo, and Panbukin joining them fighting off aliens]  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
[Bardock taking the lead to one large one, blanking out the screen]  
It's my life, my heart is like an open highway  
[Peaceful icecap setting, Bardock and Zucina back to back holding hands; two sets of arms, one from either side, pull them apart on final downbeat]  
Like Frankie said, I did it my way  
[Cole training and sparring with Bardock]  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
[Bardock powering up so much, the screen in ablaze]  
It's my life!  
[DBBC logo appears, with the whole cast in the background; Bardock has his arm around Cole and both give a thumbs up] 


	25. Episode 23: Doear Free At Last!

************Episode 23************  
**Free At Last!! But Where To Now?**  
[Over two zurals later . . .]  
Totepo stood watching the station terminal, checking his scouter for the time. The new recruits were arriving in a few minutes.  
One of his partners, Panbukin, sat chatting with a young Sayin girl. All three were asked by their captain, Cole, to meet and greet his lieutenant and teammates when they exited the train. Panbukin was a short, fat Sayin with a bowl hair-cut and a goatee. Totepo and Panbukin fought alongside Cole; Olivia was an old friend.  
Totepo, an elder, balding Sayin, snorted. It angered him that Cole requested fresh recruits from STPHQ. In his opinion, veteran fighters, such as himself and Panbukin, were ideal for the over-ambitious captain. What was so special about these four he summoned?  
He checked over the digital ID cards Cole had given him. The first in age was named "Tora." Age: 9 zurals [22 Earth years] Height: 6' Power Level: 785 One-time winner of third class male division Tournament, two-time runner-up. 'Not bad,' he admitted, 'Not bad at all. Still, I won first place three time in a row, and that was when we had both men and women! Darn generation gettin' it easy!'  
The second in age order was Fasha. Age: 9 zurals Height: 5'5" Power Level: 701 Three time winner of third class female division Tournament. 'Feh! Let her be a breeder then! Jeez, that makes two women!'  
The third, obviously, was a woman named Zucina. Age: 8 zurals [about 19 years] Height: 5'2" Power Level: 832 Three-time winner of second class female division tournament. 'I'll bet this one'll at least have some fight in her. Still, women are so scarce, breeding her would be better . . .' His mind trailed off, thinking of Cole's current problem.   
He shook his head ('None of my business, anyway.') and re-read the last card. This one seemed too good to be true. Name: Bardock 'The Low Level?!' Age: 7 zurals [17 Earth years] Height: 5'11" Power Level: 856 Three-time winner of third class male division; should be considered highly gifted.  
"BARDOCK!!!!" Totepo's head snapped up at Olivia's yell. The girl, also 7 zurals old, had leaped up and threw her arms around a spiky-headed Sayin.   
Bardock's eyes doubled in size, and he stiffened. "Uh . . . hi?"  
Olivia embraced the teenager, her nose now very close to his. "Don't you remember me?"  
"Um . . ."  
She chuckled and finger his scar. "I told you this made you look tougher. Remember, when that witch Zucina gave it to you?"  
Zucina cleared her throat. Olivia stared at her innocently. "Zuni-chan! My . . . you haven't grown much, have you?"  
Panbukin moved in towards Zucina. The young woman garments, masculine to a fault, could not hide her immense beauty. "Heya, babe! I'm Panbukin, one o' yer new partners. Maybe we could get together later tonight and play-" His voice went considerably higher when Zucina kicked a sensitive area. "Oh! I see you already found it!"  
Zucina turned back to Olivia. "You were saying, darling," Zucina chided in her usual accent.  
Olivia just giggled nervously.  
Tora and Fasha moved in towards Totepo. "Are you Cole," Tora asked, staring at the elder Sayin. "I heard he was bald, but I had always assumed he had shaved his head!"  
Anime sweat-drops appeared on Totepo, Bardock, and Zucina. Fasha whispered to her chosen mate, "I don't thinks that's him, Tora. He's too old."  
Bardock laughed good-naturedly. "Well, we've pretty much demolished the 'good first impressions bit!'" He slid away from Olivia and stuck out his hand to Panbukin. "I'm Bardock. Mr. Know-It-All is Tora, Ms. Big-Mouth is Fasha, and Ms. Sunshine over here is Zucina."  
Zucina snorted and folded her arms. "I expected Cole to do us the honor of meeting us here! He *did* choose us specifically!"  
"Cole had . . . uh . . . family problems," Panbukin said uneasily, moving away from Zucina. "He asked us ta meet ya here."  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
The group of seven made their way to the clothing section of the military sector of the city. Tora, Fasha, Zucina, and Bardock were given a certain amount of klofshanks* in which to buy their armor. As Bardock slipped on his new blue and green suit, Panbukin handed them their scouters. "Each scouter's specially designed fer you; so's yer ship. All of 'em are in Docking Bay 906. We'll meet their in two days to return to our scheduled mission."  
"A mission already," asked Tora, a little surprised. He had chosen to wear black shorts under gray/blue armor.  
"We never finished the last one," explained Panbukin. "Three of our teammates died on Planet Doear, so that's why you guys are here."  
"Great," muttered Bardock sarcastically, putting on his red, finger-cut gloves. "What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"  
Panbukin shrugged. "Visit yer families? I dunno."  
Tora kept glancing at Totepo, who hadn't said a word. "Don't you ever talk?"  
Totepo shook his head. "He's mute," said Panbukin. "Totepo's throat was cut on a mission not too long ago, so now he can't talk."  
The girls emerged from their dressing rooms. "Suddenly, I'm starting to worry about our captain," said Fasha. She wore a pink, sleeveless/legless leotard under dark gray/yellow armor and white gloves.   
"Worry about him later," said Tora, extending his hand to her. "I'd like to introduce you to my mom and siblings." The two lovebirds walked out.  
"I need to get back to my team," excused Olivia, backing out. "My captain is a real jerk sometimes." She blew a kiss to Bardock before walking out, and the Sayin boy blushed.  
Panbukin put his arm around Bardock's shoulders. "How'd you like a drink at the finest bar in the universe?"  
Bardock, having never drunk before, shook his head. "I'd rather be as sober as possible when I meet my mother again."   
Panbukin nudged him. "Suit yerself! C'mon, Totepo." And they were gone.  
Zucina come out. "Gone already?"  
"Yeah," said Bardock. He turned and whistled. Zucina now wore a full magenta leotard and a modern white/gold armor suit with white gloves. Since her breast was no longer tied down - well - lets just say she was more ample then her best friend expected.   
Bardock shook his head, trying to get over the shock of seeing her in female attire. "Ya still look like a guy," he joked.  
She flashed Bardock a rude finger. "Funny, you don't!"  
Both laughed. Their friendship had grown ever more in the zurals past. The other's trust and confidence meant more to them then their lives.   
Zucina went outside and started to run away. Bardock rushed after her. "I thought, of all places, your home is the last place you'd run off to!"  
"Are you mad?! After all that trouble of running away?!"  
"Then where're you goin'?"  
She didn't answer. Bardock followed her all the way to Docking Bay #906. It was then that Bardock understood. "What the HELL do you think you're doin'?!?"  
"Three guesses," she coined. Zucina adjusted the scouter to her ear, tapped a few buttons. A spacepod opened up automatically, and she hopped in. The door began to close, but Bardock held it open. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT!?!?! This is set to go straight to Planet DOEAR!!"  
She smirked. "Really? I had no idea!" She put her foot on Bardock's chest. "Now, either follow me, or I'll just kick you off!"  
"We don't even know anything about the people there; they could be cannibals!"  
"That makes it all the more exciteing!" She shoved Bardock off, causing the latter to land hard on the floor. "Race ya there," Zucina called as the door closed.  
The sounds of preparations for launch rumbled. 'Crap,' Bardock thought, rushing to his own pod. He hated it when Zucina got wild ideas for dangerous adventures. Still, they never ceased to scare him enough to be left behind!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - klofshanks - Sayin currency  
  
Hello all! Zucina speaking!  
Computers with personalities, frightening wildlife, radical natives, mysterious ruins, and Bardock's and my usual squabbles all lie ahead in our next episode. We arrive on Planet Doear, disguised as simple explorers, in order to learn more about its people. I figure its the perfect counter-attack! Bardock figures I'm nuts! We-hell, we'll see just who's nuts when I happen to pull out Doear's version of 'The Sword in the Stone'!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Doear Or Bust; Zucina is a Legend!?! 


	26. Episode 24: Doear Zucina the Legend!

Grammar Error - I know, I have a lot, but I just wanted to point out that Bardock meant "it never scared him enough to be left behind."  
  
*************Episode 24**************  
**Doear Or Bust; Zucina is a Legend!?!**  
The door closed with a hiss. The pod rumbled slightly as it prepped and launched itself into space. Bardock held the sides of his seat, and his stomach, praying to the goddess that he could get a visual on Zucina afterwards. He had survived worse takeoffs in simulation at STPHQ, so he never worried about the ship.  
Once the rumble stopped, he checked outside the red-tinted window. The dark vastness of space lay ahead of him, and he marveled at the wonder. Suddenly, he felt small and isolated, insecure that no amount of ground was between him and total oblivion, just a bit of metal. The fact never struck him before.  
He lay back, forgetting temporarily about his friend, and tried to relax. Cole was going to kill him for taking off like that. Hopefully he wouldn't get fired from being lieutenant. Or worse: Sent back alone to STP!  
"Dammit, Zucina," he muttered to himself.  
"My name isn't that!"  
Bardock's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "Na-na-na-nani!?!"  
A small, spherical, blinking piece of metal lowered down to Bardock's eye-level. If it had a head, the two blinking lights would be the eyes, but that was the only living composite about it. Except for the mechanical voice emanating from its 'head.'  
"Only me, lieutenant," responded the machine. "I apologize if I startled you."  
"Ya coulda reminded me first," snapped Bardock. "I fergot officers get talkin' pods."  
"I am not simply a 'pod.' I am a Space Travel Intelligence, Navigational, and Killing Computer, at your disposal, Lieutenant Bardock."  
"Ya gotta name?"  
"No sir. I am a simply machine to be given orders."  
Bardock sat back, thumb and forefinger spread on his chin. "I can't order ya if ya don't have a name, can? I'll call you . . . Stinky."  
"STINKY," cried the computer, lights flashing. "WHATEVER FOR?? Have I offended you?"  
"No, its just how your designation goes. *S*pace *T*ravel *I*ntelli-"  
"I understand, sir. I only wish you chose a more Sayin-like name; more proper."  
"Third class Sayins ain't proper, an neither am I! And no more 'sir' stuff. Its 'Bardock,' just 'Bardock.' I want respect, but I'm still just a guy!"  
"Understood. Now, why have we left early?"  
"Nanda?"  
"One moment please." There was some beeping and lights blinking on the control panel. "I detect only one other ship in the vicinity. Where is Captain Cole?"  
"You tell me! He never showed up!"  
"One moment please." More beeping and blinking. "Reason found: His mate had a miscarriage this morning, and he is staying with her for the day."  
"Oh." Bardock remained silent for a minute. "They must've really wanted it, or it wouldn't've mattered so much. Why does he want one, anyway? I don't like kids myself."  
"Sayin logic is beyond my skill to comprehend."  
"I'm thinking aloud," Bardock growled. "That wasn't a question for you." He stared out into space. "And to have lost three teammates too. Man, he must be pissed!! Wonder what happened to them."  
"One moment pl-"  
"I'M THINKIN' ALOUD AGAIN!!!!"  
Too late. The answer popped up on the screen. Information on the planet Doear; forest covered planet, inhabited by deer-like people called the Heinz, whose blood is rumored to react to flesh in a similar fashion as acid and can kill gods.  
"Great," Bardock grumbled sarcastically.  
"Not really, s-uh-Bardock. Some Heinz survived."  
"Its called sarcasum, baka." Bardock threw his arms up in frustration. "Man! I'm arguing with a robot!" He sighed. "Stinky, transport this information to my comrade, Zucina, in the neighboring pod. She don't know about this. Hopefully, she'll change he mind about scouting the planet."  
"One moment please." A long period of silence followed as the newly deemed 'Stinky' acted as ordered. Finally, his electronic eyes flashed again. "I do not comprehend her response."  
"What was it?"  
"Well, she smiled and uttered the word 'Wicked!'. What does that insinuate?"  
"That I'm is deep trouble!"  
  
  
The two spacepods landed on top of the forest planet. Dusk had fallen, giving the area a serene quality. The foliage was so thick, the pods landed safely on the branches of the trees. Bardock rushed out first, and grabbed the front of Zucina's suit.  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!"  
"My, aren't you tense!"  
Bardock pointed to the moon, just visable above the trees. "Look, the moon will be full in a couple of days. We can lay waste to this planet then!"  
"No one gets away with killing Sayins," stated Zucina. "Any enemy of Cole's is an enemy of me!"  
"If Cole couldn't beat 'em, what makes you think we can?!"  
"Afraid, Low Level?"  
Bardock's old nic name continued to be a sore spot; he closed his mouth and seethed with anger. "No," he growled.   
"Then shut up and listen to me. Why would Cole forward us the money to buy gear before we were to leave on a mission? I'll tell you why: An invitation! This is part of Cole's training! We, you and I, are to learn from his mistakes and scout ahead!"  
Her friend froze, contemplating this bit of information. Of course! It was so simple, yet subtle. "You sure?"  
"Positive! Remember, baka, I've known Cole far longer then you have." She pried his fingers from her armor. "I appreciate the concern, but there is no need for you to join me. You can go back to Vegetasei if you are not sure."  
Bardock shook his head. "I'm yer lieutenant. You are my responsibility."  
"And who said I was going to take orders from the likes of you?" She started walking away. "I am only tolerating Cole's orders because he is my mentor and friend. Yours on the other hand- you may be my friend, but I still look upon you as a rival, certainly NOT my superior!"  
"Have it your way," said Bardock shrugging.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
Zucina had bought their old uniforms to wear as a disguise. She intended to pretend they were ship-wrecked explorers.  
The two wandered through the forests, searching for a sign of civilization. Their plan was to observe, not attack. But so far, after hours, there was not so much as a building.  
Once, a large creature attacked them, but Bardock destroyed it with a single ki blast. Zucina hid in a tree. She wasn't over her hatred of animals. Bardock teased her about this for the next two hours as they continued their search.  
At last, Zucina spotted what appeared to be a stone temple of sorts. Curious, they crept inside, trying not to make any noise in case any Heinz lurked about. As the light diminished, Zucina held up a Ki Katana. The purple light shone over hieroglyphics, casting eerie shadows. She read them aloud to herself, in a strange language, then translated to Bardock that they told the story of a princess destined to arrive from a different world and claim the legendary Idsa Sword.   
"It says that the sword was forged from purified Heinz blood, and then sealed away with magic. Apparently only this so called 'Princess' can touch it, for hers is the blood of magic shadow."  
"Ain't that somethin'," said Bardock sarcastically. "Why're we studyin' their religion?"  
"In case we can exploit it." But something interrupted Zucina's train of thought. A white woman, glowing and dressed in black, could be seen in a doorway. She turned away and disappeared into the darkness. Zucina sped towards her. "What was that!?!"  
"What," asked Bardock, running to catch her. "I didn't see nothin'."  
Zucina followed the passage the woman had taken. When she came to a fork in the tunnel, she paused, panting. "Where'd she get off to?"  
Bardock crashed into her. "Gomen. Now, what're we chasin'?"  
"You'll think I've gone mental."  
"No I won't. Somethin' wrong?"  
"I saw this woman, dressed in a long black dress, with gold eyes and silver skin. She ran off as soon as I saw her."  
"You're right."  
"About the woman?"  
"No. I think you've gone crazy."  
Zucina spotted the woman again. "THERE!! WAIT!!!" She ran off.  
Bardock stared after he, dumbfounded. "Where?"  
  
  
Zucina ended up in a large room, decorated in elaborate, chiseled pictures, encrusted in jewels and curtained lightly in velvet. Torches were lit, and golden centaur Heinz kneeled on velvet cushions around the room in silent prayer. A broken gold pillar stood in the center of the room, with the legendary sword sticking out of it.  
Zucina, following me, entered the room. Every Heinz recognized her as a Sayin from the armor and tail, and were shocked that she strode right into their midst. Bardock, who caught up again, jumped when he saw his friend do something so stupid. He believed she really had lost her mind. You see, I only appeared to Zucina, not him.  
I placed my hand on the sword hilt, then disappeared. Zucina, bewildered about my sudden departure, ran forward.  
"Mornië utúlië,*" cried the Heinz. They reacted quickly by grabbing spears and weapons. Bardock darted forward, ready to protect his ailing friend. But Zucina continued to step forward, drawn by a force she had no comprehension of, and imitated my touching the sword.   
A rush of purple light illuminated the hall. All life forms stopped dead to gaze upon Zucina. Her hair flew wildly above her, eyes fixed on the sword. With one mighty tug, she pulled it out and held it above her head. The fire on the torch danced. The pictures seemed to applaud. Hearts skipped. Energy of a far greater magnitude then previously experience emitted from her body.  
Bardock stared at his friend. "Okay," he whispered nodding, "now I'm a believer!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - "Mornië utúlië!!" means "Darkness/Plague has come!!"  
  
Hey guys! Bardock here!  
I don't believe this! The Heinz now think Zucina is their long-awaited princess who will protect them from all danger. Does that make sense to anyone else?! HELLOOOO!!!!! She's a Sayin!! She's here to destroy you!!!! I'm not about to spill the beans. I guess I feel kinda sorry for them. Too bad Zuni-chan doesn't.  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Princess and the Sword; Zucina's Relentless Heart 


	27. Episode 25: Doear Zucina's Relentles...

Thank you everyone for your comments. I truly appreciate it! And thank you, Aqua Illusion, for getting the origin of the 'hein" of mythology! You are the only one in two years of preparation to get the joke!!  
  
********************Episode 25*********************  
**The Princess and the Sword; Zucina's Relentless Heart**  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!" screamed Zucina in frustration.  
Hours had passed; she and Bardock had been lead away to the middle of the temple by force, but then were clad in royal-looking garments or purple velvet, gold, and jewels. Zucina tug at her dress in frustration. "ARRGH!! This is exactly the kind of lifestyle I ran away from!! Now I'm right back where I started, all because of that blasted legend!"  
Bardock lay on the fluffy cushions nearby, picking grapes from a bowl contently. "Aw, c'mon Zuni-chan! They seem kinda nice for blood-thirsty Sayin killers!"  
Zucina grabbed the teen by the collar. "That's EXACTLY why I'm worried!! They killed more of our kind! Why shouldn't they kill US!?!?"  
Bardock's eyes went classic anime annoyance. "Lets see: They think you are their legendary protector. They fed and clothed us. They haven't tried to harm us yet . . ."  
The girl dropped him and sighed, surrendering. Bardock continued. "They also offered their services to Lord Freiza without more bloodshed. Iddint this great? Our first conquered planet, and we are treated like kings!"  
"What kind of Sayin are you!?! Fighting is in our blood!"  
"Not killing."  
"And you won't fight to avenge our fellow Sayin's deaths?!"  
"You callin' me a coward?!? Ya know, its YOUR fault we're in this in the first place!! You reckless, cross-dressing, spoiled-"  
"Ahem!"  
Zucina and Bardock turned heads in unison to see the Grand Heinz and two smaller Heinz. The ruler bowed, kneeling on his fore-legs respectfully to Zucina. Baru knista misunu alsi nuwina, Kirista Zucina!  
"Say wha?" said Bardock, sweatdrop on head.  
"Remember, you can't speak their language, baka," muttered Zucina. "He just wanted to introduce his children."   
The two younger Heinz bowed, imitating their parent. The creatures had no gender. Ohenei, Krista Zucina!  
Ohenei, responded Zucina in greeting.  
The Grand Heinz arose and said, Ko junsta ni hanoso nokago seinda. Jojohime baru alsi cana oturo ohalah. Oregona, Krista Zucina?  
Bardock scowled. All this freaky talk is makin' my head hurt!"  
Zucina sighed again. "He wants me to present the Idsa Sword to the rest of the population at the banquet tonight held in my honor?"  
"BANQUET," yelled Bardock perking up. "Ya mean, with lotsa food!?!?"  
Zucina also perked up. "Wait, all of the population?" Koma, cana oturo, ne?  
He nodded.  
'Perfect,' she thought. 'Bardock and I can kill off the rest of the race in one fell swoop!'  
"I'll carry your sword for you, Yer Majesty," laughed Bardock with a mock bow. Before Zucina snapped at him, he reached for the sword. A purple beam shot from it and sparked up his arm, causing the boy to scream in agony.  
The Grand Heinz pointed a spear at Bardock's nose. Ohah! Giberdaka kisume shishik nura kiho kazuke, madura Sayin!!"  
"He said that the sword will only allow me to handle it, because of my blood. The magical barrier won't let you, or anyone else, touch it."  
Meanwhile, the two sons conversed quietly with each other in yet another language, one Zucina didn't know. I can't believe that a Sayin is the Princess!  
Neither can I! But, its all for the best. There are so few of us left, a Sayin is the best choice! They are so strong!  
You're right, brother. I think we can trust her, and her friend.  
  
  
Later that night, Bardock lay down on the cushions again, ready to sleep. "Boy! Whadda party! Those Heinz sure know the way to a Sayin's heart; the stomach!"  
Zucina examined her sword, taking in every line, every point, every curve in the design. It seemed normal enough. Nothing too special. Yet, why did she feel so connect to it, like the Idsa had a soul bonded to hers? "There were so few of them," she commented to Bardock.  
"Yeah. Sad, ne?"  
"Humph!"  
"Well, what if there weren't that many Sayins left?"  
"Ha! Don't be daft! That'll never happen! We are too powerful, and Freiza takes good care of us."  
"I guess you're right."  
Zucina sheathed the sword. "No use putting this off. Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"You know where. To destroy this temple, and the Heinz with it."  
"Matte! They surrendered already!"  
"So? Never leave a job half finished."  
Bardock glared at his friend. "After they've been so nice, you still wanna kill'em?"  
"They killed three Say-"  
"AND LOST MILLIONS OF THERE OWN!!!!"  
"MILLIONS OF THESE CREATURES ISN'T WORTH ONE SAYIN LIFE!!!" Zucina sneered. "Cole once told me that if you leave only ONE member of a race alone, that mistake will come back to haunt you."  
"Cole wouldn't say that! He's not that cold!"  
"That's what a Sayin does! Blimey! We're space pirates, not common assassins! Your problem is you care too much!"  
"Know what YOUR problem is?"  
"Of course not!"  
"You only care about yourself!"  
Zucina swiftly held the sword up to Bardock's neck. "How DARE you! Now are you going to help me or not?"  
Bardock glared. "Do I have a choice?"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
"So, you aren't speaking to her? She was only doing her job!"  
Bardock was now back on Planet Vegeta, having lunch in a local cantina with Tora. After the mission, Bardock and Zucina collected their money, then set off in opposite directions.   
Tora shook his head. "Never though I'd say this, but don't be so hard on the Psycho Bitch!"  
Bardock snorted. "After actin' reckless, followin' phantoms, and disrespectin' my orders?!? I AM her lieutenant."  
"Discipline problems aren't your concern," reasoned Tora. "Talk to Cole about it. He'll talk some sense into her. They have been friends longer then you have been."  
"Yeah, I guess. So, how'd yer mom like Fasha?"  
Tora's face fell. "Fasha's sterile. Mom wants me to have kids."  
"Tough break man. Many Sayin women are born sterile. That's why the female population is down."  
"Uh-huh. I don't care though. As much as I love Mom, I also love Fasha. My siblings like her, too."  
Bardock played with his food a little. "How can you love your family so much? I don't get it!"  
"Well, from what I've heard, there's not much of a reason for you to love your family. What you need is a mate. One who'll give you plenty of love and affection."  
" 'Love and affection'? You make it sound like a pet!!"  
Just then, Bardock heard a familiar squeal. Olivia, passing by, threw her groceries into the air and sped over to embrace Bardock. "BARDO-KUN!!" Tora leaped out of his seat and caught the bags, and the food stuffs inside them.  
"Oooo," said the hyper teenage girl. "I heard you traveled to Doear and killed off the rest of the Heinz! How brave! Not even Cole's team could do that, and his strength is popular around here! You're so wonderful!"  
A sweat drop formed on Bardock's head. Tora grinned. "People online, I give you Bardock's new pet!"  
More sweat drops. "Th-that ain't funny!!"  
Olivia stared up at Bardock innocently. "What does he mean, Bardo-kun?"  
"Nothin', Ollie, nothin'." Uncomfortable in such an awkward position as having a girl on his lap, Bardock changed the subject. "Ano, do you know where Cole hangs out this time of day?"  
"Um-hmm!"  
"Can you help me find him?"  
Olivia paused, glancing downward. "Ummm, sure!" She looked back up, happy eyes on. "I'll always be there to help you!" But Bardock noticed a definite change in her attitude. He looked down to what she glanced at. "Olivia, where'd you get that bruise?"  
"Wh-what bruise, Bardo-kun?"  
"That one." He pointed to her chest.  
Olivia blushed brightly. "Bardock, you naughty boy! You were checking out my body?!"  
Bardock's face turned blue. "N-na-na-nani!?!?"  
Olivia skipped off. "C'mon, boys! I'll take you right to Cole's fav hang out!"  
  
  
Bardock stepped into Ancho's Bar, a large cantina rumored to be the greatest establishment in the galaxy. He scanned the inside. 'Kuso! No Cole in sight!'  
Tora pushed passed Bardock and walked inside. "No Cole, eh? Well, lets not waste a perfectly good bar!"  
Bardock shook his head. "Tora, you're too much! Olivia, can I buy you a drink?"  
Olivia smiled. "Really?"  
"I have plenty of klofshanks after that mission."  
Olivia blushed again. "You're so nice. Thank you."  
Bardock held the door open for her. She started to walk inside, but someone grabbed her hair from behind. "Bitch! I told you to bring those supplies an hour ago!!"  
Bardock yelled, "Hey! Let go of . . ." His face turned into a menacing snarl and a deep growl surged in his throat. The man noticed Bardock and returned the growl. "You!"  
Tora came out, wondering where the two were, and straitened up when he saw. "Nipper!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hello all! Zucina speaking!  
Cole invites all of us on a campout to get acquainted with the rest of the crew. However, the main reason was to restart Bardock's and my training. Too bad we haven't made up yet.  
Next time on DragonballBC: Cole's Training; Rocks, Rivers, and Rhetoric 


	28. Episode 26: Col's Training Rocks, Riv...

**************Episode 26*****************  
**Cole's Training; Rocks, Rivers, and Rhetoric**  
"Captain," asked Olivia, "do you know these people?"  
"CAPTAIN," screamed Bardock, furious. "HE's your CATAIN!?"  
Nipper sneered. "Who in their right mind would hire you for their team, Low Level Loser?"  
Tora held Bardock back as best he could. Nipper turned his attention down to Olivia. "I forbid you to converse with this trash. My cook should come to her missions clean."  
Bardock again tried to rage forward. He started spouting out such colorful language, it can't be repeated in a PG story. "I've never seen him this mad outside of sporting events," commented Tora.  
Nipper chuckled. "Both of you are below my rank, so you can't tell me what to do. Woman, get moving!" He kicked her hard, but she managed to grab the groceries Tora had left outside the door.  
"YOU'RE one to call ME trash," screamed Bardock furiously. "How DARE you strike a woman outside of training!! You animal!!!"  
Nipper laughed. "You caught me off-guard at the tournament, but you won't out here! I dare you to fight me!"  
Bardock struggled against Tora's arms. He was prepared to rip Nipper in half! But someone else stopped him.  
A lone figure, with red and black pants, red/blur armor, and a red sweatband around his shaved head, stepped in-between them. "Picking fights again, Ex-General?"  
Nipper growled. "Cole, this is none of your business!"  
"Bardock just so happens to be my lieutenant. As an officer, you must respect him as any other." Cole held no position of a threat, but simple stood still. "Careful! You can get court-marshaled again!"  
Nipper charged at Cole, who didn't move. As soon as Nipper was on top of him, Cole flicked his forefinger against his thumb onto Nipper's nose. The small effort sent the larger Sayin flying out of sight.  
Tora and Bardock applauded and cheered. "Sugoi!!" "Awesome!!" "Encore!!" "Way ta go!!"  
Cole did a mock, exaggerated bow. "Thank you! Thank you, one and all!"   
"Nipper used to be a general," asked Tora. "After all his brown-nosing Rubaru, I expected Supreme Commander!"  
"Yeah. But he abused his officers too much, and got demoted to Captain. In his new position, he can get away with abuse."  
Bardock punched his hand. "Bakayaro! I'm gonna kill him for that!"  
Cole put his hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Train a little more, then challenge him to an officer's race.* Glad to catch you both. I needed to talk to you."  
"So do I," said Bardock. "Zuci-"  
"I already heard. Both of you are to report to Vine Falls tonight at sundown. We're gonna have a campout so you can get acquainted with Totepo and Panbukin."  
"Hooray!!!"  
  
  
The evening passed pleasantly (except for the fact that Zucina and Bardock weren't speaking to each other.) From their mouths, Bardock found out all about Totepo and Panbukin. Totepo, a veteran of the war against the Tsufuruu, very rarely got involved in conversations (he'd sign), and was known as the "Big Enforcer" of the team. The giant had a power level of over 800, and really liked cheese sticks. ^_^  
Panbukin liked livin' it large, bar hopping with a group of fellow Sayins almost every night he stayed on Vegetasei. Reckless and brutal, he was the last person to offer mercy, blasting, blasting, blasting, then asking questions.  
The group finally turned in late that night.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - Officer's Battle - You'll find out more about that later, in a few eps. Basically a race to conquer a planet.  
===========================================================  
About one hour after everyone fell asleep, Bardock woke up out of habit (mid-night practices, remember). He noticed Zucina's spot was empty, so he went off in search of her.  
He found her singing to herself, practicing with her new sword, which glinted in the moonlight. Bardock snorted, and stepped through the brush. "You're such a brat! The Heinz's blood ain't even cold, and here you are . . ." But she wasn't fully paying attention. If Bardock didn't know any better, he'd swear she had her head hung in shame!  
Bardock gaped at her. "Zuni-chan?"  
She straightened up, trying to gain a regal composure. "Look, I still feel that I should have been Cole's second . . . but . . . ." She paused. "I'm . . . I'm so- . . ."  
"Apology not excepted. Hundreds of lives lost needlessly."  
"When they forced that damn dress on me . . .," she snapped. Another pause. Bardock could tell she had rehearsed, but still found an apology unnatural on her lips. "I visited my parents today."  
"Good. Get things straightened out?"  
"No." Her eyes darkened. "I wanted to pay for my nanny, Aspa's freedom. Spent all of the money we'd received from the mission. My father said he was disappointed in me. Said I look like a bloke in this armor."  
"You do," Bardock half-lied. "No woman covers up that much. You're supposed ta show some leg is ya wanna get a mate."  
"I don't, though. I want to be free, not caged." She tiled her head lower. "I've come to realize . . . you've been more of a family to me then they ever had." Her eyes lifted, filled with honesty and ignominy. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Have to! How often does 'The Psycho Bitch' apologize fer anything!?"  
"Hey! I have once!" She flicked her short hair.  
Bardock just chuckled and held out his hand, smiling  
Zucina smiled weakly and shook his hand. The moment they touched, a strong vibration pulled in around them. Some force tried to push them closer, but they resisted, unaware of the other's feelings.  
"So, are you two gonna kiss or not!? Go go go!!"  
Both teens' eyes bugged out in surprise. Cole was hiding in the tree the whole time! Both started cursing, but Cole only laughed. "Gomen! Gomen! I just couldn't help myself! You two lovebirds are too much!"  
"'Lovebirds!?!?' I can assure you, there is nothing even remotely romantic going on between us!"  
"Whatever, Zuni-chan! Ready for your first training lesson?"  
Bardock's jaw dropped. "Nani? NOW?!? So late?!?"  
"Sure! You both are here, awake, adrenaline rushing . . ."  
Bardock snarled. "Cole!!"  
Cole laughed again. "Okay, okay. No more lovy dovy talk, on one condition."  
"Name it."  
"Name your first kid after me."  
Cole found himself being attacked by two crazed Sayins! He ducked, dodged, and jumped with ease around their attacks. After much huffing and puffing, they stopped. "When'd you get so fast," asked Zucina.  
"You shoulda seem 'im today," said Bardock. "He flicked Nipper off like a booger!"  
All three laughed harder then ever. "Perfect simile," commented Cole.  
"That settles it, then," announced Zucina. "If I can flick Nipper off like a boogie, I'm in for some training!"**  
Cole sat on a bolder. "Physically, there ain't much more I can teach ya. Mentally - that's another story."  
The two tilted their heads in confusion. "Hekei?"  
"Bardock, lashing out at anyone who calls you names, especially your old nic name, is stupid! Zucina, over-confidence doesn't even describe you! Disrespecting authority, acting solely on hunches, defying all laws of sanity-"  
"I get the picture! Geez!"  
"My father trained me by mixing philosophy into fighting." He turned full-face to Zucina. "Zuni-chan, which is stronger, a mountain or a river?"  
She took her time. "A mountain."  
Cole shook his head. "Tall and proud as always. Mountains can be worn away by the river after a time. Bardock, which is more firm, a stone or a tree?"  
Bardock thought hard, then turned to Zucina. "Any suggestions," he whispered.  
Cole smiled. "Excellent answer, you stupid asswipe!"  
Bardock's ki flared. "What the fuck!?!"  
Cole face-vaulted. "And he chokes at the finish-line! A good leader asks help from his subordinates; that's good. Then, when insulted, you jumped at me; that's bad!"  
"So, those were just trick questions?"  
"Yes and no. I did want to see your reactions to judge your mental state. But I also wanted to give you some advice my father taught me. 'To fight effectively, a Sayin must fight like water. Be cool and lenient, flowing with your surroundings to reserve energy. But, when storms blow, act as a part of that storm, and become an unyielding fury.' Care to test this?"  
"How?"  
"Stones VS Water." Cole abruptly sped into the trees. Bardock and Zucina shrugged and followed him to a river, where the mentor dove in. The two pupils glanced at each other, wondering what the heck was going on. Then, Cole splashed them both.  
Sputtering, Bardock cursed aloud. "How're we supposed ta-" But he noticed a pile of rocks nearby. "You set us up!!" Together, he and Zucina started pelting Cole with rocks, Cole trying to stop them with water, and all three having a great time 'training.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! Tora here!  
Alright, a new mission! The seven of us are sent to Planet Spuluunku, filled with caverns and caves. We quickly get lost, and the animals really scare Zucina. But that ain't the worst of it!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Spuulunku; The Planet of Mazes  
  
  
  
AN - Thought I'd add a little extra motif from now on. Just a comment or fact at the end of each ep so you can get further into my dangerous mind. ~_^ You know, a random thought.  
Fact #1: When playing out episodes in my head, I imagine each character with a voice. For example, I think of Zucina with the voice of Lucy Lawless (Xena) and Tora as Rob Paulson. 


	29. Episode 27: Spuulunku Planet of Maze...

**********Episode 27************  
**Spuulunku; The Planet of Mazes**  
Bardock yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Stinky," he asked the AI, "Give me the stats of Planet Spuulunku."  
Cole's face appeared on a side window on the screen of the space pod. "We arrive in five minutes!! Why haven't you been studying the whole time!?"  
Bardock yawned again. "Cuz you've had me an' Zucina trainin' fer two months straight! I need ta catch up on sleep!"  
"Tora already has the maps memorized! I'm a little disappointed in you, Lieutenant."  
"Well, congradu-freakin'-lations to Tora! Gimme a break! A Sayin can't live on one hour a sleep a day!"  
"Actually," Stinky stated importantly, "a Sayin can survive on far less a day. The health and sanity suffer only."  
"Who's side are you on," Bardock grumbled.  
Cole shook his head. "I wonder if Zucina's studied."  
"Stinky, screen on Zucina," ordered Bardock.  
Stinky booted up the camera screen on Zucina, so both he and Cole could see. The girl slept soundly, snoring away with a line of drool reaching to her lap.  
Bardock, Cole, AND Stinky had sweat drops!  
  
Planet Spuulunku, a literally hollow planet and home of the Lomes. While the crust of Spuulunku was nothing more then a barren wasteland, the inner recesses consisted of caverns, underground rivers, and beasts of all kinds.  
Inside one of these caves, Fasha stood beside a river, marveling at the surroundings. For inside each gallery, an entire city could stand, palace/skyscrapers and all! The stalagmites and stalactites littered the floors and ceilings like jagged teeth, and the semi-darkness all around like a great mouth. Light from the Sayin's lanterns caused the minerals to shine, glittering to counter-act the eerie effect of the cave-mouth. It was more like a fairy grove.  
"How beautiful," Fasha commented. "I'm glad we have to keep this planet in tact. I don't want to destroy such a marvel. Look how those rocks shine!"  
Tora held a large, diamond-like jewel in front of her. "For you, my sweet!"  
Fasha receieved the gift happily. "Oh Tora! You're too much!"  
Tora scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about my mom. She just wanted me to give her some strong grandsons, since I'm her first born."  
"As do most Sayin women," added Fasha, staring at her jewel. Her eyes saddened. "Gomen, Tora. I wish I could, but-"  
"Don't apologize!" Tora took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I love you no matter what. I swear, I'll be by your side until the day I die."  
The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, Tora bent don slowly. Fasha closed her eyes. The two came closer to each other. Closer, closer. Then . . .  
Something tripped them, and they fell head-first into the river.  
Coughing and sputtering, Tora and Fasha popped up to the surface and stood up (the river is shallow). Tora wiped the water from his eyes and glared at his assailant. "ZUCINA!!!!"  
Zucina perched on a rock. "You two needed a cold shower to cool off!" She grinned mischievously. "Cole sent me to find you two. We only have two days to clear this planet of inhabitants, and what do I find? You two playing lovey-dovey! Honestly!"  
Both Tora and Fasha started shouting incoherently. "My, my," said Zucina, with mock disgust. "Such language! I am only following order!" With that, she took to the air, making a face at them before heading down further into the cavern for safety.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
Zucina flew through the air, making dives and dips, weaving her way in and out of the rock formations, and generally having a grand time searching. As she did, she sang to herself.  
  
I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
Oh no  
Not me  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
Oh no  
Not me  
Break it down!!*  
  
  
  
"I want her kicked off the team," complained Tora to Cole. "She's insubordinate, pushy, pesty, annoying . . ."  
"If not kicked off the team," added Fasha, "then at least kicked in the tail a few times!"  
Cole sighed. "I know, I know. But she's also and excellent fighter not to mention a linguist. She may know the Lomes' language, just like she knew the Heinz's."  
Panbukin shook his head. "Maybe Tora's right. She's too much of a loose cannon to have around. She might blast the Lomes and the planet apart. Lord Freiza wants this place intact."  
"She ain't stupid," said Bardock. "She won't. She knows the mission."  
"Look, Bardock," said Tora to his bud. "She was reckless on the Doear mission, even talked down to you, she never listens to anyone who tries to help her-"  
"I think we've made our point," said Fasha, trying her best to prevent a fight. "Cole, I'm with Tora."  
"Me too," said Panbukin. "She's too much!"  
Totepo nodded in agreement.   
Cole had his eyes downcast. "You aren't seriously considering sending Zucina home, are you," asked Bardock. "I mean . . . her home! With her parents!! You're her fuckin' mentor, Cole!!"  
"I'm also a captain. I must consider what's best for the team as a whole. I'll consider it, pending on her performance on this mission."  
Just then, a series of explosions sounded. The group immediately rose into the air and followed the sound. They found Zucina, out of breath, palm towards a smoking section she had just blasted.   
"What was it," Cole asked, scanning the area for Lomes.   
Panbukin inspected the remains. "A flying creature?" He turned to Zucina aghast. "You got freaked out over a flying rat?"  
Bardock shook his head. 'Things ain't lookin' good,' he thought.  
  
  
Hours later, the group had only seen a few large creatures, but none that had the intelligence to speak. The worst part of the matter was that they were lost. No matter how many time Bardock and Tora reviewed the maps on their scouters, no information held any sign of the Lome civilization.  
"We've gone beyond the maps," stated Tora. "It'll be hard to escape."  
Totepo sniffed the air, and pointed. "The nearest opening is that-a-way," said Panbukin for his friend. "Fresh air in comin' in."  
"Good," said Cole. "But I think we should still keep going."  
Zucina snorted. "Nearly a day has passed! If we don't find them soon, we won't get paid for cleaning up the planet."  
"Maybe the princess would like to go back to the pods," whispered Panbukin to Tora. "Her little accident earlier may have scared the Lome's further underground."  
"That bat could have been poisonous," snapped Zucina.  
"Yeah right! You just don't want to admit you are afraid of animals."  
"Rubbish! I'm not afraid of anything! Certainly not you!" Zucina stood up ready to fight, but Bardock stepped between them. "This ain't helpin'! Try to find a way . . ." But Bardock never finished his sentence.  
A swarm of bats flew their way. riding atop each other were tiny, humanoid creatures with fur and guns. They gided the bats like horses and rode then in an attack formation, right at the Sayins!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - "Bad Reputation" - Half Cocked - Written by Joan Jett  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
Looks like Zucina hit the proper targets after all! The Lomes are powerful, even for their size. They are also a hard target because of that! How can we defeat them all? And why isn't Cole helping us out?   
Next time on DragonballBC: Attack of the Cave Dwellers; Extra Special Training  
  
  
  
AN - This is kind of a side story, not having much to do with the whole plot. In your reviews this week, tell me whether you'd like this kind of filler plots to continue a little longer, or would you rather I just dive back into getting this to end. I am planning on a DBBC "movie", so you'd still get other adventures with these guys. I just want to get to my stories with Vegeta, Goku, etc. in DBUF, which takes place after this.  
  
Fun Fact - My little brother came up with the idea of "Cole". While drawing a screencap of Bardock, he altered it to look tougher (in HIS opinion!). He came up with Cole's background and relationship to Bardock as mentor and best friend. Thus, Cole was born! 


	30. Episode 28: Spuulunku Extra Special ...

*****************Episode 28*******************  
**Attack of the Cave Dwellers; Extra Special Training**  
"Well," said Panbukin frankly as the thousands of tiny warriors flew their way, "I guess we found the Lomes!"  
The Sayins sprung into action. Bardock, with his incredible accuracy, started punching and kicking the Lomes, not the bats. He yelped in pain and ducked behind a stalactite. Welts appeared all along his arms. The tiny people were firing weapons.  
"HEY," yelled Bardock to his teammates, "they don't kill, but the weapons hurt a Hell of a lot! Watch yourself!"  
"Got it," Tora confirmed. Keeping to the sides of the creatures, he fought to destroy the people. Totepo and Panbukin powered ki into their hands. "No blasting," yelled Cole from the sidelines. "Keep the area intact!"  
"Easy for you to say," responded Fasha, canceling out a blast.   
The fight continued for several minutes, but to the five Sayins fighting, it felt like days! The speedy Lomes darted back and forth on their bats, making them near impossible to hit.  
More then once, Totepo was forced against a stalactite, covered with welts. His size and lack of speed hurt his chances of a good defense. Tora tried to help his teammate, but the proud veteran shoved the teen away.  
Bardock gritted his teeth, surveying the situation. Fasha stubbornly continued her assault, but the girl had her limits. He and Tora did most of the work, while Panbukin, Fasha, and Totepo took too many hits. "Zucina, come on!!"  
Zucina hadn't moved, frozen on the spot. When Bardock called her name, she snapped out of her frightened trance and immediately grabbed her sword. Swinging it like a mad woman, she ran through the flock . . . al least, under them!  
Cole cursed at her. "Zucina!! Head for the center!! The center!!"  
Bardock sprang to his friend's aide. He took Zucina's arm and flew her to the middle of the battle. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but Bardock held her firmly. "Zuni-chan! Open yer eyes!"  
Zucina did so, and stared right back into Bardock's. Their noses were only millimeters apart. "C'mon, Zucina," he whispered. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to ya."  
She hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. Bardock signaled for Tora to come down towards him. He Zucina's right forearm, and Bardock took Zucina's left. As if rehearsed, they launched the armed girl into the flying fray. Zucina spun like a top, swinging the Idsa Sword with her. Tora and Bardock, with minor difficulty, developed Ki Katanas in their hands, and did the same.  
The effect was perfect. Within seconds, the entire swarm was diced. The three landed, and the remains sprinkled around them like rain.  
Totepo applauded from the air. Fasha cheered and whooped.  
"Where'd that come from," Panbukin asked.  
Tora grinned. "In STP, we had to create our own combo strategies. Zucina taught us the Ki Katana and, well, you saw it!"  
"Excellent!"  
"Yes, it was," injected Cole. "You say Zucina came up with that combo?"  
Tora realized his words and nodded. "Yeah, it was her."  
"So, maybe she is good for the team?"  
"Maybe, but she has got to cool her jets when it comes to jokes!"  
"Zucina, do you promise? Zucina?"  
The girl was again frozen, blue in the face. She, Tora, and Bardock were covered in bat/Lome guts from the shower. "I," she stated fiercely before shouting, "absolutely, and utterly, HATE ANIMALS!!!!"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
The seven Sayins split up into teams of two/three to see if they can find any more Lomes scurrying about. Zucina agreed to group with Tora and Fasha, but not to speak to him. She fumed over the fact that he wanted he off the team. Panbukin and Totepo took another route, leaving Cole and Bardock together.  
Bardock trusted his scouter, searching for any movement at all. Cole snatched it off of the youth's head. "HEY!!!"  
"Only use scouters for communication purposes." Cole put the device in his pocket. "Never rely on machines to do the work best accomplished with your eyes."  
"Scouters are easier!"  
"Do you want to train or not?"  
Bardock gnashed his teeth. "Ya know, I noticed you kickin' back durin' the Lome ambush. Why didn't you help us out, if yer do damn powerful an' smart?"  
Cole put a finger to his lips, warning Bardock to hush. He stuck out his arm to the left, and waved his hand. A rock five meters away rolled to the side. Three Lomes, unseated from bats, rushed for cover. Cole formed his hand like a gun and shot all three Lomes in one beam, with pin-point accuracy. The deed done, he blew on his fore-finger and holstered it [he's so cool!]. "Well?"  
The other's eyes bugged out and his face blue. "I withdraw the question. What's yer power level?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
"It makes all the difference in the world!!"  
Cole smirked and shook his head. "Kids! Close your eyes." He did. "And feel your ki coursing through your body. Visualize it, in your mind, circulating through your blood. Inhale deeply, hold it a moment, then exhale." He did. "Again." He did, realizing that the exercise relaxed his body and spirit. With Cole guiding him, Bardock felt his ki rush through him, and out of his form with incredible ease. The distractions disappeared, and Bardock no longer sensed the room nor the floor he stood upon. He was at one with his spirit.  
"Now," said Cole's voice from a distant area in the back of his mind, "using your spirit energy, spread out around the caves."  
Bardock expanded his energy, vaguely sensing other beings around him. Two figures moving quickly about five kilometers away; three figures, two he recognized as Tora and Zucina, moved slowly around another gallery three kilometers further. Five smaller powers scampered about only a few feet away.  
"Do you feel them?"  
"Y-yes. Over there, at seven o'clock."  
Cole smiled and blasted the five remaining Lomes. "That's that!"  
Bardock released his concentration and fell face first into the hard ground. He pushed up and rubbed his nose. "How'd I do that?"  
"What, after about five zurals in STP, you still don't understand ki energy?"  
"That kinda trainin' ain't in the normal classes."  
"It ain't in any classes, 'xsept mine," said Cole, imitating Bardock's sloppy dialect.  
Bardock stared at his teacher. "Who taught you that?"  
"My father."  
"Was he a freakin' genius or somethin'?"  
"Yeah. *grin* He and Saladus grew up learning different techniques from the aliens that immigrated to Vegetasei before and after the Tsufuuru War."  
"But, we were still in the dark ages before Lord Freiza."  
"Maybe, but the Tsufuuru sure weren't! My pop used to sneak into their cities as a kid and trained with the foreigners. It may have been traitorous, but the things he learned were worth it, don't you agree?"  
"I guess." Bardock hesitated. "Why are you teaching me this technique? Are you gonna teach Zucina?"  
"Yeah, later."  
"Why?"  
Cole paused. "Just in case."  
"Of what?"  
"Just-in-case!"  
"Of what?"  
"Dammit, Bardock, don't you get it," Cole snapped impatiently. "I've had a mate for over two zurals, and not one kid!! I may never have a son to pass my father's techniques down to!! Uncle Saladus doesn't have any offspring, and my brother died a long time ago!! If I die, my father's zurals of dedication to the art of fighting will have been for naught!!!" The speech seem to take a lot out of Cole, and he panted.  
Bardock stood tall and proud. "Cole, you are the closest thing to a dad I've ever had. I'm honored to learn your skills, and I know Zucina is too. I swear that it'll not die out."  
Cole gave his pupil a comforted pat on the back. "You're a good man, Bardock. Better then any Sayin alive. I can give you no higher praise then that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! Bardock here!  
Stinky informs me that I got a call on the communicator during the Lome battle. WHAT?! CELIPA?? What does that bitch want!? I don't CARE if Mother is dying! Cole thinks so, though. What am I gonna do?   
Next time on DragonballBC: Family Affair; "Girl Talk"  
  
Olivia: Don't worry, Bardock! I'm here for you!!  
  
  
  
Fun Fact - Before I saw the Bardock Special, I figured Bardock would be a rebel against Lord Freiza and King Vegeta. I followed the stupid clip from Season 3, where FUNamation made the soldiers around Bardock appear to be other rebels. 3$%# FUNimation! Anyway, I started writing a story about Bardock as the leader of a band of Sayins, sort of like Robin Hood. But when I saw the special, I stopped. 


	31. Episode 29: Family Affairs

[A/N - I had so much fun with this one, I made it a bit longer then the rest. Sorry! ^_^]  
  
********Episode 29********  
**Family Affair; "Girl Talk"**  
Cole congratulated everyone on a mission well accomplished, with special thanks to Bardock, Tora, and Zucina. The group jumped into their pods, being promised a celebratory party when they arrived on Vegetasei.  
Bardock stretched out comfortably in his seat. "Wake me up when we get home," he ordered Stinky.  
"Sir - uh - Bardock! I'm sorry to say this, but you have a message."  
"Huh? For me? Who?"  
"Your sister. She wishes to meet you at your house in Root Forest. Your mother has been mortally wounded."  
Bardock's stomach automatically lurched. Purposefully, he avoided any contact with Celipa, not having heard from her since his first zural in STP. "I don't know who yer talkin' about."  
"Third Class private Celipa, of -"  
"OH SHOVE IT UP YER CIRCUTS," yelled Bardock.  
Zucina, whose face had just appeared on screen, began cursing at him in many languages. "Not you, Zuni-chan. Screen on Tora and Cole, too, Stinky."  
The faces popped up. "Somethin' wrong, shorty," asked Tora.  
Bardock sighed, very serious. "My sister called. Said that my mom's dying, and want to see me."  
All three of the above knew that Bardock's mother, Kara, was an abusive drunk of a woman who was part of the cause of his physical handicap as a baby. Delicate a subject as it was, Zucina spoke without hesitation. "Don't go. Need any more advice?"  
"Be more serious for once," said Tora. "Go, and tell he off right before she snuffs it!"  
Bardock sighed again. "Thanks a lot," he muttered sarcastically.  
"Go," suggested Cole after some thought. "Hear what she has to say."  
"I don't want to. I hate her!!"  
"I know, I know. But sometimes a soul is better situated to move on if reconciling past deeds. Give the woman some peace before her torment in the great beyond."  
"Can someone come with me," Bardock asked, secretly nervous.  
"I'm supposed to meet Fasha's dad," said Tora. "Gomen."  
"I know who can go," said Cole. "I'll com Olivia-"  
"Nani!?!" Zucina screamed. Cole smirked. She got his hint and snorted. "Fine! Go! Give in and crawl back!! That woman doesn't deserve a second of your time, Bardock!!" Her picture disappeared.  
"Okay, now who here doesn't think she was talking about Olivia," teased Cole.  
Zucina's face popped up again, this time purple with anger. "AND I DON'T BLOODY FANCY BARDOCK!!!!!!" The sound cracked the piece of the screen she was on before she disappeared.  
"If its a choice, Bardock," said Tora, anime sweat-drop forming, "I'd pick Olivia over Zucina any day." Bardock shut off both screens.  
  
  
Celipa waited impatiently by the door. "That darn shrimp," she vexed. "He shoulda been here an hour a go!"  
"Who's the shrimp?"  
Celipa looked up, and jumped back in shock. "Na-nanda!?!"  
Bardock did even smirk at the sight of his sister. She had grown a bit fatter over the zurals, and still not very pretty, not even a bit in his opinion. "What's yer problem?"  
Olivia touched his shoulder to calm him. Unconsciously it worked.  
"Well . . . its just . . . you're so . . . so . . ."  
"I didn't grown, you shrank!" Bardock glared at the older Sayin woman. "You said over the inter-stellar com that it was important to see Mom. So, what's up?!"  
Celipa shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I - uh - missed ya, heh heh."  
"The feelin' ain't mutual."  
"Aw, c'mon, not even a little?"  
"If this is why you flagged me down from-"  
"Mother is in there," she said, pointing to Kara's bedroom. "She got mortally wounded in a bar fight, so she's out of it."  
Bardock stepped past his sister, feigning to step on her, then walked through the other door. The room smelt of dried blood and puke. He covered his nose and strode towards the woman in the bed. The not-so-young-looking Sayin laboriously took in a breath. Bardock couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the woman. No Sayin ever died of old age; this event was imminent. Still, for all that she had done . . .  
"Jicama," she asked in a very weak voice.  
Bardock blinked. Jicama was his father's name. "No, Okasan. Its-"  
"Jicama! Please, don't leave me," the dying Kara moaned. "I still love you! I only kept him because he looks like you!"  
"Na . . . I am NOT Jicama!!"  
Olivia stepped into the room. "Bardock, please! Pretend for a minute!"  
Kara let out a choked cry. "Jicama, don't go! Don't go! I just can't kill him! He looks too much like you! Forgive me!"  
Bardock hesitated, then nodded his head.  
Kara smiled, then drifted off forever.  
Celipa hugged Bardock from behind. "Oh, thank you Niichan!!"  
Bardock's eyes were in shadow. "He really left 'cause a me, eh? 'Cause I was so weak?"  
Celipa nodded. "And you DO look a lot like him. Its amazin'! Yer voice too! And the way ya talk, an' the way ya act, and . . . Wha-where ya goin'?" Bardock left the house without another word.  
  
  
Bardock sat atop Vine Falls, his favorite place on the planet. He made friends with Zucina, and Cole took him in as a pupil there. The serene atmosphere always calmed him. That day, however, it only brought up the past in full swing.  
'A Sayin's only as good as his power,' he said not long after he met Cole.  
'Every student in the school is my enemy. They won't stop laughing at me until I show them who's boss! I'll show them I'm the strongest! . . . I'm not the pathetic pee-on you saved in that classroom. I'm better then that now.' He said that to Tora while training for his first tournament. He trained so hard for it . . .   
'My power level is higher, so I'm better!" He said that to Zucina before they left STPHQ.  
'What's yer power level? It makes all the difference in the world!!' He just said that only the day before!  
Bardock listened to the crashing of the water. "Oh, Great Goddess," he said aloud, "don't let me grow up to be like my father!"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
"I'll do it in my own new apartment."  
"I thought you liked trying new and dangerous things, Zucina," teased Fasha to her friend.  
"Not this!! I won't do it!!"  
For the past two hours, Fasha tried to convince Zucina to enter the public bathhouse and spa with her. "No one will see you, except other women."  
"I don't care! My body is MY business!"  
"Nobody is gonna care about your body! Just go in!"  
Zucina shook her head.  
"Okay, but if you don't, I'll tell Totepo it was your fault his tongue turned black after he ate that trick cheese stick you slipped him."  
"How did you know?!"  
"My mate isn't called 'The Squealer' for nothing! Now c'mon!!"  
Fasha shoved Zucina inside. The spa was filled with women of all sorts and shapes, most half or not dressed. The walls were peaceful green and plants/flowers lined the way. Many curtain covered doors led to massage tables. There were three jocose at the opposite end, rows of mirrors and private showers, several small holes of special mud, and a large scented bath in the center.  
Fasha inhaled. "Smell that perfume! Specially made for Sayin skin to smooth and relax! Don'cha just love it?"  
Zucina glared at a naked girl walking past. "Yeah, sure."  
Fasha laughed and proceeded to undress. Zucina backed away. "What are you-"  
"Oh, give it a rest, Zucina! I know you act like a boy sometimes, but haven't you even SEEN a naked woman, besides yourself?"  
"No! I bathe alone!"  
"Well, now's the time to grow up." Powerless and already embarrassed, Zucina only took off her armor and boots, and crossed her arms hotly. "I'll soak my feet only, thank you."  
"Don't bother Fahsa! Maybe she has nothing to show off!"  
Zucina scrunched her nose at the familiar voice. 'My body is better then yours, bitch,' she thought. "Hi Olivia," said Fasha cheerfully.  
"Well, Zucina," said the girl in the large bath. "Chicken?"  
"Of course not!!"  
"Then just loosen up!"  
Zucina reluctantly stripped. "That wasn't so bad, was it," mocked Olivia.  
Fasha patted her friend and teammate on the back. "Now, you go wash up. I'll meet you in the bath."  
"What about you!?!"  
"I'm going to get a mud treatment first. Wanna come?"  
"If we came here to bathe, I jolly well intend to accomplish at least THAT!! I could have gotten dirty on my own, thank you!"   
Stars shone in Fasha's eyes. "I have to look my best when Tora meets my dad!"   
"Sounds like you two are getting serious," said Olivia with a teasing edge in her voice.  
As the other two gossiped, Zucina hurriedly grabbed a bar of soap and went to a shower. The water turned warm quickly, and before she knew it, she finished. Fasha had already left to the mud tubs, leaving Zucina alone (so to speak) with Olivia. The older Sayin slipped into the water and sat, not keeping eyes contact, just waiting for Fasha to finish.  
Olivia swam closer to Zucina. "Zuni-chan, lets let bygones be bygones. I want to be your friend."  
"Feh! It's you who seems to have a problem with me!"  
"Gomen. Its just - well - you are competition."  
"You're not a fighter."  
"I mean in the game of love. You know, for Bardock." Zucina's eye twitched and a vein protruded from her forehead, but Olivia didn't notice. "He is so incredible, ne? So sensitive yet strong, so handsome yet boyish, so-"  
"He's all yours, sister. I have no interest in him."  
Olivia hugged Zucina, making the latter duck into the water in fright. The former grabbed her hair and pulled her back up. "Did I scare you?"  
"NO!! I just dove into a vat of 110 degree water for my HEALTH!!"  
Missing the sarcasm, Olivia's eyes went into happy, upside down Us. "Glad you're getting more relaxed."  
Relaxed was the last thing Zucina felt. Bardock's smiling face crossed her mind. "You really fancy him, do you?"  
"Oh yes! How CAN'T you? Can you do me a favor? Can you see if he likes me, too?"  
"Whatever."  
"Does he ever talk about me?"  
"A little."  
"What does he say?"  
"Not much. Why?"  
"Weeeeelllllll, I'm thinking of asking him out to the Double Nuevo Lunar Festival."  
"Why didn't you ask him earlier?"  
"He just ran off!" Olivia told Zucina, and eventually Fasha when she joined them, about the incident at Bardock's house.  
"And you just let him go off like that," cried Zucina when Olivia finished.  
"Sure. He's a warrior; he can control his feelings." But Zucina had already left the bath and got dressed.  
"What's with her," asked Olivia.  
Fasha watched Zucina, a slight sadness in her eyes. 'Poor Zucina. Not having know love herself, she doesn't understand how deep her feelings for Bardock really are. How heartrending!"  
  
  
Night fell. Zucina searched frantically for her friend, and finally ended up in Vine Falls. Bardock remained as he was, now staring at the two moons of Vegetasei. One was half full, the other a crescent. It took the light of both full moons to transform the Sayins. With no light from a partially formed moon, the affect cancelled out.   
Zucina landed behind her friend. "Bardock no baka!! I've scoured practically the whole bloody PLANET looking for you!"  
"Why," asked Bardock.  
"WHY?!? Olivia told me what happened, that's why! I figured-" She stopped herself, suddenly self-conscious. "I . . . I came to keep you company."  
Bardock shrugged, and Zucina sat beside him. "Shank for your thoughts,"* she said.  
"Just thinkin'"  
"About what?"  
"Nothin'"  
"Sounds like your kind of thinking."  
Bardock sniffed. "Wha's that stench?"  
"Fasha made me go to a public bath."  
"HAHAHA!!! I'd have LOVED ta see that!!"  
"Letch!"  
"Very funny. I meant Fasha convincing you to go in there!"  
"Not 'convinced,' 'forced!' She's far stronger then she looks!"  
"Yeah right!" Both laughed, and fell into silence again. The moons naturally caught their attention. The two orbs went through the phases at different rates, so the event of a double full moon occurred only every eight zurals, as did the double new moon. Olivia's story ran through her head again, and Zucina finally spoke, clearly and firmly: "You are not your father, Bardock. I know in my heart that you'd never hurt your family, blood or bond."  
Another long pause. Then, Zucina felt Bardock's hand come to rest on hers. She snapped her head around, and saw him smiling like a brother to her. "Thanks, Zuni-chan. I needed that."  
Zucina smiled back. Together, they continued to stare at the moons and stars all night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* - "Shank for your thoughts." - the equivalent to the Earth saying "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Hey everyone! Cole here!  
I'm invited to a meeting for third class captains, and am assigned to a special job for none other then the king himself! Why the heck would the king ask for help from a third class team?  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Extraordinary Mission; To Amazonia!!  
  
  
  
Fun Fact - I've never been to niether a spa nor a public bath house. But I've seen them so often in animes, I figured I ought to throw one in. 


	32. Episode 30: Amazonia Extraordinary M...

****************Episode 30***************  
**The Extraordinary Mission; To Amazonia!!"**  
Over a month later, Cole sat in his usual spot in Ancho's Bar. Normally a call this late meant something important was to take place at the Third Class Captain's Meeting. The time: 2AM.   
High ranking members of the second class had also arrived. To Cole's further wonder, elite guards were posted at the entrance. This made no sense. Cole spread out his ki to find the cause of the commotion. The king was in the back of the bar!!  
Cole kept his surprise to himself. But why the heck would the king be in a sleazy bar!?  
Ancho, Commander of the Third Class, as well as owner of the bar, stepped through the door and ordered silence. From his looks, one could hardly tell he was a leader of any kind. He was a portly Sayin with a large mustache and more stomach then height. Still, the other captains saluted him on his arrival. "To the Commander, the one who gives us missions," called out a captain.  
"And the one who gives us free drinks."  
"Nice try, Nipper!"  
"Kuso!"  
"Lis'nup," yelled Ancho through his dark teeth, "I wan' ev'rybody ta stand up 'n salute His Roy'l Majisty, King Vegeta XXXI!"  
From behind the door came not only the king, but the other three most powerful Sayins alive. Rubaru, Elite Class Deputy Headmaster of STP, Lord Saladus, Headmaster of STP and Honored Patron of Veterans, and finally Sir Nappa, Commander General of the Elite Class.  
It was as if lightening had shot up their tails. Every Sayin jolted upright, saluted, and bowed respectfully. Cole side-glanced his uncle, questioning with his eyes as to what this was all about. Saladus cleared his throat, and Cole knew it meant everything would be explained. This code kept most people from finding out their relation to each other, in case it might disgrace Saladus of having a third class captain for a nephew.  
The tall king commanded "Rise," and all in unison did so. "Faithful subjects, may we rejoice tonight of our indomitable reputation as a warrior race. Lord Freiza has informed us of a race of those whom have heard news of our battles and wish to meet with us, a race of people Freiza wishes to join forces with. On the Planet Amazonia, Empress Cleo requests the best of our race must be represented, including the best of the worst." He cleared his throat, not fully tolerating the small, filthy conditions of a low-class bar. "Our higher force reps have been chosen, now you and your team shall be selected. The Sayin with the highest power level and most of his -"   
Nipper stepped forward. "That would be me, Your Highness! I, Captain Nipper, am the strongest of the third class!"  
King Vegeta's lip curled in disgust of the outburst. Rubaru smiled at Nipper's boldness. Nappa checked a list he carried. "Captain Nipper? Or should I say Ex-General? Or perhaps one-time winner, two-time loser of the STP Student Tournament?"  
Nipper remained with his chest puffed out. "I can lick any Sayin here!"  
'And probably enjoy it,' said Tora's voice in Cole's mind.  
"Just check the level, Nappa," said Rubaru. Nappa pressed the buttons on his scouter. The device beeped and responded. "1,262. Not bad at all for a Third Class."  
King Vegeta tried to hide his contempt. The commoners revolted him so!  
"Our orders were clear," stated Saladus to Rubaru and Nappa. "Make sure he is the highest level."  
Nappa nodded and addressed the crowd. "Does anyone challenge Captain Nipper's power?"  
After a moment's pause, Cole and another captain stepped forward. Nipper scanned the other's level first. "1,232. Aww, too bad," he laughed. Cole glanced at his uncle. Saladus put his palm toward himself. Cole powered up just a bit until Saladus' palm went level to the ground. In this silent language, Saladus had corrected Cole's level to a more adequet state.  
Nappa scanned. "1,586. My king, we have a winner! What is your name?"  
Cole gave a Sayin Bow. "I am Captain Cole, and am at Your Majesty's service."  
"Excellent. Lord Saladus, you may debrief the captain of the formalities of the mission. Now," he said far softer turing around, "We getting out of this dump before We vomit!"*  
  
  
Tora laughed hard. "Shit! I'd have LOVED to see Nipper's face! He must have been sick as a pig!"  
"He was pretty peeved," admitted Cole. It was hours later. Cole and his team met at the edge of Vine Forest on the outskirts of the city. Bardock, who had brought snacks along, proceeded to eat rather then joke. If they went on another assignment, he first had to finish breakfast!  
"So, there has to be a catch," said Panbukin. "The king don't ask favors fer nothin'!"  
"There is," Cole sighed. "I am only allowed to take three members of my team - three FEMALE members?"  
"What!?!" exclaimed all of the men. Totepo signed furiously. "That ain't fair!" said Panbukin. "Why the hell can't we go?!" demanded Tora. Bardock just shrugged and continued his meal.  
"The Amazonians are a race of warrior WOMEN. They may get offened if the majority of Sayins arriving are men. Either that, or they may demand we remain and mate with them."  
All of the Sayins shuddered. Mating with a species outside of the human race was too vulgar to consider. "My plan is to take Zucina, Fasha, and one of you guys . . . um . . . dressed up!"  
"IN DRAGG!?!?!?" screamed Panbukin.  
"It can't be too bad to cross-dress," Bardock teased him. "Zuni-chan does it all the time!"  
Zucina snorted. "I don't like anti-male, femminist shite. I do believe women can over-power men, but this is just mad! I'll still go, though."  
"Fasha?"  
"Gomen, Cole-kun. I can't. My father wants me to learn how to keep a house before Tora officially moves in with me."  
"Mind if I go in your place," asked Tora.  
"No. Go ahead and have fun!" Her eyes turned firey. "Don't look at any pretty girls, though!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"I refuse to go," yelled Panbukin. Totepo signaled his agreement with his partner.  
"That leaves only one more person to be the third girl." He turned to Bardock. The teen had finished his food and was trying to sneak off on tip-toe. "Leiutenant?" Bardock spun around, hand behind his head. "I-uh-well-uh," he said, laughing nervously. "Uh, Celipa's still upset about Mom's death, so I ought to-"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - Don't forget, kings use "we" meaning themselves. King Vegeta is quite the charmer, ne? *gag*  
===========================================================  
Bardock hit his head repeatedly to the beat of an invisible metronome against the walls of the spaceship. He, Cole, Tora, and Zucina were being transported with many other Sayins on a grand spaceship of Freiza's. Bardock took no notice of the ship's magnitude and elegance; he was too busy cursing the day he met Cole.  
"Quit banging your head," whispered Tora. He was dressing in light-blue leotard, white/yellow woman's armor (filled, of course), and had on a short black wig. His face only needed light make-up, provided by Fasha, and he wore a small, delicate necklace to complete the affect.  
Bardock, unlike Tora, needed far more make-up. His normally tan face had been powdered completely white to hide his un-becoming scar. He wore lavender, short leotards, pink-yellow woman's armor (more robust the Tora's), and a long, blue, spiky wig. "Leave me alone," he grumbled.  
"C'mon! Lighten up! Its not like anybody knows its us, or even cares! Besides, you voice is more like a woman's then mine anyway."**  
"Just go away," Bardock moaned.  
Zucina strode up to the two. "Hey girls! Doing alright?"  
"Not bad Zucina," Tora said. Bardock only moaned again.  
"Cross-dressing not so bloody easy as you thought," mocked Zucina. "Second-guessing your promise to follow whatever Cole's training included?"  
"Sod off, Zucina," said Bardock, mimicking her catch-phrase, and continuing his self-beating.  
Zucina straitened up. "Have you gone mad? Msashing your head will get unwanted attention! Act more like a lady!"  
"Look whose talking," laughed Tora, raising his voice an octive higher. "The manliest woman on the ship!"  
"I can act like a lady if it suited me!"  
"Yeah, right. About as much as Totepo can win a beauty contest!"  
"I can!"  
"Prove it!  
"How?"  
"Here comes someone now."  
As luck would have it, one of the few men on board was Paragus, one of the suitors whom Zucina's parents tried to mate her off to. He strode up to the group, eyes fixed on Zucina. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. 'Blimey! Of all the blokes of our race . . .'  
"Well hello, Lady Zucina," said Paragus smoothly. "Fancy meeting you here among the best of our race. Then again," he lifted the bottom of her chin, "you are among the most beautiful."  
Zucina, feeling ready to knee him between the legs, noticed Tora and Bardock from the corner of her eye. Both had mooved backwards, and covered their faces trying not to laugh. She recomposed herself and batted her eyes seductively. "Lord Paragus! You shameless flatterer! Suppose you are caught flirting with a third class. Think of your reputation!"  
"Who can possibly believe that you are a third class soldier! Why, any blind man can tell, beneath that manly armor, the heart of a truly exquisite lady beats within."   
"Hard to believe that a poet such as yourself still has no mate."   
"Oh, I have a mate," Paragus said, curling his tail around Zucina's waist.*** "I merely require a mistress."  
Bardock and Tora had to maintain an extreme amount of control not to howl with laughter at the look of fury on Zucina's face. "M-merely re-qui- What kind of a woman do you think I am!?!"  
Paragus leaned closer, weaving his tail around Zucina's. "Hopefully, an agreeable one."  
Zucina tried to think fast. She had to get out of this predicament as soon as possible! Paragus' tail brushed against her sheathe. The Idsa Sword, reacting to its mistress' thoughts, glowed slightly, catching Paragus' attention. "A sword? Now what is a third class woman doing with a sword?"  
'Bingo!' "Oh, just a present from a friend!"  
"Such an exquisite piece of workmanship. You know, I'm a master at fencing myself."  
Zucina laughed inwardly. 'Hehehe, such a fool!' She put on her biggest, starriest eyes and airiest voice. "Really? May you teach me? I am sooo clumsy with it! Its like my hands were never made to hold such a weapon!"  
Tora and Bardock face-vaulted.  
"Of course, my sweet! I'll teach you!"  
"I warn you. This is a MAGIC sword. Only worthy being can dare to touch it!"  
Paragus laughed. "So like a woman! Supersticious nonsense!"  
"Then be sure to keep a firm grip of it." She unsheathed the Idsa Sword and acted to offer it to Paragus, who laughed again. "Asinine girl! You hand it over hilt first!"  
"Oh my! Silly me!" She laughed, secretly immitaing Olivia. "You mean, like this?"  
"Very good," he said, extending his hand. "You learn-" But he was cut short from a purple needle shooting from the handle into his hand. "What the?"  
"Something wrong, my lord?"  
"N-nothing." He took the sword, ignoring the stream of ki neddles running into his arms. The pain soon became excrutiating, and his face contorted in agony. "What is with this sword?!"  
Zucina's face broadened into an evil smirk. "My lord? Are you not worthy of such a fine sword?"  
Paragus only heard her from a distance, concentrating into holding the sword. But the pain became too intense, and he passed out, the sword lingering above in the air. Zucina whistled, and it floated into her hands.   
Tora and Bardock ran over to check on him. "He ain't breathin' right," said Bardock.  
"Who cares," said Zucina, placing the sword back in its proper holder behind her back. "He was only tortured from the inside out. Pity it didn't last longer. I rather enjoyed myself."  
Tora stared at her. "Sometimes you scare me, Psycho Bitch!"  
  
  
Saladus and Cole stood one foot apart, staring out into space through a large window. The two, psysically, couldn't be much more different. Saladus, disfigured, very tall, and gaunt, then Cole, middle height, handsome, and powerfully erect.   
The two men stood in silence for most of the flight. Though keeping in close correspondence, they rarely saw one another, and the few times they did were under close supervision. Cole wished he spent more time with his only remaining reletive, but knew that under the circumstances of their birth could not.  
Finally, Saladus broke the silence, speaking in a dead language known to very few people, including Cole. Your pupils appear to be stronger then most third class Sayiins. You must be proud.  
Thank you, sir, I am. Bardock shows most promise. I have never seen a Sayin so good-hearted, yet tainted by his past. Pity the past cannot be re-written.  
As you have said many times. You have taken quite a liking to him.  
To me, these three symbolize hope for the future of all common Sayins. It pains me to keep my power in check, while it is really higher then many elites.   
King Vegeta XXXI does not understand, Cole. He will never accept a peasent being so strong. We can only hope his predecessor will, someday. And your students may be there to see that day when a third class warrior will become more powerful then the king himself.  
One may even be that Sayin. At least I am assured you teachings will never die out. Even if our bloodline does.  
Be patient, my dear nephew. You are still young and healthy. You will bare a son one day. And the skills are no longer mine; they are yours. You have your afther's spirit so much in you! I'm sure he is pleased, aswell.  
Cole, side glanced his uncle. You don't know how much I appriciate that.  
I'm sure I do. His scouter beeped, and he turned back to Cole. Get your team ready. We arrive on Amazonia in five minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** - Remember how I mentioned I hear the characters' voices? Well, I think of Bardock's as Nozawa Masako, the original voice talent behind Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bardock. She's cool!  
*** - I am convinced that the tail is the most sensitive part of a Sayin's body, judging how Goku and Radditz act when theirs are squeezed.  
  
Hey all! Tora talkin'!  
All of us land on Amazonia only to find out that Princess Calliope has been captured by the Catrl, a race of being under the command of the inter-planetary warlord Krang. As assassins for hire for the rival warlord Freiza, we have to find the princess and rescue her! The only problem is will Bardock, or should I say "Kakkara," be up to it in his female attire? Or will he change first?  
Next time on DragonballBC: Knights in Sayin Armor!! We Must Rescue the Princess!!  
  
  
Fun Fact - My fav mangaka, next to Toriyama-sama, is Rumiko Takahashi, author of Ranma 1/2 and Inu-Yasha. This should be quite evident considering the style of romantic comedy. (Also, all of the cross-dressing is classic Takahashi!! ^_^) 


	33. Episode 31: Amazonia We Must Save th...

**********************Episode 31********************  
**Knights in Sayin Armor!! We Must Rescue the Princess!!**  
The Sayins disembarked onto the yellow-skied planet, most indifferent to the incredible structures and flying cars around them. The group of fifteen in total lined up by rank, Cole's team bringing up the rear. Bardock, however, refused to set foot on the planet.  
"I'm getting sick of your belly-aching, Bardock," warned Cole. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't get out?"  
"This suit makes me look fat," he said dryly.  
His teammates face-vaulted. "Tell you what," said Cole, "if you put up with this mission, I'll buy you dinner when we get home."  
There was a *whoosh*, and Bardock was outside before them, holding a lacy face and fluttering his false eyelashes. "Last Sayin in line is a hybrid," he called, needlessly heightening his voice.  
Zucina took the challenge and ran. Cole laughed. "Mention food, and he's off like a bullet! Whadda guy!"  
Tora tapped Cole's shoulder, and made his best girl impression. "Are you going to buy me dinner, too?"  
Cole pushed Tora's nose. "Don't push it, my pretty lass!"  
The grand palace was an enormous triangle-shaped structure made of green glass and black metals. Flying cars whizzed by, and the men noticed shapely figures waving at them from various windows. "Can't wait to see what these beauties look like," commented Paragus to another upper-classman.   
A group of what must have been Amazonians met them in the palace's hall entrance. What a sight they were! Each stood no higher then four feet tall, and each resembled a hairless, blue-skinned gorilla! Each wore green skin-tight clothing and brown boots over their bulging, masculine muscles. The woman in the front, a particularly ugly creature with golden necklaces and wristbands, bowed deeply to the king. "You are His Royal Highness, King Vegeta, no?" she asked, in a baritone voice. "I am Artima, High Council to Empress Cleo."  
The king bowed back, but straightened up quickly. "I noticed many women preparing for battle. Is something wrong?"  
"You may speak with the queen. She will decide on whether or not to say." The women turned sharply of their heels in perfect unison, and marched into the palace.  
The king beckoned his subjects over. "Man," Tora whispered to Bardock, "if that is what all the girls look like, I'm glad we are dressed like *women*! Look!" One Amazonian pinched Paragus' rear, much to his displeasure (but not Zucina's!).  
The floral decorated throne room reminded Bardock strongly of a greenhouse. Several small Amazonians assembled in perfect formation . . . in front of a woman who could surly have been King Kong's sister!! Nearly twice the size of her fellow Amazonians, Empress Cleo towered over the small army before her. She was bedecked in long, flowing robes of green silk, and wore large amounts of gold jewelry. Her eyes snapped up at the Sayins' entrance, small and beady, making her look more menacing.  
Even King Vegeta was noticeably caught off guard! Tora slumped over, jaw on the floor, speechless for the first time ever. Cole, another joker himself, could not keep a straight face for the life of him. He turned around (so as not to offend Her Majesty), crinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. "EWWWW!!!!" he whispered, nasaling his voice.  
"Wait a moment, General Rami," Empress Cleo said to one of the female warriors. She extended her hand in greeting to King Vegeta. "Welcome, Vegeta-sama! I have heard so much about you."  
"And I about you," muttered King Vegeta as Cleo shook his forearm. "Please, I'd like you to meet my mate, Recely, my High Commander Nappa, and many other members of my esteem court."  
"So pleased to meet you," said Cleo in a deep, whirring voice. "I am afraid the negotiations could not have come at a worse time. My dear daughter Calliope has been kidnapped! I was just about to send out a rescue party for her."  
"Whom has captured the princess?"  
Empress Cleo growled, scaring a couple of the Sayins. "The horrible Catrl leader and his men! he demanded I submit myself with Lord Krang, or else she dies! HA! I only serve my people! I only plan to ally with Lord Freiza for his galactic protection and trade."  
"Please, Cleo-sama, allow a small squad of Sayins to recover the princess, and spare your me - uh - warriors the trouble."  
General Rami glared at the Sayins. "The empress is far too proud!"  
Cleo rose to her full and considerable height. "I am the ruler of a militant race myself, Vegeta. I take offense to such a statement!"  
Nappa's knees shook, but he was fully confident his king would mend the situation.  
"We meant no insult, Cleo, merely a demonstration of the protection you shall receive once you have allied yourself with Lord Freiza."  
"Very well then. Send some of your soldiers, and I shall prepare a banquet for the rest."  
Bardock's ears perked up at the word 'banquet,' but cursed when the king sent him and his teammates off to rescue the princess. Cole gave the names of his team (Captain Cole, Zucina, Tora, and Kakkara), and received directions to the Catrl camp ground. "Why do WE have to do the grunt work," whined Bardock as the group made their way through the jungle. "I wanted to eat!"  
"Gimme a break," said Tora. "You eat more often then any other Sayin I know!"  
"It helps to keep up strength!"  
Cole, making his way ahead of them, laughed. "If that really worked, you'd be stronger then Freiza himself!!" The rest of them laughed, except for Zucina, who was looking very angry. "S'matter, Zuni-chan," asked Tora.  
"Barking mad! The lot of them!!"  
"???"  
Zucina shuttered. "One of the warrior women made a pass at me!!"  
Tora and Bardock blinked, turned to each other, then started laughing hysterically. "Its not funny," screamed Zucina at them.  
"You're right," laughed Bardock. "Its fuckin' hilarious!!"  
"Maybe you should take beauty lessons from Empress Cleo," hooted Tora. "At least then you could be more feminine!"  
Zucina took incredible offense. She stormed past the two to walk beside Cole. "Don't mind them, Zuni-chan," said Cole. "They're only teasing."  
The girl replied something softly to Cole, causing his face to turn gray. Zucina sped up, to vent out her frustrations elsewhere.  
"Wha'd she say," asked Bardock.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because this story is only rated PG!"  
"Tell us during the commercials!"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
He did. And the boys wished he had not!  
The Catrl camp took up at least an acre of land in a clearing of the jungle. Located only one hundred miles from the Amazonian capital, the large, humanoid-feline creatures cut no expense. on making their presense known. Several tents lined the jungle floor, along with presently lit torch staffs and campfires. Large flags flew atop the tents, while a quicksand moat served as a sort of border. Still, with all of the flambouance, not a single alien could be seen.  
The group of four entered the area with extreme caution, hopping over the bog and remaining silent, ears open for any sound. Cole signalled Tora to check ahead. The tall Sayin checked and reported nothing.  
"Just be ready for anything," whispered Cole to the two boys, who nodded.  
Of course, Zucina had wandered off on her own, and screamed "OY!!! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?"  
The boys jumped a mile into the air in surprise. A vein pulsed in Cole's temple. "THANKS, ZUCINA!! I may NEVER have the hiccups AGAIN!!!"  
Bardock, trying to stay cool, scanned the area. Several pairs of green eyes glowed in the brush. Look out, he said calmly in another language, so as not to alert the Catrl, only his teammates. The plan failed, the fire somehow ceased, and the Catrl pounced.  
After much grunting and groaning, the torches were relit, only to reveal the Sayins standing among the unconcious Catrl army. "Well," said Tora plesently, "that wasn't so hard!"  
"You don't think so?" The voice came from the behind a large campfire. On the side opposite the Sayins, a tall, lean, hansome Catrl with blue fur and navy hair stood in regal red robes. In his claws he clutched a small, and ironically pretty, young Amazonian girl. Behind them both stood half a dozen large, and strong Catrl of various colors. The lead Catrl laughed. "You four believed my purrrrfect warrrrrriorrrrs 'easy'? I doubt you will be boasting once I cut the prrrrrincess' throat open. The Emprrrrress was told to come alone." The girl squirmed in fear.  
"We have come to take back the princess," yelled Cole. "Hand her over, unless you wish to join your friends!"  
"Frrrriends," the Catrl purred in mock shock. "I am Sayami, rrrrruler of the Catrrl. I am no mere soldierrrr."  
Bardock tapped Cole's shoulder and winkede. He had a plan. He batted his false eyelashes and giggled like a stereo-typical girl. "And to think, fellow Sayins, that we, of the lowest class, frightened the ruler of the Catrl!"  
The statement held the desired affect. The Catrl behind Sayami whispered "The infamous Sayins?" "I hearrrr they'rre blood-thirsty!" "The king may not be too farrr away!" Sayami growled. "How darrre you accuse ME of terrorrrr, you filthy Frrrreiza lackies!"  
Zucina, following Bardock's lead, giggled also. "Oh, only a coward would harm an innocent girl without a fair fight! Even against a group of women, shaking to their knickers!"  
"And what do you prrropose?"  
"Simply this," said Bardock, stepping in front of the group. "Three of your fighters against three of ours. Winner of two out of three gets the girl and the Amazonians for their respective warlord."  
"But I have the barrrrgaining tool," popinted out Sayami. "So, how about this: Same stakes, except I get the surrvivorrrs of the matches as my perrrsonal surrrrrvents?"  
"Okay, cuz we'll win," shout Tora.  
His teammates jumped on him, but the damage was done. Sayami ordered the area cleared for the battle, and the Sayins moved to the edge of the field. "Baka," rasped Cole. "Why'd you put OUR necks on the line!? Now the furball knows he has the upper-hand!!!"  
"Hey, I thought it'd make it more interesting! Now, who's going first."  
All three pointed to him. A sweat drop dripped down the back of Tora's head. "Fine! No biggie!"  
Tora stepped forward onto the field as a female, gorgeous Catrl also stepped up. She had white fur, golden hair, and a long red dress. "Good luck, Sayin girl. I am Purrrrsia." She barred her teeth, revealing needle-sharp fangs.  
Tora gulped.  
"Begin," yelled Sayami.  
Tora jumped as Purrsia swiped at his legs. He ducked, dodged left, right, left, down, left, right, up, as the girl continued her onslaught. She hissed and tried to pounce him. Tora grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head. She landed on her feet (big surprise! ^_^), and charged again. Tora batted her arms away, and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped for breath, but recovered quickly, managing to scratch Tora's armor.   
Tora hated fighting a girl, so he tried to outsmart her. He figured, if she got tired, she'd give up.  
Cole noticed this, and decided to cancel this notion. "Watch out for the poison claws," he shouted at Tora.  
Tora's face turned white. "P-poison," he squeaked.   
Purrsia swiped again, and Tora took off like a bullet from a gun. He headed for the outskirts of the camp, Purrsia at his heels. He leaped into a tree, and Purrsia landed in the quicksand. She screamed in terror.  
Tora jumped down, cheering for himself. "I win! I win!"  
Bardock, feeling sorry for the girl, climbed the tree unnoticed and reached down to save her. "Take my hand," he called.  
She smiled gratefully and took it. Bardock lifted her with ease and set her on the branch. "Your claws aren't really poison, ne," he asked.  
"Of courrse no," she purred. Purrsia hugged the boy. "You saved me!! You saved me!! Thank you, mighty warrior!"  
"Uh, yeah. Just don't tell my captain."  
"Say, you'rrrre not rrrreally a girrrl, are you?"  
Bardock felt his head in horror and realized his wig had fallen into the sand. "SHIMATA!!!!"  
"Don' worrrrry. Sayami-sama won't carrrrre."  
"Cole will, though," he said to himself. "I'm in deep shit!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sup! Cole here!  
Zucina's up next against the biggest looking Catrl they have! He has blood in mind, but then again, so does Zuni-chan. *sweatdrop* The battle is too gruesome for my taste, but Zucina just won't quit! Stupid, arrogant girl!!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Zucina's Pride; Bardock's Anger  
  
Fun Fact - Anyone notice the name "Lord Krang"? Yes, I'm referring to the brain-guy from the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in anyone is old enough to remember that show). And yes, the TMNT will crossover with the Sayins, but in a future fic. Not in DBBC, but in DBE, which I plan to make later. 


	34. Episode 32: Amazonia Bardock's Anger

Update right on schedule. This was originally two episdoes, but I squeezed it all into one for sake of pace. I can't put up with these fillers anymore!!!! I'll just come up with a movie, okay?!?!  
************Episode 32***********  
**Zucina's Pride; Bardock's Anger**  
"Great job, Tora," said Cole smiling. "Smart planning!"  
"Like he intended it," laughed Zucina. But she still gave Tora a hearty slap on the back. "Smashing! Truly brilliant!!"  
"I'd have been better if my opponent wasn't a girl," complained Tora.  
"You fight me," Zucina pointed out.  
"You don't count! You ain't that girly!"  
Zucina paused, then grinned. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood. I'll punish you later."  
Cole laughed at the look of horror of Tora's face. He was no doubt remembering what Zucina told Cole she'd do to Tora (see last episode at the commercial break). Suddenly, Cole heard a soft 'psst" somewhere behind him. He turned around and noticed Bardock hiding in the large leaves of a nearby tree. Only part of his face was visible. "What's with you," he asked.  
"I got a problem," Bardock whispered tentatively.  
"Just go in the bushes. No one'll notice-"  
"Do you have a set of my real battle armor in the ship?"  
"Nan-da? You're supposed to be a girl, Kakkara."  
"Therein lies the problem." Bardock lifted the large leaf to reveal his usual spikes and smudged make-up. "I ain't gonna pass of as a girl now!"  
"What the HELL-? Bardock!!"  
"Gimme a break! I know you said not to show mercy, but I couldn't let the cat drown!! [bad joke!] The wig fell into the sand, and she wiped off some a the powder! Now I look like some kinda fucked-up drag queen!"  
Cole tried his best not laugh at his young friend's embarrassment. "Well, you still have your figure! Just say you're trying to get in touch with your feminine side."  
Bardock blushed furiously from anger and humiliation. "HELP!!"  
Cole slapped his face in frustration. "Dammit, Bardock! I was going to have you fight next! We get the princess if we win two right away."  
A growl came from beside Cole. Zucina heard, and was practically glowing green with jealousy. "What about me?"  
Bardock gulped at her look, but Cole didn't flinch. "You've been lapsing on your training, Zucina. Bardock is stronger and more qualified to fight. You've been relying too much on that sword and not your own skills."  
"Is the next fighterr rrrready," called Sayami impatiently.  
Zucina glared at Cole defiantly. "You've favored Bardock too often, Cole. Sticking up for him, following his plans, making him lieutenant- *I* happen to be your pupil too! I'll show you 'lapse in training'!" She turned on her heel and strode forward into the center of the battle field. "Who is my opponent?"  
A six foot tall Catrl with purple fur and long red hair stepped forward. His black muscle shirt and tight blue jeans bulged with muscle. He snarled, revealing sharp, drooling fangs. "I am Tabberrr, yourrrrr opponent."  
Zucina waved a hand in front of her nose. "Tabber, ever hear of a toothbrush?"  
Tabber, instead of swiping, brought two giant fists down on the spot Zucina had stood. Now, she soared over his head, landing light-footed on his shoulder. "Phew! How about deodorant?" He swiped at her, but she phased out, and the cat scratched himself, blood trickling from his head.  
Zucina couldn't help but laugh evilly. She tossed her sword aside, landing next to Cole. "No need for that," she announced.   
Tabber roared, and jumped at the girl. Zucina dodged every punch of the fury, and supplied one strong one of her own. The fist connected with his stomach, and he crashed to the ground. Zucina, feeling bold, pulled out two of the cat's whiskers, one on each side, and banged them on his head like drumsticks.  
"Alright Zucina," cheered Tora. Cole made no reaction. Bardock had left to the ship in search of his masculine clothes. [Poor guy!]  
Zucina leapt over Tabber's attempt to grab her, and tossed the whiskers at Sayami. They stabbed into the ground inches from his paws. Zucina started her own punching/kicking fury, only wanting to scare the cat with her speed. Tabber blocked every kick, but was obviously startled by her precision. He sent out a small, accurate ki blast. Zucina dodged it, using it as a spring-board, and sent one of her own. The cat concentrated on concealing it out, giving the Sayin time to power up a larger beam. No particular style, just enough to hopefully knock him out. The beam hit, creating a dust cloud around the cat.  
Zucina punched the air in victory. No creature had ever survived a beam of hers that strong before. She bowed at the leader. "Next challenger, please!"  
Bardock arrived, relieved to find things going so well. Tora whooped, but again Cole didn't move. He kept his eyes on the cloud, which Zucina had her back to.  
Sure enough, a purple clawed hand shot out and grabbed Zucina's tail. The affect was instant. Her eyelids drooped, her muscles laxed, and entire body lost power. Tabber pulled slightly, and she fell over, crying out in pain.  
Cole groaned and shook his head. "Pride goeth before the fall," he quoted from a wise alien he had met. "Darn, arrogant woman."  
Tora and Bardock tensed. The pain of a squeezed tail was unbearable to all Sayins to a point where they loose their powers. Zucina clawed the ground weakly, shutting her eyes, intent on shutting out the pain.   
Sayami laughed at the sight, thoroughly enjoying himself. He stroked the girl seductively. "Please, rrrrrelax my dearrrrr. Once this is over, they monkeys will be killed, the planet a shambles, and I'll make a woman out of you." The girl cried through her gag, frightened.  
Bardock glowered. 'Sick bastard! How dare he touch a child like that!?'   
Tabber chuckled. "Not so tough without your strength, are you Sayin?" He squeezed harder. Zucina made an audible moan, but did not scream; her dignity forbade it. The cat noticed her increased pain and decided to have some fun. He lifted her by the tail and started swinging her over his head. The limp girl made no protest.  
Bardock's fists tightened. 'Zucina . . .'  
Tabber cackled, watching the dazed look of suffering on the girl's small face. He slammed her down to the ground. The area cracked from the impact. This gave him another idea. He swung her around again, running to the border of the field, and brought her down on a bunch of sharp rocks nearby. Zucina made a small noise, but no scream. The Sayins and Catrl heard a crack. Whether it was Zucina's armor of ribs, Bardock didn't care. He tensed at the thought of his friend being in so much pain.  
The Catrl repeated this method of torture several times. Each time, Zucina let out only a grunt. Blood began seeping out of her armor and mouth. "C;mon," the cat purred. "I wanna hear you scream!"  
Zucina coughed up a lot of blood. "S-sod off," gurgled.  
Bardock sped over to where Zucina could hear him. "Zuni-chan!! Stop this!! Give up!! What are you trying to prove by killing yourself?"  
Tabber ignored the boy, but stopped to catch his breath. Zucina was a mess! Other then being dirty from the dust, several cuts lined her face, her armor was busted, blood trickled from the sides of her mouth. She struggled to look Bardock right in the eyes. "Never," she growled.  
"Damn your arrogance!! If you-"  
Fire shone in her eyes. "Don't you fucking DARE interfere, Low Level Loser!!"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
Bardock gasped. Zucina hadn't mentioned his old moniker since they were enemies. Why now? He was too shocked to be mad. "Zu-Zuni-chan . . . I don't want you killed . . ."  
"Too bad," purred Tabber. He forced Zucina to her feet and grabbed her small head in his large paw. His needle claws cut into her face, causing yet more blood to line her face. She barred her teeth, baring the sting. "Cause she's as good as dead." Then, Tabber made one fatal error - he let go of Zucina's tail!  
Zucina opened her eyes all the way, the fire doubling. She took off her white (now with red and brown patches). She lifted her exposed hand, put it around the cat's arm, and stabbed it with her own "claws." Tabber gasped only a moment before Zucina tore his forearm off completely!  
The Catrl howled in utter agony, clutching the stump of his arm. Zucina flipped backwards, but landed unsteadily. She was too injured to really continue. Still, she powered up a Galick Gun and prepared to fire. Tabber realized her plan, and powered up his own finishing move.   
The beams collided in mid-air. The Galick Gun immediately lost momentum, because Zucina swayed from the force. Much of her inner torso had been shattered, and the damage was costly. The collision point began moving in her direction, until it was only less then a foot away from her face. Sweat poured down Zucina's face, and death from such an impact appeared imminent.  
Bardock had had it! He powered up, fearing for his friend's life. "SOLAR STRIKE!!!!" The small gold ball flew and landed on target. The large Catrl disintegrated in a rather small explosion from the blasts.  
Bardock shielded his eyes from the glare, then uncovered them to find Zucina. She had been knocked away and landed against a tree.   
"No fairrrr!! Interrrvention!!" Sayami hissed angrily. "You lose that rround! Tabberrrrr would have won!"  
"And killed her," Bardock added in fury. "I don't like unfair play, 'specially when it involves the live a my friends!"  
"Then do you disrrregard the firrst fight?"  
"It doesn't matter." Bardock scowled. "Either way, we got one more fight. And I choose to fight you!"  
"Me? Sayami? You, a pathetic Sayin boy, challenge one of the grrrrrreatest warriorrrs in Lord Krrrrrang's army?!?"  
Bardock said not a word. Instead, he had only to beckon the ruler with his index finger. The Catrl stood, dropped his robe to reveal a red bodysuit, and sprung to attack.  
All of the anger Bardock had pent up inside during the ordeal raged through and drove him on. His power level sky-rocketed. His concentration doubled. At that moment, he was a perfect warrior. Every punch he made during his fury against the Catrl landed, accurately and sturdily. Already, the powerful cat began to weaken.  
Sayami snarled and attempted a Claw Punch, in which he powered up his claw so they elongated into sharp spears. But Bardock out-ran it, and did a round-house kick. The first time missed, but the finish hit its target. Sayami doubled over, Bardock took both his fists and jammed them into Sayami's back, forcing him into the ground.  
The once Low Level Loser now possessed skills that made Cole's jaw drop. Zucina opened her eyes and saw Bardock's fight. She remembered her first battle with Bardock, where she had won but with great consequences. She remembered her vow to him to one day become stronger. She remembered Bardock's letter, informing him of his appointment to lieutenant under Cole. She also remembered the supremacy she felt over Bardock as she held the Idsa Sword for the first time.  
Zucina looked over at the look of awe on Cole's face as Bardock continued his fight. He used to look at her that way as she trained. He often said that she was gifted for a girl her age and size. Now, it was Bardock he favored, and it broke her heart. She had failed her vow. She had failed to impress her parents. She had failed earning Cole's respect. And, worst of all, when she tried to reclaim all of that in battle today, she lost.  
Bardock ended his battle with Sayami quickly, knocking the creature out. He then turned to the Catrl, who quivered in his presense. "I have beaten your master. The princess is mine!" One Catrl threw him the princess in fear. Bardock caught the girl and straightened her up. He unties her and gently asked, "Are you okay, Hime-sama?"*  
Princess Caliope nodded, wiping away her tears.  
"Let get outta here," warned Tora, pointed at the Catrl. The cat creatures were trying to revived their leader, grumbling something about attack.  
"Right," confirmed Cole. "You take the girl, Bardock, get Zucina."  
"Hai!" Bardock ran over to help his friend. "C'mon, Zucina. Get up! Time to go." But Zucina kept her face away. She still felt degraded and bitter for Bardock's need to save her. How could a Sayin be so powerful in battle, but tender to his allies. It made no sense for a Sayin!  
"Oh, I get it! You can't move!" Before Zucina could protest, he lifted her off the ground and onto his shoulders. "Don't worry, Zuni-chan! I'll always be there to save yer tail!" And he smiled at her.  
The smile touched Zucina's heart. She blushed out of jealousy, anger, and another feeling she couldn't quite place. Whatever that feeling was, she only felt it near Bardock.  
The three standing fighters ran as fast as they could, carrying their respective loads carefully. Tora glanced over his shoulder and saw all of the remaining Cartl chasing after them on all four paws. "KUSO!! We have to get to the palace!"  
Cole glimpsed back also, groaning in frustration. "I'll take care of them. You get the girls to safety!" He turned around, skidding to a halt facing the Catrl. He held out his arms and closed his eyes. Energy flowed through him from the trees and ground. "Oh mystic, splendid Erutan," he prayed. "Grant me this favor. Let me used your power." He opened his eyes. A rumble began. Cole swung his arms together, and brought two fingers up with one sweep. Suddenly, the ground cracked, and the Catrl were plunged into the depths of the planet.  
Cole turned back to his friends once the earthquake ended, grinning at their stunned faces. "Wassmatter? Ain't you never seen a great power before?"  
"What-was-that," Tora asked breathlessly.  
"Let's just say I got friends in high places," Cole stated. "Let's get back to the palace."  
"That doesn't excuse the fact that you tricked us!!," screamed General Rami angrily.   
Tora grinned. "Silly Rami, tricks are for kids," he joked.**  
Empress Cleo hugged her daughter. "Oh, I'm so happy you're safe," she rumbled in her deep voice. "My darling child! I was worried you died in the hands of those ruffians."  
"They mustn't have been too difficult, if a third class team managed to kill them all," commented Nappa.  
King Vegeta stared at Zucina, her broken body still unclean and mangled. "Is she alright," he asked, almost concerned. Cole nodded solemnly. "Good. I don't want to give Cleo the impression we are push-overs."  
The regal empress arose and faced the king. "Noble Sayins, I am eternally in your debt."  
Princess Caliope stepped forward and winked at Bardock. "That one helped me the most, Momma. He's wonderful!" The empress placed a hand on her head. "I realize my girl is not much to look at. But, as she grows, she will become as beautiful as her mother. That is why I offer you her as a mate."  
In classic anime fashion, Bardock turned to stone from gross overload. "I think that's a 'hell no', Your Majesty," said Tora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* - Hime-sama = princess  
** - If you don't get this joke, you don't watch enough TV commercials! Think "Trix"!  
  
Hello everyone! Zucina here!  
Why am I so un-concentrated all of the time, while Bardock is the picture of warrior art? Why do I have to be left on the backburner? I refuse to believe its because I'm a girl! Meanwhile, Cole gets a terrible message from Nappa, and Bardock is saddled on a date with Olivia. But why does he need MY help?! HE'S Cole's favorite!!  
Next time on DragonballBC: A New Challenge: Dance Lessons  
Fun Fact - While mythology states Amazon women are as beautiful as they are strong, I thought I'd put in a new twist for their counterparts. After all, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." 


	35. Episode 33: Festival Dance Lessons

[A/N - *whispers* Dobn't look now, but since I'm concentrating on plot, the eps will get a bit longer. Sorry for the inconvinience!]  
  
*************Episode 33************  
**A New Challenge: Dance Lessons**  
Zucina punched the black bag so hard, it swayed ready to fall out of its pole. 'Damn him damn him damn him damn him DAMN HIM!!!!!' She finally completely destroyed the punching bag.   
Many of the other third class Sayins in the training hall gawked at her. Zucina, still well known to them, had been training almost non-stop for over a week, and showed no signs of letting up. And the look of hatred in her eyes was so intense, none dared question as to why.  
She panted, ignoring the remains of the bag. 'Why!? WHY can't I be stronger!?! I've beaten him before!! I've trained just as much - no - HARDER then him!! WHY!?!?' She fell to her knees, overrun with exhaustion. 'Its . . . its just not fair!!' She stared at her hands, so raw from punching they nearly bled. "Oh, Goddess," she said aloud, "please don't let me get left in the dust!"  
"Well, get outta the chalk powder, then," replied a voice from behind her.  
Zucina gasped, but made sure to keep her face away. "Still not talkin' ta me," Bardock asked sadly. As if to reply, Zucina got up and made to leave. "Aw, c'mon Zuni-chan! Don't stay mad at me!" She paused and just stood still, refusing to look at him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hate him. Somehow, she just didn't have it in her heart.  
Bardock walked around, trying to think of something. "Hey! This is where we met, ne? Look, they still haven't fixed the light." He pointed upwards indicating the florescent light above him. "Remember? You sliced my face open?"  
Zucina's face hardened. Of course she remembered! How could she possibly forget?! She touched the back of her neck, the bottom of her short hair. She had beaten him in that battle, but he still made his mark on her.  
Bardock sensed this was a bad topic choice, so he decided to get to the point. "Zucina, I have a favor to ask. I need help with-"  
"ME!?!? HELP!?!? WHY!?!? YOU'RE THE BETTER WARRIOR!!!"  
*anime sweatdrop* Bardock smiled nervously. "Well, at least I got you talkin' ta me!"  
Zucina face vaulted. "This is NOT talking, you bloody bastard! You took away everything that is precious to me!! My dignity, my honor, my mentor, my place as number-one fighter in our age group." Zucina tried to search for words to express her outrage. "I mean - you - you took it all!! ALL!! You - you just stripped me of everything!! COLE doesn't even respect me anymore!!!"  
"Who said?"  
"HOW CAN HE!?!?!"  
"You're his student. And his friend." Bardock stood tall and looked down on Zucina. "And I thought you were MY friend too! That's why I saved you. You mean too much to me."  
"Better to die with honor then live with disgrace!"  
"Not for me."  
"I AM NOT YOU!!!"  
"EXACTLY!!" Bardock grabbed her shoulders. "Some Sayins pick things up faster, Zucina! That's the way we are made. We don't choose what we are born to." He sighed and stared deeply into her eyes. "Trust me, if I could, I'd give you all of my talent right now, just to make you feel better about yourself. Don't your realize how much you're worth?"  
Zucina had no idea how to reply to this, so she just looked down. They remained for several minutes, neither moving. At long last, Zucina asked, "So, what's the favor?"  
Bardock's face brightened. "Ya mean ya forgive me?"  
Zucina growled. "Just tell me the blasted favor already!"  
  
-Flashback-*  
Olivia blushed furiously. "He said 'Yes!' He said 'Yes!' I'm so happy!" Bardock blushed as she danced around. "Its only a trip to a carnival!"  
"But this is the Double Nuevo Lunar Festival!! Its special!! It only comes once every eight zurals!! I'll bet we'll win all of the games, all of the contests-"  
"Contests," Bardock asked curiously. "I love contests!"  
Olivia took his hands. "Promise we'll even enter the dance contest together!"  
"D-dance contest," he stammered nervously. "Wh-wh-what d-dance c-contest!?"  
"The one at the festival, silly," she laughed, tweaking his nose playfully. "You're so good at everything! I'll bet you're a great dancer, too!"  
Bardock gulped. "Ano . . . I've never-" But before he finished, Olivia was off, skipping home. "Oooooo, I'm so happy!! I have to find something gorgeous to wear!!"  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"I didn't want to hurt her feelin's, so I never said nothin'. Fasha said I should ask you, since you had all that fancy shmancy beauty school trainin'."  
"You're going with Olivia," asked Zucina, eyes in shadow. Bardock couldn't help but notice the hint of disenchantment in her tone. "Zuni-chan? Something wrong?"  
She turned away, wiped her eyes, and turned back with her usual bright face. "Nothing wrong! So, you want to learn how to dance? You're in luck; dancing just so happens to be my specialty!"  
"Sugoi!"  
"Let's start now. And since you're a trained fighter, you should be fairly good."  
[Hours later]  
"Bardock, you suck!"  
Bardock blushed as Zucina massaged her feet. "At least I got through SOME of it without steppin' on your feet!"  
"SOME isn't going to win you any dance contests! May be I should bring some music next time to dance to. You may do better with that."  
"You mean you ain't givin' up?"  
"I never give up!"  
Bardock snapped his fingers. "I know what'll help me! Competition! I always work when I know someone better then me is fighting, so why not dancing? Why don't you enter the contest?"  
"I have no partner."  
"Well, do you have anyone in mind?"  
She turned scarlet. "No," she half lied.  
"Yes you do! Don't lie! I can tell!"  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - I've been wondering how to do flashbacks! Can you believe in over 30 episodes, this is my first flashback?  
===========================================================  
Cole entered the training hall to find his two pupils in their "dos" and "don'ts" war. A sweatdrop grazed his head. "Well, at least they're talking to each other again."  
Bardock and Zucina turned in unison. "Cole!"  
Cole grinned. "Hey Spiky! Hi Zuni-chan! Been looking for you!"  
Zucina looked down and unraveled her tail as a sign of shame. Cole put his hand on her head. "Don't sweat, Zuni-chan. You can make up for the battle by learning a lesson from your mistake."  
"Speaking of learning," mentioned Bardock, "what was that you did back on Amazonia?"  
"You mean apologizing to the empress and King Vegeta for your blatant disrespect for the princess?"  
Bardock sneered. He wished Cole would go a day without mentioning that! "No! I mean that earthquake!"  
"Oh that! Hard to explain."  
"Well, try!"  
Cole considered them for a minute. "Follow me," he said, getting up and taking to the air. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.  
The three Sayins landed in Vine Falls, at the base of the water. "Why do we always train here," asked Bardock.  
"This is where my father trained me," Cole answered, searching around for something. "I also met Erutan here. OY," he yelled. "ERUTAN-SAMA!! CAN YOU COME OUT NOW!?! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FIRENDS!!"   
Bardock and Zucina again looked at each other, this time worried for Cole's sense of reality. "Uh, Cole-kun," asked Zucina. "Your friend lives in a part of the forest?"  
"He IS the forest." Cole snorted. "Probably taking care of something somewhere else."  
"Cole-kun?"  
"Yes, Zuni-chan?"  
"Have you gone mad?"  
"Years ago. Why?"  
"I'm serious!"  
Cole laughed. "You worry too much. No, I'm perfectly sane. My friend is an Elemental."  
"A what?"  
"Kind of like a god."  
For a third time, Bardock and Zucina looked at each other. "He's gone absolutely bonkers," commented Zucina.  
"I'll explain." Cole sat on a rock and explained as much as he knew about Elementals (which, for a mortal, was quite a lot). His father had come into contact with Erutan, Elemental of Earth (as in soil), while much of the forests of Vegetasei were being cut down. They both worked together to save Vine Forest, and preserve its beauty. "Since then, this wise old Elemental has always been there to help me when I'm in the most desperate need. I respect him too much to misuse his power, and he respects me enough to always be there."  
Zucina jumped at the sound of her scouter beeping. She put it on and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Aspa! Enjoying freedom? Sure, I'll meet you in ten minutes." She took it off. "I have to go. Can you hold off our introduction to Erutan for a later time? I'd really like the pleasure of meeting him."  
"No problem, Zuni-chan. Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne, guys!" She smiled (Bardock blushed), and took off, disappearing in the distance.  
"Cole-san, how do you know when you're in love?"  
The question came as such a shock, and at such a random moment, Cole fell off his rock. "Nan-da?!"  
Bardock put his hand on Cole's and stared at Cole very seriously. "Listen, I've been having these strong feeling-"  
"Stop having them." Bardock realized his actions too late, as Cole went into an exaggerated "I-Like-You-Only-As-A-Friend" speech. "I DON'T MEAN YOU BAKAYARO!!!!"  
"And why not," demanded Cole in mock outrage. But he laughed and said, "I know, I'm only messin'! So, who are you crushing on?"  
"A girl," Bardock growled.  
"Do I know her?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pretty?"  
"Yes."  
"Always around?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Close your eyes. Think about the person you like. Is it a girl? JUST KIDDING!!!" he added at the look of murder on Bardock's face. "Party pooper! Seriously, think about her. Now, get her out of your mind."  
"I . . . Gomen, Cole. I can't."  
Cole shook his head. "Boy, you've got it bad!"  
"What?"  
"Love! Why do you ask?"  
Bardock looked away, slightly ashamed. Cole wasn't his father, but he was close enough. "Olivia asked me out to the Festival next month-"  
Cole groaned. "Oh man! Bardock, you can do WAY better!!"  
"That's just it, Cole! I don't love her. At least I don't think I do."  
"Then WHY are you taking her to such a special festival?"  
"Because she wanted to! Besides, I don't want Nipper messin' with her. She deserves a good time fer a change."  
"Your heart's gonna get you in trouble someday, Spiky. Sounds like you're more PROTECTIVE of Olivia then really loving her. What about the girl you THINK you love? Does she know?"  
"No."  
"Does she like you?"  
Bardock lowered his head. "I don't know."  
Cole looked up at the colored sky. "Time to head home. Come with me. I'll have Sprouta fix you dinner, so you don't have to endure Celipa for a while."  
Bardock's face brightened at the word 'dinner.' "Arigato!"  
"Come on. We can talk more on the way."  
Cole and Bardock flew through the darkening sky. Bardock never realized how comfortable he felt with treating Cole like a father. He asked a rather personal question to test Cole's trust in him. "How 'bout you, Cole? You love Sprouta?"  
"Yes," said Cole without hesitance.  
"Why, if she hasn't given you any children?"  
Cole winced. 'Touchy subject,' Bardock thought. "Gomen."  
"No, its okay. You're learning." Cole paused for a minute, thinking how to explain. "Sprouta is that last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the first when I wake up. And I don't mean when she's laying next to me, I mean for real. I would gladly die for her, may that never come, and she would do the same for me. Even though I really, REALLY want to have a son, my love for my mate exceeds that."  
Bardock stared at Cole blankly. To make sure the speech wasn't wasted, Cole said, "Take Tora and Fasha. They both KNOW Fasha is incapable of conceiving a child, but Tora remains by her side. That is true love."  
The two landed outside of Cole's modest home on the outskirts of the forest. Cole was about to open the door, when Sprouta did it for him. Her eyes held so much sadness, that Cole's face paled. "Dearest? What in the world-?"  
Sprouta rushed forward and embraced her mate. "Oh, Cole! I'm so sorry!"  
Cole held her, getting more scared. "What's wrong!?"  
Bardock noticed a letter in Sprouta's hand. He took it, and scanned the first two sentences. He understood. "Cole," he said delicately, "I think you oughta sit down first."  
"WHAT'S WRONG," demanded Cole. Sprouta's poignant eyes gazed into his. "Cole, your uncle is dead."  
Bardock stared at the paper, unable to believe the news himself. "Saladus-san," he whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! Bardock here!  
As my dance lessons continue, things get more and more awkward between Zucina and me. Cole starts planning on ways to avenge his uncle's death. The night of the festival rolls around, and my fun-loving mentor isn't even going to join us! What's he going to do? And what about Fasha giving Zucina a make-over fer the festival?!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Bright Festival Lights part 1  
Fun Fact - The basic concept of the "Elementals" is based on a TMNT story by "Amanda Flowers". I do not know her personally, but I admire her work. Una, Uno, and Erutan are mine, however.   
[Notice Erutan's name is "nature" backwards?] 


	36. Episode 34: Festival Cole's Dilemma

A/N - Ooops!! Mistake!! The episode name has been changed. Sorry! I'll fix it later.  
Oh! I also think I should point out a few things:  
= means takling in another language  
- - = means speaking telepathically  
~~ = now means songs. It makes things much easier to understand  
  
**********Episode 34***********  
**Cole's Dilemma; "I've Got a Crush"**  
  
" 'Captain Cole, Third Class; It is my duty to inform you of the passing of Lord Saladus, Headmaster of the Special Training Program Headquarters in Sector 4. Lord Saladus was mortally wounded accidentally in a minor squabble with Sir Rubaru in the presence of His Majesty, King Vegeta CCCXXXI.  
" 'As the last of kin, you are entitled to this notification of death as well as to be witness to his funeral. However, because of the fact no last will and testament was found, you inherit none of his rights or privileges.  
" 'My deepest sympathies on your uncle's passing. I knew him well. ~Nappa; Commander General of the Elite Class  
"Ffft!," went Bardock, crumpling up the paper in frustration. "Kusotare! Like he really cared!!"  
All three Sayins were now inside of Cole's house, small yet cozy. Cole himself sat on a chair, eyes in shadow. Sprouta kept her hand on Cole's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. But Cole responded to nothing; he just sat without a word or movement.  
Bardock bit his lower lip. Cole never reacted very strongly to anything, except a good joke. But Bardock knew nothing would do any good at the moment. "Cole," he tried. "I . . . I wish there was something I could do." Nothing. "He lived a long life, ne?" Still nothing. "Cole, snap out of it! You're scarin' me!"  
When Cole spoke, it was in a hollow monotone. "I'm the last."  
Sprouta squeezed his shoulder gently. "We'll have children, I promise."  
"He's gone," Cole said in the same tone. "He's with Dad now."  
"That's right," urged Bardock. "They're together again! They'll both watch over you!"  
Cole remained silent for a moment. A small flicker sparkled in the shadows over his eyes, and a single tear fell. Sprouta quickly grabbed Bardock's hand and lead him outside. "Wha-?"  
"Shhh," she hushed. "Leave Cole alone for a few minutes. If he needs to cry, I'm sure he'd prefer to be alone." She shut the door behind them.  
"Cry," asked Bardock. "What's that?"  
"Those drops from his eyes. They are tears. Tears only form when one has so much pain inside of them, it must be released. Cole is the only Sayin I know that can cry. Erutan said that's a good sign."  
"Did he know Saladus?"  
Sprouta pointed into the forest. A fog seeped through the trees, while clouds covered the light of the moons. The beasts and insects gave no noise, nor did the trees rustle. "All of them know."  
The leaves crunched behind them. Many dark figures arrived to pay their respects. Among the first to step forward was Panbukin, fingering his tail nervously. "Can we talk to 'im," he asked Sprouta.  
Sprouta shook her head. "Leave him be for now."  
Bardock looked down the line. In it, he noticed Totepo, Tora, Fasha, Aspa, Zucina, Ancho from the bar, and several other faces Bardock didn't recognize. Zucina stared at Bardock sadly. "Aspa told me what happened. Please, can I at least talk to him?"  
Sprouta bent down and hugged Zucina. "I'm sorry, dear, but he must try to gather his thoughts. Don't expect him at the festival-"  
But her words went unnoticed by Zucina. She felt the tenderness of a hug. Most Sayin were unaware of the pleasure; Sprouta learnt it from Cole, who heard about it from another alien. The girl stiffened at first before relaxing and burying her head in the woman's chest. There, unbeknownst to anyone else, she cried.  
In the shadows, by the door, Bardock heard the muffled sobs of his mentor, unaware his own tears.*   
Three weeks passed quickly, and the day before the festival arrived. Cole had left to do a bit of soul searching and had not yet returned.  
Bardock had never before experienced the death of someone whom he particularly liked. Lord Saladus, despite his monstrous appearance, had become one of Bardock few sources of pride and admiration. After all, he was a veteran of the Great Tsufuruu War, Headmaster of STP, and Cole's uncle.   
On a lighter note, Bardock's lessons with Zuicina had greatly improved since the night of Cole's notification. To Bardock, dancing was a way to forget himself as a low-class warrior. On the night of the contest, there would be no segregation between the classes; a rare opportunity indeed.  
The two now practiced a few yards into the forest behind Celipa/Bardock's house. This was mostly because music was very rare in the Sayin world, especially if it was heard regularly. Zucina, on the other hand, loved music with a passion.  
"One would not believe you were so clumsy at first," teased Zucina.  
"Shut up and help me out with this combo," grumbled Bardock.  
"It shouldn't be that big a deal," she said, putting on some high-paced music for swing dancing. "This one is fun! The most action-packed!"  
"Yeah, sure! How do you do this one again?"  
"Left-right-left, right-left-right, rock-step. Or 'Triple-step, triple-step, rock-step'," she said demonstrating. "Remember, keep a 3/8 beat in your head."  
*sweat drop* "I think I'll just keep my mind on the beat of the music."  
Bardock took Zucina's hands in his, arms out and bent, waiting for the starting notes on the tape. After the two bangs of the drum, they started on cue. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, rock step, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, rock-step, back-2-3, back-2-3, rock-step, front-2-3, front-2-3, rock-step, partner turn-2-3, turn-2-3, rock-step, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, rock-step, cuddle turn-2-3, turn-  
Partway through the turn, Zucina tripped on the chord of the radio and fell. Still in the Cuddle Hold, Bardock tightened his grip, and sank with Zucina.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - Keep and eye on the only Sayins who cry.  
===========================================================  
~~You know everything that I'm afraid of  
~~You do everything I wish I did  
~~Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
~~I know I should tell you how I feel  
~~I wish everyone would disappear  
~~Every time you call me I'm too scared to be me  
~~And I'm too shy to say   
Bardock let Zucina sink into his arms, at first merely attempting to balance her. But the moment he caught the heavenly fragrance of her waving hair, his intentions changed. He sank along with her, cushioning her fall. He let his lips rest on her hair. 'So soft,' he thought.   
~~I've got a crush on you  
~~I hope you feel the way that I do  
~~I get a rush when I'm with you  
~~Ooh, I got a crush on you, a crush on you  
Zucina took in the feeling of Bardock's strong arms holding her. She closed her eyes, inhaling his post-training musk, not terrible, but manly. She leaned back slightly on his rock-hard chest, and felt the beating of his pounding heart, not knowing for whom it really pounded.  
~~You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
~~Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
~~I just wanna hold you  
~~You say exactly how you feel about her  
~~I wonder could you ever think of me that way  
Both Bardock and Zucina snapped back to reality at the sound of Celipa's call. "OY!! ZUCINA!!!! ASPA AND FASHA HERE TA SEE YA!!!"  
The two dancers jumped up and moved several paces away from the other. "Ano, thanks for catching me," said Zucina, violently blushing.  
"Yeah. Sure. Glad to . . . I mean, you know . . ."  
"No, what?" Zucina's eyes seemed hopeful.  
~~I've got a crush on you  
~~I hope you feel the way that I do  
~~I get a rush when I'm with you  
~~Ooh, I got a crush on you, a crush on you  
Bardock turned away, bonked himself lightly in the forehead, then turned back, apparently recovered. "I promised I'd protect you, whether you like it or not! Just doin' my duty for a friend."  
The word 'friend' echoed painfully in Zucina's heart. She smirked. "Barking mad, you are! I hate you trying to save me when I am perfectly capable of helping myself! Baka!" With this, she stormed pasted him, taking the radio with her.  
Bardock watched her leave. To him, it was a confirmation that she had no feelings for him other then by the Bond of Alliance.  
Zucina greeted Fasha and Aspa cheerily. The three women left the house and took to the air. "Mistress Zucina, are you alright? You look sad."  
~~Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to  
~~Nobody knows I've got a crush on you, a crush on you  
~~I got a crush  
"Oh, that's nothing," said Fasha. "She's had the hotts for Bardock for ages, and she's too chicken to tell him!"  
"WHAT," Zucina and Aspa cried.  
Fasha nudged Zucina in the air. "Aw, c'mon! Its incredibly obvious! You're in love with Bardock!"  
"Oh," said Aspa. "I thought something was going on there . . ."  
"AM NOT!!!" screamed Zucina defensively.  
"Yeah right," said Fasha. "Do me a favor: Close your eyes and think about him for a minute. C'mon!"  
Zucina blushed again. Fasha grinned in triumph. "I knew it! You're already thinking about him!"  
~~You say everything that no one says  
~~I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
~~I will always wants you  
~~I will always love you  
Aspa flew closer. "If Mistress Zucina wants to impress a potential mate, then Mistress Zucina must look the part."  
"Nani?"  
"Yes!!" Fasha cheered. "A MAKE-OVER!!! Oooooo, this'll be great! It'll take a lot of work though. You always dress like a boy."  
"Aspa have some of Mistress' old dresses, if that help."  
"Forget it, Aspa. We need a whole new dress. One that'll show her off! You've got the body for it."  
Zucina was turning white. "Wh-what are you-"  
"Mistress have a beautiful face if painted up just right."  
"You mean she's actually worn makeup?"  
"Ay me, yes! So pretty!"  
"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!!" Aspa and Fasha flew back a few paces. Zucina growled. "You're both nutters if you believe that I'd go back to playing dress up for some MAN again!!"  
Fasha thought fast. "But, this isn't just any man. Its Bardock."  
Aspa followed. "And Mistress is no longer playing dress-up. It for real!"  
~~I've got a crush on you  
~~I hope you feel the way that I do  
~~I get a rush when I'm with you  
~~Ooh, I got a crush on you, a crush on you**  
-Erutan-sama. Please hear me. I need your help.-  
-What is it you want of me, Cole.-  
-Please, give me the power to avenge my uncle's death.-  
-Cole, you do not yearn for death. Vengeance screams from within your heart.-  
-Don't you get it?! The same man who killed my father has killed my uncle!! They spent ages perfecting their martial arts techniques. Rubaru spread lies of treason, and my father was convicted and executed without trial!!-  
-Your father was a brilliant man- -  
-Which is why I have to avenge his death, as well as Saladus. No one else realizes how dangerous he is except me!!-  
-My boy, if you give in to bloodthirst, your spirit will never be pure. The deed will dull the pain, but at the expense of your soul.-  
-If it saves any other innocent victim of Rubaru, so be it!-  
-You do not know that.-  
-Then its MY gamble. Just give me the power.-  
-You are a creation of Uno-sama, but have thus far been a servant of Una-sama. Do not jeopardize the chance of your soul being granted the joys of Heaven. Do not damn yourself on a gamble.-  
-I must. If not, someone else will die because of his treachery.-  
-If you insist. But wait until after the Festival. Go and have fun.-  
-Arigato, Erutan-sama.-  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** - Mandy Moore; Crush   
  
Yo peoples! Tora here!  
Ah, the festival lights, the food, the glamour, the music, the girls - uh, sorry Fasha!  
Anyhoo, Bardock and I pick up our dates and head on over for some fun. There's so much to do!! Cole and Zucina join us, and - DAMN!!! - I can't believe THAT'S ZUCINA!!!! She gets a lot of attention, and Bardock ain't too happy about it. But someone else has decided to crash the party.  
Next time on DragonballBC: Bright Festival Lights part 2  
Fun Fact - I'm in Musical Theatre, and with it I learn a lot of dance moves. The dancing in this and the following eps are real routines. The above is a Swing. 


	37. Episode 35: Festival Bright Lights p...

Pokemonrex - Sorry about the romance! But I added a bit of humor and suspense!  
  
**********Episode 35***********  
**The Bright Festival Lights part 1**  
.  
.Zucina's back pressed against the wall as Aspa advanced with a dress and Fasha with a make-up kit. "Now that you bathed in the public bath-house in the scented area," explained Fasha, "we'll start by plucking your eyebrows so they look decent, then -"  
.  
."Like HELL you will," screamed Zucina, getting nervous.  
.Aspa chuckled. "Mistress should not be so afraid of own friends. We only try to help. This dress fitted especially for you."  
."Don't worry, Zuni-chan," said Fasha in a soothing voice. But a dark aura swirled around her. "You'll be just fine."  
.Zucina had a sweatdrop. "Eeep!"  
.  
.  
.  
.Tora, Totepo, Panbukin, and Bardock walked down the metallic street talking about their plans for that night. They were on their way to pick up the women of their party, and Panbukin could not stop laughing at the thought of Zucina in a dress. "Fasha is givin' that dog a make-over!?!"  
."That's what she told me," replied Tora, fighting back a snigger. "So we're picking her up at Zucina's. Aspa may come too."  
.They were each dressing in what was considered 'formal armor,' a requirement for men. It was pretty much the same as their battle armor, only the color was far more metallic. Bardock's had a special design on his, designating himself as a Third-Class officer. They all wore different color capes: Totepo dark-green, Tora white, Panbukin beige, and Bardock black. As a lieutenant, he wore silver wristbands.   
.Bardock fumbled with his bands. 'Kuso, these things are annoying!'  
."Oy, Bardock," said Tora. "Why are you wearing only black and white? Why not your usual colors?"  
."Fasha asked me to wear black."  
."Uh-oh."  
."Nan?"  
."I think she's trying to set you up with Zucina."  
.Bardock's heart stopped. "R-really?"  
."Yeah. Frightening isn't is? Well, you'd better get your real date!" They were now outside of Olivia's apartment. Bardock nodded, straightened his armor, walked up to the door, and knocked.  
.It opened after less then two knocks. Olivia tried not to squeal with delight on Bardock's looks. She herself was wearing a short, red dress with sparkles toward the bottom. She had red shoes, black pantyhose, a black choaker with a red jewel hanging from it, and a red braclet. Her black/red make-up enhanced her eyes and lips, making Bardock draw his breath. Her hair, as usual, spiked around her head, hanging down to her midback.  
."You look great," said Bardock in earnest.  
.Olivia giggled. "So do you!" She grabbed Bardock's arm and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
.Outside of Zucina's apartment, they heard someone calling. "Yo! Hey! Wait up!" It was Cole and Sprouta flying from above. They landed, dressed in gold/red/black armor and cape, Cole beamed at the look on his comrades' faces. "Miss me?"  
."I thought you weren't comin'," said Panbukin.  
.Sprouta wore a long, green, sleeveless dress. "Cole changed his mind. And I'd like to know why, too."  
.Cole shrugged. "Just thought I'd chill for a while. Life is too short to dwell on revenge!"  
.This satisfied all but Bardock. The lieutenant couldn't help but feel a bit of an edge in his friend's voice. Still, he decided to ignore it for tonight.  
,Tora hopped up the steps and opened the door. Fasha stepped out, giving her chosen mate a kiss on the cheek. She wore a light pink dress with a plunging back and a wide skirt. Her hair was curled out, and her make-up shimmered in the light. "My enchantress," commented Tora, kissing her hand.  
.Fasha laughed, then shooed him away from the door. "Everyone," she announced. "I'd like to introduce you all to my miracle! Lady Zucina of Cucumbra!"  
.Zucina emerged, and there was a collective gasp as she decended the stairs. The noblewoman wore a tight, black dress with a slit up to her midthigh, accentuating her hour-glass figure, and black boots. A purple scarf was draped over her bare shoulders and met in the center with a purple flower. On her neck, a strand of small diamonds glistened, and black gloves rose to her elbows. Her hair was fluffed into a mushroom, waving gently around her face. She wore light purple/white make-up that shone around her sparkleing eyes.  
.Positively mezmerized, Bardock left Olivia's side and strode up the stairs. Zucina took in his black boots, pants, and cape, with his white/black armor and silver wristcuffs with as much admiration. As if magnitized, their hand stretched out to meet, and Bardock helped her down the rest of the stairs. They came down with all of the grace of two royals.  
.All of those present (minus Fasha, who giggled madly) were in shock. Totepo put a hand on Panbukin in surprise. Tora's jaw literally touched the ground. Sprouta whispered to her mate "I thought she was a boy!" Panbukin kept repeating to himself "Its only Zucina. Its only Zucina." But he interrupted himself and burst out "Oh Hell, mate with me! I'm old, fat, and smell but I'll lick your BOOTS to get that BOOTY!!"  
.Zucina focused on Cole. "You have not yet said anything, Cole-kun," she stated in a soft, regal voice. "Do you not think I look better?"  
."You always have been beautiful, Zuni-chan," said Cole bending down to kiss her gloved hand. "Its only come to the surface."  
,Olivia studied Bardock's face and glowed green with jealousy. "She's the last person I'd expect to sell out like that."  
."Like what," asked Zucina in her usual, tom-boy tone.  
."Puh-lease! The girly-look just doesn't suit a long-time manly cross-dresser!"  
.Zucina snarled. Olivia smirked. "You're such a fake! Everything about you is false!"  
."Speaking of false," growled Zucina, and she dove at the girl in anger, reached into her dress, and took something out. "What's this?" She had removed a small, round, think pad. "Still think I'M false!?!"  
.Tora held Olivia back while Bardock, Cole, and Panbukin held back Zucina. Panbukin couldn't help but pop a feel, and Zucina smacked him. "You'd think in this get-up, I'd be treated like a lady," said Zucina angrily. "I guess I was wrong!"  
.Olivia, blushing from embarrassment and anger, grabbed hold of Bardock's arm. "Let's go, Bardock," she said haughtly, and dragged him away.  
.Zucina snorted. "Look! Taking him like he's a fuckin' ornament!"  
."Calm down," Fasha sighed. "In this Game of Love, he IS the prize!"  
."If I have to change to get him to notice me, maybe he isn't bloody well worth it!" And with that, she stormed off.  
.  
.  
.  
.-Uno-sama. Is everything set up to your liking?-  
.-Yes. You have done well. The festival to perfect setting for the beginning of the end of Una's little pet monkey. On to the next phase.-  
.-I am ready, Uno-sama.-  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
.The Double Nuevo Lunar Festival began at sunset with a speech from the esteemed King Vegeta, dressed in royal robes and armor. The streets crowded alongside the booths and games to hear their beloved king speak, taking in his tribute to the double moons of the planet, stating that even while the moons remain dark for the night, the Sayin soul ever shines on.  
.Bardock-tachi marveled at the various games, foods, and events along the streets. Lanterns lit the area, music boomed from the alien band, laughter and party sounds were everywhere.   
."Sugoi," said Sprouta happily.  
."Hey, Ring-Toss," exclaimed Tora pointing to a booth. "I love Ring-Toss!" He and Fasha ran to play. Totepo pointed out an arm wrestling table surrounded by muscle-bound men and many women. He and Panbukin headed off toward it.   
."We should find out when the dance contest starts," said Olivia.  
."Good idea," said Zucina, not taking her eyes off her opponent. "Want to enter, Cole? Sprouta?"  
."No thanks," said Cole. "You kids have fun." He escorted his mate towards a ride similar to a human Ferris Wheel.  
."I think its this way," said Bardock, taking his date's hand. Olivia noticed this and grinned at Zucina behind the oblivious Bardock. "Where's your dance partner," asked Olivia evilly.  
.Zucina, angered by the gesture and words said nothing. But a strange Sayin man came out of nowhere and took her hand. "I'll dance with you," he said, patting her cheek. A group of men formed around the woman. She growled at their condescending remarks and, with one swift roundhouse kick, knocked them all unconscious in a ring around her. "Honestly," she sighed, stepping over them. But she tripped on one's nose, and fell forward.  
.As she did, a strong hand grasped hers to steady her. "Such brutes," a deep, gentle voice said, "forcing themselves upon you. Disgusting!"   
.Zucina raised her eyes to the owner of the voice. The man was dressed in a dark red, velvet cloak that hooded his face. Zucina could make out a smile within the darkness. "Even low level soldiers must understand the importance of asking a lady before making any advancement."  
.Zucina felt herself blush. The man's voice sent chills up her spine, and she couldn't help but feel grateful for his help. "I quite agreed," she responded.  
.He lifted her to safe ground, bent down, and kissed her glove. "Dear woman," he breathed. "Surely you are an angel sent down by the great Goddess! What business has an angel among us mortals?"  
.Zucina snorted. She had heard this sort of speech so many times before she went to STP. She always got the same line. To run along the usual drill, and because she was bored, she said, "I suppose you think I'm a gift for you."  
."Am I worthy of an angel?" Zucina jumped at the man's answer. All always said "Yes," but he didn't!! He arose, but bowed. "How can I possibly claim you are a gift for me, when you are not mine? Say the slightest word, and I will offer myself as a gift for you, my angel!"  
.Zucina's heart raced. 'Oh my! I . . . I never expected this! He's actually asking for me? Giving me a choice? But his cuffs say that he's an elite! Dare I hope?' "Will you join me for the dance?"  
."It would be my utmost honor to dance with such a powerful angel."  
."Powerful?"  
."Of course," said the man indicating the fallen soldiers behind him. "Strong enough to be a princess; Princess of the Angels."  
.This settled it. Zucina's eyes filled with stars, and she felt as though she were floating on Cloud 9. The man's smile, sweet words, sexy baritone voice, and respectful manner had won her. "Shall the Princess allow me to buy Her a drink before the contest. It starts in an hour."  
."O . . . kay . . ."  
."Marvelous." He took her hand gently, but firmly. His touch was cold, but it only sent a rush of emotion through Zucina, submitting herself to be lead away.  
.Bardock and Olivia watched this, astounded by their fellow Sayin's actions. "Well, well, well," said Olivia. "She got herself quite a guy! Talk about a one-in-a-million shot, ne?" But Bardock remained silent, his eyes in shadow. "C'mon, Olli-chan," he said in a low voice. "Let's check out the games."  
.  
.  
.  
.The couple had a great time, despite Bardock's constant scan of the crowd for Zucina. He bought Olivia some cotton-candy-like food, rode a few rides alongside her, and won many games and a couple of stuffed animals for her. She cheered each time he blew away the bull's eye with his ki, never missing a shot.   
."Hey," whispered a Sayin in line to his companion. "That guy's great!"  
."Yeah," the other agreed. "Hasn't lost a target! Amazing!"  
.Yet another whispered, "I was in STP; that guy won almost every match he fought in the tournaments! Three-time champ!"  
."But, ain't that the Low Level Loser?"  
.Bardock turned angrily at the sound of his old nic name, and the Sayins backed away. Olivia touched his arm soothingly, leading him away from a possible fight. "Don't be mad," she said.  
."I HATE the sound o' that name!"  
."You haven't been called it lately, have you?"  
.Bardock turned his head to the multi-colored lights above him. "Yeah, once. But Zucina was jus'-"  
.Olivia flinched. "Don't think of her! She's a mean witch! But those guys back their, they aren't!"  
."Nani?"  
.Olivia smiled at his boyish, confused face. "You're getting a good reputation now. People are starting to respect you as an equal, maybe higher! You heard them; they will spread the word. You are finally getting what you deserve!"  
.Bardock stared at her eyes. She really meant it. She loved him and supported him with all of her heart without batting an eye. Her upside-down U eyes spoke nothing but true understanding and compassion, one in which Bardock was grateful for.  
.He squeezed her hand smiling. "You know somethin', I ain't never noticed how pretty you really are, Olivia." And, for the first time that night, the name and face of Zucina disappeared from his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sup! Cole here!  
The dance is the fight, and the dance floor a battle field. Sparks really fly as Zucina and Bardock's old feelings of rivalry flare up, pulled in with their hidden passion. But, wait! Someone has come to break up the contest! Nipper has a lot of balls hitting Olivia right in front of Bardock. But what will he do?  
Find out next time on DragonballBC: Bright Festival Lights part 2  
Fun Fact - I came up with DBBC after I made DBUF and DBE. Although I haven't typed these up, I enjoyed making up DBBC (their prologue in a sense) more because I had so much leeway on personalities. The other two long fanfics will be typed up after DBBC's completion, take place 50 years after it, and I assure with will have Bardock as a main character (and yes, he will meet Goku). 


	38. Episode 36: Festival Bright Lights p...

**********Episode 36***********  
**The Bright Festival Lights part 2**  
Cole paid the klofshanks for his drinks. Carefully, he carried them over to his mate, and to his surprise, Tora was there talking to her. "Her Cole," Tora greeted with his usual grin. "Fasha's saving us some seats to watch the Dance Contest. Wanna go?"  
"Sure," said Cole.  
"I already said yes, Honey," said Sprouta, taking her drink. "Let's get going. They must have started."  
"Why didn't you and Fasha enter," asked Cole.  
"Ano - well - We thought we'd just watch how Bardock does it. You know, with Zucina as his teacher, he must be something!"  
"In other words," corrected Cole teasing, "you were too scared to enter against Bardock! Hahaha!"  
Tora ignored his sweat-drops. "Hey! Dancing just isn't my thing, OKAY!!??"  
"Yeah! Sure!"  
Fasha came running up, panic on her face. "What's wrong," asked Sprouta.  
"Now Cole," sha said, "keep cool, okay?"  
"W-why?"  
Tora frowned. "What about our seats?"  
"I got Totepo and Panbukin to save them. Uh . . . The MC announced the rules a minute ago, and-"  
"MC," Tora asked. "That means we're late!"  
"Tora, you don't understand! RUBARU is the MC!!"  
.  
"Welcome to the 12th Moon Festival Dance Contest," Sir Rubaru announced to the contestents. "You will be expected to perform as best you can in a song of the Almighty King Vegeta's choice until the judges have made their decision. The king is unfortunately otherwise detained, probably at the Swimsuit Contest across the grounds, so I will perform as Master of Ceremonies. The finalists shall share a final dance, and the winners shall receive a sum of 60 thousands klofshanks. Remember, because no titles were requested, rank or nobility will not be a factor."  
"Bull pucky," whispered Bardock to Olivia. "His speech don't hold water. The king ain't no pervert! Who appointed him as the MC? And like HELL our ranks don't count!"  
Just then, Bardock caught sight of Zucina and her hooded suitor climbing onto the stage with them where the contest would carry out. "Thanks for being my dance partner," said Zucina, in a strange, polite tone Bardock rarely heard.  
"Thank you for joining me, My Angel," he responded.  
Zucina's heart pounded with joy at such obedience and respect. She almost didn't notice Bardock grab her tail gently so she would stop. She spun around, furious. "You," she growled.  
"Good luck," said Bardock in a curteous manner. But his eyes flashed, revealing he truly meant the opposite.  
Zucina paused, and smirked, eyes matching his. "You too," she said. An aura seemed to surround them, the challenging energy building between them once more. Several times in the past, they tried to hold a real match against each other once again, but every time it was stopped or postoned. Now . . .  
Music started to play, and they separated into their assigned places. Fasha watched with a tension all her own. "Feel that," she asked Tora.  
"Yeah," said Tora seriously. "Those two are out for blood."  
Panbukin continued stuffing his face with something that resembled popcorn. "I STILL can't believe that's Zucina," he commented. Totepo shook his head in frustration with his friend.  
Cole's eyes wwere on Rubaru, explaining the sheet music to the band. 'Just you wait, you bastard,' he said in silence. 'The next free moment I have after the Festival, I'm gonna-' But his thought wandered as the dancers began their steps.  
The music was a sort of tango. Bardock's mind flashed quickly to the steps he had mastered. Holding Olivia close to his body (causing her to blush), and went step . . . step . . . step step step turn, step . . . step . . . step step step turn, forward dip, back up, turn turn turn. And so on the dance went, until the music changed into a waltz. Hearing the different music, Bardock held Olivia out with one hand, and put his other on her waist. Olivia responed well, not as good Zucina, but submissive enough to follow her silent, body-told orders.   
Step-2-3, left-2-3, step-2-3, right-2-3. Bardock felt a for near his ankle, and he avoided it. An upper-class woman tried to trip him. One high-class couple bumped into them, causing Olivia to falter. But Bardock held her up, and they went on. The woman hissed, "Filth," into his ear, but Bardock only glared back. This was a battle he refused to lose!  
They waltz for a couple more minutes. In the back of his mind, Bardock could hear Rubaru eliminating couples on the floor. Of course, the third class dancers went first, but Bardock blanched when the nobleman skipped him and Olivia. The judges hadn't eliminated them! Zucina smirked; she wanted her and Bardock to last until the finals.  
The music changed yet again to a rumba. Bardock's hand holding Olivia's waist went up to her back. Olivia's hand wrapped around Bardock's. After a few steps, it transformed into a fast, lively swing. Bardock pulled out, grabbing Olivia's fingertips and stepping to the music. 'This is harder then fighting,' he thought. 'Wish I could smash someone's head in right about now!'  
Zucina and her suitor matched Bardock's moved, but with an added flare. By the swing, they had moved to center stage, and created a small cirle in which to dance. The Hooded Sayin pulled from Zucina's out-turn into spinning her faster across the floor. After a few dozen twirls, he threw her into the air, catching her with extreme elegance into a low dip.  
They, too, were not eliminated.  
As Bardock glanced at Zucina's moves, he sneered in contempt. 'Damn show-off! Who does she-' Bardock's thoughts froze as he noticed he was dancing with no one. He looked around, and saw Nipper dancing with a struggling Olivia. His buddies, including Turnook, stood around him like bodygaurds. All their faces shone with red drunkeness. "Co'mon, kyuutie! Put soome shake inta it."  
One of the judges pointed this out to complain, but Rubaru ignored him. Bardock's blood boiled. He knew!! Rubaru purposefully let them keep dancing in order to let Nipper fool around with Olivia, hurting both her and Bardock at once!  
But nothing could have prepared Bardock for the next noise he heard. SMACK!! Nipper had slapped Olivia hard on the face for her efforts to break free. The Sayin continued to caress her slightly exposed bosom.  
Mad beyond reason, Bardock sprung onto Nipper, ki powered fist raised. Nipper threw Olivia away and crossed his arms to block it. But Bardock's fist smashed both of Nipper's arms.   
Turnook tried to punch Bardock, but was blocked by Zucina. "Aww," she chided, "that's not nice!" She punched him away.  
A large brawl began to take place, concerning Nipper, Bardock, Turnook, Zucina, Tora (who couldn't resist), and the rest of Nipper's crew.   
.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
.  
King Vegeta emerged in front of the judges. "HALT!!!"  
As if by magic, they all froze in their places. All except Bardock, who threw another punch. Cole rushed forward to restrain his friend. "Explain," King Vegeta ordered Rubaru.  
"That third class attacked Nipper," stated Rubaru.  
"YOU SONOFABITCH!!!!" bellowed Bardock, thrashing about in Cole's strong arms. "YOU HIT OLIVIA!!! YOU ALWAYS HIT HER!!!! I WON'T LET YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!"  
Olivia shook with a mixture of fear and admiration for Bardock's actions.  
"Your Magesty," said Rubaru, bowing. "There is no rule against hitting a acquiescent crew member if-"  
"As long as it is under dicipline," finished the king. He folded his arms and glowered, looking extremely like you-know-who [I'll give you a hint, they have the same name! ^_^]. "Was it?"  
"She resisted me-"  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER RIGHT HERE ON STAGE!!!!" screamed Bardock.   
"That is still not a grounds," started Rubaru, but the king cut him off. "Such a pitiful squabble among the lower class can not be tolerated. I see most fault in the mop-top, not the lieutenant with the scar. Nipper, you said his name was? You are stripped of your ranking as captain."  
Rubaru quickly whispered something to his old student. Nipper nodded, and said, "I have one last request as a captain, Sire."  
King Vegeta sighed, disgusted by talking to a 'ragamuffin.' "What is it?"  
Nipper stood up tall and pointed at Bardock. "I challenge Bardock and his crew to an Officer's Battle!"  
Cole had loosened his grip on Bardock, and the teen stood up, still furious. "Don't," insisted Cole.  
"I have to," Bardock said. Then he addressed Nipper with increasingly tremendous hatred. "I accept your challenge, Nipper! Name your terms!"  
Nipper grinned wickedly. "I arranged for my crew to travel to the planet Horthn. The entire planet has only one known area with intelligent life. The first one to find it without a map and destroys the inhabitants wins."  
"And the prize?"  
"Isn't it obvious!? The cook!"  
"Ya mean Olivia?"  
"Whatever that filth's name is . . ."  
"Deal! We start in two days, after getting supplies."  
"Why not tomorrow?"  
"Alright! Tomorrow it is!"  
Nipper gave a nod, them stormed off. Bardock turned to Cole. "You'll join me, right?"  
"Hai," said Cole darkly.  
"Good. Panbukin, gather the necessary supplies. Totetpo, clear our launch with the bay. Fasha, Olivia has to return home. Please take her for me."  
"What're you gonna do," asked Panbukin.  
"Apologize and thank the judges."  
"And me," asked Zucina.  
"You stay here a minute." The group dispersed. Bardock walked over to the judges table and spoke directly to the head judge, a glamorous looking first class woman. "Sorry about the fight. I couldn't stand to see my dance partner hit."  
The woman smiled slightly. "It is good to hear that chivalry isn't dead. Good for you, boy."  
"And such a pity," said one of the male judges. "You were going to be in the finals. I suppose that purple-haired girl and the man in the hood will win by default."  
Those words stung Bardock. Before he replied, Zucina spoke up. "My partner ran off when the fight started. I can no longer dance." Her eyes cast in shadow. "Neither of us won, Bardock."  
"Matteyo," said the Head Judge. "That would mean there was no winner! What are we supposed to-"  
"Can Zucina and I dance together," asked Bardock.  
Zucina stepped back in shock. "Bardock?"  
"Better then no winner at all. We'll win together."  
The judges nodded and turned to the band to play the final song. Bardock took Zucina's hand in his, and they strode to center stage. The band set up a fake new moon (not the kind from DBZ that Vegeta used), and the orange leader sang:  
.  
~~The moonlight...  
~~Shines down interstellar beams  
~~And the groove tonight  
~~Is something more than you've ever seen  
~~The stars and planets taking shape  
~~A stolen kiss has come too late  
.  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
.  
The two wove in and around each other in a graceful, on-time motion. Bardock dipped her at the start of the chorus, and brought her back up in time to do a stare-walk-turn.   
.  
~~You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
~~And if the clock strikes past midnight  
~~The hope is gone  
~~To move under...  
.  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
.  
~~Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger  
.  
~~There's a magic only two can tell  
~~In the dark night  
~~Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
~~The stars and planets taking shape  
~~A stolen kiss has come to late  
.  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
~~In the moonlight  
~~Carry on, keep romancing,  
~~Carry on, carry on dancing  
.  
~~Moving on... Moving all night**  
.  
By the end of the song, the dirty dancers had wowed the crowd with several, complex moves, and suggestive poses. Neither really noticed, allowing their minds to flow in sync with the music. At the last few notes, they ended with their noses only a centimeter away. Their eyes opened slightly, the intoxication of the song seeping out.  
All at once, both straightened up, very embarrassed. Bardock grinned slightly and waved at the cheering crowd. Zucina, redder then ever, waved slightly.  
In the shadows, the Hooded Suitor cursed. "I'll make sure you are mine, Lady Zucina. I'll make sure the prophecy comes true!"  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** - Savage Garden; Carry On Dancing   
  
Hello everyone!! Zucina talking!  
Nipper's challenge planet, Horthnsei, is a large iceberg of a planet. How can anyone live here? Especially with all of the huge monsters all around!?! And with Nipper fighting, you know its going to be anything but fair!  
Next time on DragonballBC: On to Planet Horthn; Home of the Terrifying Ice-Beast!!  
.  
.  
.  
Fun Fact - Most of the STP school grounds, classrooms, barracks, and policies are based on Orsen Scott Card's "Ender's Game." I'm a bigtime sci-fi nut!! If you are too, read this book! 


	39. Episode 37: Horthn The Ice Beast Cometh

*********************Episode 37*********************  
**On to Planet Horthn; Home of the Terrifying Ice-Beast!!**  
.  
"So, what can you tell me, Stinky," asked Bardock halfway through the trip.  
The mechanical Well of Knowledge popped up a few screens to add visual aide. "Planet Horthn, with a mass thrice the size of Planet Vegeta, is reputable for its treacherous terrain. The temperature: varies below 0 degrees F. Masses of water: none, all ice. Civilizations: last recorded at only one, the Horthians, primitive in technology, but excellent at survival skills."  
"When was the last time they were studied?"  
"Approximately 18 zurals ago."  
"Long time. I wonder if Nipper knows something that I don't. Get a lock on his coordinates. We left at about the same time, so he should be nearby."  
"One moment, sir." Stinky made a few beeping noises. "Coordinates locked. Captain Nipper and his crew will land five minutes before you."  
Bardock cursed. "That means he's gonna get a head start on me!"  
Cole's face appeared on screen. "Studying?"  
"Yes."  
"What's your plan?"  
"Other then to 'wing it?' Here's all I got: Nipper never goes anywhere without his crew, so unless he knows exactly where the Horthians are, he's gonna go by group search."  
"Wouldn't put it past him," muttered Cole.  
"Splittin' up is the best tactic. But we only got supplies for all seven of us for a couple a days, and dividin' it would be spreadin' it out too much. That still ain't considerin' the fact that this could all be one big trap, and Nipper'll ambush us when we arrive."  
"We could always steal some of their supplies."  
Bardock shook his head. "No way! I'd never sink ta that level! Stinky, look-up the stats on animal and plant life. Is there anything edible."  
"Searching now," replied the machine. "Most of the plants are indeed nutritious to Sayins. However, few animals exist in the harsh climate, and most contract bacteria deadly to Sayins."  
"In other words," joked Cole, "unless you really wanna spend the next few weeks puking or in the medical tanks, hands off the steak!"  
"Plants it is! Show a list and pictures of the correct types of plants to the other pods, and we'll get ready to head out!"  
.  
.  
The five crew members lined up as soon as the pods landed, all dressed in thick coats and pants compact for battle. Panbukin made a crack at the fact Zucina was back in her original manly armor, and she in turn flashed a rude finger and told him to do something physically impossible (and unpleasent).  
As Cole stepped out, Panbukin saluted. "What are your orders, captain," he asked.  
"To follow Bardock. He challenged Nipper, so the rules of the race state this as his battle, not mine."  
Bardock stepped in front of his superior officer, fists on hips in a very authoritative looking manner. "Alright, ya bums! You better all examined the plant list I sent, cause we gotta split up in order to give a good search. Fasha, Totepo, and Panbukin head south. Cole, Zucina, you head northeast. Tora an' I'll head west. Keep a look out for Nipper-tachi, wild animals, and most of all the Horthians. Now, lets go!"  
They all stood dumbfounded, anime sweat-drops on each head. "What's with the attitude," asked Panbukin.  
"And why ain't I with Fasha," asked Tora. "When we split up, I go with her, To-"  
"I don't want there to be any distractions. Especially romantic ones!"  
"That why you ain't paired with Zucina," whispered Tora teasing.  
Bardock grabbed his friend's mullet and started dragging him west. "C'mon, guys! Nipper's group went out ages ago!"  
Cole put a hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Just because we're racing a jackass doesn't mean you must act like one, too. These aren't the king's army, they're your crew and friends, ne?"  
Bardock paused and nodded. "Gomen. I just wanna win so much!!"  
"We know," said Fasha. "Just ease up a bit."   
.  
.  
Alone, Tora and Bardock traveled undesturbed for over a day. They kept links up with the others via scouter-communicators, none of their comrades had much luck either. The terrain was as terrible as Stinky implied. Several times, the two best buds had to stop to warm up by a fire of ki and wood. Bardock gave one of his arm warmers to Tora, and Tora kept the fire lit for Bardock during their stops.   
The harsh winds whipped at their faces, freezing them nearly to death. "I think my nose is gonna break off!"  
Bardock sneezed. "An' I think the snot freezes as soon as it comes out!"  
"Really?! Lemme see!" Tora snorted, coughed, and spat a large lugie out at a nearby tree. The snotball flew like a bullet from a gun, smashing the tree in half. Bardock and Tora laughed (like Bevis and Butthead) at the display. "Hehehe, that was cool," laughed Tora.  
"Yeah, yeah really cool," sniggered Bardock.  
But the bullet of snot had done more then just that. With the tree gone, they had a clear view over the hillside and onto a small village. The huts, built from leaves and ice, spread out over a bit of land. Bardock's heart leapt. "Yatta!!! We found 'em!! We found 'em!!"  
They slid down on their bellies, the freezing cold forgotten, and laughed like children. But when Tora reached the bottom, he slid face-to-face into an oddly shaped shull. His face turned blue from shock and he yelled, leaping away from it.   
"Na . . . Nani?" The two stared at the village. The huts, which looked complete at the top of the hill, had really only melted together from ki blasts. The inhabitants lay sprawled around as half-rotted skeletons. Bits of primal armor and weapon lay about, as if all had dies fighting against blood-thirsty, ki wielding invaders.  
Sayin invaders. The flag of the Sayins flew atop the highest destroyed building, marking it conquored for Freiza by Sayin hands.  
"No," Bardock managed to sigh.  
"We lost," muttered Tora.  
He walked forward, surveying the destruction closer, while he still stunned friend stood in his place. "But . . . we tried so hard! I don't get it!"  
Tora examined one of the bodies, careful not to touch it. "No they didn't! These aliens have been dead for at least a month!" He grabbed a stick and poked one. "See? The skin's all slimey and slick! That bastard cheated!!"  
Bardock's eyes darkened. "Tora, you go find Cole-tachi and tell them what's happened. I'll catch up with you."  
"Why? Call 'em on the scouter."  
Bardock's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm gonna have a little talk with Nipper, an' I rather you ain't around."  
============================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================  
Bardock mentally mapped out the area nearby. Using both the scouter and his own mental abilities to sense power levels, he noted a strong power off to the north, along with several lower levels. It was Nipper alright, and he wasn't alone. No doubt he and his crew were laughing at their little joke.   
His eyes narrowed. Though the wind blew his hair and coat, he barely noticed. The blood in his viens boiled. Nipper was nothing but a bullying coward, feeding off of other people's weaknesses, taking pleasure in their sorrow. He had to be stopped!  
Bardock took to the air with a furotious start. He wanted Nipper to feel the fear his victims felt!  
Another large power flew up next to him. Not needing to look, Bardock sensed the level and sneered. "What is it, Zucina?"  
"Bardock, what are you planning to do," Zucina demanded.  
"Who told you?"  
"Tora."  
*snort* 'Squealer!' "What do you think," Bardock growled. "I'm gonna stop Nipper once and for all!"  
"Baka! Don't you realize that if you kill a Sayin of the same level, you could get into serious tro-"  
"I don't care!! I can't stand it anymore!! Its my instinct to protect people, dammit!"  
"Sod off!! I don't give a fuck about your instincts!"  
Bardock's scouter bleeped, and Cole's voice came over the com. "I sent Zucina to bring you back! In fact, THAT'S AN ORDER!!!"  
"Gee, Cole, I thought you said this was MY mission."  
"Bardock, I'm warning you . . ."  
Without listening to the complete thought, Bardock took off his scouter and smashed it with one hand, then threw the reamains into the snow below.  
Zucina was dumbstruck. "You . . . cut . . . off . . . WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! Cutting off Cole!! After all he's done for you!! Is Olivia really worth that much to you!?"  
"It ain't only Olivia. Its everyone! If it was only for Olivia, I'd wait and have 'im reprimanded. But Nipper's not gonna stop; he's a maniac! Every time I think about him, I can picture his smugass face ready ta beat someone up! Think, TERRACK, about when we were in STP. Anyone weaker then him was a target! And now, he's takin' out his hatred on all a his crew members, not just Olivia. And even if he gets reprimanded, what then? He'll just keep beatin' people up, maybe even kill them!" Bardock's eyes narrowed. "I won't - I CAN'T allow that!"  
Zucina closed her eyes, vividly remembering her days in STP. The clearest memory she had of Nipper beating someone up was the day after she first called him Dickhead. He tried to start a fight with her, and Bardock took the beating for her. Her friend's bloody, agonized face stayed fresh in her mind. Bardock had always been noble, and Nipper only dished contempt back.   
She paused to watch Bardock continue, letting his speech fully sink in. "It ain't only Olivia, its everyone! I CAN'T allow it!" It was like Bardock was physically incapable of letting Nipper hurt anyone else!  
"ZUCINA," Cole screamed in her ear. The scouter com was on. "Zucina, get that idiot back here NOW!! I sense a huge, evil power coming from where Nipper is."  
"I'm so sorry," said Zucina, imitating a telephone operator, "but the Sayin you were calling is now feeling extremely vengeful. Please hang up and don't try again." She crushed her scouter and sped up to catch up with Bardock, her trademark smirk on her face.  
.  
.  
They touched down in time to see Nipper splash some Froshen* in one of his teammate's faces. "Ah, its you," he said, standing up. "What took ya? Its been almost two days!"  
"You never fight fair, do ya," Bardock asked. "I shoulda known better."  
"Yeah, you 'shoulda.' Too bad! And I know how much you like a good challenge. I'm gonna enjoy watching you die."  
Bardock smirked. "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."  
Olivia came out of a tree, blue from the cold. "We needed more stuff for the fire, so we used her coat. Funny, she didn't like it too much!" He laughed aloud. Bardock bent down, took off his jacket, and covered her.   
Turnook, Nipper's right-hand-man, chuckled. "And looky who he brought! His hermi friend!"  
"Hermi," asked Zucina, ready for some action.  
"As in 'hermafrodite!' As in, 'can't tell the gender!' "  
Quick as lightening, Bardock seized him by the throat and held him a foot above the ground. "I dare you to say that again!"  
"No more child's play," Nipper announced. "Let's get this party cookin'!" He removed his own jacket and stretched his muscles. "Ready for the fight of your life, Low Level Loser?"  
Losing his temper completely, Bardock leapt at Nipper with intense ferosity. Nipper dodge each of Bardock's punches, and scored one of his own, knocking Bardock back to his senses. The two entered a punching fury, neither landing a hit, until Bardock suceeded in a strong uppercut. Nipper went sailing, but Bardock phased out and beat him there. He grabbed Nipper's hair, but the dirty bastard grabbed Bardock's tail. The teen's grip loosened, and Nipper threw his opponent in a tree.   
Undaunted, and additionally angry at Nipper's cheating, Bardock charged, phased out, phased in behind Nipper, and double-kicked him in the back. Blood spurted out of his nose from the force, and Nipper tried to shake the stars out of his eyes. Not fast enough, for Bardock started using him as a punching bag. Nipper was overwhelmed, and Bardock took advantage by bringing both fists down into Nipper's back, shattering his spine.  
Olivia watched in savage ecstasy as the mangled Nipper fell slowly to the ground in a bloody heap. Zucina's eyes sparkled, and she grinned maliciously. Turnook and the rest of the crew stared in shock; Bardock beat Nipper again!?!  
This time, however, it was absolute. With an obliterated spine, Nipper was paralyzed for life. And he knew it. As Bardock floated slowly to the ground, Nipper began whimpering like an over-sized baby, pleading that Bardock spare his life. Bardock stared at his hands, dripping with Nipper's blood. "Keh," he said. "So quick ta beg for life. I should put you out of your misery."  
"Please! Spare me!! N-no! I beg you!! Don't kill m-me!! I d-don't w-wanna die!!"  
Bardock wiped his hands with his coat. "You ain't worth my Solar Strike anymore. Rot for all I care. Your crew has abandoned you." He indicated the fleeing Sayins. "Go ahead and call your ship. Return to Planet Vegeta with this warning to Rubaru: Don't mess with me, Cole, or any other third Class Sayin who won't defend himself. I'll be ready for him if he does."  
The only one who remained were Zucina and Olivia. Olivia, curled up trying to get warm, giggled over Nipper's humiliating punishment. Zucina, on the other hand, gawked at Bardock as though he had just sprouted tentacles. "You're not going to kill him? After all that?"  
". . . I pity Nipper. That's all."  
Zucina shifted uncomfortably. Cole said he sensed some sort of power. What was it?  
"Bakas," came Nipper's gurggling voice. He had pulled out a long whistle. "You think I'll let you get away with crippling me?" He blew the whistle.   
A long, high note pierced the air, causeing the three others to cover their ears in pain. But the noise that followed shook their souls more. A huge, unbarable roar vibrated the ground beneath their feet. Olivia cried out in fear, too weak to move from the ground. Zucina held onto a tree, looking wildly around. "What the hell is that!?!" Bardock remained on his feet, trying to stay ready for anything that came out.  
Then it emerged. From beneath the snow, it rose slowly, shaking off the snow from its sleepy body. A giant, twenty-foot creature, built like a gorilla, with long black horns, three large black eyes, blue skin, and white fur roared a yawn, then turned its eyes onto Bardock and his companions.   
Nipper cackled insanely. "You see?! I am smarter then you!! I conquored this beast at the same time I conquored the planet!! HE was my Backup!! And now, he will destroy you!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - Froshen - a strong, alcoholic drink common in most solar systems   
  
Heya guys!! Bardock here!  
3#@$% Nipper!! You get what you deserve!! This ice-beast is way too fierce for me to take care of on my own! Olivia's too weak from the cold, and Zucina's too scared of animals!! what am I gonna do!?!?  
Next time on DragonballBC: The Beastly Fight; Bardock Falls  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fun Fact - Dialect is an important element in a character, and my cast is no exception. For example, Cole's method of speech is more clean cut, and hardly ever losing his temper (represented by capital letters). Zucina's is British and proper, but beacause she is such a loose cannon, she often starts speaking in caps and cursing. Bardock's is very sloppy, taken from not being spoken too a lot for the first few years of his life; it also makes him a bit more - and no pun intended, only expression - "down to Earth." 


	40. Episode 38: Horthn Bardock Falls!

Lady Bulma - Glad you like it! *sings* I'm getting hosted!! I'm getting hosted!!  
.  
Lauryn S. - I HAVE contacted the site, over a month ago. I'm setting up an alliance of fans called "Bardock's Quest" in order to get him added.   
.  
Ssjgoddesschico - Glad you are enjoying the romance. It won't last much longer, maybe ten eps at the most.  
.  
Aqua Illusion and pokemonrex - Always a pleasure! ~_^  
.  
Please sign the petition to get Bardock's name on the character list:   
.  
.  
*************Episode 38************  
**The Beastly Fight; Bardock Falls!!**  
"Holy tapdancing shit," muttered Bardock to himself. "That's a huge, hairy creature!"  
"Like it," Nipper laughed weakly from the ground. "I asked Uno-sama for it especially for you. He's gonna tear you apart!"  
Bardock ignored Nipper and tried attacking the beast with a punching fury. Heading straight for the gut, Bardock sent out a barrage of punches and kicks. But he might as well have poked it for all the good it did.   
The creature looked around stupidly, trying to make out its surroundings. Annoyed, Bardock sent out a ki ball, but it basically exploded with a puff, causing no damage at all against the monster's tough skin and fur. It didn't like the light, however, and attacked the ball of smoke, thinking it had made the spark.  
"NO NO NO," screamed Nipper, trying in vain to get to his feet. "He's over there!! Over there!!!"  
But the beast apparently didn't understand Basic. It turned to search for the source of the noise, but Bardock intervened. He tried punching it's eyes, but the one he couldn't reach saw him, and bat him away like a fly.   
Bardock skid to a halt in mid-air and snapped his head towards his partner. "Zucina! Get Olivia outta here!!"  
From the look on her face, the proud heiress might as well have wet her leotard! He face was white as a sheet, and her mouth open in a silent scream. "Perfect," Bardock spat.   
.  
.  
"Forget it, Cole," yelled Panbukin to his captain almost a mile away. "The scouters ain't workin' well in this weather, and you can't get a fix on 'em with yer powers!"  
Cole swore, scanning frantically for his beloved students. The fury of their disobedience had been put on immediate hold considering the situation. He darted back and forth, spreading out his sensing powers to the best of his ability. 'There's no way my connection to them could be blocked by a damn windstorm,' he thought. 'My father taught me too well for that! Someone, or something, must be blocking it. Could the elementals actually be more involved in this then I thought? And why us?'  
A horrible thought crossed his mind. 'Could the evil presence I felt earlier be connected to Uno?! Oh Great Eternity!! No!! If whatever that thing was has it in for Bardock . . . But WHY, goddammit!?!'  
He punched buttons on his scouter. "All crew members report to the pod site. Immediately!"  
"But we haven't found Bardock," Tora's voice said, at the same time Fasha's said, "Nothing to report yet!"  
"I know that, but I have another idea to find them."  
Tora cursed angrily. "FUCK NO!!! I'm not stopping until I find my -"  
"Tora," said Cole calmly, but with a bite of impatience beginning in his voice, "I've have enough disobedience from my lieutenant and renegade subordinate. I am not taking any shit from you."  
Cole's tone was so calm but dangerous, Tora wasted no time in replying, "Yes sir!"  
.  
.  
PUNCH!! KICK!! CHOP!! ZAP!!   
Bardock panted with exhaustion. None of his blows had any affect at all. The creature continued to tramp around, trying to catch him at all costs. Bardock zigged one way, tried kicking it, zagged another way, then tried a ki blast. No effect!!  
Olivia regained her balance and ran to Zucina. "What are you waiting for," she demanded. "Help him!!"  
Zucina was in complete shock and didn't move.  
"Please, Zucina. At least try to think of a way to stop it!!"  
Zucina dumbly shook her head slowly. "Why not?" Zucina's lips moved slightly, but no sound came out. Olivia shook her, but the powerful girl would not budge.  
Nipper watched her actions and got an idea. He took a stick, aimed it, and hit the creature's mouth. Its clawed hands rubbed its face angrily, and it started to rummage around for the direction the stick came from.  
Bardock gaped. 'How come a little stick do so much damage?! There's gotta be a connection.' He paused to think. 'The only time its gotten mad was because of the light. Then, when Nipper threw that stick . . . The fur is his shield!! That must be it!!'  
Meanwhile, the creature turned to its master stupidly for advice. Nipper signaled towards the girls, and the creature responded. It opened it's large mouth, black liquid oozing down his teeth, and began walking toward them. Olivia grabbed at Zucina's collar hurriedly. "NOW, ZUCINA!! NOW!!!" But Zucina remained frozen. "FINE," yelled Olivia, "STAY HERE!!" And she jumped out of the way.  
Zucina's eyes widened in terror, threatening to pop out of her head. The teeth rounded on her body, black ooze creeping ever nearer. But, at the last possible moment, Bardock jumped in front, and right into the thing's mouth. "SOLAR STRIKE!!!!" he screamed, letting loose his most powerful attack.   
The creature clamped its jaws shut just as light spurted from its nose. A few seconds later, it exploded from within, and Bardock emerged from the carnage.  
"NOOOO!!!" shouted Nipper. A piece of the beast's flesh landed near him, and Bardock's boot smashed it. "Satisfied, Nipper," Bardock smirked. "Now even your god has forsaken you. Hope you get back to Vegetasei safely to deliver my message!"  
He turned to see Zucina being violently sick behind the tree she was leaning against. He smiled good-naturedly at the wan look on her face when she turned back to him. "I . . . fucking . . . hate . . . animals . . ." she stated weakly. Bardock laughed.  
"Bardock, you're hurt," noticed Olivia.   
"Ain't nothin' compared to the ice-beast!"  
"Still, let me bandage your leg." Olivia grabbed her pack to take out her medicine kit, but Bardock shook his head. "Cole-tachi shouldn't be too far away. We came from the north, so lets just head that-a-way! I'll hook up to Stinky's medic program. Don't waste your supplies. 'Kay?"  
Olivia paused, then nodded. 'He's so brave,' she thought with hearts in her eyes.   
Zucina groaned. 'I think I'm going to hurl again!'  
.  
============================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
============================================================  
.  
Cole stood alone on a nearby mountain top, relaxing every muscle in his body. His heart slowed, his blood nearly ceased, his mind froze, his breathing decreased. He allowed his ki to enter in and through his body to his surroundings like water. He, spiritually, became one with nature.  
Speaking with his thoughts, he cried out for his trusted friend, the Elemental of Nature, Erutan. Stretching out his powers to the fullest, he scanned the heavens. At long last, Erutan appeared before him.  
-Erutan-sama, have you seen what goes on down here?-  
-Yes, and I sense you have a great number of questions for me, my friend. But alas, I cannot answer them all. Think carefully what you do ask, and I will try to aide you.-  
-Why can't you tell me everything. You normally do.-  
-My comrades Uno and Una have prohibited such an act. Especially in the case of young Bardock.-  
-So, Bardock is the main focus. I KNEW there was something special about him the moment I met him as a boy! What is it?-  
-He is the only Sayin thus far to be created by Mistress Una, and has a purely positive ki signature. Una-sama created him for a very special purpose, one that Uno-sama is trying to stop.-  
-What purpose? Is Uno-sama afraid of Bardock!?!-  
-Uno-sama is afraid of what Bardock can and, if all goes well, will become. As to Una's purpose, I cannot say.-  
-Do you approve?-  
-I have never truly approved of the use of mortals in Elemental affairs, but I have no choice but to help my mistress.-  
-Can I?-  
-Your are.-  
-Nani? How?!-  
-I can say no more. Your destiny has been set, as will Zucina's soon.-  
-What does Zucina have to do with this?-  
-I must go. Ask me more later.-  
-WAIT!!! Where is Bardock now!?!-  
-You must find him, Cole. Hurry!!-  
Cole's eyes popped open. For a second, he felt Bardock's energy before it was shut off from connection again. For some reason, it was extremely weak. "GUYS," Cole yelled for his crew. "We gotta find Bardock as fast as we can!!!"  
.  
.  
Bardock stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He had fallen back from Olivia and Zucina's pace ages ago, and the two girls were arguing frantically ahead of him. Bardock shivered. He let Olivia use his coat, claiming he had no use for it. Oddly enough, it was true. He felt both COLD and HOT at the same time. Strange.  
"My squad's pods are closer to here then yours," Olivia argued.   
"I don't care," Zucina repeated. "Cole is going to be mad as a hornet, not to mention worried! He specifically ordered Bardock and me back."  
"Bardock's leg needs medical attention! The rest of my kit is in the compartment of my pod."  
"And what makes you think your greedy crew didn't take that with them?"  
"They wouldn't!"  
"Ha! So naive! I feel almost sorry for you. Let's get to Cole. He will know what to do. I promise."  
Their argument caused them to stop. 'Good,' thought Bardock. 'I need a break!' He checked his leg, painfully bandaged up with the few bandages in Olivia's pack Zucina insisted upon. ["Bardock, if you don't treat that wounded leg, I'll kill you," she had said.] The snow felt good against the torn skin, almost numbing out the pain entirely. 'That can't be good.'  
Peeling back the red cloths, Bardock barred his teeth at what he saw. The flesh around the wound turned frothy and black. 'Definitely not good!' Panic grabbed his nerves, and he looked up at his female companions. Should he tell them?  
"By the way," Zucina said to Olivia, "I wanted to thank you for back there with the ice-beast."  
"Nani? I didn't do anything."  
"I know. You left me to die, you worthless whore. If you hadn't been such a bloody coward, I might have had a better chance of survival!"  
"Ooooo, you arrogant bitch!! At least I'm not afraid of every animal I come across!"  
"No, only stupid Sayin morons! If I had Nipper for a captain I'd have poisoned his food zurals ago! Why did you stay as a recruit? Tell me, did you and Nipper ever do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Oh come now, I saw you dance. Ever dance for him . . . or rather ON him? Come now, you can tell me."  
Olivia turned red, absolutely outraged. "I happen to be a virgin!!!"  
"Sure, sure!"  
'Maybe I'll tell them later,' Bardock resolved quietly. 'After all, its just a little scratch. Man, why are they always so mad at each other? You'd think they were competing over something!'  
Over the next hour, Bardock felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The wind and snow picked up, and Bardock shook violently in the cold. He put his hands to his face, and nearly burnt himself! His face and skin were now almost unbearable, yet he still felt cold. What was going on with his body?  
His breathing slowed, and he pause yet again to pant heavily. He tried to ignore the sweat dripping down his face, concentrating to stand up. He legs felt like jelly.  
Neither of the girls noticed because they were so mad at each other. For a minute, Zucina sensed something wrong, and almost turned around, until Olivia screamed and caught her attention. "What is it?"  
Olivia ran forward, scanning to ground. "Its gone!! My pod is gone!!"  
"No shit," growled Zucina. "Nipper probably remote controlled it to abandon you. Did you really think Nipper'd be noble enough to grant you a means of escape?"  
Olivia dug under the snow, as if convinced her pod would still be buried nearby. She appeared so desperate, Zucina actually felt sorry for her. She placed her hand almost kindly on her shoulder. Olivia gasped and glimpsed up at the proud girl. "Listen," said Zucina. "Cole-tachi shouldn't be too far away. Let's-"  
"Girls," came a pitiful cry. Bardock couldn't stand it anymore. He steadied himself with a hand on a tree. "C'n we s'op fer awhile," he asked so softly, the girls hardly heard it. His mouth managed with difficulty to speak. "I c'n har'ly breathe."  
If he didn't feel like crap, Bardock would have laughed at the expression of horror on both of their faces. Apparently he looked as terrible as he felt. He took step forward to tell them not to worry, but tripped and fell flat on his face in the snow.  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
Hello all!! Zucina talking!  
My goddess! Bardock, why didn't you tell us you were sick before, baka! Bardock hardly knows where he is, and its taking a lot to keep him alive until Cole finds us. I hope he gets here in time. My dearest friend can't hold on much longer. Can he . . . Is it possible that he is . . .   
Next time on DragonballBC: Bardock Is Dying?! "I Turn to You"  
Fun Fact - Many scenes and actions in my fanfics, particularly those involving family members of the most beloved characters, directly reflect those in DB/Z/GT in order to enhance similarities between bloodlines. Remember Bardock sparing Nipper's life? How about when Goku spared Freiza? Or how about waaay back when Bardock walked in on Zucina in the lake naked? Goku did the same to Bulma! 


	41. Episode 39: Horthn Bardock Is Dying! ...

[Well, I'm only putting this next one up because Lady Bulma said I have some fans over in Canada. If you are one and are reading this now, REVIEW!!!! I WANNA MEET YA!!!]  
.  
*************Episode 39************  
**Bardock Is Dying?! "I Turn to You"**  
"Bardock! Bardock! Speak to me!" Olivia lightly patted his face in urgency. Without much more hesitation, she turned to Zucina. "Get me my pack," she ordered in a commanding voice.  
Zucina jumped at the unusual tone, but grabbed the pack and thrust it into the other woman's arms. Olivia kept one arm under Bardock's neck, supporting his head. With the other hand, and a little help with her teeth, she opened the pack, searched through it, picked out a bottle, and spat the bag down. She popped the top open with her thumb, ground the small leaves within with her fingers, and sprinkled the contents into Bardock's mouth.  
Zucina watched in awe as the girl calmly closed the bottle, lifted Bardock, and scanned the area. "There's a cave," called Olivia over the rush of the wind. "I'll carry Bardock. You get the packs."  
.  
.  
"That was impressive," admitted Zucina to Olivia under her breath.  
Olivia broke several icicles off of the cave opening into her pan, and placed it over the fire to melt, ignoring Zucina. Zucina did her best to make Bardock comfortable, but without any blankets or straw, there wasn't much she could do. She just sat there, helplessly, placing his head on a rock, wondering what she could possibly do.   
"More firewood," Olivia ordered.   
Zucina followed directions from this girl, whom she normally considered a ditz, only because she didn't know what else to do. Like a robot, she ran to the other side of the cave, dried off the wood with her ki, then brought it back for the fire. Olivia had ripped off a piece of her leotard to use as a cooling cloth for Bardock's forehead.  
"Don't worry," she cooed, stroking Bardock's spiky hair. "I'll find a way to save you. Zucina won't harm you anymore."  
"Nani," Zucina asked, irritated. "I never hurt him!"  
Olivia rose, eyes darkened. When she spoke, her voice was low and harsh. "That creature . . . that thing that attacked us . . . its fangs must have been diseased or something. The wound became infected. Bardock pushed you out of the way when . . . when YOU DIDN'T MOVE!!!!" Her eyes suddenly sparkled with ki and rage. "Its your fault he is dying!!"  
"D-dying? He isn't dying! You gave him the cure!"  
"That wasn't the cure!! That was only to slow the bacteria. I don't know what herb to use to save him! Bardock talks about you all the time! He cares about you, but you don't care about anybody but yourself!!"  
"That's not true," Zunica insisted. "I care about Cole, and Tora-"  
"And Bardock?"  
"Of course!"  
"Bullshit! If you did, you wouldn't've let him get hurt so badly! You always talk shit to him! I've seen you!"  
"He . . . he knows I only tease!"  
Olivia's eyes darkened again. "Tease, maybe, but now he's going to die because of you." She rose. "Get more wood. I'll stand guard, in case any 'scary animals' come." With that, she turned on her heel to the cave's entrance.   
"What about Bardock?"  
"Oh, so NOW you care?! I've done all I can! Its up to him now."  
"But, are you just going to leave him here?"  
"What good will staying by his side do?"  
Zucina looked down at Bardock. [You see, Sayins don't normally understand the custom of staying near a loved one when seriously hurt. Don't blame Olivia for acting cruel; comfort is more of an Earthling custom.]  
But Zucina's heart was too filled with emotions, and Barodck too sick too move. Automatically, Zucina knelt by Bardock. She removed her glove to mop up the sweat, now dripping down his face. Bardock's head convulsed to either side a few times. His temperature was far into the danger zone.  
Zucina's heart ached. She'd never admit this to Olivia, but Bardock meant far more to her then anyone else, even more then Cole. He was the first person she thought of when she woke up, and the last before she slept. He never struck her, made her cry, or damned her. Between them, and between the usual squabbles, friendship reigned supreme, laughter caressed their lips, and happiness filled their souls.  
'Its your fault Bardock is dying!!' Could this be true? Was the person she cared most about in the entire universe dying because of her?  
Zucina, unaware of her actions, cried. Sayins normally don't cry, but she did. She also prayed to her 'white lady,' who gave her the sword to save Bardock.  
"Wh-where am I?"  
Zucina's face snapped up. 'Bardock!' She quickly held his hand. "Try not to speak, Bardo-kun."  
Bardock moved his head from side to side. "So cold," he whispered weakly, shaking all over.  
"I know, I know," she whispered back. "Everything will be okay soon. Just relax, and you'll be fine. You'll be - be fine!"  
Bardock turned his head to face Zucina, a smile on his face, but eyes containing an eerie wisdom. "Who're you tryin' ta convince, Zuni-chan?"  
Zucina's shaking hands grasped Bardock's tighter. She wanted desperately to apologize, but Bardock spoke first. "Whadda mess I've gotten myself in this time!" And he winked, clearing up any confusion. It was a silent forgiveness; Bardock didn't need the apology; he knew Zucina too well to need one, especially her pride!  
Suddenly, Bardock's muscles stiffened, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hand tightened. His teeth chattered, and again he gave a soft moan "So cold!!"  
Zucina held onto his hand, as if worried to lose him then and there. "Oh Goddess, Bardock! I wish there was something I could do for you!"  
Bardock's fit subsided, then he whispered, "Hold me."  
"Nan-da?"  
"Ground so hard . . . May I borrow your lap?"  
"Oh." It was lucky that Olivia was asleep on guard, because the blush from Zucina's face glowed even in the darkness. "Okay."  
She gently moved Bardock's head (his skin was on fire!) onto her lap. Bardock settled in comfortably, relaxing his eyes. Zucina glanced once again at Olivia. 'If she wakes up . . .' "Better?"  
"Arigato-gozaimas," responded Bardock. His voice was so weak, even Zucina had trouble hearing it. Her heart did flip-flops. 'Poor Bardock. I don't know what I'd do if he died!'  
"Can you . . . do me just one more favor, if you don't mind?"  
"What are you trying to do," she laughed nervously. "Bleed me dry?"  
Bardock looked up at her, his eyes still sparkling, but with far less spirit then usual. "Can you sing somethin' fer me?"  
Her heart skipped again. "Wh-which song?"  
Bardock snuggled again, half asleep already. "I don' care. I like your voice when you sing. Its like pretty music."  
"Boy, you are sick, if you're complementing me so much!  
.  
~~When I'm lost, in the rain  
~~In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way  
~~When I'm scared, losing ground  
~~When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around  
~~And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
~~You're always there giving me all you've got  
~~For a shield, from the storm  
~~For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
~~I turn to you  
~~For the strength, to be strong  
~~For the will to carry on  
~~For everything you do, for everything that's true  
~~I turn to you  
.  
Zucina stroked his hair, not knowing whether Bardock was asleep or not by now. The truth was, she didn't care. Singing made her feel better, since the song was about her feelings for Bardock.  
.  
~~When I lose, the will to win  
~~I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
~~I can do anything  
~~'Cause your love is so amazing, 'Cause your love inspires me  
~~And when I need a friend you're always on my side   
~~Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah  
~~For a shield, from the storm  
~~For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
~~I turn to you   
~~For the strength, to be strong  
~~For the will to carry on  
~~For everything you do  
~~I turn to you, yeah, ohhh  
.  
~~For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
~~For truth that will never change  
~~For someone to lean on  
~~For a heart I can rely on through anything  
~~For the one who, I can run to, ohh I...  
~~Turn to you...ohhh yeah  
.  
Tears glided down Zucina's cheeks, and she bent down to kiss Bardock gently on the forehead. Her lips burned, but she felt nothing; she wanted nothing more then for Bardock to survive.  
.  
~~For a shield , from the storm  
~~For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
~~I turn to you   
~~For the strength to be strong  
~~For the will to carry on, oh ohh  
~~For everything you do   
~~For everything that's true  
~~For everything you do, ohh  
~~For everything that's true  
~~I turn to you*  
.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
* - I Turn To You - Written by Diane Warren, sung by Christina Aguillera  
===========================================================  
.  
Zucina was awakened by some strange coolness in the air. A small wind blew past, and she shivered. She sensed dark ki around her. Something was coming.  
Bardock's chest rose and fell slowly. Zucina looked around, worried for his sake. Then she noticed the Idsa Sword, glowing softly in the dim light. She took it and held it up.  
If Bardock hadn't been asleep on her lap, she would have screamed. A tall figure dressed in dark robes loomed closer, Its face hidden beneath its hood, and a large silver sickle in Its grasp. It appeared to float rather then walk, and radiated a power unlike any she ever felt before. The strangest thing about this Creature was that It could only be seen in the purple light, nothing else. This was part of the Idsa Sword's magic.  
Zucina's mouth hung open in terrified awe. What sort of being stood before her?   
The Creature now stood over her and Bardock, and she finally realized Its purpose. "Whoever . . . WHATever you are, you can't take him," she said, in a far calmer voice then she felt.   
The Creature seemed slightly taken aback. "Who are you, mortal, who can see Elementals?" Its voice sent chills down Zucina's spine.  
"My name is Lady Zucina. Who are you, spirit?"  
"I am many things. My peers call me Morteon. Most others refer to me as Death."  
'DEATH!?!?' Zucina put one arm around Bardock's neck, which was shockingly cold. She gasped and looked down at him. "Do you not understand, mortal? His life's journey has ended. I am to escort him to King Yama's Palace on the other side."  
Zucina growled protectively. "I said YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!"  
Olivia woke up. "Zucina? What's wrong?" Zucina stood up, holding the Idsa Sword in front of her prepared for battle. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are you CRAZY!?!" She couldn't see Morteon.  
"Olivia, don't interfere," Zucina ordered. "Take Bardock further into the cave. Morteon is mine!"  
"So, you consider Me your equal, Mortal Zucina? How so?"  
Olivia yelped. "Wh-who's that?!"  
"GO!!!" shouted Zucina to Olivia. Olivia dashed forward, grabbed Bardock, and started to run. Then she looked back, and shrieked at the sight of Morteon.   
"Sayins can be stronger then gods, and I AM a Sayin!"  
Morteon laughed, and Olivia almost fainted at the terrible sound. "Foolishness! I must admit, being able to see Me makes you impressive, but-"  
"My sword is rumored to kill gods. Care to test it?"  
Morteon stopped laughing and took a better look at the sword. "That's the Idsa Sword of legend. But no one can prevent Death, Mortal Zucina, including you. If not, Death will simply pass on to another."  
"Well, not on Olivia, and definitely not Bardock! Not yet!!" The Idsa Sword reacted to her racing spirit, and created a large magic shield around her. Her hair flew wildly above her head, and her eyes glowed with the same light as surrounded the sword.  
Morteon flew forward, using his sickle as a weapon and tried to strike. Zucina flew forward and met him half-way. The clash blew apart the cave surrounding them. Olivia and Bardock soared with the debris, Olivia clutching onto the unconscious Sayin, and helping him land safely.  
The battle of epic proportions raged on. CLASH CLASH CLASH!!! The weapons clanged with deafening resound! Zucina let the Idsa Sword guide her, not fully aware of her own actions anymore. All she knew was that she wanted to stop Death from taking Bardock, even if she was killed in the process. Morteon matched her blow for blow, even as Zucina forced his sickle into an ice block, he fended her off with the handle as he freed the blade.  
Morteon swung harder, and sent Zucina flying backwards by the force. As she regained her balance, Morteon powered up a ki energy ball in his blade. "Formidable Zucina, end this now! Allow me to take the Sayin Bardock, and you will be left unscathed!"  
Zucina, still glowing with magic energy, powered up even more in response. "NO!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!!!!"   
"Then DIE!!!" yelled Morteon, and he sent the ki ball at the woman. Zucina swung her sword like a bat, and sent the ball back at him!! Morteon, shocked, only moved in time to dodge, but the ball knocked his sickle out of his hands and into the snow. He dove to retrieve it, but Zucina got there first, and held the sword to his chest. "Mercy," he cried.  
"Mercy? Me? Never," said Zucina cooly, slicing his stomach.  
As luck would have it, Olivia heard familiar ki blasts not too far away. Cole-tachi were looking for them! "HERE!!! OVER HERE!!!" Olivia called to get their attention.  
Zucina looked up to figure out what the commotion was, and Morteon seized the opportunity to fly into the air. He pointed an accusing finger at Zucina. "Impressed as Morteon is with your display of skill, your choice was unwise. Never make Death your enemy, Sayin Zucina. As punishment, Fate will no longer favor you, and you shall perish for delaying the inevitable." He put his hand over his wound, which bled gold. "A life for a life, and in a case, three." With these words, he vanished.  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
Sup!! Cole here!  
Bardock has to stay in the medical ward for a couple of days, but admits to another sickness, namely love. With Zucina! Bad news is, Olivia hears our conversation, and plans to go to extreme measures . . .   
Next time on DragonballBC: Love Potion; Olivia's Deal with the Devil  
.  
.  
Fun Fact - I wrote this episode months ago! I had to re-re-re-write it several times just to get the right mood. Zucina, being a bit of a proud tomboy, is hard to make more feminine.  
.  
And keep on the alert for the DragonballBC movie coming to a computer near you sometime soon! 


	42. Episode 40: Deal With the Devil

[A/N - This episode is probably my worst. No fooling. Still, its important to read.]  
.  
.  
***************Episode 40***************  
**Love Potion; Olivia's Deal with the Devil**  
Bardock's head pounded. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes.  
Two large eyes surrounded by dark skin and pointy hair met his vision. "WHAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Tora, jumping back into his chair. "Fuckit, Bardock! Wanna gimme a heart attack!?!"  
"Goddess! I thought the damn ice thing was attackin' me again!!" Bardock sighed with relief, and he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in a medic bunker back on Vegetasei. "How long've I been out?"  
"Including time in the tank, three days. On the bed, out like a light, two days." Tora grinned. "Nice nap?"  
"Had better." Fasha came in with a tray of food. "Hey, Fasha! If I had to wake up to THAT face every mornin', I'd jump outta window!"  
Tora laughed and kissed Bardock's forehead. "Mourning Honey," he said in a retarded voice.  
Fasha shook her head. "You two . . ." She set down the food, and Bardock started inhaling it. After all, the teen had not eaten in over three days! "You're very lucky. All of the doctors think you should have died from that sickness."  
Tora waved a derisive hand. "Eh, they aren't Sayins. They may not have lived, but WE sure do!"  
Bardock slowed down eating, remembering vaguely the events of three days past. Did he die? He could have sworn he did. But, somehow, Zucina saved him. "Where is Zuni-chan," he asked, mouth stuffed with food, so it came out sounding like "'err ic Zuwe-can?"  
"Cole made her go home and get some sleep," replied Tora, snatching some food from Bardock's plate. "Boy she's gonna be pissed she missed you wake up!"  
"Why?"  
Fasha sat down beside Bardock on his bed. "Why? Because we've all been worried sick for you, baka! But she's the only one who has stayed right by your side the whole time. She didn't eat much or sleep much, sitting right here waiting for you to show some signs of life." She put a gentle hand on Bardock's. "I truly think she loves you." Her voice carried no hint of teasing, mocking, or even jest. Bardock looked down at his plate, making a final decision.  
Tora swallowed the food he had taken. "Yep, she's still a Psycho Bitch, but in a good way."  
Fasha's eye narrowed, annoyed. "You're a real compassionate guy."  
Cole walked in, sipping the galactic equivalent of coffee. "Oy! How's the little lazy ass?!"  
"'kay, I guess," mumbled Bardock. To his surprise, Cole said, "Tora, Fasha, I need to speak to Bardock alone. Can you two go for a bit?"  
"Yeah, we'll get something better to eat." Tora belched. "Hospital food sucks!" They both left.  
"What's up, Cole-san?"  
Cole sat on the chair beside Bardock, his face very grim. Bardock said, "Look, I'm sorry about disobeying you, but-""  
"It ain't that. Bardock, did I ever tell you who Una and Uno were?"  
"Ano . . . no."  
"They are the two most powerful Elementals in the heavens, a brother and sister who battle it out for overall control of the universe. Uno creates some races to hurt all of the innocent one Una creates." Cole stared right into Bardock's eyes. "Are you sure you've never heard of them?"  
"Positive. Why?"   
"Have you ever done anything that might piss 'em off?"  
Bardock scowled. Cole may have been his teacher, but the role of Questioning Father didn't suit him. "I said I ain't never heard of 'em! Plain and simple!"  
"Alright! Tell me if you do anytime soon, ne?"  
"Hai. Has Nipper come back yet?"  
"Oh, he came back alright! He'll never walk again! Good job!"  
"Yeah," he said, but Bardock couldn't help feeling a bit sad for Nipper. He continued eating, and Cole continued staring. 'How could an elemental, with a power level that has over sixteen digits, worry about Bardock? He's a good kid, but for an elemental to FEAR him . . . . What could his destiny possibly be?'  
Bardock side-glanced his captain. "Why're you starin'? I've wanted to pick my nose for five minutes!"  
Cole snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. 'I'll ask Erutan again about all this later.' "So, up for another mission yet?"  
"Not yet," said Bardock, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I've got bigger plans."  
"Oh," asked Cole, raising an eyebrow. "Such as?"  
Unbeknownst to the two of them, Olivia was coming down the hallway outside with some new clothes for her savior. She stopped outside the doorway to listen at the words "bigger plans."  
Bardock set his tray aside and fidgeted nervously. "How old were you when you asked Sprouta to be your mate?"  
"I guess I was a little younger then you."  
"I made a big choice, and I'm running it by you. Remember that girl I said I was in love with, or I thought I was?"  
"Hai . . ."  
"It was, and is, Zucina."  
Olivia dropped the clothes and stifled a horrified gasp.  
"I figured."  
"NANI!?!"  
"I always thought you two were made for each other!"  
"Well, I didn't know how she feels for me. So, I'm gonna ask her to - uh, well - consider being my mate."  
Olivia wanted to faint.  
"YAHOOOO!!!!!!!"  
"You think I should?"  
"THINK YOU SHOULD!?!? BAKA!! I've wanted you to since you became friends when you were kids!!"  
"Boy! Thanks for the vote of confidence!"  
"WHEN!?!"  
"I-I don't know yet. I just decided."  
"I got it! We're throwing a celebration for your defeat against Nipper. How about then?"  
"I'll think about it."  
Olivia ran down the hallway, trying to block out Cole's joyous whoops.  
.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
.  
Olivia tore down the streets with one thing on her mind: Death! If she had to kill Zucina to make sure Bardock was hers, she will!  
"Onna," a deep voice called.  
Olivia stopped, wondering who called to her. "Who are you," she demanded of the hooded figure.  
"My Master Uno-sama tells me you seek the blood of Lady Zucina."  
"So what if I do?" She paused. "Hey, you're that guy she danced with at the festival!"  
"Very perceptive," he growled. "And my Master has promised her to be my mate."  
"Well, you're out of luck! She's gonna be asked already by the man *I* want as a mate! I know she's done something to him! He LOVES me! He just doesn't realize it yet!"  
The Hooded Sayin tutted. "So violent by nature! You are surely made by me master."  
Oliva ignored him momentarily, muttering to herself about Bardock, but then looked up and asked, "Who-"  
"Lord Uno is a god, and can make things happen. Agree to be his servant, as I have, and you will receive Bardock as your mate, without getting blood on your clothes."  
Olivia took a step back. "Really?"  
The Hooded Sayin searched his velvet robes until he found a small envelope. "Pour half of this powder into his drink. Pour the other half in your own. By tomorrow, my Master has guaranteed he will ask to be your mate."  
Olivia gaped. Can it be so simple? "You sure this'll work?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay! I'll take it!" She smiled brightly, eyes upside-down Us.  
An anime sweat-drop dripped down the Hooded Sayin's head. "Ano, are you not going to ask the price?"  
"Darn! I'll bet its super expensive!"  
"Your immortal soul and complete devotion to my Master is payment enough." A pause at Olivia's blank look. "Prick your finger, hold your blood aloft, and swear your loyalty. That is all."  
Olivia paused again, this time deep in thought. "Alright," she finally said. She pulled a hairpin from her mass of spiked hair (which reached to her ankles), broke it, and pricked her finger. Allowing it to drip, she raised it above her head and swore the oath. "I don't care WHAT it takes," she added more to herself. "Bardock is going to be MY mate!"  
The Hooded Sayin smiled under his hood. "Good. Now, Lady Zucina will be mine!"  
.  
.  
The ruckus from Ancho's Bar boomed as rowdy, drunk Sayins cheered the success of Bardock's Officer Battle. Ancho allowed the first round of drinks free of charge, laughing and getting drunk himself. The walls rattled, the jukebox blared, and the third class Sayins, most of whom Bardock had been teased by zurals ago, laughed and mocked the now crippled Sayin (not present).  
Only three Sayins in the entire bar unconsciously refused to join in. Zucina, already on her third Froshen, and not the least bit feeling the natural affects. She kept glancing at her gloves. They were made of a special material for the Cold mercenaries, durable and easy to wash. However, no matter how many times she tried, Zucina could not remove the gold blood stains.   
She snorted. 'Don't know why I'm bothered by it. That gos doesn't scare me! Bloody Hell, I'm a Sayin! That miserable prat won't get at me!' But she glanced back at her palm and shuddered.  
Bardock watched the revels and snorted. "Most o' these guys don't even know who Nipper was! And if they did, they never lifted a finger against him! Feh! Disgusting!"  
"Aw, c'mon Bardo-kun," slurred Tora, red in the face. "Don't act the philosopher tonight! You ain't even touched yer drink yet!"  
"I never drunk before."  
Tora spat out his alcohol. "No fuck! Never?!"  
Bardock pushed it away. "I don't feel like it."  
Panbukin hit Bardock's back jovially. "That's alright, kid! You ain't a man yet."  
"Yes I am," Bardock growled. He stared at the amber liquid in the clear glass. "I . . . don't think my family acts good when it comes to liquor."  
"Everybody acts weird," reasoned Tora.   
Bardock well remembered how his mother got drunk so often, before beating him. "I seriously don't want to."  
A couple of the other Sayins started whispering. "I think they heard you," warned Tora.  
"Ya see," said Panbukin, swishing his drink. "they're gonna think yer a Low Level Loser ag'in! Do ya wanna let 'em think that!?"  
"No."  
"Then don' worry 'bout it!"  
Bardock took another glimpse at his full glass. He heard echoes of mimicking laughter in his mind, and his blood boiled. "FINE!!" And he downed the glass in one gulp.  
"Dude . . .,"muttered Tora.  
Bardock set his empty glass down. "There! Stastif . . ." But he never finished. His eyes drooped, face reddened, and features softened. "Whoa."*  
Panbukin laughed and cheered. "Atta boy! Ancho, get the man another glass!"   
Olivia watched from a distance as Bardock drained glass after glass. She fingered her small package carefully. As Ancho passed by with a fourth round of drinks, Olivia stopped him. "I'll take it." She carried the tray, slipping in half of the contents of the envelope into Bardock's glass. "Here, my love," she said, handing Bardock his drink.  
The teen ignored her and just downed the contents.  
Zucina sensed an instant change and turned to face her friend on the other side of the room. 'Is he okay?'  
Olivia drank her own glass, with the last half of the potion, and felt the sudden urge to touch her crush. But Bardock took her first. "Care ta dance," he asked, very red, but sounding very sober.  
"Delighted." The two started dancing about the bar, clumsily and recklessly. Paying no heed to the blaring music, they swing-danced around, knocking over drinks, tables, and other drunkards as they passed.  
Zucina sweat-dropped. 'Nani?'  
Olivia accidentally ran into a large Sayin. Bardock, mind clouded with liquor, thought he tried to grab his partner. "Hey! Leave 'er alone, asshole!" And he punched the unsuspecting Sayin in the nose, sending him flying backwards, right near Zucina's table.  
The still abstemious girl checked on the man. To her shock, he was dead! Bardock had pounded his nose into his brain. 'Oh shit!' She ran to shake the still dancing teen. "Bardock, what the Hell are you doing?!"  
"Git offa me bitch," he tried to strike Zucina, but she caught his hand. "Sloppy when you're drunk, aren't you? Don't you even care that you killed that guy?"  
Olivia pushed Zucina aside. "Don't get in my way!"  
Zucina almost fought back, but Cole's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "No more bloodshed tonight."  
Olivia bent down to Bardock, who had gotten sick from drinking. "I'll take him home." She helped him up. "Thank's, Olli-chan," mumbled Bardock.   
Cole and Zucina watched them leave with a bad suspicion in each of their hearts. The Hooded Sayin, in the shadows, watched with content. And less then one hour later, Radditz was conceived.**  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* - Think of DBZ movie #1, when Gohan gets drunk. That was my inspiration for Bardock's face.  
** - Sorry for the corniness, but I need to keep this PG rated, don't I?  
.  
Hello. Zucina talking.  
Bardock does not remember fully the events of the that night, but he does know he's the one that got Olivia pregnant. Not wanting to be like his father and abandon a son, Bardock agrees to remain as Olivia's life mate. but where does that leave me?  
Next time on DragonballBC: Zucina's Depression; The Identity of the Hooded Sayin  
.  
.  
Fun Fact - Olivia's attitude towards Bardock was inspired by Elaine from 'The Once and Future King.' 


	43. Episode 41: Zucina's Depression

Yea!! I've finally gotten a lot of reviews!!  
.  
Lady Bulma, SSJgoddess, chibibaka, pokemonrex, and SSJ-Mirai_Trunks - Always a pleasure! I really appreciate the praise! I also accept fanart for my upcoming website. ~_^  
.  
Aqua - Yeah, I'm going to have all the men in his lineage bad drunk, b/c I'm against drinking. Sorry about Olivia, but she's kind of my relief on Chichi (whom I hate!).  
.  
Hobo - Dear, dear Hobo! I can't put all of my comments up here, but basically I'm not even 1/5 done. Trust me, everything is significant, and I have to hurry and put up as much as I can. Again, e-mail me, and I'll give you some sneak peeks as a thank you for your excellent review!   
(BTW, Tora and Cole WILL be having a more substantial role later on. I promise!)  
.  
WARNING - This chapter is rated PG-13 for adult/sexual situations.  
.  
*****************Episode 41******************  
**'s Depression; The Identity of the Hooded Sayin**  
Zucina punched at the black punching bag furiously. Her white and red gloves smashed at the bag, forcing it to sway every which way. With her frustrations so high, this was her best relief. 'With physical action comes concentration, a way to lose your mind. The punches, kicks, positions, motion, jumps, thrust . . . an elaborate dance of escape. Another world. All I have to do is fight forever.'  
The door to the training hall creaked open. Fasha peeked inside, a bit apprehensive toward her friend. Zucina hadn't stopped training for nearly three days straight. Her body strained against the force of will to continue, and several times she nearly slipped on the sweat which covered the tile floor.   
"Zucina," Fasha whispered.  
Zucina paused and turned to Fasha, the dark circles against her pale skin accentuated her tired eyes. When she spoke, it was would-be-cheery, half an octave higher then normal. "Oy! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Bardock and Olivia's house-warming party!"  
"The party ended two days ago," stated Fasha. It broke her heart seeing her friend so disoriented. "Everyone's worried about you. You've been training too long."  
"Oh, not long at all! I have been slacking off a bit lately. So, this was welcome. I used to rival Bardock, and now he . . ." She trailed off.   
Fasha took a couple steps toward her. "Zuni-chan, please. You and Bardock have been avoiding each other for four months! Bardock told Tora that the only reason he is staying with Olivia is for the child."  
"The Squealer never could keep anything to himself."  
Fasha gave a weak laugh. "I guess not." She took Zucina's hand without her noticing. "Come on. I'll bet you haven't eaten all this - what the heck happened to your gloves?!"  
Zucina pulled back her arm and covered the blood stain. "None of your business," she hissed. "Go away!!"  
Fasha paled. Her eyes fell upon the unsheathed Idsa Sword, leaning up against the wall. It was worse then she had realized. "Zuni-chan . . ."  
"I said GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!!" She shoved Fasha into a wall. "I just want to be left ALONE!!" Zucina called, grabbing the Idsa Sword. Not waiting for Fasha to recover, she dashed out the door.  
.  
.  
Light orange clouds glided serenely in the clear red sky. Rain rarely fell this time of year, and Zucina lay on her back in her leotard in the pristine water without any fear of a downpour. The lake towards the center of Vine Falls always held fond memories for her. Her training sessions with Cole, her spars with Bardock. Bardock accidentally walking in on her bathing. Lessons and talks under the stars . . .  
She sighed, the water swaying her body gently. If only she could travel back in time, she'd have said something to Bardock. SOMETHING to stop him from going off with Olivia that night. SOMETHING after he woke up from recovery. SOMETING, before any of this mess ever happened.  
Zucina held her breath and flipped over to dive down into the clear, red depths. The weightlessness of the water relaxed her. She was far from the hustle and bustle of the main city, and from any other cares. The sweet taste of freedom filled her with rapturous excitement. 'Maybe I need a break from the team,' she thought. 'Too bad I can't disappear for a while.'  
Reluctantly, her face broke the surface, and she swam to shore. Her armor hung on a nearby branch, and she grabbed it. There was no where reliable for her to turn. Sure, Fasha wanted to help her, but she'd never understand. How could she? Ba-   
"No," she ordered herself. "No more. Bardock is out of my grasp for good. I can't keep torturing myself like this!"  
"I could not have said it better myself."  
Zucina's heart stopped. That voice! It was the man who danced with her at the festival!  
She whirled around, catching a glimpse of the red velvet before something hit her head and she saw no more.  
.  
.  
Zucina yawned and rubbed her head. "Goddess, I needed that sleep," she said merrily before opening her eyes. When she did, she gasped. She was in a large, posh bed, in the finest cloth in all the galaxy, and wearing a perfumed nightdress of red silk. The bedroom was dark, but the moonlight from the enormous windows gave enough light to see the magnificent furniture, brass linings glittering, and thick drapes over the bed and windows opened.  
She tensed, Sayin senses flaring for any signs of movement. She wrapped the sheets around her, trying to blend in with the shadows. But she cried out again, taking in a whiff of her attire. If she now wore such finery, she must have been undressed!! Or fondled!! She shuddered at the thought of being taken advantage of.  
'That stupid BASTARD,' her mind shouted. 'I don't care if he's filthy rich! This IS simply FILTHY!!!'  
Mad as a hornet, she hopped out of bed, grabbed a robe, and stormed out the door. The hallways, as the room had been, were only lit by the moonlight. Searching for the highest energy in the building, Zucina followed it, ignoring the numerous paintings on the walls.   
Without so much as a knock, Zucina nearly broke down the door between her and her captor. Still fuming with rage, she glared at the room's occupants.  
All Sayins present in the long, fire-lit room sat at a long table. The armor they wore established them as the highest of noble births in the society. And each of them turned to Zucina in great surprise.  
All except King Vegeta himself. He stood up. "Gentleman," he said, addressing the noblemen, "we wish to conclude this meeting for the day. Take each of your chairs with you. Guards," he shouted, clapping his hands twice. A dozen or so large, strong men lined up immediately. "Remove the table. Commander General, bring one cushioned chair." Nappa, separate from the guards, bowed before departing to follow through with his task.  
Once all of the other were gone, King Vegeta strode to Zucina. He took one of her hands, kissed it gently, and said very quietly, "I trust you had a pleasant sleep, Princess of Angels."  
.  
===========================================================  
[Commercial Break]  
===========================================================  
.  
Zucina stood there, dumbstruck, torn between confusion and denial. "No . . .,"she muttered softly.  
Nappa arrived with a chair. "Good," said the king. "Place it there, for my new mate to sit on."  
Zucina re-gained her tongue. "I beg your pardon," she growled, "but I am no man's mate. Certainly not a scumbag kidnapper!"  
Nappa dropped the chair and backed away from her, as though she carried something contagious. "Woman," he stuttered, "d-do you p-possibly not r-r-realize t-to whom you are s-speaking?!"  
"Oh, I realize perfectly well," she stated, folding her arms in a familiar pose (more familiar by the moment, eh reviewers?). "And to me, he is nothing more then a scumbag kidnapper!"  
To both the other's shock, King Vegeta laughed. "Just as We said, Nappa, a true fiery spirit! The soul of a princess!" He slightly bowed to Zucina. "Please, Lady Zucina. Do sit down."  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I shall stand, thank you."  
"As you wish. I only think of your comfort."  
Nappa's face paled. "He referred to himself as I in front of a third class," he noted softly. Nervous, he started to leave.  
"Nappa," snarled the king, "We gave no order for you to depart this room." He smiled. "We wish for you to witness this historic event."  
"And what, prey-tell, is that," Zucina spat. "A Sayin woman refusing the king of Sayin's bed?"  
"No, my dear, the formation of the next Super Sayin!"  
He said the latter with such emphasis, that even Zucina flinched.   
"The Sayin of legend, Sir," asked Nappa.   
"Yes. Every Sayin learns the story passed on generation to generation. My early ancestor ascended to such an ultimate level of power that the universe trembled under him. Uno-sama only knows what his true power could have been had he not died.  
"But Uno-sama came to me many zurals ago, and informed me that the eve of the Legendary Super Sayin is at hand. He promised me a SSJ for a son!"  
The shadows created from the fire danced across his face, casting an emotional spell over his audience. "The day Lord Uno, Creator of Sayins, came to me, he offered me a SSJ son in exchange for my soul. This I gave gladly, for what else must a king offer for the glory of his people? The mate in which I must have this child was revealed to be you, Lady Zucina of Cucumbra.  
"But, I admit, I was disgusted. How could a king, descendent of the Legendary Super Sayin, mate with a third class wench?! So, a had relations with many women of more noble baring, but all died giving birth to less then satisfactory children.  
"Yet, even as I hated the thought, I followed your life. I allowed you to compete in the STP Tournament, even though I should have put you to death, even went so far as to allow you to ascend in status for it. I cleared your purchase of your slave's freedom. I kept an eye on you, disguised, on Amazonia when you fought the Catrl, hiding among their ranks like a common furball!" His face shook with pain at the memory. "Imagine . . . ME!! Among such FILTH!!"  
He turned to her. "But I had to see you! After Recely died, I knew for a fact that you were the one! So, I wore my finest robe for the festival in order to meet you personally." He took her hands. "Such warmth! Such beauty! Such grace! Such incredible power!!  
"Never did I expect to fall for you so! Not a third class! But, I have, and Lord Uno's promise had to be kept. I had planned to take you to the palace that night, but that damned captain interfered with that fight, so I had to emerge as my true self to stop it. And I could not show my feelings in front of the crowd publicly.  
"Now, I have you here. You cannot escape your destiny, my dear. As a creation of Uno-sama, you must abide by His wishes!"  
Zucina stared at him. "You're mental," she said. "Absolutely bonkers! I am no man's property! And I never will be!!"  
That said, she made a dash for the door. Nappa acted instantly, gabbing her with his huge arms, squeezing the life from her.   
"Do not harm her," the king ordered.  
He needn't have. Zucina, mustering up all of her strength, burst out of Nappa's hold, punched his gut, grabbed HIS hands with her tiny ones, spun him around, and hurled him against the wall.  
King Vegeta phase out and in front of her, placing an iron grip on each of her arms. Zucina, no match for him, struggled to kick herself free. "Do not struggle. You are mine already, whether you like it or not."  
Using his teeth, he ripped at her nightgown. On her shoulder, just above her collar bone, was a healing bite mark. It symbolized an official mating, given just after first intercourse. Zucina recognized it at once, having noticed it on Fasha when she wore her dress at the Festival.  
Horrible realization entered Zucina's mind like lead. She was trapped!! There was no escaping such a sacred mark, the Bond with a Mate. She had no choice.  
Or had she?  
A small whirl of wind whipped about Zucina, and sparks shot from her like electricity. Tears of anger and hatred filled her eyes as she glared at the stunned king. "If you are so well acquainted with my attacks, sir, then you will recognize this one. The Desperation Attack!*   
"Allow me to explain for your feeble-minded servant. Basically, I reverse the flow of energy from my body to destroy anything around me. However, it leaves my body turned to stone."  
King Vegeta watched in terror as the flow did indeed whip around her, and her vital signs begin failing. Bonded to her, he could sense her life draining away. "PLEASE," he shouted, falling to his knees before her. "I BEG OF YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WISH!!!"  
Zucina's head snapped downward intrigued by the sight. The once proud king, forced to his knees by a mere third class woman! It was so delicious, so deserving, she said, "What are your terms?"  
"You must bare me an heir! That is my only wish!! JUST DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!!!"  
She sneered back. He may love her, but she DESPISED him! Still, watching him on the ground, pathetic and pleading, she felt pity. For the first time, Bardock's compassioned rubbed off.   
"Here are my terms: I choose the child's caretaker. No one else is to know where I am, especially my teammates. They, in turn, are dismissed from any criminal activity they have committed in the past, present, and future. Agreed?"  
"AGREED!!!"  
Zucina powered down, and collapsed. King Vegeta ran to her and lifted her gently. "Oh, my love," he cooed, holding her closely, "never do such a dreadful thing like that again! You must bare this child in order to ensure the future of our dominant species."  
Her eyes opened, and again she glared upon the king with contempt. "Whether you take my body or not, you cannot take my pride!** Anything connected to you I will hate, including whatever you farce me to bare!"  
"But, Uno-sama -"  
"And I wish never to hear such a terrible, filthy name again!"  
.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.  
* - Desperation Attack - The same one Majin Vegeta used to try to kill Majin Buu  
** - If that live doesn't sound like Vegeta, I don't know WHAT does!!  
.  
Hey guys!! Bardock here!  
Many moths have passed, and still no sign of Zucina. I'm getting worried, but somehow I think she's safe. Anyway, my baby son Radditz comes back from conquoring his first planet, and is assigned a mentor. But its . . . NO!! IT COULDN'T BE!!!!!  
Next time on DragonballBC: Radditz's Mentor; Cole's Plan for Vengeance!!  
.  
.  
Fun Fact - I MADE her to be Vegeta's mother. Zuni-chan's persona, looks, etc. are all based on Prince Vegeta and family!! C'mon, how many Sayins have purple hair!?! Or carry a sword?!? Or are very short!?! Or have a natural rivalry/friendship with six-foot Sayins with crazy hair!?! And the PRIDE issues . . .  
Okay, anyway, don't worry guys, I don't completely waste the love between B/Z. But I have made one unhappy Hobo (pun from the review).  
.  
.  
.  
Keep your eyes open for the DBBC Movie, coming in May! 


	44. Episode 42: Mentors

Whooo boy!!!!! This one is a long one! But very important, so pay close attention to the second half of it. In fact, the next five episdoes are going to be longer, desnser, and more dramatic then usual. I promise I'll get back to happier times in the next season. Sorry about the long wait. ~Una  
  
.  
  
And if you haven't read the movie yet, READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
.  
  
******************Episode 42*****************  
  
**Radditz's Mentor; Cole's Plan for Vengeance!!**  
  
Many months passed. Bardock signed off his name for the completion of another mission. He tried to ignore the blank space where Zucina's name normally went, and collected the money. 'Where wa she?'  
  
"Radditz coming home today," asked Tora.  
  
Bardock perked up at the sound of his son's name. "Yup! Finished his first mission yesterday, and comin' home tomorrow!"  
  
Fasha collected hers and Tora's klofshanks. "Don't worry, we'll be back at the landing bay tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Sure hope I get that acceptance letter, though," said Tora, scratching the back of his head. "Gosh, Bardock! I'm still really honored you considered me to-"  
  
"Don' worry about it," laughed Bardock, slapping his friend on the back. "Who else would I consider to be my son's mentor? And with both mine and Cole's recommendations, yer a shoe in!"  
  
"Wish I had your confidence," muttered Tora. "What if they do a background check and find no father. Bastards don't get pupils."  
  
"I doubt they will," said Fasha. She took her mate's hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
  
Bardock couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Radditz was born with a power level of 50, indicating him to be a first class! Of all things! A FIRST CLASS!!   
  
When Bardock found himself in bed with Olivia several months before, he became scared and worried; he didn't love Olivia, but he felt he owned it to her to stay for the sake of their unborn child. But when Radditz was born, and a FIRST CLASS, Bardock's heart filled to bursting with pride and hope. If he, the formerly dubbed "Low Level Loser", could produce a first class son, maybe there was a chance for the Sayin social system would fall one day.  
  
Plus the fact that Radditz destroyed a race in near record time didn't hurt!  
  
"Olli-chan is throwing a party tomorrow to celebrate! She's going to be busy preparing a lot of food, so -"  
  
"-So why don't we have a sample," Tora said, finishing his friend's sentence. "We're in!"  
  
"Great!" Bardock turned to look for Cole. "Cole-san! Care fer some early dinner at my place?"  
  
Cole heard nothing, only stared at the check-in list. Bardock followed his gaze to Zucina's name. Bardock closed his eyes, not wanted to look at it. Eight months and no word. The others figured she ran away because she needed to clear her head [after Bardock's mating with Olivia, but they never said this part aloud]. Bardock and Cole, on the other hand, felt strongly that something terrible happened to her. The bond among these three was stronger then most, and their hearts broke at the thought of her hurt somewhere without anyone -  
  
'NO,' Bardock thought, shaking his head. 'I won't think of this again!' He cleared his throat, and Cole turned to face him. "Cole, wanna come over fer dinner?"  
  
"Sure," he smirked slightly. Apparently he was still thinking of Zucina. "As long as you ain't cooking!"  
  
"Naw, dude! You know Olivia's an awesome cook!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Olivia finished hanging the banner spelling out "Welcome Home Radditz" in Kraraan, a common language in space. She stood for a moment, admiring her work, and hugged herself contently. Soon, she would also be holding her son again. A FIRST CLASS!!! Just as Uno-sama promised. All she had to do was uphold he end of the bargain, namely teaching Radditz to be a loyal subject of Uno.  
  
She picked up a letter the post delivered earlier that day, and hid it under the cushion of the couch. Her mate would be arriving any moment, and she wanted a peaceful lunch, and that darned letter would spoil it!  
  
"Heya, Olli-chan," Bardock called as he opened the door to their home.  
  
Olivia ran to him and kissed his right cheek.* "Oh, I'm so happy you came here, and not the rejuvenation chamber first! Everything go well?"  
  
"Smooth as Grisg skin!" He stepped aside for the other three to enter. "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Never," she exclaimed. "I think of you three like part of the family!"  
  
They didn't say a word. Cole thought bitterly how Bardock wanted to mate with Zucina, and vice-versa. But he put on a smile and patted her shoulder gently. "Likewise, my dear! Likewise!"  
  
The five ate heartily, mostly talking about Radditz and Cole's stroke of good luck: Sprouta finally passed the time in her recent pregnancy in which miscarriages occurred. "This is the one," Cole proclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table. "I'll finally have a son!"  
  
"I'm so happy for ya," said Bardock earnestly.   
  
"And I want you to be his mentor."  
  
Bardock froze, stunned. A father choosing his son's mentor took place often, but was an immense honor! Bardock chose Tora because, since Cole had been Bardock's, it wasn't allowed, and Tora was definitely the next best choice. But . . .   
  
"Cole . . . Don't you wanna teach the kid yerself?"  
  
Olivia patted her lover's hand. "Don't sell yourself short!"   
  
"I - I ain't ready!"  
  
Cole put his drink down and grinned at his stunned student. "Oh, you're ready alright! I've taught you everything I know, and then some, even the techniques my uncle never mastered! You're much stronger and smarter then everyone I know. You're perfect! Bardo-kun, you're a man now, so that's in your favor!"  
  
Bardock let it sink in as the others congratulated him. Cole calling him "kun" represented an equality. In a sense, he (Cole) declared Bardock graduated from his training! If the action were not so foreign to him, Bardock might have cried!  
  
Fasha, though happy for all of the events around her, felt slightly saddened by them. Of all things she could give to Tora, everything she did to please him like a good mate, she could not give him a son. All this talk about children upset her, and she walked away to sit on the couch.  
  
Curious, Tora followed her, and sat beside her. "What's wrong, Dokutake-chan," he asked. **  
  
She smiled at the nickname snuggled up to him. "Nothing."  
  
Tora put an arm around her. "Aw, c'mon! Tell me!"  
  
Fasha wrapped her tail around his waist. "You'll tell everyone."  
  
"No I won't," he replied, burying his face in her hair, kissing her.  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"No."  
  
She shifted her leg to kiss him back, when-  
  
"WELL," exclaimed Olivia in mock outrage. "Am I going to have to turn the hose on the both of you?"  
  
She, Bardock, and Cole roared with laughter. Fasha, so shocked, tripped and flipped the whole couch on her and Tora. They joined in, dusting themselves off.  
  
Fasha stopped when she stepped on paper. "Nani?" She picked it up.  
  
Olivia paled. "No! Not yet!"  
  
Cole snatched it and opened it. "A letter from Ancho," he announced. "Lets see, blah blah blah . . ."  
  
Olivia tried to grab it, but Cole moved away. Tora opened his arms, and Cole passed. They played until Fasha caught it and read to herself. Her face fell. "Oh . . ."  
  
"What," asked Bardock.  
  
"Ancho says that Tora can't be Radditz's mentor because the kid's a 1st class. He must be more elitist."  
  
Tora kicked the ground sadly. "Shit. Not fair!"  
  
Cole sighed. "Man, I hate the political system!"  
  
Bardock sneered. "I don't get it!! Father's choice is ALWAYS the first consideration!"  
  
"'Consideration,'" Olivia pointed out. "Gomen-ne. I didn't want to ruin dinner. I hid it earlier."  
  
"S'okay, Olivia," said Bardock, still fuming about the letter.  
  
"Ano . . .," Fasha spoke up. Her face was a bit frightened, and she side glanced Cole several times. "There's more. Someone else volunteered to train the boy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Fasha gave one final look at the disgruntled Cole. "Sir Rubaru!"  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
* - Just a note for symbolism: Bardock's scar is on his LEFT cheek.  
  
** - Dokutake-chan = "little dangerous mushroom"; Tora is making a playful joke on Fasha's hairstyle and fighting nature.  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Bardock lashed about the forest. He and Tora searched for Cole, who had stormed out as soon as he heard the news hours before. Roaring like a madman, their normally calm and collected captain took off into the forest.  
  
The forest was small, but still dense. Not a trace could be found of him.  
  
Angered, Bardock paused at Vine Falls, the site of their first training. Cole spent much time there, but even in this likely place, he was no where to be found. Confused and frustrated beyond measure, Bardock struck the ground with both fists. The water rippled from the force.  
  
As it calmed, Bardock sensed the presence of another being. He stood erect, poised for battle, when the rocks began to move. Slowly at first, but quickening in speed, they rolled past the now more confused Sayin and began swirling in a small tornado. Then, as suddenly as they started, they ceased and dropped.   
  
In their midst stood the figure of a man. Tall, thin, and brown in color, the man's arms, which had been raised, lowered amid a chocolate/gold tunic, This revealed a very old face, lined and aged to near decay, yet still possessing a certain vitality. A silver beard hung around and down the creature's face, emanating an unearthly glow. The eyes opened, and glowed bright, brilliant gold.  
  
Fear and awe clamped onto Bardock's throat, and the Sayin teen fell to his knees. What WAS this being!?  
  
The old creature smiled at Bardock. Almost instantly, Bardock knew he could trust the creature. He didn't know how, but he knew. "Wh-who ARE you!?"  
  
"I," the creature said in a powerful, echoing voice, yet gentle to the tone, "am Lord Erutan, an Elemental of Nature, or more particularly the soil." He glided a few feet toward Bardock, flowers blooming in his wake. "Where, dear Bardock, is my friend Cole?"  
  
Bardock gasped, realizing at last that he wasn't breathing. "Y . . . You're . . . the one he talked about . . . the one who helps him with his powers!"  
  
Erutan's smile faded slightly, and Bardock's heart dropped a bit. The power the elemental had included a spiritual hold over those he spoke with. Not many have this gift, and not all mortals sense it. In other words, Bardock slightly felt his feelings. "He is no where to be found?"  
  
Bardock only nodded a reply. The power from Erutan made it hard to breathe, and his awesome physical presence contributed to this affect.  
  
Erutan and Bardock felt a deep wave of sadness. "I warned him," the old elemental mourned. "I continually warned him not to go off. He has sealed his own doom."  
  
"Na . . . Nani?"  
  
"Calm yourself and listen to me." A rock rose from the ground right under Bardock, who yelped in surprise. Erutan also sat on a rock, and lowered his power level. Now able to breathe, Bardock asked, "What do you mean 'his doom'? Where did he go?"  
  
"Listen to my voice and close your eyes."  
  
Still nervous and confused, Bardock did so without hesitation. His shaking hands covered his eyes even tighter, childishly trying to comply in every way possible with this power's wishes.   
  
Instantly, he saw a young man with a much younger (and whole, normal looking) version of Lord Saladus. The men sparred, coached by aliens of different races.  
  
"Many, many zurals ago, before the Tsufuruu War, Sayins were never allowed to associate with other creatures mingling with their adversaries. However, Cole's father, Chile, and his older brother, Saladus, yearned for adventure, and ventured forth into the Tsufuruu cities in disguise. There, they trained under the best warriors of the era, compiling the techniques of each into one master form of martial arts. The form is the very technique Cole has been teaching you and Zucina.  
  
"The brothers were very close, as were their families. Cole had a mate and three children, the youngest being Cole. Saladus had a mate and two children, twin daughter and son.  
  
"During the time of the War, Child and Saladus fought side by side, a feat very odd considering one was a first class, the other a third. Together, and with their perfected technique, they won many important battles for the Sayins. It was they who even suggested the army hold the final attack until the night of the Double Full Moons."  
  
"The battle that decided the Sayin victory," Bardock whispered. He tried to take in the information, watching snippets of the story in his head.   
  
"Correct. And their success hardly went unoticed by the elite. One such young man, Rubaru, demanded Chile to teach him the incredible, flawless art. But, my friend Child understood that Rubaru's intensions for the style were merely for personal gain, and he refused.  
  
"King Vegeta, offered special titles to the two brothers, but Rubaru presented evidence of their former trips to the enemy's cities. Disgraced, the king ordered Chile and his family put to death."  
  
"WHY ONLY CHILE," Bardock screamed in horror. "And how did Rubaru know?!"  
  
"Remain silent, Bardock. I will finish.  
  
"Saladus tried to stop them from killing his brother, but took on a near-fatal blast himself. Due to his high rank, the king spared Saladus but ordered his 'women' killed also. The executioners killed Chile, Cauli (his mate), young Chile, Plantzu, Orani (Saladus' mate), and Anichi. But, instead of killing Cole as they meant to, they mistook young Saladus for he, and killed him.  
  
"In an attempt to resolve any dispute that inevitably occurred, King Vegeta appointed Saladus to become headmaster of STP, and Sir Rubaru as his deputy. Knighted for his discovery, Sir Rubaru accepted graciously, but Saladus only accepted as long as his 'son' became a member of Captain Snoino's team.  
  
"As you may remember, Captain Snoino was Rubaru's father. It was on that day that both family's swore vengeance against the other, as long as the king never found out.  
  
"Once Cole rose through the ranks at a young age, it became apparent to Snoino and Rubaru the child was taught the flawless technique. Still, the boy refused to divulge the powerful technique.  
  
"Then, of all the Sayins that could have crossed his path, he started teaching Zucina. The girl held the proper passion, the love of the art and not power, as well as a respect for her mentor. And then you came along, so full of potential, deep insight, and intelligence. He made the hard decision of teaching you two the treasured techniques. Your first lesson was here, on this very spot.  
  
"Fearing such an event, Snoino ordered the three of you split up. Thus, you went under Rubaru's watchful eye, Zucina's potential lay to waste in beauty school, and Cole banned from proper mentorship.  
  
"Yet, Cole played it slowly, and finally killed his captain a zural later, giving the appearance of an accident. Lady Zucina escaped her parents, reuniting with you, and you won the tournament, proving to him that you two were destined to learn such a monumental fighting art.  
  
"Back under Cole's teaching, and after the Amazonian incident, Rubaru grew restless and killed Saladus. Cold insisted he end the vendetta there and then, but Una-sama insisted that more bloodshed will occur if such an event takes place. For you see Rubaru has an Elemental on his side, too."  
  
Erutan sighed. "Terrancein, Elemental of Metal, and I never have gotten along. After I befriended Chile, he befriended Rubaru. If the two fight in mortal combat, they will each use our powers to their advantage. Because of their fragile mortal bodies, one or both will die from such a battle.  
  
"But there is even more at stake. Cole, being a creation of Uno-sama, has been fated since birth to go to Hell. I fear that, if he dies in this battle for blood, his fate will be sealed!"  
  
Bardock opened his eyes, taking in the information. His head hurt just thinking about the gravity of what Erutan told him. If Cole knew all this, it meant his pride meant more to him then his soul. It also meant that Rubaru wanted to involved Bardock's son in his plot against Cole.   
  
He hit his forehead. Why didn't he ask Cole about all of this before!? Up until that moment, the history of his mentor meant nothing to him. Of all the stupid . . .  
  
Erutan made a sudden glance toward the sky. "It is done," he announced to no one in particular. "Cole has been caught. If he survives a trial by Sayins, he will challenge Rubaru." Erutan stood up. "You must try to stop this! At least delay the inevitable! Please, Bardock! He has grown to trust you more then he has me! He loves you like a brother! Hurry!" With that, the old elemental disappeared.  
  
Mind full to bursting, but nerves on the edge, Bardock pulled out his scouter from his hip-pack, and pressed a few buttons. "Tora," he barked into the scouter, "do you know where Rubaru lives?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Meet me in the air! We're headin' over there, right now!"  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
Yo peoples!! Tora here!  
  
I don't know everything that's going on, but Bardock and I have to stop Cole from fighting with Rubaru. I don't get it? The captain has always been so smart before, so why isn't he listening to me? Has he found out who I really am? And who is that figure dressed in a red velvet cloak watching us? The ki seems familiar . . .   
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Stop this Cole!!! Death's Two Marked Victims  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - Erutan (my brother's fav elemental of this generation) is based on an African folktale I heard. His costume, appearance, and connection with nature come directly from mythology. 


	45. Episode 43: Two Marked for Death

A/N - That's it! I officially deserve a time-out! This ep got way too invloved and dramatic! VoV I need a cookie!  
  
.  
  
******************Episode 43****************  
  
**Stop this Cole!! Death's Two Marked Victims**  
  
Two guardsmen shoved Cole down to his knees, keeping a tight hold on his bound arms. Coles glared at the pair of them, but held his head close to the ground like a wild animal. When the time came, he prepared to pounce.  
  
Sir Rubaru emerged from his mansion, and growled at the sight of the captain. "Kisama,"* he snarled. "What do you think to do coming here!?"  
  
"Why else," Cole snarled back, voice dangerously soft. "I won't let you push my friends into this dispute! If you want me so badly, here I am!"  
  
"I assume you heard of the arrangements for your lieutenant's son."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I said they are not a part of this feud!"  
  
"You made them a part the moment you decided to train them in your father's style." He smirked. "They will merely be leverage in your downfall."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!!" Cole flipped over his cuffed hands and split-kicked the two guards, knocking them out. Back on the ground, he ripped apart his hands, breaking the chains.  
  
The bars of the gates contracted to seal off the exits on foot. Then, like vines, they grew, intertwined, and twisted, forming a dome over the estate. Rubaru's smirk widened to that of an evil grin, his fists glowing bluish-gray. Cole Took no surprise and forced his hands to glow gold. An earthquake shook the compound, many of the statues collapsed.   
  
Far above, the dome began to close. Two shouts outside died away from the noise of the quake, but quickly picked up once again when the voices shouted "HELL'S OPENING BLAST!!!!"   
  
A red, flame blast emitted at the moment the metal met. The bars melted slightly from the heat, and Bardock and Tora entered the dome.   
  
Bardock punched Tora side and pointed at Cole, who was engulfed in gold ki. "Ittai dare,"** asked Tora. Bardock only saw his lips move, but understood the intension. He pointed to Rubaru, now engulfed in blue/gray ki. "Watch him," Bardock said in sign language. Tora nodded and Bardock dove.   
  
Cole raised a platform of earth and began riding it like a wave. He set up for a strike, but Bardock kicked the side of his jaw, knocking him off. Cole landed in a heap a few feet away.  
  
Bardock floated above the crashing wave, gave Rubaru a dirty look, and flew to Cole. The captain shook the stars out of his eyes. "How-" He noticed Rubaru roar with anger, and Bardock flying above towards him, and sneered. "Bardock! What the fuck are you doing here!?"  
  
"Stoppin' you," Bardock hollered back.   
  
Cole tried to move past Bardock, his eyes menacingly on Rubaru, bloodthirsty, but Bardock grabbed his arms and kept him back. Cole tried again and again, but each time Bardock intercepted.   
  
Mustering up as much self control as possible, Cole spoke in a rumbling, low voice, "Get out of my way, Bardock." His dark circled eyes focused soling on his target, never once glancing at his companion. It frightened Bardock. "No way," he said firmly. Not 'til ya stop actin' like a nut!"  
  
"I'm warning you . . ."  
  
"I ain't movin'!"  
  
"Get out of my way," Cole rumbled, his voice gaining ferocity, "or I'll make you. . ."  
  
Bardock's mind raced, thinking of something to stop his mentor. "'To fight effectively, a Sayin must fight like water.' Remember that Cole!? 'Be cool and lenient, flowin' with your surroundin's ta reserve energy. When storms blow, act as a part of that storm, and become an unyielding fury.'"  
  
Cole stopped struggling, but remained with his eyes on Rubaru.  
  
"You fight back like this, without a cool head, ya ain't gonna win! Cool down a bit first, then fight 'im! But not now! Don'cha wanna see yer son before you put yerself in danger?"  
  
Cole still didn't look at his pupil.  
  
Bardock's blood boiled with frustration. "Dammit Cole! If you turn your back on the work your father died for, I'll never respect you again!!"  
  
Boy, did /b get Cole's attention!! He glared at Bardock, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't talk about something you don't know nothing about!!" The look on Cole's face would have made Freiza quiver, but Bardock refused to back down.  
  
Tora fidgeted nervously in the air. He could not hear what they were talking about, but he did know he had never seen Cole so pissed! His sharp eyes became aware of a shiny glint behind the two talking Sayins. Not caring what it was, he dove down in between it and his comrades. The shiny object vanished, but Tora kept an eye out for it.  
  
Just then five elite soldiers flew through the gap in the dome and landed. "What's going on, Sir Rubaru," asked the lead soldier, dressing in shining red/orange armor, with a sweeping read cape. "I got reports about some sorta disturbance. What's with the high fence?"  
  
Rubaru, who had remained still and silent the whole time, smiled respectfully at the officer. "Nothing, Commander Zorn. Simply a security measure." He pointed and accusing finger at Cole, Tora, and Bardock. "These three knocked out my guards and were going to attack me!"  
  
Tora helped Bardock hold Cole back, but then spotted the object again. It was a very small, but very sharp spear, aimed directly at Commander Zorn.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid these particular Sayins have been released from all charges," explained the oblivious elite. "It was set several months ago. No formal account can be set against them."  
  
"I know, so I was about to kill them myself."  
  
"King's protection means just that, king's protection. You can't-"  
  
"Look out!!" Tora yelled so suddenly, the commander jumped. The spear shot out and missed the elite's leg by less then an inch. Rubaru caught the spear with one calm hand. "So sorry, Commander! My security must be malfunctioning."  
  
"Bullshit," yelled Tora. "You can control that thing!"  
  
Zorn stood back up, dusting off his uniform. His subordinates surrounded Rubaru as the commander approached cautiously. "Nasty trick, Rubaru. I said they were safe, not you!"  
  
Rubaru feigned a look of shock. "I - I did nothing, sir!"  
  
"We'll see what the king reports. If you are lucky, you'll only remain in the dungeons for a couple of months."  
  
Rubaru turned to Cole, unobserved by anyone else, and mouthed, "We finish this once I get out, boy!" With that, they escorted Rubaru away.  
  
Bardock sighed with relief. "Phew! That was some smart going, Tora!"  
  
Tora grinned. "Never thought saving an elite would actually pay off!"  
  
Cole's eyes were in shadow, and he said nothing. "Cole," asked Tora. "What's up?"  
  
Bardock gulped, worried what Cole would do. But the captain tilted his head up, revealing a much, much calmer face. "Thanks, Bardock. You really saved my tail that time."  
  
The addressed smiled brightly. "You did me th' same ages ago, ne?"  
  
Cole nodded, then looked up to the sky, eyes reflecting the solitary moon in view. Powered up or not, he was a figure to be revered, and both Tora a Bardock thanked the heavens he calmed down.   
  
"Maybe tonight is not the right time," said Cole, reflecting. "But, I swear on the grave of my father, uncle, and entire family, I will destroy him, to the last of his and my bloodline!"  
  
Tora gave a shudder and bit his lower lip. Bardock silently promised to find out if Cole knew that Rubaru was Tora's biological father.  
  
Hovering above, invisible to mortal eyes, my brother and I watched the events with completely different reactions. Bardock had grown so much; I was extremely proud of him! Uno, however, raged on that Bardock's progress. I knew he'd come up with something, but if I'd known what . . .  
  
Another unnoticed figure to the three Sayin men was a red-velvet cloaked woman, smiling and cheering inwardly about her friends. Not wanting to be spotted, Zucina quickly set off on foot back to the place.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the months before the Cole/Rubaru Near-Fight incident, Zucina tried, with difficulty, to get accustomed to her new life. She was forbidden to wear male clothing (she was pregnant, so the king didn't allow it), but in return she insisted she still be able to train.  
  
At first, Zucina hated the "thing" that grew inside of her. She refused to consider it partially hers; she was only the vessel to hold it for a while. Of course, this attitude was due to her hatred towards King Vegeta. No matter how much he pampered her, she only grew angrier. She loathed special treatment, what he had done to her, and the apparent result.  
  
But when she felt the child kick for the first time, everything changed. The full weight of the circumstances fell on her like a mallet to size of a luxury ship. She had become EXACTLY what she in no way wanted to be: a tool for a mate yearning for power. And she dragged an innocent life, one connected to her so much, into a loveless union. It sickened her!  
  
Ashamed, she vowed never to let her friends know of her condition, and escape the planet as soon as her son was born. Her son would never grow to be like his father, and Cole-tachi (especially Bardock) would never know of her disgrace.  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
* - Kisama = "you" in a very vulgar way  
  
** - Ittai dare? = "What the heck is that  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Zucina remained contented with this vow for several months. She Aspa, her former nanny, to the palace to become her son's. Nappa, whom King Vegeta ordered to guard her, turned out to be a good sparring partner. He was fascinated with the fact that a third class woman was stronger then him, and he griped about it every so often. Zucina grinned, not mentioning that both Bardock and Cole were even stronger!  
  
The night she saw Cole nearly fight Rubaru, she realized how much she desperately missed them all. Two weeks later, she sent Nappa out to find information on where Rubaru was being held, and what his charges were.  
  
Nappa returned to find her punching a bag savagely. As normal, she drifted off into a pained trace, attempting to exercise the anguish she really felt. "Uh, Lady Zucina . . ."  
  
Zucina missed her punch and almost fell, but Nappa caught her by the arm. "Arigato," she muttered, standing upright.  
  
"You should not be training now," he warned for the tenth time that week.  
  
Zucina waved her hand. "Bah! I'm fine! My weight is just a bit off!"  
  
It was more then just a bit off! The woman had gained forty pounds, and her smaller-then-average form bulged at the mid-section strangely. 'I still have one month to go,' she thought, trying to cheer herself on. 'Then, I can get out of here and find a new life for myself . . . and my son.' "What did you find out, Nappa."  
  
The giant saluted. "Sir Rubaru is being held in the dungeons of Arognim, 3546 kilometers from the palace. His sentence is short, but hopefully he will not carry out his death threat. Young Radditz shall be trained by Lord Cornell, another first class. Rubaru is stripped from his titles."  
  
"He'll try to carry out his threat," said Zucina, grabbing a wet towel to wipe off the sweat from her brow, "but the bloody bastard won't carry it out! Cole's far too smart!"  
  
"Don't place your hopes too much on low class scum, M'lady. The Goddess Fate always looks more kindly on higher class Sayins."  
  
Zucina smirked, wiping her hands. Fate did seem to be favoring the opposition recently. She threw the towel at Nappa, ordered him to get her some water, then noticed the gold blood stains on her hands. A full twelve months had passed since her battle with Morteon, Elemental of Death, and his blood could only be seen by her. His words still rang in her head: "Fate will no longer favor you, and you shall perish for delaying the inevitable."  
  
She clenched her fist. 'I won't let some freakish specter frighten me!'  
  
Aspa entered the room. "Hai," asked Zucina.  
  
"Aspa want to know if little mistress wanted information on Cole-san."  
  
"Please, Aspa-chan."  
  
Aspa fidgeted. "Cole has been out in the forest for whole two weeks. Bardock's family is worried, Mistress!"  
  
Zucina sighed. "He's meditating for guidance, or preparation for the upcoming battle. He always said that one must be mentally, emotionally, and spiritually ready for any fight, whether you are physically or not! I still remember the night he taught Bardock and me that lesson, in that forest . . ." She shook her head. "When is he due to go home?"  
  
"That's the problem, Mistress. No one knows!"  
  
This worried Zucina more. Why would Cole meditate for so long, unless he felt capable of defeating Rubaru. But . . . Cole? Unsure?  
  
"Aspa," Zucina said uneasily, "I think I'd better talk to him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If Bardock hasn't by now, there must be something deeper going on that I don't know about." She walked past her old, alien friend and to her bed chamber.   
  
"But, what about Mistress' condition! Cole will see you!"  
  
"I'm pregnant, not brain dead! I'll go wearing this." She pulled out her mate's velvet cloak. "Its large enough to hide an elephant!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wordless, powerful emotions rushed through the captain's mind, trying to sift away the instincts accompanying them. Pictures, soundless, more meaningful then any sound, appeared one after another: His father's death, his mate's sweet, Snoino's abusive taunts, chibis Bardock and Zucina practicing his father's exercises, Saladus' deformity, camp-outs with his crew, his families' graves, his up-coming son's cradle . . .  
  
"Cole-kun?"  
  
Cole jumped at the interruption. Reality set in, and he embraced it for the first time in two weeks straight. Physically, he was weak from no food or sleep. Mentally, he spun from such a workout!  
  
He turned his unfocused gaze to his surroundings. He forgot for a moment who or where he was. Before the pictures came back into focus, he remembered the small cave behind the waterfall, his private hideaway from the universe, that he called 'The Fortress of Solitude.'***  
  
A new figure, dressing in red, stood at the waterfall entrance of the cave. Two purple spikes and half of a feminine face were visible beneath the hood of the cloak.  
  
"Zu . . . Zuni-chan!" Cole made an attempt to stand, but fell back down, dizzy from the sudden action.  
  
"Better if you keep your distance anyway, Cole-kun," she said, smirking.   
  
"How long have I been in that trance?"  
  
"About two weeks."  
  
He rubbed his hairless head. "Heh! No wonder I'm so dizzy."  
  
Zucina threw him a box. "Here. It was meant as a present."  
  
Cole smelled the contents of the box before seeing them. "CHOCOLATE!!!!" He grabbed the treat, ripped it open, and scarfed them down quickly.  
  
Zucina laughed for the first time in months. "Glad you do not change!"  
  
Cole eyed the figure both gratefully and suspiciously. "Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
"That's not as important as what you've been doing." She stepped further into the cave and removed her hood, revealing her whole face. "Honestly! I leave you children for a few months and everyone gets rowdy!"  
  
Under calmer circumstances, Cole would have laughed at the joke, but he remained stern. "Zuni-chan, we've all been worried sick about you!"  
  
"Glad I'm so loved. Please Cole, tell me what's going on. Think of me as a way to talk things out." She looked directly into his eyes. "Please?"  
  
"You've changed, Zucina." Cole put the box to the side. "I can see it in your face. For some reason, you've matured. I'll talk if you do."  
  
Zucina bit her lip. "You first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As Cole recounted the events of the past two episodes in more detail, Uno floated outside of the waterfall entrance. The Sayins were far weaker divided then reunited. He needed to separate them for good, no matter how much time it took. I cleansed these two Sayin's souls more and more each day. My brother knew he had to destroy both of them in order to destroy Bardock utterly.  
  
And he knew the PERFECT way to take care of Zucina. He snapped his fingers.  
  
A horrible jolt shook Zucina's body, stemming from her mid-section. She groaned and held her stomach.  
  
Cole paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I . . ,"Zucina clenched her teeth, terrified. "I must go." She took off, flying straight through the falls and sped as fast as she could towards the palace.  
  
Uno grinned. He loved pain! He snapped his fingers again.  
  
The pain forced Zucina to fall from the sky. She landed recklessly, on her elbows and knees. Trying not to panic, she grabbed the grass to get through the contraction. "No," she groaned. "Not now! Its too soon!"  
  
Cole, ignoring the ache in his head, searched in the air for his pupil. Spotting her on the ground, he landed and placed his hands on her tense shoulders. "Zuni-chan! What is it?" His eyes bugged out when he realized the situation. "HOLY -"  
  
"Cole," Zucina pleaded. "Help me! Get me to the palace! Something's wrong!"  
  
Without needing more of an explanation, he lifted her and flew as fast as he could to the palace.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
*** - Fortress of Solitude - Superman's home. Bad joke? HELL YES!!!!  
  
.  
  
Hello everyone! Zucina here, singing her swan song.  
  
Judgeing by the above, any clue what's going to happen in the next episode? A lot! I won't give too much away, but I'll say this much: I'm going to kill Una for writing this next episode!! Nothing too explicit, but very moving.   
  
Next time on DragonballBC: A Mother's Love; Zucina's Final Stand  
  
I'll miss you all, lovely reviewers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - I named Cole's hideaway after Superman's because my brother, who invented Cole, has an obsession with Superman. He even calls himself "SuperDan." 


	46. Episode 44: Strength of a Mother's Love

Thank you for all of your notes of support! I really appreciate it! And no more flames to Hobo, okay?  
  
Longest chapter ever! Get your Kleenex ready!  
  
.  
  
***************Episode 44**************  
  
**A Mother's Love; Zucina's Final Stand!!**  
  
  
  
Want to know the funniest thing about what you mortals call "Divine Intervention"? Elementals are forbidden to interact directly unless Eternity gives us permission.  
  
Needless to say, this rule is broken often. Usually by my brother, Uno.  
  
His hatred for three of my creations; Bardock, Cole, and Zucina outweighed his hatred for any of my others thus far. Now he planned to do away with two out of the three. The most clear and present threat was Zucina. At this time, the strongest person most likely to get near her was King Vegeta, his loyal servant.  
  
I hate how my brother's mind works!  
  
Uno appeared in the sitting room of the king, who jumped to his feet. "Uno-sama! What an unexp-"  
  
"This is no time for pleasantries. Lady Zucina's soul has been tampered with by my sister. She must not raise your son!"  
  
King Vegeta paled. "I don't understand, Uno-sama. M'Lady is more than capable of-"  
  
"If purity is instilled in the prince's heart, he may never reach the level of Super Sayin."  
  
The king stroked his chin. "I suppose I can order a governess to take care of the boy."  
  
"No," Uno growled, shaking the king's soul, "As soon as the boy is born, DESTROY HER!!"  
  
"I . . . I couldn't!"  
  
Uno, my sick brother, touched the king's shoulder, using his dark powers of manipulation to change the king's mind. "Let her live, and your subjects may find out her heritage. The glory of over 300 generations of rulers will be swept away by such a scandal. And the prince will never achieve his true potential with such a woman in his life."  
  
"Then help me, Uno-sama," asked the king. "I cannot bring myself to hurt her. Help me to do so! I open myself to you!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I had to do something!   
  
After dropping Zucina off at the palace, Cole flew as fast as he could, trying to reach Bardock's house. Zucina's whereabouts and shocking condition made him uneasy, even scared, that Uno was planning something now. But Cole had been in his trance for two weeks straight without food, and his Sayin metabolism demanded a lot!  
  
The weakened Sayin floated down to the ground, clutching his empty stomach. His energy drained away.   
  
I couldn't just leave him there. I glided down to him, invisible, and carried him the rest of the way to Bardock's house, a considerable distance from the palace.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Zucina opened her eyes, feeling as if the world was clouded around her. Where was she? What happened?  
  
A baby's cries from somewhere far away jogged her back. Could it be?  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She lay in a bed of the palace, surrounded by equipment and light from the various lamps. Aspa hurried the nurses out, muttering "The Mistress needs her rest! Please, go! Take the prince and go!"  
  
"Matte," said Zucina, in a calm voice. "May I see him?"  
  
Aspa jumped and turned around. "Oh! Thank the Ognine* Mistress is safe! After your early delivery, Aspa did not think she would wake up so soon."  
  
"I'm made of stronger substance then you, old friend," she said. "Now, hand me my baby!"  
  
Aspa snatched the wailing child out of the nurse's arms, and handed the bundle to Zucina. The moment Vegeta rested in his mother's arms, he stopped his crying. Large, sable eyes blinked at her.  
  
Another nurse hissed at Aspa. "We must take the prince to be fed!"  
  
"I'll feed him," said Zucina, laughing at the boy's curious _expression. 'Not even a couple hours old and already curious!'  
  
"High class women do not normally nurse," another doctor stated indignantly. "The king ordered the prince taken care of the moment he was born!"  
  
"Mistress say go, you go," insisted Aspa.  
  
Zucina ignored the prattle and marveled at her son. Baby Vegeta, small in size, but high in energy radiated with personality already. He reached for Zucina's two purple spikes. Zucina shook her head, waging them in front of the baby. She giggled as he tried to chase them.  
  
Nappa pushed through the door, not bothering to lower his voice, and cursed at the stragglers. "Mistress," he said, after snapping at the personnel, "The king wishes to see you."  
  
Vegeta whimpered at the giant's angry presence. Zucina held her baby closer. "Tell him I must get ready first before he sees his son."  
  
Nappa left, scaring the staff away. Vegeta squirmed. "Oh, don't mind him, Veggie-chan," cooed Zucina. "You'll get used to him. He's not mean to the people he likes." To calm him, she sang a heartfelt song Aspa had sung to her as a baby:  
  
.  
  
~~April roses, tiny sparrows, comets bright and new   
  
~~All belong together with the mystery that is you   
  
~~When I see your little face I hear a song from long ago   
  
~~I think you know the many secrets I've forgotten   
  
~~Generations through the ages joined as one somehow   
  
~~Leading to the miracle that I am holding now   
  
~~From the sky and from the sea upon a breeze you came to me   
  
~~You seem to see a greater universe than I do   
  
.  
  
~~Sleep my baby; sleep my baby, dream of somewhere far away   
  
~~Do you remember still? How I hope you always will   
  
~~Keep the memory of the day the world was born   
  
.  
  
~~When you wake up, I'll be waiting eager for your smile   
  
~~You've had quite a journey darling, you should rest a while   
  
~~When you cry I still rejoice to hear your voice - oh yes, you can   
  
~~My Veggie-chan, please understand how much I love you   
  
.  
  
~~Sleep my baby; sleep my baby, later on perhaps you'll tell   
  
~~The wond'rous things you've seen, more miraculous than dreams   
  
~~Tell me all about the day the world was born**  
  
.  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
Zucina looked up to see Nappa once again, this time much calmer, slightly humbled from her song. His eyes darted around, and he spoke to her in a whisper. "The king ordered to see you now . . . and for the child to be taken away from you immediately!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Nappa fidgeted. "I didn't like his tone."  
  
Zucina hugged Vegeta closer to her. Had the king changed his mind about her? Why would he separate her from her baby? She sneered. 'It doesn't matter why! I won't let that happen! He can't have my Veggie-chan!'  
  
She flung the covers off of her and stood up, rather shakily. Aspa made to lie her back down, but Zucina refused. "Nappa," she said, "you've become a bit of a friend to me, so I trust you to do this: In five minutes, go back and tell the king you could not find me. Tell him I must have taken refuge at my parent's home. Then, I want you to find my old mentor, Captain Cole, and his lieutenant and tell them what's happened, and to meet me on planet Shakbane. Got that?"  
  
Nappa nodded.  
  
"Good. Now go." She quickly put on the Idsa Sword's sheathe and took Aspa's arm. "Come with me as far as the podroom. If we are discovered to have left via spaceship, tell them I went to Planet Shik."  
  
"Yes Mistress," said Aspa, scared but resolute. "Would Mistress prefer me to hold Young Master Vegeta?"  
  
Zucina held Vegeta close. "No. Gomen, Aspa-chan, but my Veggie-chan will remain in my arms as long as possible.  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
* Ognine - Don't forget, Aspa is an alien from another culture. This is her god.  
  
** - Washuu's Lullaby, from Tenchi Muyo  
  
===========================================================  
  
.  
  
Zucina pushed the door open, leading to the podroom. To her horror, King Vegeta stood waiting for her. To her further shock, his pupils had vanished. "What kept you?" he asked in a tone she had never heard before.  
  
Aspa sniveled, pushing her back against the wall in terror. Zucina, as usual, stood tall and proud, restraining a flinch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The king stepped towards her strangely. She clutched her child protectively. "Going somewhere," asked the king.  
  
Zucina remained silent. The king did not scare her, and she'd be damned if she allowed him to take her child! With one last hug and kiss, she handed the bundle to Aspa, straightened up, and pulled out her sword.   
  
"You really intend to fight me for him," asked the king, laughing almost. His eyes glowed maliciously, possessed. "Foolish woman." He pulled a pipe out of the wall to fight with.  
  
They lunged at each other. Zucina, being shorter, ducked under the king's arms and swung at his side. The king dodged, landing a blow to her back. "Motherhood has weakened you, woman," he chided.  
  
Zucina spat the blood in her mouth and ran again. This time, she phased out quickly, reappearing at the king's side. With a spinning motion, she severed his left arm.  
  
Not stopping to watch him bleed, she took another swing to take off his head. But he countered with his own weapon, only to have it sliced diagonally. He snarled and tried to stab her over and over again, but she dodged left. He took several swings at her, but she always moved. The king swung the pipe horizontally, forcing Zucina on her back. He slashed with the pipe downward, but she rolled over several times, ending up at the opposite wall.  
  
She held up her sword, trying not to get too cocky. Kami, how she loved a good battle! She sprung forward again, attempting to stab his heart. He caught her arm. She tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong. He forced her to the ground, one-handedly turning the Idsa Sword away.  
  
Zucina grunted from the power the king held over her. She was still weakened from the birth. But she vowed never to stop! She struggled to push him back. "Who are you," she spat. "You are not the king! Who are you?!"  
  
In a voice so soft and dangerous it made her shiver, he said, "Your death."  
  
Nappa entered the room, searching for the king. He gasped in alarm when he saw the situation. Zucina glanced at him. "Help me," she mouthed. But the giant did not respond. His duty came first to his king, no matter what the outcome.  
  
Baby Vegeta peeped out at the fight, eyes wide with fear. Deep in his mind, he knew what took place would take his angel away from him. He whined softly, hoping against hope no bad would come of this.  
  
Zucina grew more and more tired. She may have lost far less blood, but her only strength now came from the worry of her son's well-being if she should lose. In her eyes, if Prince Vegeta were raised by the king, he would become a domineering murderer also.   
  
The prince's soft crying reached Zucina's ears, and she paused for less then a second. In that time, the king stabbed her in the back, the sharp piece of metal protruded from Zucina's midsection. Her eyes opened wide and mind froze as she began to fall.  
  
Far away, flying as fast as he possibly could to the palace, Bardock stopped in mid-air. His heart constricted, and a shudder wrecked his body.  
  
Cole, resting in Bardock's home, felt an incredible pain in his head, and passed out.  
  
Tora and Fasha, training in the hall with other third class Sayins, lost their balance and became suddenly on edge for seemingly no reason.  
  
Baby Vegeta cried out as the person who was the one pure beacon of light in his eyes fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock landed at a run, searching for a hidden entrance to the palace. He wanted to find Zucina, but he wasn't stupid! The guards would never . . .  
  
"Who goes there!"  
  
Bardock skidded to a halt. "Shit," he swore softly. 'Might as well face the music. I may get to see her.' He turned, hands behind his head in typical fashion.*** "Third class Lieutenant Bardock."  
  
The man stepped into his vision. He held a torch to see, and stood at least two heads taller then Bardock. "So, you're Bardock."  
  
Bardock recognize the man as Commander Nappa. "Yes. I wish to see-"  
  
"She's dead," the giant stated without introduction. "The king killed her a half an hour ago."  
  
The world seemed to shut down for a minute around Bardock. Zucina's face, as it was on the night of the festival, popped into Bardock's head. "No . . ."  
  
"Don't call me a liar, boy! Saw it myself. Her last request to me was to tell you myself."  
  
"No," Bardock repeated. Pictures of his friend, his love, flashed in his mind; pictures of her battling aliens, monsters, him . . . "She can't be!" Forgetting his place in his society, he grabbed Nappa's armor at the collar, and pulled the commander to his eye level. "Take me to her," he demanded.  
  
Nappa growled. "Hands off me, filth! I'll lead you to her."  
  
The two walked down beside the moat. Nappa pulled aside some shrubbery, revealing a trap door. He pulled it back, releasing a foul stench. Covering his nose, he beckoned Bardock to follow.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Finally, they arrived in a long tunnel with an underground river, stretching out for miles. Nappa continued to hold his nose. Bardock did not bother, scanning the area. "What is this place?"  
  
"The sewage river for the city," explained the elite. "Figures a third class wouldn't mind the smell. The king ordered his slut to be thrown away with the rest of the waste."  
  
Bardock humphed. Sure, the smell would make any Sayin gag, but his primary goal was to find Zucina. He refused to believe she could be . . .   
  
Visions, memories, of the girl ran through his head. As a small girl, she beat every third class in her age group. As a student at STP, she won the tournament in a class above her status. As a warrior, she ranked the highest female fighter in planetary missions. How could anyone consider her 'waste'?  
  
"ZUCINA," he called out. He walked out into the river, (much to Nappa's disgust) yelling and searching. "ZUCINA!! ZUNI-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YA!?"  
  
Nappa sneered. "I told you, she's dead! She can't signal you!"  
  
Bardock ignored the giant, trying not to panic. "ZUCINA!! PLEASE!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
A soft, purple light pierced the darkness. Bardock gasped. The Idsa Sword lay buried in muck. The light floated from the sword to the figure lying beside it.  
  
"ZUCINA!!!" Bardock ran and lifted her head. The sight made him want to cry out. Her nightdress hung from her body by threads, a line of dried blood slashed across, standing out against her light skin. But her torso bled still, soaking her body.  
  
Bardock tried to lift her, but she moaned suddenly and grabbed his arm. "No," she managed to choke through the blood in her mouth. "No . . . don't . . . hurts . . ."  
  
He lay her back down and turned to Nappa. "Get help! Fast! She's still alive!!"  
  
Nappa gawked where he stood. He had seen his king stab the woman through the heart! How could she be alive? The other's voice snapped him back from his thoughts, and he hurried away.  
  
Bardock stroked Zucina's face tenderly, wiping away some blood from her mouth. "Help's comin', Zuni-chan. Everything will be okay. I'm right here."  
  
"I . . . am not scared," she whispered, smirking weakly. "I'm . . . never scared . . ."  
  
"Guess not," he said, laughing dryly. She looked so weak!  
  
She opened her eyes wider, the light of the dim sword shining in them. "Can . . . can I . . . borrow your lap?"  
  
Bardock quickly placed her head on his lap. "Ano, that better?"  
  
"Much." She sighed, closing her eyes again. Bardock remembered her song vaguely from when he was sick and lying on her lap. He smiled. "Hope you ain't gonna ask me to sing!"  
  
She laughed, but coughed up more blood. Bardock wiped it away, staring at her face. So weak, and pale . . . "Zucina, say something."  
  
"Something," she responded with a giggle.  
  
Bardock bit his lip. Another memory surfaced. "You are not your father, Bardock," she had said when his mother died. "I know in my heart that you'd never hurt your family, blood or bond."  
  
"Zuni-chan," Bardock started, "I'm so sorry! I should have told you sooner, but . . . I . . . I wanted you to be my mate! I still do! And I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, as soon as you recover, I'm going to make you mine. I . . . I love you! I always have! I'd trade everything . . . if you'd just be mine."  
  
Zucina remained silent for a moment, eyes closed, then opened her eyes and said, just above a whisper, "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Her eyes shone more brightly. "My son! My . . . beautiful baby boy!"  
  
Bardock's heart sank. 'Of course. I'm so stupid! I thought she felt the same way! But she has a mate, and can't be taken again.' "No, I -"  
  
She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, caressing his scar. "I . . . wish . . . he was yours . . . I love you too . . ."  
  
His heart pounded. The tears brimming his eyes spilled over and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He lifted her, gently, and kissed her.   
  
Instantly, light and energy burst from the Idsa Sword, swirling around the Sayins, creating a bond between them; a bond stronger then a mortal ceremony of any kind. It bonded their souls, hearts, minds, destinies . . .   
  
Uno, my revolting brother, chose this time to allow Morteon to separate Zucina's soul from her body and throw it in Hell. My one consolation was that she died in the warm embrace for her true love, united with him in a far deeper sense then any Elemental can break.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nappa, the medical personnel, and Tora arrived too late. They found Bardock cradling the empty shell of his lover, eyes flowing with tears.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
** - Hands behind the head - If he simply put his hands above his head, like it is done on Earth, he could blast them.  
  
.  
  
Hey! Tora talking.  
  
Well, when shit rains, it comes down in buckets! None of us really get over Zucina's death, especially Bardock, when Rubaru is released. The fact that Cole is ready to accept his nemesis' challenge angers Bardock, who doesn't want to lose another close friend. I hate seeing the whole group getting pissed off at each other. Guess I'll have to try something radical and use my mouth to get out of this . . . . I'm going to talk to my father.  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Tora's Nightmare; Cole Accepts the Challenge  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - I had to choose from many potential songs to be one Zucina sang to little Vegeta. Another I wanted had the phrase "Mother Earth", so that didn't work. I think it worked out okay, though!  
  
I didn't want Zucina to die, but I've been foreshadowing it since the start of this season! 


	47. Episode 45: Tora's Nightmare

*****************Episode 45*****************  
  
** Tora's Nightmare; Cole Accepts the Challenge **  
  
A loud *thuk* woke Cole and his mate from a deep slumber. Cole jumped out of bed to find out where the noise came from. He opened the door and looked around. No sign of anyone. He checked the bushes nearby and his eyes fell upon a white cloth and a piece of paper, stabbed onto the door with a dagger.  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he pulled out the dagger. Sprouta waddled out into the night air beside her husband. "What is it?"  
  
Cole's expression remained stern as he felt the fabric between his fingers. He then looked at the dagger. "It's a challenge," he said. "From Rubaru."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"How do you know," Fasha asked.  
  
The group was gathered in Bardock's yard, chairs set up by Olivia for them to relax. Bardock house had become the usual meeting spot since Zucina's death; he rarely left the house anymore. However, none of them could relax in the presence of Cole holding up a dagger. He had explained to them what he had found, and its circumstances.  
  
"Know what," he asked.  
  
"That that's from Rubaru, that its a challenge note, take your pick!"  
  
Cole held up the cloth. "This was my father's when he fought in the war. Rubaru took it from his corpse as a memento!"  
  
Bardock, who had been silent up until now, stared at the cloth and dagger. "So, since it was your father's cloth, and he stabbed it, its a threat against your family? Like when he caused the rest of your family to be killed before?"  
  
"Right," confirmed Cole. "He knows I won't back down from such a major disgrace!"  
  
Bardock examined the weapon. "The symbol . . . its of Rubaru's noble house."  
  
"Nice guess, kid," said Panbukin. "When'd you become the junior detective?"  
  
"He's a genius, remember," said Fasha.   
  
"Right again, Bardock. Meaning he's putting his entire reputation on the line." Cole tied the cloth around his head. "Its mortal combat, so surviving may not even be an option."  
  
Bardock stood up, his face white. "No! You can't go! Not now!"  
  
Cole tightened the cloth. "I've got no choice, Bardo-kun. My family's rep is on the line too."  
  
"So what," the younger exclaimed, rushing at his friend. "Who cares about reputation!? Everyone knows yer the best third class captain the Sayin race has ever seen!"  
  
Fasha put a hand on Bardock's shoulder to hold him back. "Bardo-"  
  
"Zucina jus' died a month ago! You wanna leave us without any leadership or guidance or nothin?! We can't take another loss like that!!"  
  
Cole's eyes flared. "I think the question really is 'Can YOU take another loss?'"  
  
Bardock stopped struggling, unable to speak.  
  
Cole shook his head. "If I go, you'll be captain, no questions asked."  
  
"I don't want to be if yer committin' suicide!!"   
  
"I'm not gonna try to get my ass killed!"  
  
"Yer kid's gonna be born soon! Doncha wanna see hi-"  
  
Cole phased out and in behind Bardock. One hand chop to the side of the neck, and the teen was out like a light.  
  
"Wuzzat necessary," asked Panbukin, lifting Bardock's head by his hair.  
  
Cole sighed. He did not want to hurt his friend, but he had to. A Sayin's pride knew no bounds, and his was no different from the rest. His good heart, plagued with vengeance, ached to smell Rubaru's blood on his hands.  
  
Tora remained silent, understanding the look in Cole's eyes. Many time a day, whenever he saw his mother and siblings, Tora wanted to kill Rubaru himself. But Cole did not plan on returning if that's what it took to destroy the evil lord. And as a result, Bardock, his crew, and Cole's unborn son had to suffer for it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tora shivered as he stepped up to the mansion gates. Black gargoyles leered at him atop the high fence, and the wind through the trees created a soft moan in the air.  
  
Not bothering to knock, Tora blasted open the door. He stormed through, picking up Rubaru's ki, and entered a large room of the mansion. It was filled with books and windows, now dimmed because of the cloudy sky.  
  
Rubaru sat talking to another Sayin. He turned in surprise and saw Tora standing in the doorway. The lord glared at him darkly, then said to his companion, "We have discussed all there is to discuss. I have yet another matter to settle before I depart."  
  
The Sayin nodded and turned his chair. For the first time Tora got a good look at him. It was Nipper! He now sat grumpily in a wheelchair, made from dragonite and propelled automatically. The ex-captain and disgraced Sayin sneered at Tora as he passed.  
  
"I have chosen young Nipper to be my heir," Rubaru drawled, pouring himself a drink of liquor. "If you are here to collect any kind of inheritance because of the upcoming fight, don't bother. I will not lose."  
  
.  
  
===============================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
===============================================================  
  
.  
  
"I came on behalf of my crew to ask you not to fight."  
  
Rubaru chuckled. "Your crew has no idea you are here."  
  
Tora snorted. With another Elemental of his side, Rubaru must have found out most things from a secondary source. "Please," Tora whispered, trying not to sound pathetic. "Cole has a mate . . . and a son coming soon. His . . . his whole crew . . . respects him and likes him . . . Please, cut him out of this deal!"  
  
Rubaru chuckled again and drank down his liquor. "Such a disappointment."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You." He poured another glass and drank. "I'm glad I never laid claims to you after all. A Sayin with those petty emotions can never truly be great. You linger behind your friends' shadows, shunted to the side."  
  
"What does that have to do with Cole," Tora asked furiously.  
  
"Yes, always following along in shadows," the nobleman continued, ignoring his bastard son. "Never setting their own path. All Sayins are selfish and lazy in their own way. Why, even your precious friends! Cole fights with vengeance festering in his heart. Bardock trains in order to be welcomed in a society he hates. Lady Zucina fought for self fulfillment and to please her parents. And you . . ." He smiled evilly, holding up a glass to him. "Probably the same reason as she!"  
  
"I do NOTHING for you!!"  
  
"I doubt that. No one sent you to STP, you entered yourself. My guess is you wanted to impress me with your abilities. Humph! So pitiful!"  
  
Tora gnashed his teeth, glaring at his father. "If you hate me so much, why don't you kill me?"  
  
Rubaru chuckled insanely. "You? I feel nothing for you! You are not worth the smoke of my blast!"   
  
Those words cut into Tora like knives. He was so angry and stunned he dared not move. Rubaru walked past him. Every fiber of Tora's being ached to kill the odious man, but he knew full well he couldn't. He stood still until he heard Rubaru close the door.  
  
Tora walked out, shoulders slumped, trying not to think of the words his father had said. 'I feel nothing for you!' Even a bit of hatred would have sufficed. But nothing? Why did 'nothing' hurt more than hatred?  
  
He closed the mansion doors behind him, hoping they would never be opened again. As he heard the heavy *klunk*, he saw a familiar figure leaning up against the window. "So sad. The opposite of love isn't really hate, but apathy."  
  
It was Cole!  
  
"I heard what happened," he said without introduction.  
  
Tora gaped at him. "How long have you known?"  
  
"The whole time," he said, kicking a pebble at his feet. "I do a full background check before I hire any crew members. I found that you had no father listed, so I did some snooping and . . ." He looked at Tora. "Didn't expect me to be a good captain?"  
  
"I . . . I thought you swore vengeance . . ."  
  
". . . on every last of his blood? Yeah, I did."  
  
"Then why'd you let me on your team?"  
  
Cole smiled and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I thought ya knew by now, I give second chances. We can't control the station we are born into. We have to deal with it, either way."  
  
"You didn't care or nothing?"  
  
"Oh, I cared," he said, eyebrow cocked up. "As long as you didn't do anything to none of my crew members, you're okay in my book!"  
  
"I wouldn't have," said Tora. "Bardock became my friend even after he found out I was a -" He stopped.  
  
Cole walked slowly up to Tora. He looked him over a moment, then took off the white cloth. "I was gonna take it with me for good luck, but . . ." He gave it to Tora. "You keep it."  
  
"No way! I couldn't!"  
  
"Think of it as a peace treaty. My fight is not with you, its with Rubaru." He wiped a knuckle over Tora's chin. "Keep your face clean, kid! And stay outta trouble!" Cole turned away and flew towards the spacepod launch pad.  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sup! Cole here . . . for the last time.  
  
I stand before my destiny; my battle with Rubaru comes to a tragic end when our powers cause the planet we are on the nearly explode. As I lay dying, I sense my mate's final breaths as she gives birth to my son. My son! Now that he is an orphan, who will take care of him?  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: End of the Line; Bardock's Biggest Decision  
  
See ya around, reviewers, in about 150 episodes!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fun Fact - Do you think a silly, trivial thing such as Death in the DB universe can stop Sayins? Are you DBZ fans or not!?!?! ^_^ Zucina and Cole will be back, as Cole said, in about 150 episodes. Will you have to stay fans and read until then? YES!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Do you enjoy being cruel to us, Una.  
  
.  
  
Una: Yes and no.  
  
.  
  
Cole: Will we still get the occasional cameo?  
  
.  
  
Una: Yeah, and I'll make short stories starring you too.  
  
.  
  
Zucina: I should bloody well hope so!! 


	48. Episode 46: End of the Line

Its official! I'm taking the summer off after this season finale! Sorry, but summer and all it demands takes up all of my time. I'm starting college in a month, and my family is going on a camping vacation. Don't worry, though. When I come back this fall, it'll be with a vengeance!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*****************Episode 46*****************  
  
** End of the Line; Bardock's Biggest Decision **  
  
The paper that stabbed into Cole's doorway held the name of a deserted planet, Biideshk. It was on this planet that Bardock now stood, alone, seeking the whereabouts of his friend and mentor, Captain Cole.  
  
The time: Two days after Cole departed Vegetasei for his battle against Sir Rubaru. It had taken Bardock that long to arrange for his ship to fly him and to escape the protests of his fellow crewmates. They had insisted that, if Cole survived, he would fly home himself.  
  
But Bardock now knew for sure Cole would never be flying home.  
  
~~When the sirens flash is gone  
  
~~And we're left to carry on  
  
~~All the memories are too few  
  
~~When the pastor's music plays  
  
~~And that casket rolls away  
  
~~I could live again if you  
  
~~Just stay alive for me  
  
The destruction of an entire continent lay before him, land either destroyed or overturned all around. Ki and element energy scorched areas randomly. If any plant life had grown, not even the memory remained.  
  
Amidst the rubble, Bardock sensed his master's ki. No clear sign of a body could be found, but Bardock had witnessed/caused enough destruction on other planets to recognize the smell of burnt, rotting flesh. He sifted through whatever lay closest to him, refusing to believe Cole could be dead. Frantically, panicking, he jumped from heap to heap.  
  
~~Please stay now, you left me here alone-  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
~~Please stay, I can make it on my own  
  
~~Make it on my own  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
After hours of searching, he came across the largest crater. In the center stood two forms of blackened rock. As Bardock moved in, he noticed the smell of burnt flesh grow stronger. He reached out to touch one of the figures, but as soon as his finger grazed the solid ash, the figure disintegrated.  
  
~~Now that you are dead and gone  
  
~~And I'm left to carry on  
  
~~I could never smile cause you  
  
~~Won't stay alive for me  
  
Bardock's arm, still outstretched, shook from terror. The forms were all that remained of Cole and Rubaru, cremated by an overload of power. The black statues' faces were so charred, each was indistinguishable from the other.   
  
Out of shear shock, Bardock dropped to his knees, breathing hard, trying to get over the immense alarm. Some of the dust took flight, and Bardock accidentally inhaled some. Coughing and sputtering in horror, he took off as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
'Water,' was his only thought. 'Must find water!' As if water could wash away the smell and rinse away the ash! Desperate, to get rid of the taste, and realizing what he just breathed in, he became violently sick beside a nearby tree.  
  
~~Please stay now, you left me here alone-  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
~~Please stay, I can make it on my own-  
  
~~Make it on my own  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
After turning his stomach nearly inside-out, he rested his forehead against the tree. "Why," he said aloud, his voice shaking dangerously. "Why did this happen?!"  
  
No tears fell from Bardock's eyes. His sorrow was beyond tears. His eyes were exhausted from his grief over Zucina. And now, hardly a month after her death, he faced that of his best friend and mentor.  
  
"WHY!?!" Bardock screamed out into the heavens.   
  
~~Finally, your final resting day  
  
~~Is without me  
  
~~I weep, and think of brighter days  
  
~~What about me  
  
His mind searched for someone to blame, someone to take his rage out on. Rubaru was dead. Tora! Tora was the last to see him before he left! Yes, yes! Tora's the one who should have stopped him! Tora's FATHER killed his best friend! Tora . . . Tora . . .   
  
Bardock fell to his knees and beat the ground with his fist, causing a near cave-in, cracks forming. He couldn't blame Tora! He was all he had left! He just wanted to pain to stop! Zucina! Cole! Gone! How could he blame Tora for Zucina? It must have been him, Bardock! He was responsible for their deaths! No one else!  
  
~~You can't take back, the one mistake  
  
~~That still lives on after life it takes  
  
~~In that one day, that changed our lives  
  
~~And bitter memories are left behind  
  
The wind picked up, bouncing off his flaring ki. A deep, gentle voice broke behind him. "I am sorry for your loss, Bardock."  
  
Bardock did not have to turn around. He had only heard the voice once before, but it was unmistakable. "Erutan," he spat into the ground. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
~~You can't take back, the one mistake  
  
~~That still lives on after life it takes  
  
~~In that one day, that changed our lives  
  
~~And bitter memories are left behind  
  
"You mustn't blame yourself for Cole's death," said the wise Elemental behind Bardock. "He chose his own path. Cole's heart was never pure to-"  
  
"Don't you DARE speak bad of him," Bardock screamed, and he stood to face the being. But he faced only air. The old voice filled the whole of the space around him. "Cole allowed himself to be controlled by rage since he was a child. He dedicated his life to perfecting his father's technique more for revenge then for the art, as he originally intended."  
  
"But, he taught it to me," Bardock yelled into space. "He taught me so that I could continue it right! He . . . He cared about me! He was a good man! A great man! He . . . He . . ." Bardock swallowed painfully, and sank back into the ground. The hurt within his heart made him fit to burst. He prayed desperately for an end to the hurt! He needed it to stop!  
  
~~Please stay now, you left me here alone-  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
~~Please stay, I can make it on my own-  
  
~~Make it on my own  
  
"Go on, Bardock," came to voice once again. "Continue your rage. Your feelings are what build your spirit. And what a pure spirit it is! This is why Una has chosen you to train Cole's son. But you must let it loose, not carry it inside."  
  
"I don't care," Bardock whispered, half to Erutan, half to himself. "I don't care about anything anymore. I jus' wanna die. I want it all ta stop. An' I can be with Cole and Zuni-chan again.  
  
~~Please stay now, you left me here alone-  
  
~~It's the end of the line  
  
~~Please stay, I can make it on my own*  
  
.  
  
===========================================================  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
* - Offspring - The End of the Line  
  
===========================================================  
  
  
  
Bardock closed his eyes. Never, NEVER before did he want to die so strongly. Even as his mother beat him, his sister taunt him, his peers kick him around as a child, he had never considered death. The thought of ending his own life seemed wrong; simply impossible! But now . . . . it would be so easy to overload with ki until he exploded. His emotions already had a start on overloading his heart.  
  
He opened his eyes, filled with an eerie calm. 'That's right,' he thought. 'Cole died because of an overload. I can too! It'll be easy! I'll just . . . .'  
  
A piercing bright light blinded him. He quickly shielded his eyes, feeling they'd burn if he did not. He prepared himself instinctively for a fight, when a warm, comforting sensation swept over him. The light, instead of burning him, soothed his entire body. Dying, so close and favored only a moment before, drained away.  
  
"Open your eyes, young man," a melodious voice rang.  
  
Bardock did as he was commanded without questioning, and before him stood a fantastic sight for any mortal eye. Floating before him was a magnificent, glowing, white lady in a flowing white gown with long, golden-blonde hair. She had gold eyes and a sparkling crown. Her large, shimmering, transparent wings, far too powerful in appearance for her delicate figure, flapped gently, and great puffs of dust formed from their force.  
  
As this was only the second celestial being Bardock had met, his breath hushed as she graced him with a smile. Personally, I believe my dear Angala dulled down her looks. If she had chosen to appear as her true self, the shock may have killed Bardock!  
  
"Good Sayin Bardock," she sang, "my mistress wishes you to accept her utmost sympathies, but you must understand. Life in this realm was only the beginning of Cole and Zucina's true purpose. My mistress sent them to you in order to prepare you. Sayin Bardock, you were created for the purpose of teaching the future Justice Elemental; an honorable task indeed. All life lessons must be experienced in order to properly pass them down. Learn from the mistakes of Cole, and do not harbor rage so it festers in your heart, tampering your judgment. Learn from Zucina, and take life in proper perspective, not simply day after day."  
  
Angala floated closer to Bardock, laying a soft hand on his left cheek. "More importantly learn from your mistake, and move on. Dwelling on the past will never change it. Look towards the future. The son of Cole has been born. His mother died in the process, fully aware she was unfit for childbirth. Yet, as a faithful mate, she consented to bare the offspring of Cole, and forthcoming Elemental of Justice. Do not choose to end your life before your true objective has yet to be realized."  
  
"I," Bardock started, trying to find the right words, "I just … want them back …"  
  
Angala gave another smile, and Bardock felt slightly comforted. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Bardock had a vision of Cole and Zucina with large, black, bird-like wings. "As a reward for aiding you, Una-sama, my mistress, granted your friends positions of honor within the other realm. They may keep their bodies if they agree to fight alongside my mistress whenever summoned."  
  
"Will … will I see them again someday?"  
  
"That I cannot say. Perhaps your paths will cross once again. Considering the ever-lasting bond you share with them, I find it highly likely." She held him close. "I know this is much for a mortal to undertake. Death is not easy for any good being, mortal or not. But the point is to carry on with what is most important."  
  
Bardock sniffed and wiped his eyes on Angala's gown. "It sure ain't easy. Almost unbearable!"  
  
"But you understand?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fasha punched the wall of the hospital, denting it. "It's not fair," she screamed. "Its just not fair!"  
  
Tora put a hand on his mate. "Yeah, well, Sprouta's dead, and the kid has such a low power, he may not be allowed to live."  
  
Panbukin growled. "It don't make no sense! Cole had to be at least as strong as the toughest first class! How could his kid be a power level of one!?"  
  
"Irrational or not," stated Malacca, a doctor in the hospital, "it is a fact."  
  
"And by Freiza's policy," continued Epson, another doctor, "any child born and orphaned as a third class must be put to death."  
  
"He ain't orphaned."  
  
All of them turned to see Bardock standing in the doorway, dirty and disheveled, but with a smile on his face. "Cole placed me as his mentor. His last wish was fer me to teach his son his techniques. Well, I'm willin' to keep that promise."  
  
"Bardock," Tora whispered in awe. His bud had been an emotional zombie for the past month. How could he smile now?  
  
"I do not understand, lieutenant," said Epson.  
  
"That's 'captain,'" Bardock corrected. "The boy has been placed into my team since his dad found out he existed. "S'far as I'm concerned, I'm responsible for him."  
  
"But," sputtered Malacca, "you have a first class son of your own! Why adopt this third class?!"  
  
"This 'third class' happens to be the son of my late mentor, and I am to be his." He folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow towards Tora and Fasha. "'Course, I'll need help raisin' him. Guys, you can't have kids, so …"  
  
Fasha's eyes lit up and she grabbed her mate's arm. "Tora and I will help raise him, won't we Honey?"  
  
Tora stared at his best bud, now his captain. "Is it really right for me to? I mean," he touched his white scarf, once having belonged to Cole, "its not-"  
  
"Quit lookin' to the past, Tora," chuckled Bardock. "All grievances between your bloodline and Cole's are forgotten!"  
  
Tora smiled too. "Well, then if its on the up-and-up, I'm game!"  
  
Bardock looked toward Totepo and Panbukin. "Willing to teach the kid the ropes of our team?"  
  
"We taught you alright, didn' we," laughed Panbukin. Totepo held up to fingers [peace sign].  
  
"You didn't teach us shit," claimed Fasha.  
  
"Pardon me," said Malacca, "but if the boy is to live, a name is needed."  
  
"How 'bout 'Cole,' after his dad," suggested Panbukin.  
  
"Or Carimu," added Fasha. "I've always liked that name."  
  
"Naw," said Tora. "That's a geek's name! How about 'Bardock,' since he's saving his life!"  
  
"Too confusin'," said Panbukin.  
  
Bardock did not listen. He thought about what Angala had said about moving on. 'Yes, it will be hard,' he thought. 'The ache in my heart is still there. But at least I now know they're at peace.' He pictured their smiling faces clearly in his mind. 'I'll never forget them, but I won't let that stand in the way of living my own life!'  
  
Totepo stepped forward and signed, "The captain may have saved the boy's life, but instead of being named after him, the boy should be named by him."  
  
"Good point," said Tora. "Well, Captain Bardock? Any ideas?"  
  
Bardock nodded. 'The past may not be dwelled on, but it oughta be revered. And I'm pretty sure what Cole would have named his son.'  
  
"His name," Bardock stated with finality, "is Chile."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~It's my life, it's now or never  
  
~~But I ain't gonna live forever  
  
~~I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
~~It's my life, my heart is like an open highway  
  
~~Like Frankie said, I did it my way  
  
~~I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
~~It's my life  
  
.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Bardock here!  
  
Season 3 begins two zurals later, or almost five years in Earth terms. Tora's my official lieutenant, and Chile's growin' like a weed! The kid is just a bundle of energy that's hard ta keep track of! One thing I'll say for him, he acts more like a son to me then Radditz!  
  
Next time on DragonballBC: Five Years Later; Hi! I'm Chile!  
  
Fun Fact - I only JUST started getting inti Yu-Gi-Oh! this past month. I'm not talking about that American dubbed shit, but the original Japanese! Its infinately better! Kind of like DBZ FUNimation compared to its original. 


End file.
